


Twisted Morality

by AllyMander



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Good Akatsuki (Naruto), Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Madara wins, Murder, Naruto leaves the village, Protective Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama, Sage Uzumaki Naruto, Secret Identity, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 156,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyMander/pseuds/AllyMander
Summary: Alone so very alone, tears flowed freely as Naruto locked eyes with Madara. The man’s smile was nothing but hunger and cruelty. Slowly Naruto felt his strength begin to wane, and with it any hope he had left. One final glance at the bodies scattered around Naruto gave his own smile before letting his lone kunai clatter to the ground.Never expecting to have his wish granted Naruto finds he has a second chance, but after watching everyone he ever loved die at his feet the boy quickly decides to change the future on his own. If that means he has to leave his village behind to sell his soul to the Akatsuki Naruto doesn't see a problem if it gets him close to Obito. Naruto will change the future no matter the cost.Author's note!First ten or so chapters will be rewritten and vastly improved, updates will continue on an weekly-ish basis. I will give a heads up in my author notes if an old chapter has been changed!
Comments: 477
Kudos: 1241





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a shift in the power scale, at least that’s how Kurama had worded it. Naruto had been within the seal, cross legged and learning. Their bond was fresh, only days old, yet Naruto already recognized the similarities between his and Kurama’s lives. Naruto no longer blamed Kurama for his misfortune, but the greed Naruto’s kind lived by. Power seemed to corrupt the human mind, Kurama and his siblings learned that too late.

Kurama had been explaining why he loathed the ninja world, his jailors, when the fox tilted his head up, seeming to see past the seal. Naruto never heard Kurama sound nervous before, it was far more terrifying than when the beast was hungry for flesh.

Naruto never realized how clueless he was, how gullible he could be. The fact that a literal war had been raged to keep him safe and yet Naruto was non the wiser. Naruto didn’t know what betrayal was harder to bare. Was it B and Yamato blatantly lying to him? Or was it that the whole world seemed to think Naruto wasn’t strong enough?

He never had time to figure it out, for Naruto ran.

He left the others behind.

Naruto never saw them again.

Being quiet comes with the title of ninja. They are trained to become nature, blend in perfectly with their surroundings. But no matter how skilled, there always sound. For life isn’t a quiet affair. Whether it’s the flutter of a bird, a sudden gasp of breath, or the wind rustling through the leaves, the ninja world is brimming with sound.

So, when Naruto stumbled onto what was the outskirts of battle, he froze. For there was nothing.

Total silence.

The landscape had been completely decimated; any wildlife that survived had fled long ago. The normal summer breeze didn’t tickle Naruto’s nose, and the sun was blocked by smoke. Any remains of grass had been turned to ash, once forest turned to uneven craters.

When Naruto crossed his first body the boy choked. Truthfully, Naruto couldn’t even tell if the mass of flesh was human, it was mangled beyond any form of recognition. Naruto foolishly thought that this would be the worse, that this would be what haunted him.

Naruto was once again slapped in the face with his naivety. For he wasn’t entering a war-torn battlefield, but a mass grave.

The smell of rot burned his nose, Naruto was thankful only bile was left in his stomach. Every step was followed by a crunch of bone, he had to direct chakra to his feet to stop himself from slipping in the blood. At first Naruto didn’t recognize a soul, but slowly his eyes began to be pulled to certain bodies.

First it was Hinata, her once beautiful navy hair matted and torn, plastered to her pale face with blood. Her team wasn’t far off, mirroring her own mangled corpse. Kurama stirred then, for they both remembered Hinata’s proclamation of love. Naruto lost control because of that day, seeing someone always tucked away in his shadow being to brutally be defeated had caused him to snap. Now Naruto couldn’t to anything, besides silently cry as he traveled deeper, terrified of what else he would find.

Comrades, friends, family, all were scattered around Naruto, a piece of his heart left with them as he traveled further on unsteady legs. The boy never made a noise, but his tears flowed freely.

That was until he stumbled upon the five Kage.

Gaara’s sand was crusty with blood, bodies mingled in the dunes. It was the platinum hair that caused Naruto to pause. He should leave, walk away, or Naruto may never have the will to fight again. Naruto’s mind screamed for him to stop; his heart pushed him forward.

Tsunade’s body was broken, her fists nothing more than hunks of mushy flesh. There were tear streaks cleaning the blood from her ghostly face. Naruto fell to his knees then, ignoring the fact that he was on someone’s chest. With trembling hands Naruto reached out, cradling the only family he had left. Not able to take it anymore, mind long past rational Naruto shattered.

Naruto’s sobs echoed over the battlefield, the first noise to touch the air in days.

Time seemed to blur then, only the sickening crunch of bone brought Naruto back. Naruto didn’t expect to find Sasuke watching him silently, Sasuke’s signature frown hanging off his lips

Naruto had come to save his friends, protect the world, show he was strong enough.

Instead the boy learned that he wasn’t strong enough, he couldn’t protect his friends, and the world was ending.

It had been Team Seven in the end, well at least that’s what Kakashi and Sakura believed. Naruto didn’t trust Sasuke, nor did Kurama. So, when they found out Sasuke only changed sides to escape death neither were surprised. Regardless of Naruto’s unspoken truths, they fought together seamlessly.

Not that it was enough.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn’t afraid of much, extraordinarily little can make him tremble and snap his eyes shut. So, he could say confidently that he, Naruto Uzumaki wasn’t scared of Madara.

No, he was utterly terrified.

Hands drenched in blood Naruto tried his best to stay calm, knuckles turning white due to the grip on his lone kunai. Team Seven failed him, Kakashi had tried to make an opening for Sasuke, not believing in Naruto’s skill. That mistake costed them their lives.

Kakashi had been cut down first, Madara making sure to pluck out Obito’s eye. Then it was Sasuke, his Chidori didn’t even get close before he joined Kakashi on the blood-soaked earth. Sakura couldn’t handle it, seeming to finally break, she wept while clutching onto Sasuke’s soiled chest.

Desperate Naruto tried to make it to Sakura in time, but Madara was faster, stronger. Madara took Sakura’s head off before turning, eyes now locked onto Naruto himself.

Madara Uchiha’s smile was a cruel twisted thing, his laugh sucked out Naruto’s soul. Madara took two steps forward and Naruto took two steps back.

It was then that the truth seemed to sink it, just as Naruto dodged a raging fireball. Naruto was alone, so very, very alone. Nothing was left, nothing to save. And to think Naruto and Kurama had just started to truly bond. Even if they worked together, defeated Madara, what was the point?

Naruto’s world resided with the corpses littering the earth.

Arms going limp at his sides Naruto’s lone kunai clamored on the ground, the sound deafening. Naruto soon followed, knees giving out as Madara stepped ever closer.

Alone, in a sea of blood and bone Naruto Uzumaki looked death in the eye and accepted it.

He gave up.

“If I knew the truth, if I was here from the start, you wouldn’t have stood a chance.” Naruto’s voice was broken, scratchy, yet it held a cruel tone. Naruto was seething yet broken beyond repair.

Waltzing forward Madara crouched down to meet Naruto’s eyes, his hands were clean of blood. Not a speck, Madara slaughtered the elemental nations yet he didn’t look it. When Madara spoke, his voice did offer a sliver of respect, for in some ways he didn’t doubt this child’s determination. “Maybe, but dwelling on the unknown isn’t how you should spend your last few moments.”

Snorting Naruto gave a broken smile before his eyes fell closed. Kurama was screaming within, slamming his body against the cage. Kurama wanted to keep fighting, save his siblings, but Naruto was so, so tired.

Naruto never thought much about death, he knew it would come eventually. The boy had foolishly hoped to die in battle, die a hero’s death.

There was nothing heroic about this. It was sad, broken like him.

Maybe Naruto would have a better chance in another life. Maybe he could now find peace, at least he would be left with his precious people. With that final dark thought Naruto's world came to an end, cut far to short.

At least that's what Naruto and Madara believed. 


	2. Chapter 2

As the fresh summer breeze tickled his nose and birds chirped off in the distance Naruto realized that wasn’t how it was only a moment ago. Eyes snapping open, falling off the lone wooden swing the blond tried to comprehend the world around him. He knew this swing and the small patch of trees surrounding him, turning Naruto stood in front of the academy. Eyes widening Naruto addressed his person only to find he was in a simple shirt and shorts, no ninja gear to be found. His hands were small and uncoordinated, legs thin and short. Was this genjustu?

_“No kit, this is very real you made a wish. I had the power to grant it.”_

Hearing Kurama’s deep voice ring out in his mind Naruto took his first real breath. Stepping away from the open to hid further in the woods, not wanting to catch someone's attention when he tried to figure everything out. _“What are you talking about! Why am I a child?!”_

_“My strength is unparalleled, I have the power to grant a wish if I see fit. Though it drains me completely of chakra. It will take me some time to gain back my strength. I brought us back, to give you a second chance.”_

Finding an alcove in an old oak Naruto tucked himself away and closed his eyes. It didn’t take long to stand in front of Kurama’s cage. Stepping forward Naruto was shocked to see the nine-tails so small; he could easily slip threw the bars if the seal would allow. “Kurama! Are you okay?”

Watching Naruto’s small body crouch down the fox didn’t hesitate to grow closer allowing the blond to reach out and place a trembling hand on his head. “Yes kit, I’m perfectly healthy, just tired. It will take many years to regain all my lost chakra.”

“Thank you.”

Watching baby blues water, Kurama shook his head dislodging Naruto’s small hand. “There is no time for that now, you must find a way to change the future.”

Blood and screams filled Naruto’s mind and he couldn’t fight the chill that traveled down his spine. He was willing to do anything to stop that nightmare from happening again but how? “You make it sound so easy. Where to even begin?”

Letting out a long sigh Kurama curled up into the now dry sewer floor letting his nine tails curl around him. “This road will be full of heart ache and pain Naruto, but one thing I’ve learned by now is when you truly put your mind to something nothing can stop you. I will be here to help in any way I can, but for now let me rest.”

Getting back to his feet Naruto smiled slightly before looking upward. “Sleep well Kurama.”

Eyes fluttering back open Naruto stood, leaving the oak tree to walk the town. Relief flooded Naruto as he looked around the village, finding a small news stand Naruto reached for a paper finding that the date put him at six years old. Kurama had been telling the truth, they had really traveled back. Tears rolled down his cheeks once more, but the relief was quickly squashed as the owner of the small stand chased the young Naruto away. That’s when it hit him, and his stomach sank low. The villagers hated him once more, he had yet to prove his worth. Looks of utter hate were tossed his way and before he knew it Naruto had taken to the roof tops before making his way to an old haunt.

Panting from the exertion Naruto plopped down on the Fourth’s stone head. Leaning back and watching the birds soar by the child tried to devise a plan. Hating how easily the looks of others had cut him so deeply Naruto tried to fight the tears only to fail. For merely a hour before he had stepped over fallen comrades. A choked sob escaped his throat as Naruto curled into himself allowing his resolve to crumble. He needed to mourn, allow the grief for his old life to run its course. Time dragged along and slowly Naruto gained his composure looking over the village, keen eyes picked up on familiar figures. Naruto had wanted to tell everyone of the opposing threat but watching from afar Naruto knew he could never handle losing a single friend again. He must do this alone and do whatever it takes.

_“You’re not alone kit.”_

Smile ghosting his lips Naruto nodded a plan taking form. He needed to stop Obito, and to do that Naruto needed access to the Akatsuki. Being a jinchuriki put a giant wrench into his vague idea of a plan though.

_“Sage mode masks my chakra, with that and more practice into your affinity you wouldn’t need my help.”_

Eyebrow cocked Naruto snorted at the idea. _“Stupid fox, I can’t hold sage mode indefinitely I wouldn’t survive.”_

Not expecting the fierce grumble Naruto couldn’t tell that Kurama was at a fraction of his size, his voice still holding absolute power. _“Stupid boy! LEARN!”_

_“What your asking is impossible.”_

Naruto hissed at the roar that raged between his ears, a headache already forming. _“Befriending me was considered impossible! You used to believe in yourself, what happened?! One battle lost and you give up, last time I checked my prison wasn’t actually a sniveling child!”_

Looking over the town Naruto let Kurama’s words sink in before getting to his feet. If that was the plan the boy knew he may not see this village for some time and decided to make a few stops before his departure. _“You got to work on your motivational speaking, that was just terrible.”_

Ignoring the grumble he got in return Naruto made his way down, the Hokage tower coming into view. Seeing Sarutobi gaze out the window made his heart squeeze, if Naruto was going to change the future, he was starting with the Third Hokage. As their eyes locked Naruto didn’t hide his expression, knowing the man would recognize the look of a battle-hardened broken shinobi. It may be cruel, but it seemed like the right thing to do, maybe the old man would put the pieces together. Sarutobi had always been a smart man. Just as he signaled the child to come in Naruto shook his head taking a step back, this was it. Time to make his choice, stay or run?

“Sorry old man, but I have something I need to do.”

Turning Naruto bolted, knowing the Third, he would be sending anbu any second. Naruto knew if caught he would surly crumble. Dodging in and out of different alleys Naruto let Kurama guide them until they hit the gates, his body wasn’t quite equipped to use such jutsu but as his fingers formed the tiger seal Naruto went up in a plume of smoke. The guards hadn’t had a chance as Naruto seemingly vanished before appearing deep in the forest surrounding the village. Dashing forward Naruto made his way to a hidden pool trying his best to avoid the many skilled anbu that were nipping at his heels

Panting Naruto tucked his small body away taking a moment to catch his breath and hide away. He wasn’t far now, Kurama had spent most of their time belittling the child for tipping off the Third but Naruto was quick to ignore him. Of course, deep down Naruto did regret it, mainly because he didn’t get to stop to enjoy some Ichiraku Ramen. Just as his stomach grumbled loudly in the otherwise silent forest Naruto jumped into the pool. Barely avoiding Kakashi as he jumped down from a near by tree. Not knowing about the portal, the ninja pushed onward thinking the child had kept running. Little did Kakashi know was he just hopped over his future student leaving him alone once more to battle the enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Mount Myōboku would always be utterly breath taking, the mountains and waterfalls harmonizing Naruto’s damaged soul easily. Longing to see that place once more Naruto pushed forward dreading the month-long journey he was about to partake in.

When the mountains finally came into view Naruto slowed his pace, without Kurama’s charka it was a struggle to constantly be on the move. But Naruto was determined, and he had pushed hard, taking little breaks. It was worth it, for Naruto was able to cut off a week of travel time.

Panting Naruto didn’t dodge the tongue that came hurtling his way. Just as Fukasaku pulled the boy in Naruto’s body relaxed a bright smile on his face. “Hey pa, I can’t tell you how happy I am to see you.”

Before long Naruto found himself before Fukasaku, Shima and a much younger Gamabunta. Without hesitation the small boy went into detail about why he had come and how he had known where Mount Myōboku was. It took time but not once did a toad lose focus, hanging off every word Naruto muttered.

“That’s quite a story my boy.” Leaning back, Pa took a moment to appraise the child.

Doubt flooded in his mind but Kurama was quick to squash it. Reminding him to stay calm. “It’s not a story, it’s the truth.”

Hopping forward Ma had put a gentle webbed hand on Naruto, smiling up at him. “We believe you hun, it’s just a lot to take in. We must contact Jiraiya immediately.”

“NO!” Started by his own outburst Naruto sucked in a deep breath before continuing. “No, please don’t tell him. I need to do this alone; I can’t have their blood on my hands again.”

Seeing tears rolling down Naruto’s pudgy cheeks Ma tried her best to settle the boy, sharing a look with the other two. The trio quickly came to an easy agreement. “Okay, Naruto. We won’t say a word, no need to cry.”

After their pow-wow a system was easily put into place. While Naruto’s body was still growing, he had no problem bringing in nature chakra, the real challenge was learning to move. Days turned into weeks and then months of Pa constantly smacking Naruto with his stupid stick before a breakthrough had been made.

Taking three steps forward Naruto couldn’t hold back the tears of joy as he moved while absorbing nature chakra. And like with everything else, once the breakthrough finally happened Naruto steam rolled to victory. Now it was time to train and hone it down to a fine art.

Grin manic Naruto stood his ground, channeling chakra into his legs and arms as he lifted his twin tanto blades above his head. Gamabunta didn’t lesson his blow, swinging down with all his might against the eight-year-old. Earth breaking apart dust exploded into the air, afraid of a surprise attack the large toad jumped back creating distance. Panting lightly Naruto chuckled before charging, body taking Gamabunta’s blow in stride and redirecting it bellow him.

The crater left behind would easily house the massive toad, giving testament to Gamabunta's strength and Naruto’s ability. Pushing into the air Naruto channeled wind chakra into his blades to propel his forward, dodging Gamabunta’s blade and landing onto his arm. Hands flying through seals Naruto summoned one clone before going in for the finishing blow. In perfect harmony both Narutos leaped into the air before both landing on Gamabunta’s head tanto blades only centimeters away from the toad’s yellow eyes and rectangle pupils.

“Looks like I’ve finally won!” Clone exploding into a puff of smoke Naruto sheathed his blades before plopping down on the toad’s head taking a moment to enjoy the view as Gamabunta took a long drag from his pipe.

“About damn time, it only took you two years.”

Laying back Naruto didn’t plan to leave his spot any time soon and the male toad didn’t seem bothered, heading for a pool to soak and relax in. “You act like that’s a bad thing, your one tough opponent.”

“But from the sounds of it, you could have won from day one.”

Sighing Naruto ignored the comment, he hadn’t told the others how weak Kurama had become in order to save them, feeling it was wrong to share such intimate information. Ignoring the demon’s thanks, Naruto also decided not to use the rasengan or rasenshuriken, both attacks could easily lead to his identity. Which Naruto had decided to keep hidden at all costs, the world couldn't know the truth. Only Ma, Pa, and Gamabunta knew the truth and he intended to keep it that way. Which lead him to his biggest problem, his hair and whisker lines would be a dead giveaway, Naruto also figured a new name was a given as well. 

“Naruuuu!”

Jolted from his inner thoughts Naruto pushed his body up smiling as his young friend hopped into his lap. The toad was small, the smallest off all toad summons. Naruto saw nothing but endless possibilities when he looked at the toad. For one thing Grimichi was pure black with bright blue eyes and a blue underbelly. The toad was perfect for stealth and was easy to travel with. The pair had quickly come to an understanding that Grim, Naruto’s nickname for the male toad, would be traveling the world with the blond.

“Hey Grim, is everything set?”

Nodding the toad made his way to Naruto’s shoulder. “Mhm! Ma made it to Rock country, she will summon you soon, so I suggest we get packed!”

Following orders, the boy got to his feet jumping off Gamabunta and waving goodbye. The toad was quick to offer his own farewell. “You be careful out there squirt!”

Making his way to change, Naruto smiled up at the large toad nodding in understanding. “I’m always careful! See yea later!”

Watching the child run off Gamabunta sucked in deep, letting the smoke billow out around him. No matter how cheery Naruto could be his eyes always gave him away. There was a dark gleam within them, filled with sorrow and blood lust. They never got the full story of the great war, but that look was all the toad needed. Naruto had suffered and was willing to do it all again in hopes to change it. It was admirable and terrifying, glancing up and watching the clouds sail by Gamabunta hoped Naruto would succeed in his mission and when Gamabunta was called upon the toad would do his best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little rough, I rushed so I could post this before work. Otherwise I probably wouldn't be posting this chapter for days. After this chapter my work will probably slow down a bit. I normally post once a week and plan to keep that up the best I can! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Licking the blood from his thumb Naruto looked down at the fresh name on the scroll. Pride swelled in his stomach as he pulled on the thick red cloak. missing the soft fabric. Ditching the orange Naruto wore a black mesh long sleeve and grey pants. This time around Naruto wrapped bindings around his ankles and wrists, Naruto had also allowed his hair to grow out, now tickling his shoulders in length. Pulled back in a messy ponytail Naruto let his bangs fall freely, framing his face. As yellow locks fell in front of his eyes Naruto wished more than ever he still had his forehead protector. Whisking the hairs away Naruto turned from his masters, looking over the land.

A large city lay just on the horizon, there the child could find the supplies he needed before he started on his journey. Having learned everything he could from the toads Naruto wanted time to travel and discover new jutsu, of course he would be doing that as a rogue ninja for hire.

His stomach sunk at the idea, he had spent his whole life wanting to become the Hokage and protect the village. Now Naruto needed to make a name for himself, he needed to get into the Bingo Book as soon as possible. It would help bring what should be unwanted attention, Naruto had roughly four years to complete this task before it was time to wrangle a snake. Saying his farewells Naruto jumped off the jagged cliff, diving into the trees and rocketing forward. He needed to make it to the city before night fall, he had some shopping to do after all.

Hot water cascaded over Naruto as he washed the dye from his hair. Smiling the boy watched as Grimichi stuck his tongue out at the chemicals ruining the water. Trying his best to avoid the smell Grimichi sat on the bathroom sink, nose tilted away from the shower's spray. Taking his time Naruto didn’t exit until the water grew cold. Stepping out the boy dried his hair keeping the towel around his shoulders. Naruto groaned when he had to step onto a stool in order to see his reflection. Dragging his hand across the mirror to clear the glass Naruto turned his head to appraise his unfinished work. Snatching the face paint Naruto brought the brush doused in orange to his cheeks. Following the angle of his face Naruto stopped at a point right before his chin, bellow the corner or his lips. Following a similar pattern soon Naruto had two fang like orange triangles on either sides of his face. The paint covered his whiskers and tied in the orange framing his eyes. Placing the brush down Naruto leaned back taking a moment to appraise his reflection.

Golden eyes and bold red hair, Naruto was a completely different person. He had picked the deep ruby red because it reminded him of his mother. And with that, the face paint, and different eyes no one would be the wiser.

“Wow Naru! You look great!”

Smiling down at the toad Naruto finally came up with a solution for his name. “Thanks, Grim. And from now on if anybody asks my name is Naozumi okay? Don’t call me Naruto unless we are alone. Sound good?”

Grimichi was no fool, he knew there was something big coming and Naruto would have a large hand in it, but the toad trusted his friend. He knew when the time came Naruto would tell him the truth, and if he didn’t Grimichi had no problem with that. “Pure truth huh? I like it and this look. Seriously you’re totally a badass.”

Snorting Naruto used chakra in order to set the paint, the orange artwork wouldn’t be going anywhere unless he decided otherwise. “Whatever you say Grim. Now come on we got a mission tomorrow, we should try to get some sleep.”

Silent as the grave, a ghost slipped into an elegant chamber filled with silk and jewels. A crooked, monster of a man slept in silk sheets, oblivious head resting on feather pillows. With one easy flick of the wrist from his perch on the balcony the silent assassin sent a senbon needle aimed at his target's throat. Dipped in a unique poison the Lord's heart stopped the moment the needle pierced his jugular. Mission complete Naruto jumped off the balcony flipping in the air to land on a near by roof. Slipping out of the compound as easily as he got in, the boy tried his best to ignore the guilt welling up inside his heart. For this work was necessary, not only did Naruto need the money to survive but a very important name has been circulating around dangerous circles.

Taking to the trees Naruto made his way back to the small village planning to get his payment and be done with it. Though Naruto had missed the thick forests of the Land of Fire he knew lingering long wasn't in his best interest. Having stayed behind to keep an eye on their employer, Grimichi was quick to leave the shadows and make his home on Naruto's shoulder. "We’re n’ the clear, no extra goons. Looks like the lowlifes are finally learning."

Smirking Naruto hopped down from the roof, striding into the rundown dingy bar the child didn’t waste time making his way back to the lone corner booth. Sliding in Naruto eyed the man before him. Demir was missing one tooth and had the other capped in gold, meaning his smile was far from pleasing. Naruto tried his best not to show his distaste. 

“Jobs done?”

Rolling his eyes Naruto slouched in his seat before looking off to the side. “Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t.”

Apparently, that wasn’t the tone Demir was willing to accept. Slamming a fist onto the table Naruto didn’t even flinch as the man whisper yelled from across the table. “Watch yer tone with me little shit!”

Golden eyes landing back on the man Naruto leaned forward allowing his killing intent to roll off him in spades. “Don’t ask me stupid questions old man.”

The bar hushed as the pair held eye contact, a few men grabbed at their blades while others simply watched. Naruto had made an impact in this village, exterminating the gang that was once ruling this town located in the outskirts of the Land of Fire. Of course, that led him to his current job, assassinating the corrupt Lord that allowed the gang to take over. In return the lord got rather large donations, filling his pockets further with riches.

Naruto's skills were impressive, but people tended to underestimate a child. Something Naruto was getting sick and tired of. Still Naruto didn’t back down holding Demir’s gaze with ease. Naruto would never again be walked over, refusing to be treated like dirt.

The whole bar seemed to sigh in relief when Demir began to laugh leaning back in his own seat. “Relax kid, I’m only pulling yer leg!” Demir was quick to push over an envelope, Naruto snatched it before handing it over to Grimichi who was quick to count the bills before nodding and crawling into Naruto’s cloak. “Though you better be careful, words getting around. Soon there will be a bounty on yer head before long.

Sliding from the booth Naruto only smirked before heading for the door. “Finally.”

The night was calm, the warm breeze causing the leaves to dance along to its random rhythm. Cracking his neck Naruto opted to take the road for once, sandals causing the gravel bellow him to crunch under his weight. Climbing around the boy like his own personal jungle gym Grimichi made himself comfortable on Naruto’s head. The pair enjoyed the night in silence, easily basking under the full moon, Naruto had no intentions on stopping anytime soon, wanting to get out of Fire country as soon as possible. One could never be too careful.

-

Children giggled as they played in the streets, so happy and carefree while their mother’s looked on at peace. The village was always alive, various genin and chuunin taking to the roof tops to avoid the busy streets. Watching from above Sarutobi took another long drag from his pipe enjoying the stronger mix that calmed his nerves. Turning away from the window old eyes scanned the report once more, rogue ninja were nothing to scuff at but having one so young and talented was a new problem entirely. If such youth fell into wrong hands Sarutobi shook at the possibilities. Looking over the desk to Danzo the elders shared the silence for a few more moments before the Hokage broke it.

“You’re certain of this?”

Irritated by his lack of knowledge, Danzo reached for his teacup once more, taking a snip before answering. “Yes, my informant was very forthcoming.”

Ignoring the implications of that last comment Sarutobi dismissed Danzo before taking a seat to read over the report one final time. Something in his heart ached every time he glanced at the photo but still couldn’t figure out why. With one final sigh the Hokage made the call, adding a new name into the Bingo Book, along with a photo of the redheaded child with beautiful golden eyes.

Name: Naozumi ( _last name unknown)_

Age: N/A

Village: N/A

Chakra Control: Jounin lvl

Genjustu: N/A

Ninjutsu: N/A

Taijutsu: N/A

Bounty: 20,000,000 ryo

The entry only created more questions and gave no answers, frustrated Sarutobi pushed the files away. Getting back to his feet the old man gazed out once more in hopes that a lost child with bright yellow hair and breath-taking baby blue eyes would come home. It has been a little over three years since Naruto’s sudden disappearance. Yet what troubled Sarutobi the most was the look Naruto had in his eyes, it makes the man expect the absolute worse. But one thing the Third Hokage had learned over his lifetime is that the world works in mysterious ways and maybe one day he will finally get an answer. Only time will tell.

-

Nauseous from blood loss Naruto swayed unable to dodge Madara’s crushing grip, crying out the blond watched in horror as the Uchiha’s hand sunk into his stomach causing blood to build in Naruto's throat and dribble down the corner of his lips. Wanting death, Naruto’s eyes grew wide as red bubbling charka was pulled from his body.

“N-no…”

Eyes cruel and smile hungry Madara didn’t speak as he yanked Kurama from his prison within Naruto. Finished with the boy, Madara tossed him aside like the trash he had become. Eyes blurring from tears and death, the last thing Naruto’ eyes witnessed was a mix of white, pink, and black. The bodies of the ones he couldn’t protect, the loved ones he had failed.

Crying out Naruto pushed himself up looking around the small clearing he was currently in. Mind racing Naruto’s hands went for the seal on his stomach as his eyes darted around in utter fear.

_“I’m still here kit. You’re okay, it was only a nightmare.”_

Relief washed over Naruto as Kurama’s deep voice rang out in his mind. Ignoring his shaking hands Naruto carefully scooped up Grimichi placing him on a soft patch of grass before he got to his feet. Deciding to walk the perimeter of their makeshift camp. _“No, that’s what will come if I fail.”_

The boy was right and Kurama hated that fact, Naruto had been suffering from the moment he opened his eyes. Knowing it was his fault Kurama did his best to comfort the child, or rather adult but it was never easy. _“You’re not gonna fail Naruto. You’re stronger than ever, and you’re not facing Madara, only some low level Uchiha scum.”_

Smile ghosting his lips Naruto snorted. _“Don’t forget About the Akatsuki. I only have to deceive every member in order to reach Obito. I – just- just can’t lose you Kurama. I’ve lost everyone else…”_

Shifting Kurama let his chakra wrap around the boy, it hadn’t fully recovered, but regardless the demon was trying his best to comfort Naruto in anyway he can. _“I will not leave you. I will stand by you until you draw your last breath Naruto.”_

_“Thank you.”_

Kurama knew this didn’t fix anything, Naruto barely slept spending most of his time meditating in order to avoid the nightmares. The demon was positive if Naruto let the sage mode fall, he would be white as a sheet with ungodly dark circles under his eyes. But for now, the boy seemed to gain back a slight hop in his step. That would have to do for now, sucking his chakra back Kurama curled up once more in his cage tails wrapping around him. _“Don’t get use to it brat, I don’t do this sappy shit.”_

It was a lie of course, and both knew it but regardless the demon’s last comment brought a small chuckle from Naruto’s lungs as he finished his perimeter before heading back to camp. Sleep was out of the question, but meditation was the second-best option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have work in the morning, but I can't seem to stop typing! I have a decent back log of chapters now and really wanted to post more! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!  
> I'm gonna try to get some sleep now.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to really start this off, but sadly my little cousin is currently in the hospital. He's in critical and had been diagnosed with Leukemia. It's bad... me, my siblings, and parents are the only family left for my Cousin Eric and my aunt and uncle. Due to this my aunt and uncle are clearly devastated and can barely function so it's all hands on deck. Eric will be in critical for the next month at least... I plan to spend as much time at the hospital and helping my aunt and uncle with their home and anything else they need. Long story short what I'm trying to say is while writing is my hobby and I love it my updates may be on hold for some time. Maybe not we shall see, my main concern is that my moods greatly effect my writing and while this story does have dark tones time to time I'm afraid my mindset will cause a negative impact on the story as a whole. I hope everyone understands, I've experienced death a lot in my life... but never to cancer and not like this... 48hours ago everyone thought Eric had the flue. Now he's on death's door with a brain bleed and a heart condition due to the medicine. Thankfully he's in the best hospital and getting the best care, seriously to any person in the medical field I thank you. I can't get over how amazing they have been taking care of my cousin. He's a fighter and I believe he'll pull through and thrive. It's just going to be a hard time till then.
> 
> Anyways, sorry for dumping my problems on my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter as always. I'm so sorry if I vanish for some time, but this story will NOT be dropped!

Dragonflies danced in the air, hopping from cattails to the water in a way only they knew. An egret was off to the side in the shallows waiting patiently before it's orange beak dipped into the water snatching a small bass. Sun high, the secluded lake was picture perfect. In the middle of the lively world enjoying nature Naruto sat on the water, eyes closed. Finding this place some months earlier the now redhead was quick to make this their home. A little way off, tucked into the thick greenery sat a small hut, protected from behind by a large mountain span. With a small city about a day run away Naruto felt at ease **.** But as the breeze brought a slight chill and Naruto felt his stomach drop at the implication. The seasons were changing which meant October was drawing near. Turning twelve for the second time seemed bizarre to the ninja but every year it got slightly easier.

“Naruuuu!”

Stoic face easing Naruto smiled at the nickname opening his eyes to find Grimichi at the edge of the pond with a scroll in hand. Walking across the water Naruto didn’t bat an eye as the toad hoped onto his shoulder handing him the scroll. “Another job? What happened to taking it easy huh?”

Ignoring the playful jab Grimichi shot out his tongue catching a dragonfly before crunching down. “While I do love lounging around this will definitely get you better credit as a dangerous rouge.”

Interest peaked Naruto didn’t hesitate to break the seal quickly reading through the message. Laughing at the irony Naruto stepped into his hut tossing the scroll onto the hardwood table. “Have you ever been to the Land of Waves Grim?”

“Nope! Am I about too?”

Grabbing his blades and strapping them horizontally on his lower back, Naruto pulled on his cloak before tying up his hair. One quick look in the mirror and the redhead was out the door taking to the trees. Naruto had planned to make the trip regardless, worried what would happen to Team Seven without him there. While Naruto didn’t doubt his former team, he simply didn’t want to take any chances, not with the memory of dismembered bodies constantly flashing behind his eyes.

-

Panting Naruto finally slowed balancing on a rather large tree branch in order to catch his breath. He hadn’t calculated how far he truly was from the Land of Waves, Naruto didn't have time to rest. It had taken a week and a half to make it to where he needed to be, and it seemed Team Seven was not only here, but had already faced Zabuza and Haku once. Staying far out of Kakashi’s range Naruto slowly let his body relax before he tried to figure anything else out, like his possible replacement. Leaning his back against the rough bark Naruto only planned to catch his breath, instead the child slipped into a deep sleep. 

Jolting awake to an unwelcomed presence Naruto cursed his luck as his eyes wandered down to the small meadow. Haku was only a few hundred feet away, pretty doe eyes locked on his body. Nether spoke for some time, the air between them thick and tense. That was until Grimichi crawled out from Naruto’s cloak breaking the tension the only way he knew how.

“Wow, what a beautiful view to wake up too! Whatcha doing out here?”

Body still tense Haku put on his best smile easily fooling Grimichi but Naruto knew better, he remembered the tragic tale of Haku and how hard his death had been. Naruto found himself thinking about the other during his darkest moments. “I’m looking for herbs, I have a friend that is in need.”

“Hmm?” Without permission the toad vanished digging into Naruto’s pouches.

“H-hey! Grim what- Shit!” Losing his balance Naruto began to fall, catching himself on the branch with one hand Naruto watched as his companion jumped away. Leaving Naruto hanging Grimichi was quick to hand over a small tin to a smirking Haku.

“This will help, Naru doesn’t really need it. The kid is impossible to beat!”

Letting his grip lax the boy in question fell silently to his feet walking into the clearing to stand before his past opponent. Surprisingly Haku was the one to speak first as he scooped up the tin. “You two seem like good friends.”

“I’ve known Grimichi here since I was six. He’s more of an annoying brother.”

Hoping onto Naruto’s shoulder the toad squinted in distaste. “Rude.”

Snorting Naruto simply smiled before looking back over to Haku asking a question he already knew the answer to. “Is this friend important to you?”

“Yes.”

“Then don’t let them go. Even if you’re at death’s door, live."

What a cryptic thing to say, looking over the boy before him, Haku chewed on the words before smiling again. “I will, now I must be going. It was nice to meet you?” It was clear Haku was asking for Naruto's name, eyeing his gear and stance once more. 

Sharing his own smile Naruto began to walk past Haku needing to check on his team. “If we meet again I’ll tell you my name.”

Perplexed, Haku only nodded watching the strange boy vanish without a hint of smoke. Strange indeed.

It didn’t take long to find Tazuna’s home, tucked away Naruto recognized all four-ninja housed within. Stomach sinking when he felt Sai’s chakra Naruto cursed shifting in the tree. From the moment he opened his eyes to find himself back in time Naruto was so focused on Madara and Orochimaru nothing else mattered. Meaning men like Danzo had been forgotten. Knowing that Sai would switch sides and not kill the Uchiha made the former blond feel slightly at ease, yet not nearly enough. Danzo would have to be dealt with. Granted Naruto was positive that Sarutobi would keep the elder in line, Danzo would eventually make a move. Naruto would have to be prepared to strike first. If he failed Sasuke would only be the first of many lives lost.

Feeling hate crawl into his heart Naruto tried his best to ignore it, but with each day it was harder and harder to look at the Uchiha as his best friend. Grimichi easily took that title and showed the child what a true best friend should be like. Naruto began to hate Sasuke over the years due to this. Sasuke had caused so much pain and it only led to his bloody death. It didn’t help that Sasuke only switched sides when he realized Madara’s full plan wouldn’t include him, self-preservation and all that.

Plus looking back now the Uchiha was a dick from the beginning, Naruto wanted to be acknowledged so badly he put up with the abuse. Naruto had been a fool; they were never friends and never would be. Yet here he was actively coming up with a plan to protect the boy.

-

With Sai and Sasuke defeating Haku, Naruto waited. Muscles coiled tight Naruto was ready for the moment to make his presence known. The last few days had been nothing but boring and he was itching for a fight. Just as the chirping of Kakashi’s lighting blade hit Naruto's ears he was on the move. Like pieces on a chess board everyone fell into place, Naruto knowing this game, planned to win this round. Appearing before Zabuza, Haku smiled as Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise unable to stop his attack, everyone held their breath waiting for the inevitable blow. That was until red flooded the scene.

Hand wrapping around Kakashi's lightening blade Naruto absorbed the blow gritting his teeth at the sting as lightning traveled up his arm. Using his chakra to direct the electricity Naruto pointed his other hand out, discharging the attack with no damage to himself. Kicking out Haku's weak knees Naruto used the opening to send out senbon needles, aiming for Zabuza. The needles hit their mark, piecing deep and disabling the A-rank ninja in one swift attack. Just before Haku could hit the hard wood of the bridge Naruto scooped the other boy up, cradling him lightly as Kakashi jumped back crating space. 

“I didn’t recall saying welcome death, your life is precious. Don’t throw it away.”

Ignoring Kakashi for the moment, knowing he wouldn't charge in recklessly, Naruto moved in a flash, grabbing Zabuza by the back of his shirt. Tossing the man aside harshly Naruto gently placed Haku beside him. “You’re both done. Stay here and lick your wounds then get lost.” Turning from the pair Naruto halted grabbing several more senbon needles from his pouch. “I’m Naozumi by the way.”

Glancing back at a barely conscious Haku, Naruto sprang into action just as Gato and his men arrived on the bridge. Lifting his needles Grimichi made his way back to Naruto’s shoulder, shooting his black tongue out and dowsing the needles in his deadly poison.

With all of Team Seven watching the new threat, no one noticed Naruto take to the air before it was too late. In the middle of his ego driven speech over forty needles rained down, each hitting their mark. An ugly, blood thirsty grin was on plastered on Naruto's face as he landed before the gang leader. Without a word Naruto pulled on his blades and skewered Gato in the stomach, lifting him off the ground with the ferocity of the blow. Naruto held Gato there for a moment, looking the man in the eye before tossing the now dying man aside. Standing straight Naruto turned to the remaining men, several yards away, a small mass of bodies between them. 

“Run.” As if Gato had ordered it himself the remanding thugs tripped over themselves to escape, leaving a satisfied Naruto behind with a not so satisfied Team Seven.

Turning Naruto glanced at Gato, the man was trying to crawl away, much to his displeasure. Naruto watched for a moment, thinking back to the last time he was on this bridge. Naruto had such rage, Kurama's chakra burning his flesh. Now Naruto had returned, a completely different person, in more ways then one. Looking down at his dripping twin blades Naruto shrugged to himself before walking over to Gato. One more blow to the spine and the man was finished. Taking a moment to look at the carnage around him Naruto’s head snapped to Kakashi. He was worse for wear but would pull through just like last time. Relieved Naruto didn’t show it, keeping his face icy as his former sensei stepped in front of his students.

Feeling something twist at the sight Naruto’s eyes locked with Kakashi’s not at all fearful of the sharingan. It was hard to look at Kakashi now, for the last time was still fresh in Naruto's mind. Keeping his voice even Naruto addressed Kakashi. “Relax I’m not going to hurt your precious students.”

“Sorry if I don’t take your word on it.”

Eyebrow cocked Naruto flicked his blades in the air causing the blood to splatter on the bridge. With them clean Naruto sheathed both, fully standing before Kakashi. “You can barely stand. If I wanted you all dead you’d be dead.”

Weather Kakashi believed Naruto's words or not Kakashi tucked his kuni away, watching Naruto closely. “How old are you?”

Naruto knew his sensei recognized him from the Bingo Book and smiled. Naruto wondered if Kakashi had looked for him the day he ran, wondered if anyone looked for him after the day had passed. “Mentally or physically?”

Now it was Kakashi’s turn to cock an eyebrow as he pulled his headband down. “Humor me.”

“Well mentally I’m like 25. Physically I’m the same age as your quivering students behind you.” Realizing Sasuke was bleeding heavier than Naruto remembered the boy let out an annoyed sigh before pulling out another tin from his pouch tossing it to Kakashi. “This will stop the bleeding and accelerate the healing.”

Kakashi eye didn't leave Naruto, catching the tin on reflex. The man was about to speak once more, but his female student beat him to it. “Why are you helping us?”

Eyes landing on a terrified Sakura, Naruto took a few seconds to try and find an answer. While the truth wasn't an option Naruto could encourage his friends to work harder. Kick start their determination into full throttle, considering where Naruto stood strength wise Team Seven was behind. Very, very behind. “Because you can’t seem to help yourselves. Seriously there’s four of you! Not one of you specialize in medical ninjutsu? I thought the Leaf was stocked full of powerful ninja, clearly my informant was wrong.”

Pleased when all three genin seemed to bristle at the comment Naruto gave a shit eating grin. It was then that Sasuke thought it was the right time to challenge Naruto, even as he slowly bled out on the bridge. But whatever he was about to say was cut off by Kakashi as he stepped forward drawing all attention back on him. “I think for both parties it would be better if we simply part ways and tend to our wounded.”

Head cocked to the side it took Naruto several moments to understand what Kakashi had meant. When it finally clicked Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, causing everyone to tense. “I’m not with those two.” Cocking his head in Haku and Zabuza’s direction Naruto was pleased when they both vanished, even if he could track them for several miles Naruto knew that for now the pair was safe. Meaning Haku was safe, that lifted some weight off the boy’s shoulders he didn’t know he was carrying. “I was hired to take out Gato. And that’s what I did.”

“Then why did you save them?” Kakashi seemed shocked, looking between the bodies scattered around and Naruto's relaxed stance. 

Memories crawled to the front of Naruto's mind, horrors he desperately wanted to forget. Eyes clouded Naruto turned on his heel snatching Gato by the back of his shirt and dragging him into town. Naruto's last words seemed to leave a haunting note in the air. Team Seven frozen, they did nothing but watch Naruto walk away. “Why not?”


	6. Chapter 6

Cicadas buzzing off in the distance Naruto waited, legs crossed and hands laying loosely in his lap, trying his best to ignore the battle off in the distance. For his time to join was drawing near, he had spent years planning for this fight. It wouldn’t be easy for the boy, one wrong move, one wrong miscalculation and Naruto’s journey would end here. Even so Naruto couldn’t ignore this battle, he had tried at first. Afraid to affect the future too greatly, but no matter how strong the reason his mind created to turn his back Naruto knew the guilt would devour him. He already had nightmares, a broken heart, no reason to elevate it now when his future would be far worse.

Taking a deep breath Naruto kept his eyes closed, ears listening to the battle raging out around him. The only thing to do now was wait, for Grimichi had an important role to play, one that Naruto had the upmost confidence in. Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about the ripples this would create, so far the boy hadn't done anything too drastic at this point, well besides leaving the village in the first place.

It was hard to stay hidden when the terrain was constantly being demolished by giant snakes and ninja alike. But Grimichi jumped forward just in time to hit the roof before the barrier went up. Panting the toad hid away behind a lose shingle waiting patiently for the right moment to strike.

Blood rolling down the side of his face Sarutobi parried another attack, jumping back to create some distance between him and Orochimaru. Having disabled the First and Second Hokage Sarutobi knew he had only one option left. Hands ready to form seals Sarutobi only stopped when something moved in the distance. Pure black with electric blue eyes and underbelly a toad jumped in between the opponents, smile wide. Running through his own seals Grimichi blinked once as he shouted, slamming his webbed hands down.

“Reverse summoning!”

In a puff of smoke, a tongue lashed out wrapping around Orochimaru and whipping him into several trees. causing them to break on impact. With only seconds to spare Naruto used the cover and shock to secure the First and Second to the roof before he ran through seals, mouth filling and cheeks puffing out Naruto spewed the oil. Bound it didn’t take long for both to begin to transform, without bodies to bind them, both souls were freed leaving stone toads behind. Destroying the bodies to hide his identity a little longer Naruto waited. It still surprised Naruto that no sage thought to use the oil in battle before, sure it was originally created to evaporate once it left Mount Myoboku but anything was possible with enough willpower and time. Look at what Orochimaru had been able to accomplish, granted it was twisted and sick but it was still spectacular. Smoke finally clearing Naruto felt lighter as he stood before Orochimaru, one part of his plan has already been completed. Coughing blood, the Sannin’s eyes widened at the loss of his pawns, a new opponent standing before him.

“What?”

Standing tall Naruto stared down the missing-nin hate shining in his eyes. “Sorry to barge in but I’m here to kill you and salt the earth once I’m done.” Drawing his blades Naruto looked behind him heart squeezing at the sight of Sarutobi. “Sit tight old man, I got this.”

Eyes wide Sarutobi stared in awe, to take out two Hokage so quickly, with perfect timing was skill that most ninja only dreamed of. Yet standing before him was a child, a child with no village and blood on his hands. It didn’t matter that the Lord Naozumi had murdered was corrupt, it was still murder in the council’s eyes and they hated that a rouge ninja had taken justice into his own hands. Regardless of this boy’s skill there was no way he could defeat Orochimaru. Panting Sarutobi planned to express that aloud, the man didn’t want a child to die for his mistakes.

“Absolutely not! This is not your fight; I would make yourself scarce Naozumi. You have a bounty on your head, and I will not hesitate to take you into custody!”

Smiling Naruto expected this response and knew the old man would keep true to his word. “Yeah, figured you would say something like that.”

Swinging around Naruto sent out three senbon needles, hitting their mark Naruto watched as Enma caught the man cradling him protectively. Now Paralyzed and out of the way Naruto turned back around trying his best to ignore the anger in Sarutobi’s eyes.

Not giving Sarutobi a chance to unleash a slew of curses Naruto charged sending charka into his blades. Seeing the attack Orochimaru dodged only to be punched brutally in the stomach by a blow he couldn’t detect. Rolling off to the side the Sannin was quick to get to his feet, golden eyes filled to the brim with hatred. “You’re a sage... How interesting.”

Tongue licking his lips Naruto cursed as Orochimaru’s head shot out, the man’s fangs glinting in the low light. Just as his fangs dug into skin Naruto’s body vanished showing the log he substituted with only mere seconds before. High in the air Naruto lashed down with his blades, smiling as the wind chakra slit into Orochimaru’s neck. “Careful there, don’t want you getting carried away. That’s how people lose their head.”

“Hmph” Jumping back to claim the Sword of Kusanagi Orochimaru took time to look over Naruto sending a chill up the boy’s spine. “Who are you? Why are you saving the old man?”

“Does that really matter? I’m here, so let’s end it.”

Manic laugh filling the air Orochimaru smirked, tongue licking his lips. “So confident, very well. Once I’m done with you, I’ll simply cut down my dear old sensei and watch this village burn.”

Eyes so keenly focused on his opponent Naruto almost missed the snakes making their way to Sarutobi. Cursing Naruto moved in a flash jumping in front of the man. Bound tight Naruto only smirked as the reptiles foolishly began to absorb chakra. Eyes fluttering shut the sound of hissing and crumbling stone filled the air as Naruto broke away from the now dead bindings. Yet he didn’t have time to dodge the blade as it pierced his flesh. Grunting Naruto kicked out connecting with Orochimaru’s ribs and sending him back. Five hand seals later and a second Naruto stood behind the first nodding in understanding and drawing his blades. With Sarutobi protected Naruto jumped back into the fray refusing to lose. Just as more snakes were summoned Naruto worked his hands, cheeks puffing out.

Sage Art: Frog Call!

Snakes coiling up at the loud screech Naruto ignored the pain in his side doubling up on his jutsu.

Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud!

With the Sannin blinded Naruto moved forward speed enhanced. Ignoring Orochimaru’s manic laughter the boy closed his eyes trusting in his senses. Blade connecting with flesh Naruto cursed as the body melted away into a pile of mud. Another blow connected with Naruto, cutting into his shoulder. This time Naruto cried out as Orochimaru kicked him out of the dust cloud. Cursing his stupidity Naruto calmed his rapidly beating heart, he was being to rash, dragging out the battle for either wasn’t good but at the same time being to hasty would surly lead to his death. Closing his eyes Naruto took a deep breath expanding his lungs to the max before slowly exhaling. Eyes snapping open there was a dangerous glint in his golden eyes. Naruto was calm and focused as Orochimaru stepped forward. 

“I’m curious as to how you found the toads, but you must be nearing your limit.”

Hissing as he got to his feet Naruto simply grinned, a hungry and hateful thing that even caused Orochimaru pause. Running through hand seals Naruto was quick to summon three shadow clones. Each hardening their tanto blades with natural chakra. Clones attacking it gave Naruto just enough time to sit, slamming both hands onto the roof. There had been so many possibilities Naruto had missed out on during his first life, while he had mastered Sage mode the boy never had time to push further. Everything had been a race for the poor child, it still was but this time Naruto had a little over thirteen years. He made sure to make every second count. Everything contains Nature energy, with the proper time and practice one can use that to their advantage. “But that’s the thing, I don’t have a limit.”

Eyes widening at the statement Orochimaru hissed charging forward with one goal on his mind. As the last clone exploded Orochimaru didn’t slow, blade aimed for Naruto’s heart. Only inches away Naruto snapped his eyes open as roots from the nearby trees snapped around the Sannin’s limbs. One tanto drawn Naruto slashed out, voice loud and clear.

“Wind Release: Wind Scythe!”

Cut clean in half Naruto wasn’t surprised to see snakes shoot out from Orochimaru’s body, reconnecting him in mere seconds. Panting Orochimaru cursed his luck, lifting his hands the Sannin moved quickly.

“Summoning Jutsu!”

Naruto waited as a mass of purple scales stretched out past the smoke, with a long drawn out hiss Manda's green eyes zoned in on the child before him. “You bring me here to fight a child?!”

Anger flaring Naruto scowled up at the snake before spitting to the side showing disrespect, being called a child had always angered Naruto. No one knew the truth about his true age, but Naruto hated that he got such little respect due to it. His power alone should earn him the respect he deserves!

Regardless Naruto smirked within; this is exactly what Naruto had planned for. Running his thumb across his blade Naruto ran through his own signs before slamming his hands down.

“Summoning Jutsu!”

Seeing the boy stand atop of Gamabunta’s head surprised all four on the battlefield, the toad was known to be stubborn and only accepted the strongest. Sitting tall with a webbed hand on his blade the toad ignored his opponents for the moment, addressing his summoner instead.

Naruto has breathing slightly heavy, blood dribbling down his arm and leg. Furious at his state Gamabunta frowned, Naruto had already endured so much. The toad was confident in his ability to defeat Manda but with Orochimaru upon his head in full glory Naruto had been quick to offer a different plan. When the toad had heard Naruto’s idea months back the toad was furious. But after some time to reflect he couldn’t deny the positives. Apparently, the pair had done something similar in Naruto’s past life and Gamabunta wanted to know what it was like to fly.

“Any last words Manda?”

Hissing out the boss snake let his tongue flick out to smell the air, chuckling as his body began to coil tight ready to strike. “Very well Orochimaru, I will devour them for you. But I expect payment.”

Ignoring the snake’s words Naruto crouched down both hands resting on Gamabunta’s head. “Ready?”

“Indeed.”

Eyes closed Naruto smirked as he funneled his chakra into Gamabunta a clear picture in his mind _Combination Transformation!_

Smoke once again filling the battlefield a loud screech filled the air as two razor sharp talons extended. Large golden wings spanning out the smoke was cleared in an instant as Gamabunta took to the sky. Diving with his new formed talons they easily dug into Manda’s body bypassing his scales in an instant. Beak digging into the snake’s neck Naruto pounced leaving his now feathery friend to land the killing blow.

Eyes bulging as a giant hawk effectively attacked and pinned Manda, Orochimaru didn’t have time to raise his sword as the Sage ran forward. Golden eyes met for a moment as Naruto lifted his blade. This would be it for the Sannin, he had been outplayed by a mere child with unimaginable strength. Granted the child would meet a similar fate soon enough, Orochimaru screamed as Naruto pierced his chest taking them to the ground.

Crouching over the man Naruto didn’t smile as he looked upon a monster that caused so much heart ache. So many lives ruined just so Orochimaru could have an immortal body. “Who the hell are you?!”

Eyes seeming to dull Naruto shrugged internally, with the harsh wind coming from Gamabunta’s beautiful golden wings and the screams from Manda only Orochimaru would hear the truth. “Naruto Uzumaki, but not the one from this timeline. The Nine-tails brought me back in order to save the world from a far worse man than yourself.” Pushing his blade deeper Naruto enjoyed the hiss of pain that graced his ears as Orochimaru was pinned by his blade. “I want you to know that you won, in a way. You did kill the Third but your strength only waned after that. From my understanding Sasuke slit your throat with ease because you became to weak to fight.”

Shrugging Naruto drew his second blade. “It’s funny actually, in both timelines your died to a child.”

Eyes ever widening Orochimaru couldn’t stop his mind from filling with the possibilities, a technique so strong he simply had to have it. Even so several questions filled his mind and the man scowled up at the child. “With such strength you waste it by protecting this village?”

Halting from making his killing blow Naruto thought about the question for a moment. The answer came easy too him, yet it seemed to hurt his heart further. “I’ll do anything for this village, even become it’s enemy. My goal is to join the Akatsuki in order to stop the future I lived. Unlike you I’m willing to sell my soul to the devil to protect those I love.”

That explained why the boy changed his appearance and fled from the village. He would never have a chance to join the Akatsuki if his identity was revealed. Orochimaru hated people like Naruto, willingly sacrificing everything for something as foolish as the village. “You’ll die alone, no one would know what you sacrificed. Foolish, you truly are a child if that’s your choice!”

Shrugging Naruto glanced around the battlefield, eyes landing on Sarutobi for a moment. “Absolutely, but if I don’t then all that will remain is a field of corpses. Not even you would be able to stomach it.”

Spotting his chance Orochimaru lashed out one final time, fangs connecting with Naruto’s jugular. The man wanted Naruto alive, the boy was speaking with such conviction Orochimaru didn’t doubt him for a moment. He had been foolish when he focused on Sasuke, clearly this body would be much better.

Naruto knew the attack was coming, as teeth shattered on his skin Naruto brought his tanto down, cutting clean through Orochimaru’s head. Watching the appendage roll to the side Naruto got to his feet, working on another jutsu. Cheeks puffing out Naruto spit the oil out, dousing Orochimaru completely. 

“Rot in hell.”

Using his blades to make a spark Naruto stepped back to watch the flames eat away at flesh. The warmth heated his cheeks and caused his hair to dance in the current. With his summoner dead Manda exploded in a puff of smoke, curses filling the air as his bloody form vanished. Walking forward Naruto smiled when Gamabunta bowed his head allowing Naruto to push his bloody hands through silky feathers. “Thank you.”

Body transforming back, the chief toad smiled down on the boy. “Anytime Naozumi, see you soon.”

Gone in a plume of smoke Naruto’s mind began to slow, adrenaline leaving his system the boy cursed as he staggered. Hands each going to a wound. Blood was still flowing freely even with Sage Mode, Naruto had made a miscalculation. Turning Naruto watched Sarutobi closely, his clone went up in a plume of smoke leaving the three alone in the barrier.

Orochimaru had poisoned the boy and it was slowly eating away at his chakra. Time was ticking at a rapid past. 

“You’ve done a great deed for this village, surrender now and I can guarantee leniency, though when I’m able to move I will be providing my own punishment.”

Smile small Naruto just wanted to hug the man, heart crying out for the parental figure he lost far too early. But his mission was complete, Sarutobi was alive and now Naruto most focus on his main goal. Even if every fiber in his body screamed to tell the truth now wasn’t the time. It may never be the time; Naruto had come to that conclusion long ago. While Naruto would protect the Hidden Leaf till the day he died this place would never be his home again. For these people while very alive and thriving weren’t Naruto’s people. His true friends and family died six years ago, along with Naruto’s hopes and dreams.

“I would enjoy nothing more, but my story can’t end here. Take care of this village.” Golden eyes watering Naruto turned from Sarutobi hands forming seals so quickly even the Third Hokage couldn’t keep track. Slamming his hands down Naruto’s words barely reached the old man’s ears as he went up in smoke. “The people are precious after all.”

Far outside the village walls Naruto let out a sigh of relief and Grimichi hopped onto his shoulder taking a moment to lick away his tears. He was bleeding heavily, and the toad was quick to fish out the proper salves. Grimichi would have to drain the poison first, something Naruto wouldn't enjoy. “Naruto, the secret your keeping is eating you up inside. I think it’s about time to get it off your chest.”

Chewing on his words Naruto nodded, with one large breath the redhead began to speak, filling the air between them as they headed home. While he listened Grimichi went to work, ignoring the occasional pauses as Naruto cursed in pain.

-

Sitting back at the village Sarutobi watched as everyone worked together to rebuild, a lone file sitting on his desk. With one long drag and plume of smoke the Hokage turned nodding in approval. Once again only more questions popped up and without a single answer Sarutobi couldn’t wait to pass the hat. Tsunade couldn’t get here any quicker in the old man’s opinion. It wasn’t like he was getting any younger. But one thing was for certain, Naozumi had ties with this village. The boy’s words and actions were all the evidence Sarutobi needed, now if he could just get his hands on the boy.

Name: Naozumi (last name unknown)

Age: 12

Village: N/A

Chakra Control: S-ranked

Genjustu: N/A

Ninjutsu: S-ranked

Taijutsu: S-ranked

Special Notes: Sage, Wind Style

Bounty: 40,000,000 ryo


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, so this chapter wasn't really planned. I was reading future chapters and really wanted to give Sakura a point of view, then next thing I knew I did one for all of team seven. I don't hate Sakura like most, I just don't think she was handled the best in the early years. I'm sure this may anger many but I actually can't stand Sasuke. Like at all, I never liked him from day one when I first watched this show as a kid. In many ways I relate to Naruto in being dead last and having little talent, I had a bully that reminded me of Sasuke and I instantly hated the character. He's a dick, like seriously.... And I'm sorry but his redemption for me is far to late and undeserved. After everything he did and said I could never let it go. So while I wont outright bash him as a character, Sasuke will have little impact on this story. Most of team seven won't if I'm being honest. Kakashi will be a focal point when it comes to Naruto but other than that this story is about Naruto and his interactions with the Akatsuki, and Kurama. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Walking the newly repaired street Sakura smiled pride swelling in her chest, arms full with various scrolls and books. The pink haired beauty still had a hard time wrapping her mind around the changes that took place over the last six months. The change could be linked back to the land of waves, and while most would point a finger at being face to face with Zabuza and almost losing her teammate and love interest as the push she needed. But it wasn’t nearly that simple. The whole experience was an eye opener for the young ninja, Sakura was weak and utterly useless. She didn’t offer anything to the team, and that burned something nasty in the pit of her stomach.

Face mirroring her mood Sakura looked to the sky, the sun was setting on the warm summer day and the bright hues of red caused the girl to pause. No, it wasn’t Zabuza, Sasuke’s near death or even her uselessness that pushed her forward now. It was the redheaded beast of a boy she had a chance encounter with. Naozumi had shook Sakura to the core, she had never seen someone so powerful that even had Kakashi Sensei completely on edge. Yet it wasn’t his strength that caught her attention but Naozumi’s age. For some reason Sakura just knew the rogue ninja was younger than herself, yet he held so much power that she wouldn’t stand a chance. And it wasn’t just her, but Sasuke and Sai as well, truthfully, she doubted Kakashi Sensei could even defeat Naozumi. Her suspicions had only been conformed when word got out that he had been the one to kill Orochimaru. How could a boy so young be so terrifyingly strong?

_“Because you can’t seem to help yourselves.”_

Naozumi’s words still burned in the back of Sakura’s mind, because he was right. She wasn’t a ninja, just a child playing pretend. She was more focused on Sasuke than her own studies, and that needed to stop. Short pink locks swaying in the breeze Sakura had made a vow in The Forest of Death, she would become strong. So, the next time Naozumi and her crossed paths he would have to acknowledge the Leaf Village did indeed have powerful ninja within it’s walls, and Sakura would be one of them.

It had been a shock to most when Sakura barged into Lady Tsunade’s office and demanded to be her student. The argument had been long, loud, and heartbreaking yet when she refused to leave and swore that she would one day be able to stand before a ninja of Naozumi’s caliber and win it seemed to sway the Hokage. It took weeks, but soon Sakura was able to pass the first test. Tears spilled from her eyes when the stupid fish came back to life. Now Sakura was excelling, she was finally growing into herself and held her head high. Sasuke was quickly pushed to the back burner, she still longed for her teammate, yet her own empowerment took president.

Ignoring her parents Sakura made it to her room dumping the pile on her desk before getting to work. Sleep would have to be ignored for the night; Sakura had studying to do. A mysterious redhead with breathtaking golden eyes pushing her forward.

-

Sweat rolling down his chin Sasuke was livid, yet he didn’t know exactly why. The Uchiha had been determined to leave with Orochimaru and become stronger, yet that choice had been ripped away. Anger swelling Sasuke screamed as he unleashed his next attack on the poor practice dummy. Itachi had been his soul goal, yet now Sasuke seemed to realize how far that goal truly was. Sasuke hadn’t seen his brother since that night, but he had met that redheaded bastard Naozumi.

Even sensei had been hesitant to fight the kid back in the Land of Waves. Sasuke had to admit he had no chance against Naozumi and it burned Sasuke deeply. He had to become stronger, for killing his brother was all that mattered. Maybe he would add Naozumi to that list, his words still making the youngest Uchiha sneer. It was hard to gauge his progress within the village, for no one was near his level. Sakura had improved vastly over the last few months, and he would be lying if he wasn't happy. She seemed to have moved on from her crush as well, yet she didn't give Sasuke a drive to beat her.

Sai on the other hand was strong, but quiet and withdrawn. He wasn't interested in brute strength like Sasuke. His male teammate was built for assassination and knew it. it was unsettling, but Sasuke knew he could count on the genin which Sai had proven back in the Land of Waves. It took time for him to find the right word, constantly flinging kunai into a tree in frustration. Then it hit him, Sasuke needed a rival. Someone to push him every day to get stronger, someone that would keep him on his toes and constantly surprise him. It pissed off the raven haired teen when Naozumi popped into his head. 

Maybe if he had grown up in the village they could have been friends, the kid oozed a calm confidence similar to his own. But Sasuke knew that wouldn't happen, for Naozumi killed Sasuke's only chance at getting stronger. And for that he would have to pay. 

-

Sai was conflicted, everything in his being seemed to be at its wits end. Master Danzo’s orders were beginning to haunt the boy’s dreams and Sai knew he was about to betray the elder. The man was becoming reckless and it showed in his cruelty. Sai knew the Jinchuriki had been missing for almost a decade, which if found out would make the Hidden Leaf weak. Something his master refused to allow. Yet everything the man did seemed to backfire.

Sai knew deep down Danzo was hoping Sarutobi would be killed by Orochimaru, but thanks to that rogue ninja the Third survived and no longer allowed Danzo to have his way. Danzo was being backed into a corner, and Sai had a feeling when the time came Danzo would bite. Question was if that would be enough.

-

Soul eye glued to the polished memorial before him Kakashi stood alone in the graveyard reflecting on his past. His heart still bleeds for the ones he lost, and regret for the one he couldn’t find. His Sensei had wanted Kakashi to be like a brother to Naruto, yet the ninja failed in that aspect. Even worse when the time came to bring the boy home safe and sound Kakashi had failed.

Now Minato’s only child was missing and probably long dead, bones scattered in the wind. Kakashi found he carried many regrets, looking down at the new entry in the Bingo Book the man wondered if Naozumi, a child of twelve had any regrets himself. Ever since the chance encounter back on the bridge the boy seemed to always be at the back of Kakashi’s mind. That look he gave when Kakashi stepped in front of his students looked like a mix between longing and betrayal. Yet that hadn’t been the only time that day Naozumi caught him off guard. Kakashi knew better than most when a ninja was carrying the lives of the ones they failed to save. Every Ninja had blood on their hands, but for some they could never wash it away. The survivor would have eyes void of all emotion, for they were no longer able to process the grief and regret.

Naozumi had those eyes, the same eyes Kakashi had to mask every morning. Such youth shouldn’t carry a burden like that, the adult found the need to reach out. It wasn’t like Sasuke who was filled to the brim with hatred. No Naozumi looked like he was willing to sell his soul to the devil if it meant getting back what he had lost. The boy held no value for his own life, Naozumi saw himself as a tool. It was clear he was willing to toss himself away when the time came. Just like Kakashi, and that was a gut-wrenching thought.

Realizing he was late to meet his students Kakashi let out a long-tired sigh before taking one final glance at the names engraved in stone before vanishing without a word spoken. He really needed to focus on his genin and not some missing-nin.


	8. Chapter 8

Hunched over yet another scroll Grimichi cursed when he didn’t find the answer, he oh so desperately needed. It had been several weeks since Naruto had taken down one of the legendary Sannin and Grimichi was worried sick for his friend. The poison wasn’t something either had expected and it quickly ate away at any nature chakra the boy could produce, the real panic sunk in when it began to eat away at the Nine-tails’ as well. Without any other option Grimichi had left in order to find someone that could help. It had taken longer than he wanted, and Naruto was almost lost because of it. Even so the wounds only festered and neither knew enough to properly create an antidote. Sleeping even less than before Naruto spent most of his time in the middle of the lake meditating while Grimichi desperately tried to find a cure.

Naruto had been hysterical when his sage mode had fallen, the poison was designed to drain all chakra in the human body killing a person by a slow and agonizing death. Naruto had only survived this long because of his massive amounts of chakra. But the poison slowly chipped away until it made it to the Nine-tails. Apparently, the fox was still incredibly weakened so the poison took a hefty tole, the fox was rendered unresponsive by the time Naruto focused long enough to give the poison more nature chakra to devour. The ninja Grimichi had found couldn’t create a cure, only a medicine that would slow the process, it gave the pair a Band-Aid, but Naruto was indeed running out of time. Losing the demon had shook something in his friend, and now knowing the whole truth Grimichi understood.

Kurama was important to Naruto, the boy's first true friend and therefore Kurama was Grimichi’s friend as well, hopefully the toad would be able to tell the fox that someday.

With Kurama out of commission the toad took extra care watching Naruto. So, when the boy tensed in the middle of the pond Grimichi was quick to hop across the water taking a spot on the boy’s head to wait for a man they had been expecting. Grimichi was terrified at the possibilities, this could be a blessing or a curse. If this man found Naruto to be useless the boy wouldn’t be strong enough to win a fight. 

It didn’t take long for a figure to break out into the clearing only stopping at the edge of the water. Eyes still closed Naruto’s voice was cool even though inside he was anything but calm. “I don’t get visitors very often.”

“That’s because people hiding are rarely found unless that’s their intent.”

Cracking one eye open Naruto was slightly annoyed to see Yahiko’s body before him, he knew the moment the man stepped into Naruto’s range but still it was hard to see. “Are you implying I wanted to be found? Or that you’re skilled enough to find me regardless?”

“Both I suppose.”

Ignoring the straight face of a dead man Naruto let out a small sigh hating that he had been caught off guard. The boy currently sat out in the open with only a pair of pants, leaving his still irritating wounds out in the open. “Why are you here?”

“Because I have a dream, one I’m going to obtain. To do so I need powerful ninja like yourself.”

Both eyes now open Naruto acted like he was considering the words for a moment before continuing. “And what will I gain in return?”

Cocking his head to the side Pain took a moment to really look at the boy. Naozumi was truly strong, but it was clear to see that his battle with Orochimaru had taken its toll. “Your wounds will be properly healed for starters. Then anything you want power, money, revenge all will be within your grasp.”

Feeling Grimichi move Pain’s eyes were instantly drawn to the toad as the amphibian frowned. “Can you really heal Naru?” watching the man nod Grimichi seemed to shift not liking to be under Pain’s glare. “Even if Naru only wants peace?”

Of course, Grimichi knew exactly who Pain was and Naruto’s ultimate plan. But playing the fool now would work in their favor and with the man’s eyes slightly widening the toad knew his little ploy had worked. Naruto needed to be viewed as a potential ally not a pawn.

“Then all the better reason to join me.”

“And what are WE joining exactly?

Not missing the implications of that last comment Nagato smiled from off in the distance “The Akatsuki.”

Much to his dismay the travel back to the Akatsuki’s hideout was long, yet Naruto refused to show any further weakness, forcing himself to keep up with Pain and never asking for a break. Four days later found an utterly exhausted Naruto at a hideout deep within River country with Grimichi tending to his oozing wounds, Naruto cursed swaying slightly. Reaching out to steady the boy Pain was shocked when Naruto flinched away eyes wide from the contact before he mumbled an apology and pushed forward entering the small cave.

Not at all surprised as the tunnel quickly expanded into a large cavern Naruto was directed to one of many offshoots. Soon Pain led them to a door before knocking, with a muttered "you may enter" the pair did so. Entering the room Naruto wanted to turn tail and run, puppets lined the walls in various stages of completion. In the middle of the room under a lone lamp a hunched figure leaned over a table the sound of metal tools clinking together sent a chill down Naruto’s spine.

“Sasori this is Naozumi, our final member. His wounds were inflicted with poison. Please do what you can.”

Turning from the dismembered wooden body on the table Sasori nodded signaling Naruto to come closer. Keeping his face lax Naruto moved forward thankful when Grimichi emerged helping the boy to remove his cloak. Getting onto the now vacant and freezing metal table Naruto flinched as his shirt was cut revealing clammy skin. It was clear to all in the room Naruto was running a high fever, body trying it's best to beat the poison ravaging it. What was more alarming was the low amount of chakra the boy currently possessed, which was getting weaker by the minute. 

Peeling back the bandages Sasori whistled. Both wounds were oozing a sickly thick green pus, the skin around the cut skin was black and rotting. Purple bruising spreading over Naozumi's skin made the stab wounds look bigger than they truly were. Body Pale it was easy to see the red network of veins around each wound showing the progression the poison was making. “This isn’t pretty, how long ago did the poison enter your system?”

“It’s been about a month.”

Surprised Sasori’s eyes widened, the man looked over the child with a newfound respect. While any member of the Akatsuki had to be strong, to live this long with such wounds… Getting to work the puppet master was quick to get the boy to lay down in order to get proper blood samples. Moving to a separate table where he created his own poisons Sasori got to work. Naruto let his mind wander body growing weaker, maybe he should have taken a break after all.

Sometime passed until the cloaked man leaned back from the microscope an emotion in his voice Naruto couldn’t place. “This is very complex, who created this poison?”

“Orochimaru.”

Turning Sasori looked over the boy once more before glancing at Pain who had yet to move from the door. “You killed Orochimaru.”

Nodding Naruto winced as he pulled himself up feeling far to exposed at the moment. Grimichi was off to the side tightly gripping his cloak clearly just as uneasy.

“You and I will get along just find Naozumi. Just don’t keep me waiting.” Coming over Sasori held out a rather menacing looking syringe voice rather happy for the pain he was about to inflict. “Now this is will neutralize the poison but it’s gonna put you out of commission for a few days. I suggest you find a bed before you pass out.”

Stabbing the boy in the neck Naruto yelped in surprise before he was rather carefully ushered off the table and directed back to Pain. Hand over his new wound Naruto smiled slightly as Grimichi pulled the cloak over his shoulders taking the uninjured side. Nodding his thanks to the puppet master Naruto followed his new master eyes already growing heavy.

“You got my back right Grim?”

Still uneasy in the lion’s den Naruto hated the look in Pain’s eye as he glanced over. If he didn’t know any better Naruto would say the man was smiling. Getting the double meaning Grimichi put a webbed hand on Naruto’s pulse point. One wrong mistake and the pair would be toast, Grimichi knew that if Naruto lost sage mode while unconscious it would be the end of their little game. With Kurama too weak to fight Grimichi would be able to absorb Nature chakra for Naruto if he was unable. “Always.”

This time when he swayed Pain was able to catch the boy before he hit the floor. The action caused alarms to flare but Naruto didn’t have the energy to care. Allowing the other to direct him Naruto found himself in front of another door. “Someone will come check on you later. Get some rest Naozumi.”

Turning Naruto couldn’t stop the words from passing his lips but looking back he didn’t regret it one bit. “Thank you.”

Closing the door Naruto hit the bed just in time as darkness took him. 

-

Crawling back to consciousness Naruto lurched forward confused as to why he was on a bed that he didn’t remember falling on. Panting Naruto tensed further feeling eyes on his body. Head snapping to the door Itachi stood in his glory, sharingan on full display. Blinking slowly Naruto easily broke the genjutsu being laid upon him before turning and poking the still snoring toad on his thigh. While Naruto didn’t have time to master genjutsu he did make sure to work hard in learning how to detect it. he was going against the Uchiha clan after all and with Kurama being susceptible to the sharingan Naruto couldn’t take any chances.

“The attention is great and all but is there a reason you’re standing in my doorway and checking me out?”

Face stoic just like he remembered Naruto didn’t expect an answer but was pleasantly surprised when he got one. “I was sent to check on your health. I suggest a new shirt and to come along.”

Taking a moment to poke at his freshly healed wounds Naruto was rather proud of the two new scars on his tanned skin. Still uneasy Naruto ignored the Uchiha for the moment going back to his original task. “Wake up you stupid amphibian! What happen to keeping watch huh?”

“Whaa?” Rubbing at his eyes Grimichi jumped acting startled, truthfully several had visited Naruto while he slept. Sasori had been the most frequent, he checked to see Naruto’s status and helped the toad tend to Naruto's wounds. Still Itachi had yet to visit and while Grimichi knew they were safe Naruto would still be incredibly uncomfortable. Sucking in a startled, over dramatic breath the toad easily broke the tension in the boy. “Naru! there’s a strange man in your room!”

Holding each other’s gaze there was a long silence until Naruto burst out laughing, Grimichi following his lead. They were brothers by bond, and both could read between the lines. “You’re the worst.”

Getting to his feet Naruto missed the tiny smile tugging at Itachi’s lips as he held out a new mesh shirt. The man took note of the large piece of artwork on the kid’s stomach, tattoos were uncommon for someone Naozumi’s age. Yet the artwork was indeed impressive, a mountain range with a whirlpool at the center. Clearly the landscape was inspired by Mount Myoboku, according to Pain the kid had studied there in order to master Sage Mode. Taking the shirt Naruto was quick to pull it on ignoring Itachi’s gaze. Following the Uchiha out the door Naruto felt at ease with Grimichi firmly on his shoulder.

“You slept by the way.” Getting a small hum in return Grimichi watched the man before them closely as they continued down the hall. “For four days.”

Naruto stopped at that eyes glazed over for a moment. _“Kurama?”_

Sounding exhausted Naruto’s heart sank as he started walking once more ignoring the glance Itachi gave him. _” I’m here kit, just tired.”_

Relief flooded Naruto, finally able to hear the fox after a month meant they would both be okay. The poison had indeed been a setback, but Naruto could feel Kurama’s strength returning. It wouldn’t be much longer till he was back to his original self. _“Then get some rest, I can handle myself for now.”_

Getting a mental nod in return Naruto jogged forward surprised to find the large cavern full of missing-nin. Stepping forward Pain spoke voice holding all the authority. “To start Naozumi I would like your full name as well as the village you came from.”

Eyes traveling over the group Naruto stopped at an orange mask, it took every ounce of power to hold himself back from sinking his nails into Obito’s flesh. Dragging his eyes away Naruto looked up at Pain stomach flipping at the emotionless eyes.

“I have neither, I was raised by the toads. They’re the only family I know.” Feeling Grimichi shift Naruto was quick to raise a hand placing it on the toad’s head.

“Well then welcome to the Akatsuki Naozumi.”

Taking the offered ring first Naruto was quick to slip it on feeling the weight drag him down before he reached for the cloak. With the rustle of fabric Naruto donned the signature cloud cloak internally screaming in pain he hadn’t expected. Naruto had spent his second life fully focused on this exact moment but now actually standing before the other members the boy simply wanted to run in the opposite direction. With another glance at Obito Naruto gulped before putting on his famous smile. Tarnishing an already broken soul Naruto’s cheery voice was a stark contrast to the turmoil within.

“So, what’s the plan?”


	9. Chapter 9

When it came to enticing fear into others the easiest way to do this is by appearance. More importantly one’s height alone would be a large factor on how people reacted to a stranger. Considering this Naruto groaned aloud cursing his luck. For the legendary Uchiha was by his side and unlike Naruto was an adult and there for tall. Naruto was the youngest Akatsuki the second was Deidara, but he had also hit puberty and therefor was also tall, even if he was only seventeen. No one belittled Naruto for he could kick ass and had done so before, but the world didn’t know such valuable information. So, walking besides Itachi, Naruto looked very much the kid he was and hated it.

_"Fucking time travel."_

“Something wrong?”

Being pulled from his internal meltdown Naruto kept his eyes focused on the road, straw hat covering his eyes. “I’m fucking short.”

Smile ghosting his lips Itachi nodded. “Yes, you are. I don’t see the problem.”

Chuckling Grimichi had taken to sitting on top of Naruto’s hat smoking away at his new pipe the redhead had gifted him for his birthday. “He’s just mad because he’s a squirt and won’t be taken seriously.”

“Fuck off Grim, you’re not any better! You haven’t grown in a decade!”

Taking in a long drag the toad made sure to exhale downward covering the boy in smoke. “Rude.”

Bringing his hand up to bat away the smoke Naruto swatted it away with orange painted nails. “You both suck at emotional support. Why am I even here? My partner is Deidara and unlike you he doesn’t tower over me.”

Smile leaking into voice Itachi hated to admit it, but he rather enjoyed Naozumi’s company, seeing the redhead as a little brother. Something he never expected to happen, but Naozumi had that effect on everyone. Naozumi wasn’t obnoxious like most his age, he was witty and calm. He also had no problem calling other members out but at the same time was always ready to learn when given the chance. The kid had no problem weaseling his way into the coldest hearts. Itachi knew at the beginning it wasn’t intentional but over the last year the boy had recognized his hold over the others and quickly capitalized on it. The Uchiha simply sat back, curious as to what he was planning, it had been a long time since someone caught his eye. “You’re here because of your skill at sensing chakra, and if your so concerned about your height then grow.”

Sputtering Naruto only let out a string of curses as Grimichi broke out into hysterical laughter rolling off the boy’s hat. Calming Naruto slowed as they neared the leaf, stomach flipping with trepidation. Allowing Itachi to run through seals the boy silently lifted his mesh shirt beyond happy that with extra body paint and Grimichi’s help the pair turned his seal into an elaborate tattoo effectively hiding the truth under thick lines and bold colors. In many ways it was probably unnecessary for the seal wasn’t normally visible, but Naruto refused to take any chances. Itachi reached out with his pale hands gently placing all five fingers on Naruto’s chest. With a slight burn the boy knew the ritual was complete and pulled his mesh shirt back down.

Now their true identities would be masked, avoiding the protective barrier surrounding the Leaf. Naruto had thanked whatever deity was looking out for the boy for now his cover wouldn’t be blown. Searching black eyes Naruto blinked smirking as the Uchiha once again tried and failed to put him under a genjutsu. It had become a sort of game for the pair and Naruto felt pride swell in his chest each time he broke out of it with ease.

With a silent question answered Naruto moved forward Itachi at his side and Grimichi hidden in his high collar. 

It seemed the leaf had moved past Orochimaru’s attack which Naruto was grateful for. It did help that the village didn’t lose their Hokage to the Sannin. Naruto knew Tsunade had taken over the role but this time instead of death Sarutobi simply retired, according to Naruto’s sources the former Hokage was taking time to train his grandson.

Letting Itachi lead Naruto scanned the village, while the Uchiha would assume Naruto was searching for the jinchuriki the boy was locating all his former friends. A smile tugging at his lips when he found Sakura in the Hokage office, chakra stronger than ever. Not at all surprised to find Sasuke at the training grounds and Sai tucked underground where the redhead assumed the hidden tunnels of Root were located Naruto let out an annoyed sigh as three chakra signatures approached them. Naruto was hoping they would get lucky and be able to avoid any confrontation. “We have company.”

Just passing over the bridge the pair stopped turning to see Asuma, Kakashi, and Kurenai. Naruto didn’t want to hurt any of them, internally Naruto felt his heart withering. So far Naruto hadn’t had to fight anyone from the leaf, but now he wouldn’t have a choice. The boy was extremely tempted to ask how Itachi did it.

“State your business.” Her voice cold Naruto sighed internally not knowing Kurenai well out of the trio.

“Just looking for a fox, little critter is clever, staying hidden away for so long.”

It was clear they got the hint; Naruto had been a little on the nose, but it was fun regardless. It seemed his rebellious faze wasn’t over after all. Though it was probably a cooping mechanism at this point. Watching Kakashi grab a kunai as Asuma pulled out his knuckle knives Naruto took a deep breath hardening his nerves. “Well look elsewhere, you’ve overstayed your welcome.” Kakashi was cold, voice holding a dark tint that use to scare Naruto but now, he only felt sorrow.

Voice quiet Naruto reached out and took one final scan of the area before talking to his partner. “We should take his advice. The Jinchuriki isn’t here.”

Unhappy at the news Itachi reached up fingers connecting with the brim on his hat. “I’ll take Kakashi, you can have the other two.”

Hands moving under his cloak Naruto felt rage boil under his skin as Asuma’s voice rang out. “Making a kid fight your battles?” Why did everyone have the need to point out he was a child?!

One moment Naruto was by Itachi’s side, the next his hat was floating in the air with Naruto kicking out at the man. Naruto’s kick connected with Asuma’s ribs before the straw hat hit the gravel. “I’m not a kid. Treat me as such and it will be your downfall.”

Nursing his ribs Asuma’s eyes widened as Naruto’s identity was revealed. “So you did survive, many thought you died from your wounds.”

Having all eyes on him Naruto smiled even if no one could see it past the high collar of his cloak. As always Naruto had to pick his words carefully, not wanting to give any hints to Itachi. “Eh, it wasn’t that bad. It’s not like defeating a Sannin is difficult.”

Ruffling feathers was the best option, an angry opponent makes mistakes and if the trio made mistakes Naruto could take them out easily without using excessive force. But it seemed Itachi felt a little left out as he lifted his head up, sharingan on full display.

Kakashi caught it first, hand snapping to his headband. But it was no use and Naruto hoped Itachi wasn’t too rough on his former sensei. Just as the man choked out the Uchiha’s name Naruto moved.

Blades Meeting Asuma’s Naruto smirked as his blades hardened with Nature chakra becoming stronger than steel. With another strong kick the man skidded across the water. The pull at the back of his mind caused Naruto to turn around and dodge Kurenai’s kunai as she tried to put him under genjutsu. Breaking away with ease Naruto kicked out, pleased when she took to the air.

“Grim!”

Poking out from under the collar a blue tongue shot out connecting with Kurenai’s ankle bringing her down on the bridge. Not surprised to see Asuma jump in front of the woman Naruto felt a twinge of pain until he remembered what he was doing. Naruto Uzumaki didn’t exist in their world, not like he had before. He was the enemy and would probably die as one. Pushing past his hurt feelings Naruto sent chakra into his blades chuckling as Asuma seemed surprised by the well-controlled wind chakra. With Kurenai paralyzed, once again all thanks to Grimichi’s hard work and training Naruto charged getting right into Asuma’s space.

Limbs moving in a deadly dance the pair played a very dangerous game trying to land a blow while also avoiding one in return. Ducking Naruto had to admit that Asuma was indeed making him work for it but just like before Grimichi shot his tongue out. Grazing the back of his hand Asuma cursed as Naruto slashed out wind chakra cutting into his chest. The blow should have cut the man clean in half, but Naruto held back not wanting to kill anyone.

The fight had only lasted two minutes, when Itachi blinked he held back a smile as Naozumi sheathed his blades before reaching into the water. Surprised to watch the boy pull his opponent out of the water Naozumi dropped the man on the bridge saving Asuma from a watery grave. Turning Naozumi’s eyes seemed to cloud over as Kakashi fell to his knees panting heavily with sweat running down his cheek. Noticing the question in Itachi’s eyes Naozumi simply shrugged golden eyes gaining back their original shine.

“What? Drowning sucks.”

Ignoring the very attentive and injured ninja around them Itachi cocked his head to the side before reaching for his own discarded hat. “You talk from experience.”

Snorting Naruto caught the straw hat spiraling his way, looking down at Asuma and Kurenai. “Well Mount Myōboku isn’t a desert climate, and toads don’t need swimming classes.”

Playing along Grimichi jumped onto Naruto’s hat as he placed it on top of his head catching a dragonfly with his now pink tongue. “You just suck at being a toad.”

“I’m a fucking human of course I suck at being a toad!” Walking forward to stand by Itachi once more Naruto glanced back sad eyes locking with Kakashi before he vanished without a trace of smoke. Little did Naruto know that the look of utter shame in his eyes sparked his former sensei to dig deeper into his name. For the boy was far too young to have such broken eyes, something was going on and Kakashi was determined to find out what.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like making my sunshine boy suffer...
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Thick with tension the office felt small with the many bodies squeezed within, the laughter from outside did nothing to ease the heavy mood, only making it gain in mass. Four separate folders sat on top of the otherwise clean desk. Each file containing multiple eyewitness accounts and notes. But each file had one thing in common, or rather one person.

Naozumi a boy the age of thirteen, catching the eye of the third Hokage at the age of nine, now the fifth sat at the desk chin resting on her folded hands. “So, what do we think so far?

Kakashi was the one to speak first uneasy with the information he was able to obtain. This boy didn’t exist until picking up a few small jobs in Rock country, until he took out the corrupt Leaf Lord several years back. After that the boy’s name and reputation spread until finally, he seemed to be picked up by the Akatsuki, an organization that should be made of ghosts with how little he was able to uncover. Even Jiraiya struggled to gain any pull with his large network of spies and informants. “This kid has ties to this village. I don’t know how or why. But from what I’ve put together if the Leaf is involved the boy backs off.” Kakashi had to admit that the boy would make an amazing student, Naozumi had already surpassed Sasuke. If the white-haired man was able to get his hands on the kid he shuttered at the possibilities.

Nodding Asuma lit a cigarette taking a drag and looking to the side to glance at his father. “Kakashi is right, Naozumi didn’t take Kurenai and I seriously. He pulled back the last second when striking me in the chest, I should be in two pieces right now.”

Still angry Jiraiya's voice was colder than usual thinking back to his recent trip to Mount Myōboku. “The toads refuse to give me any information, other than they found Naozumi as a child and took him in. I’ve never seen them so attached; they treat this kid as their own.”

“And we’ve let this child slip through our fingers and he now is in the enemy’s hands.” Voice grim Sarutobi pulled out his pipe packing it with his strong tobacco. “That’s the second one this village has failed.”

“So still no news on Naruto Uzumaki? He must be alive, the Nine-tails never resurfaced.” Tsunade still couldn’t believe a six-year-old had slipped past the third and Kakashi. It was a sore topic for the pair, but it needed to be addressed. As far as the village knew Naruto Uzumaki was whisked away to be trained, yet soon people were bound to start asking questions. Only the ones in this room had been given the classified information, that and Danzo who Tsunade despised. Thankfully Sarutobi was able to keep the elder at bay but the woman knew sooner or later the man would make his move.

“Gone like the wind.”

Nodding at Kakashi Tsunade sighed rubbing her temples. “So, we got one mystery kid who we think has ties to this village in some way joining an organization we know little about. Hunting a missing kid we know for what we assume is the Nine-tails.”

Jiraiya spoke next voice still agitated. “Every member of the Akatsuki is S-rank, right now we have the identity of two members. Itachi and Naozumi, I’ve also been told there are ten members working under one leader.”

“We need to know their intentions, if they are planning to find every Jinchuriki I doubt it will be good for anyone.”

Nodding Tsunade spoke in her confident tone easily grabbing everyone’s attention. “Asuma is correct, Jiraiya try digging deeper but for now we will not make any move against them unless it’s necessary. I don’t want us charging in blind. We have time let’s use it to our advantage. “

-

_“I can’t do this.”_

Hearing the desperate and broken tone in Naruto’s voice Kurama stirred ruby and bloodshot eyes snapping open. A few years after Orochimaru and Kurama was back at full strength, he spent most of his time staying focused and looking out for Naruto. Or like now, comforting him and helping the boy keep his sanity.

_“Yes you can, Gaara will survive this encounter, we will make sure of it.”_

Sitting at the back of the large clay hawk Naruto kept his eyes closed to hide the tears that were forming. _“But it’s Gaara! I can’t hurt him… He oh god he’ll never forgive me..”_

 _“NARUTO!”_ Flinching at the loud voice Naruto felt himself begin to calm, headache building at the back of his eyes. _“You promised to save everyone, and that’s exactly what you’ll do. It will work out.”_

_“How can you say that with such certainty?”_

_“Because it has to.”_

It was a shaky answer at best, one that didn’t give Naruto much comfort as the village came in the range of his senses. At least Naruto wasn’t the one to fight Gaara, no he only had to attack Temari and Kankuro. With that bitter thought Naruto jumped from his ride falling from the sky toward the village streets. Yea, this wasn’t going to fuck him up one bit. Naruto could picture the nightmares now, for one thing had come clear. Gaara was a true friend one in a very small group that understood Naruto and all his faults. The fellow red head was nothing but kind and warm towards him and Naruto was about to rip him apart and aid in his murder.

Bringing up his hand instead of dodging Naruto grabbed the enormous fan causing Temari to falter. With one strong tug and kick the girl went flying landing next to her brother. Lifting his tanto Grimichi’s blue tongue shot out dowsing the blade in his saliva. Watching with terrified eyes the girl tried to get to her feet hearing the tales of this ninja’s poison. Eyes covered by his long deep ruby hair Naruto gripped his blade tightly wielding it with grace.

Two simple nicks had the pair paralyzed, amazed Temari caught the look in the boy’s golden amphibian eyes. It was pure guilt, startled only Kankuro screamed as Naozumi took to the roof without a word. Trying her best to fight the poison in her vein’s tears built in her eyes as she watched her brother fall. Only to be swept up and carried away.

-

Naozumi had been quiet, not a common occurrence for the boy. It had the entire group on edge as they each sat on their designated finger. Only Deidara and Naozumi were with the Jinchuriki, tucked away and safe for now. But time was running out, and the two closest were Sasori and Tobi which was a day travel at best. Shifting once more Naozumi played with a sendon needle as Grimichi smoked in his lap. Instead of batting away the smoke the boy inhaled it, all eyes were on the pair but neither addressed it.

Unable to watch the horror before him Naruto was quick to find himself standing before Kurama. The demon was on edge as well which shocked the teen. “Kurama?”

Eyes open there was a sad glint in the fox’s orbs as he looked at his living prison. “It’s not easy, I wasn’t expecting that.”

Stepping forward Naruto sat down on the dry floor guilt building at the words he wasn’t expecting. “I never even considered, Ku-“

“This is wrong kit. We aren’t weapons.”

Knowing his apologetic words wouldn’t be accepted Naruto followed Kurama’s lead. “What would you have me do?”

Naruto had yet to realize but when he stood before Kurama within the seal Naruto stood as his true age. Mature, lean, and strong Naruto wasn’t angry or cruel. The man before him was being serious and wanted an answer, Naruto wanted to help the demon and that warmed the monster’s heart. “My siblings should be free again, not used as tools in human war.”

“Release the Tailed-beats?” Naruto chewed on that and had to admit Kurama had a point. The villages were given the Jinchuriki in hopes it would bring peace, but it only brought more conflict. Villages had to prove their worth and what better way than having a person with a literal demon sealed within. Yet something twisted in his heart and Naruto looked into Kurama’s eyes fear shinning in his own. “You too?”

“I already told you once brat, I won’t leave until your final breath.”

Comforted Naruto let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “I don’t want to kill anyone else; I can’t kill anyone else. God… Gaara…”

His own heart squeezing for the man before him Kurama crouched low meeting Naruto’s eye level. “Who said anything about killing? I think it’s time for you to visit the home of your ancestors.” Perking up at the words Naruto was beyond confused thinking of his father. “Naruto, you’re an Uzumaki. There is much you still know little of when it comes to your mothers land.”

“You really think the clan had a way to separate the Tail-Beasts without killing the host?” Only getting a nod in return Naruto took time to think. “They will want revenge.”

“I did once as well.”

Naruto didn’t miss the implications of Kurama’s words and snorted. He may have at one point gained the Tailed-beast’s respect but that wasn’t easy, and Naruto doubted he could do it again. How did Kurama expect him to get them to let go after centuries of hate and abuse? Also, if he did and the demons agreed to peace there was no way in hell the villages would agree. Naruto was strong but even he couldn’t fight every hidden village alone. “Yea, no fucking pressure…”

Eyes snapping open Naruto deeply inhaled the smoke from Grimichi to calm his nerves, it stopped Naruto from bursting into tears at Gaara’s state. Looking around himself Naruto felt a new plan begin to unfold. One consisting of a future, that is if Naruto was able to survive and defeat Obito. There was a lot to think about, Gaara’s limp body dangling in the air pushed Naruto harder.

Finally, on the second day Sasori addressed the biggest issue cutting off all and any chatter. “What are we doing with the body?”

Body black and glitchy like the rest only Nagato’s rinnegan shined clear in the apparition. “I have no use for it. you may turn it into a puppet if you prefer.”

“No.” Uttering his first words in fifty-six hours Naruto’s eyes snapped open, gold almost brown with the darkness residing within. “I’m taking the Kazekage.”

Silence ringing out Grimichi adjusted discreetly causing more smoke to make its way into Naruto’s lungs, calming him. This was hard for his brother and the toad was doing his best to help, heart hurting for him. This isn’t something one person should carry alone.

With the dark aura billowing off the boy no one pressed the issue simply coming to an agreement. Just like how Itachi was about his little brother each person in this room had something that they placed claim over. It was better not to fight in times like these.

Having fallen silent after his little proclamation yesterday Naruto’s eyes snapped open head jerking to the guarded entrance. “Two groups are a few hundred miles out and approaching fast-“

Snapping into action Naruto leaped from his finger in order to catch Gaara’s lifeless body. Arms trembling Naruto kept his voice even as he made his way to the exit. “Stay with Deidara Grim, let him know when it’s time to pull me out.”

All eyes landed the boy as the toad obeyed without a word against the statement. That alone was beyond alarming to the other Akatsuki, Naozumi and Grimichi never parted ways. “Be careful Naru.”

Only nodding in return Naozumi left without further word, a body cradled carefully in his arms. Looking at the toad still facing the exit Nagato knew he spoke for the entire group. “Care to explain what’s going on?”

Azure eyes almost cold Grimichi let his pipe go up in smoke wanting to focus on Naruto alone. “No.”

Naruto let tears roll down his cheeks as he walked among the trees. It had been the first time the adult trapped in a teenager’s body allowed such weakness. With one single choked sob escaping his throat Naruto pulled it back locking everything back up in a small box before shoving it down. Golden eyes never leaving Gaara’s pale face several tears hit the teen’s cheeks before disappearing in his hairline. This hadn’t been the first Jinchuriki the Akatsuki had obtained, the four and Two-tailed beasts were in their possession. But this was different Naruto knew Gaara and he was currently suffering because Naruto had yet to find a way to take out Obito. His hands were covered in the blood of three now, and Naruto was losing focus.

Team 7 didn’t know what to expect, but a chakra signature was drawing near. One that couldn’t be easily forgotten. Kakashi was the first to act drawing a kuni headband already lifted. Sakura had been slightly excited to meet Naozumi again, she wasn’t yet to his level, but she had made substantial progress over the years and wasn’t a ninja to be scuffed at. Rather lax but observant Sai paid attention to his team gauging their reactions. Danzo had given the teen orders years ago to capture Naozumi if confronted, but that was no longer something Sai planned to follow. For he didn’t follow the elder anymore, which lifted such a hefty weight off his chest that Sai never knew he was carrying. Black eyes sliding over to Sasuke Sai wasn’t surprised to see his teammate ready for battle sword drawn and hate gleaming in his eyes. Sasuke’s anger never calmed, he was always an inferno raging and devouring anything coming his way. After hearing his brother was Naozumi’s partner something seemed to snap within Sasuke which pushed him to new heights. The training he partaken in was nothing to what he endured now, and Sasuke was grown because of it. Sasuke vowed he would kill Naozumi first, knowing if he could achieve that he would be ready to face his brother.

The team of four had the vision of Naozumi from the last time they met, a strong and deadly boy oozing a calm confidence. So, when the red head broke out from the tree line everyone stopped and took in the now sixteen-year-old. Hair tied to the side in a messy short ponytail Naozumi didn’t wear the straw hat like usual meaning his face was easy to see. Eyes glossy and face pale, if they didn’t know any better Team 7 would guess the missing-nin had been crying not long ago. Taller now it was hard to gauge Naozumi’s body mass and shape with the signature Akatsuki cloak covering his form. Yet the cloak wasn’t zipped all the way leaving his neck and upper chest exposed. Skin tan it was easy to see strong muscles under the mesh armor the boy wore, Sakura craved to see more before she stopped that train of thought abruptly. Orange painted nails were bold against the deep red of Gaara’s attire, rage boiled in Kakashi’s chest expecting Naozumi to gloat and toss the Kazekage at their feet. That was until Kakashi realized how carefully Naozumi was carrying Gaara. He was cradling the unmoving pale Kazekage, hands trembling ever to slightly. This was not the Naozumi anyone was expecting and caused all to pause to see what came next.

Breaking out into a small valley Naruto watched as several bodies came into view, mind so clouded Naruto didn’t recognize the chakra until it was too late. He found he didn't care anyways. Shoulders slumped and pace slow Naruto carried Gaara over the clearing closing the distance between him and Team 7. Ignoring weapons being drawn and jutsu being performed Naruto silently walked before Chiryo gingerly laying his friend at her feet.

Voice barley above a whisper for the first time in ten years Naruto acted like the child he appeared to be. “Please.” Falling to the grass in an instant the elder flew through seals before the blue of chakra pooled at her hands. “Tell him I’m sorry.”

“Then why did you do it?”

Flinching at the cold words from his former sensei and friend Naruto pried his eyes from Gaara’s face for the first time. “Because I was too weak to stop it.”

Eyeing the boy Kakashi crouched his orders clear to capture the kid if possible. It had been three years since the meeting regarding Naozumi had taken place but Kakashi was eager to bring the now teenager in. Hoping it would be easy with how Naozumi was acting Kakashi was filled to the brim with questions and planned to ask them the moment the adult had the teen. Tired Naruto let out a sigh of relief as three familiar chakras approached. He simply didn’t have the energy to fight, with one final look at Gaara a tongue wrapped around his stomach. Being pulled from the ground Naruto let his body be maneuvered before he flipped in the air, landing on the large clay bird which held Grimichi, Gama, and Deidara. Watching Temari and Kankuro break into the clearing Naruto’s guilt didn’t subside as Gaara opened his eyes.

“Thank you for the help Gama, it’s good to see you.”

Eyeing the teen, the toad nodded knowing now wasn’t the time to linger. “Any time Naozumi.”

Remembering the sound of a broken sob Gaara opened his eyes hand going to his cheek then hair. Both slightly damp, somehow Gaara knew it was from tears. Eyes snapping to the sky as his sister tackled him into the earth Gaara locked eyes with one of his attackers shocked to see a boy his age looking down with such sorrow and regret. Realizing the One-tails was no longer ranging against his seal Gaara felt relief flood him as he looked around. The Akatsuki had got what they wanted, but why was he still alive? Surly the group would have tossed his body away. But that wasn’t the case, the boy that was now only a blimp on the horizon had saved him and brought him back. Hand once again touching the damp side of his hair Gaara thanked the ninja determined to figure out why the mystery boy had saved him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! I'm stuck at home today (I work at a grocery store so no one wants to be near me) So I've been pumping out chapters like crazy! As an Easter present and me simply pleased with how much I've gotten done, I'm posting an extra chapter this week! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys, this is very short and sweet. The calm before the storm!

Now far from view Naruto felt his body relax ever so slightly as he turned to Deidara, the blond had been staring intently at the red head for some time lost for words. “So wanna go on an adventure?”

The question was sudden and caught Deidara off guard, yet he nodded anyways, Naozumi was an easy kid to follow. “Got something in mind, hm?” Yet more than anything the young blond was just happy to have Naozumi talking again.

With Grimichi taking his favorite spot Naruto thought of Kurama’s words, that still echoed in the back of his mind. “I’m in the mood for some sightseeing, ancient ruins sound fun?”

Sun hanging low in the horizon Naruto let his golden eyes roam over the ruins of Uzushio-gakure no sato. Whirlpools swirled in the water sending souls to an early grave, pleased they were flying Naruto was the first to move leaping from the bird. Hair tugged by the wind Naruto was irritated when his ponytail came lose. Feet hitting the earth Naruto whisked away his hair to clear his vision as he looked around. Crumbled buildings surrounded him, long forgotten. Recognizing the Uzumaki seal engraved on a broken pillar Naruto reached out allowing his fingers to glide over the crest.

Behind him Deidara looked around before his eyes landed on Naozumi, he was hiding something. Whatever it was it couldn’t be good, considering how the boy was acting. Stepping forward the blond placed a hand on Naozumi’s shoulder catching his attention. “What are we looking for?”

Eyes never leaving the crest Naruto let his hand fall as he scanned the area. “Secret rooms, old scrolls, a library would be great.”

“Okay, split up or stick together hm?”

Nudging Grimichi to Deidara’s shoulder answered the blonde’s question, much to his surprise Naozumi turned away and started walking in the opposite direction of the pair. “He’s gonna be okay, Yeah?”

Eyes filled with worry Grimichi let out a long sigh as his brother disappeared. It would take time for Naruto to come to terms with what he had done. Neither had expected it to take this long to get to Obito. Realizing he didn’t have an answer for the awaiting ninja Grimichi deflated. “Let’s look this way, I can use nature chakra to scan the area just like Naru.”

Deidara wasn’t dumb, his question clearly ignored, but he decided not to push the issue for now. Playing with his clay the missing-nin headed in the direction the toad summon had pointed, hoping he found something interesting.

_“What am I doing Kurama?”_

Eyes snapping open the demon fox looked out seeing a familiar place he loathed. Yet now wasn’t the time for such feelings, his kit was slipping. _“You did what you had to kit, now find a solution so you never have to do it again.”_

_“How am I going to find anything here? Look around it’s nothing but ruble!”_

Growling Kurama didn’t want to make his friend flinch but Naruto needed to focus, so if his words had to be harsh then so be it. _“Stop allowing your emotions to cloud your vision! And LOOK where you stand!”_

Wincing Naruto did as he was instructed, sucking in a startled breath. He found himself in the middle of the village’s square, a large building mostly intact before him. Carefully the teen climbed over ruble cautious not to cause a cave-in. Having to use Shadow Clones lift a beam blocking the door Naruto slipped in. Dust filled his lungs and Naruto had to cough as he stepped forward eyes adjusting to the dim light. The library was massive, yet in complete ruin. The roof had been damaged long ago leaving the fragile books and scrolls exposed to the elements. It was hard to ignore the smell of rot and moldy wood. Not losing his resolve Naruto stepped further into the library, golden eyes scanning over text. Fuinjutsu was the Uzumaki’s specialty and before Naruto knew it, he had several salvageable books in his possession. Going in deeper, to the back of the room Naruto sensed a trickle of chakra ahead and stepped forward. The wall had the swirling crest Naruto knew and loved, with his keen eyes Naruto noticed the smallest of seals in the painting. Following his gut Naruto bit into his finger with his canine before bringing the bloody appendage to the seal. Illuminating, a crack appeared directly down the middle of the wall before pulling back, making just enough room for Naruto to slip through.

Not only did Naruto find the birth records of every member of the clan, he also found the most valued Fuinjutsu. Without hesitation Naruto dug into the literature of the past, losing track of time.

Picking up his friends’ approach Naruto was quick to bring out a storage scroll taking extra care of everything he had acquired. He hadn’t come close to reading everything, but Naruto knew he had time. Getting ready to leave Naruto noticed one scroll poking out from behind the bookshelf and reached for it.

“Naruuuuu!”

Jerking at Grimichi’s voice Naruto got to his feet snatching the storage scroll and the dusty one from the floor before shoving them into his pouches, once secure Naruto jumped, taking the steps three at a time.

It was well into the night when the trio met back up in the center of the village. Grimichi was quick to hold out an object that glinted in the moonlight. Intrigued Naruto stepped forward hand reaching out to gently grasp the headband that had the Uzumaki crest carved into the steal.

“This is your village Naru, but your home is Mount Myōboku. I think you should represent both with pride.”

Carefully Naruto traced his fingers over the cold metal tears building in his eyes. He was slipping and Grimichi and Kurama were well aware, yet they kept supporting him. Naruto needed to make a new plan and fast. He refused to allow the future to fall into the hands of Madara. Naruto realized in that moment he didn't want his story to end with Obito like he originally planned. He still wanted this land to reach peace, he wanted to grow old and experience it. 

Watching Naozumi pocket the headband, Deidara chucked an old scroll at his partner as he spoke. "Found some lost jutsu, and this fancy bag that holds like three times its size."

Walking forward Naruto examined the bag, unzipping it Naruto was surprised that Deidara was indeed correct. The Uzumaki clan was truly something else. Finding the seal embroidered on the inside of the bag Naruto smirked up his partner. The bag was perfect for him, carrying to much clay was a bother and would slow Deidara down. Curious Naruto got down and shoved several rocks into the pouch, not an ounce of their weight detectable. Emptying the pouch once more Naruto brought out an empty scroll, quick to scribble down the intricate seal before handing the bag back. 

"Amazing, this bag was designed to be weightless while carrying a large quantity of items. Keep it, you can triple the amount of clay, without being inconvenienced." Reading over the seal once more Naruto could pick out a few different symbols, recognizing them. "There's a good chance I can replicate this."

Eyebrows raising Deidara took the bag back, fingers gliding over the masterful leather work. The pouch alone would be worth a fortune, that wasn't even considering the abilities it possessed. "Really?"

Looking up from the scroll Naozumi smiled. "Yeah, you benefit the most from using it. And like I said, a little hard work and some sleepless nights and I can replicate the seal."

"So, you really are an Uzumaki?"

"Mhmm my mother."

"You lied to Pain, Hm?"

Cocking an eyebrow Naozumi smiled slightly devious. "What about having a village? Look around you, this is what remains of my village. So no I didn't lie to Pain."

Snorting Deidara shook his head at his partner's antics, Naozumi was skirting a fine line. Even so Deidara had no problem with it, he deserved to have his secrets like the rest of them. He was just happy the kid finally decided to share some of them for once. Snapping the pouch onto his belt Deidara transferred his clay over, giddy when it didn't even fill half way. Next time he wouldn't be caught off guard by running out of clay. All the art he would now be able to create. 

"Naozumi my man you're nothing but trouble."

Climbing onto the cray bird his partner made Naozumi began working on the seal he had written down. Making Deidara one more wouldn't hurt. "And yet you're still here."

Smiling himself Deidara shrugged as he plopped down on his masterpiece, Naozumi had a point there. The red head was defiantly on another level compared to himself, they both knew it but Naozumi never mentioned it. Naozumi was the youngest out of the Akatsuki, being partnered with him Deidara figured they would constantly fight, Naozumi wanting to prove his worth or superiority. Yet that wasn't the case, Naozumi always treated him as an equal. For that Deidara was beyond thankful and they quickly became closer than just partners. 

Out of everyone in the Akatsuki their bond of friendship was the strongest. Looking down at his gift once more Deidara leaned back to gaze at the red head. It was hard to admit to himself, let alone out loud but Deidara loved Naozumi's eyes. They reminded him of the flames his own art would create, Naozumi was living art in his opinion. Maybe that's why he held Naozumi in such high regard. Chewing on that thought Deidara turned them toward the hideout, his gut as telling him they would probably be given a mission to fill the time before the next jinchuuriki was captured. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So this chapter was fun to write, but at the same time I don't know Hidan and Kakuzu well so please let me know if they don't seem realistic! 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys! My hubby and I made the terrible mistake of jumping back into WOW, So now I'm constantly torn between writing and playing lol. If only I was a teen again, being an adult sucks, responsibilities and all.

Wind whipping past his face Naruto didn’t slow as he flipped in the air leaving the forest and sprinting onto the road. Heart beating rapidly Naruto cursed his stupidity losing track of time while on a mission with Deidara. Ignoring orders wasn’t an option, Nagato was keeping a very close eye on him after Gaara. His actions raised every eyebrow in the Akatsuki. So, when Nagato, speaking threw Yahiko’s mouth told Naruto and Deidara to wipe out an outpost. Then gather the information protected within Naruto obeyed, he hadn’t batted an eye. His blades still dripped with blood, but that didn’t matter. For disobeying Nagato wasn’t tolerated. So that’s how Naruto ended up racing against the clock, mind in complete panic, not even Kurama could break through. Praying he wasn’t to late Naruto ignored his partner’s calls as he increased his speed becoming a blur to the naked eye.

His legs were burning.

His chest could barely expand.

His vision was growing blurry.

Yet a scream built in his throat regardless.

Watching in horror as a three-pronged scythe was hurtled at his sensei Naruto didn’t have any time to block the attack. Without a second thought Naruto leaped into action. Hidan was still in the air smile confident as he yanked on his cord aiming for the team leader. His smile fell when a body appeared, taking the blow.

Having to drop his blades in order to catch the living shield that suddenly appeared Asuma was pushed back by the force, the squish of flesh being pierced filling the air. Grunting Naruto ignored the hands on his body as he gripped Hidan’s Scythe.

Kakuzu was the one to speak first as he stepped forward only to stop in his tracks when Deidara appeared before him kunai and clay in hand. It was clear the blond would engage to protect his partner. “What the hell?” Voice deep and furious Kakuzu stepped back when Deidara didn’t stand down.

Eyes widening Shikamaru cursed, having two fellow Akatsuki members show up wasn’t part of the plan. Yet why did one take the blow for Asuma? When he recognized the fellow teen Shikamaru’s mind raced trying to come up with a plan as his sensei began to move.

Hands strong yet gentle Asuma kept his grip on the body before him. Recognizing the cloak, the man felt the air leave his lungs when golden eyes looked up. Naozumi had a small trail of blood dribbling down his chin from the corner of his mouth. The wound was bad, he had taken the entire weapon to the side. Blood was dripping down his leg, puddle growing rapidly under his foot. Trembling minutely the movement wasn’t caught by anyone but Asuma, who was still holding the ninja.

“I had him, we were about to experience agony. What the hell are you doing Naozumi?” Furious, Hidan looked down on the kid beyond pissed but concerned as well.

Shrugging off Asuma’s hands Naruto looked up at the man with relief, twice now Naruto had succeeded in saving those he used to call friends. Voice hushed Naruto yanked at the thick wire cording, irritating Hidan further. “Get your team and retreat, I will give you an opening.”

Refusing to step back Asuma wanted to reach out once more. “Why?”

Ignoring Asuma Naruto looked at his comrade preparing for a fight. “Sorry Hidan but I’m stealing your prey.”

“The hell you are!” Jerking the coil tight Hidan pulled Naozumi toward him in rapid speed lifting him in the air. Blades digging deeper Naozumi cried out as he reached for a tanto with his free hand. Just as Hidan’s fingers gripped his throat Naozumi pierced his chest.

Snorting Hidan tightened his grip. “Did you forget that doesn’t work on me kid?”

Smile bloody Naruto’s voice was a mixture of jest and dark. “Nope, did you forget what these blades can do?” Pushing nature chakra into the blade the metal slowly turned to stone creeping closer to Hidan’s chest.

Deidara felt sweat roll down his cheek as he kept his attention torn between his partner and Kakuzu. Naozumi had been frantic once they finished their mission. He hadn’t said a word, simply turned on his heel and bolted in the opposite direction they were supposed to be heading. It didn’t help Grimichi wasn’t here to calm the red head down, having to go to Mount Myōboku on official business. Deidara had been unprepared and had no way to get Naozumi to calm. They were in the cross hairs now. Both Kakuzu and Hidan had tempers, and the wound Naozumi received just put him out of the fight. Glancing around Deidara gulped, if an all-out fight broke out now there was no way it would end well for anyone.

“Naozumi my man, I got your back, but last time I checked were all supposed to be on the same side.”

Eyes locked with Hidan the boy nodded his words confusing everyone as he spoke. “We are.”

“Then why the hell are you the one bleeding on my blade?!”

“Reasons of my own, my agony in exchange for their freedom. I won’t fight you, but I won’t let you kill them either.”

Eyes widening Kakuzu growled understanding the implications. “Killing other member’s is prohibited. He’s not going to back down Hidan.”

Observing the boy Hidan cursed pissed beyond reason yet unable to make a killing blow. Naozumi was indeed being serious and being turned to stone for eternity wasn’t on his agenda. Neither was killing the kid, he really had gotten under everyone’s skin. Even Kakuzu was willing to drop the bounty which spoke volumes.

“Not good enough.” Grip tightening Hidan smirked when Naozumi squirmed. “I want to know why.”

Coughing Naozumi seemed to be conflicted, pushing his blade in deeper to get Hidan to loosen his grip. “F-fine you fuck. We can have story time later. Satisfied?”

“Ow! Knock that off!” Grip subsiding ever so slightly Hidan smirked. “You’re a damn headache brat.” Hand sliding up the handle Hidan dislodged Naozumi’s hand, taking its place. “Real question is can you hold to your word.”

Having the scythe jostled Naozumi groaned, yet completely confident considering his current predicament. “You seriously have any doubt? Bet you’ll laugh before I scream.”

“I’ll take that bet.” Stepping forward Kakuzu’s bloodshot eyes gleamed, he knew Hidan wouldn’t kill the kid, but he had crossed many lines today and deserved to pay the price. “Against you that is, last time I checked Hidan is the one numb to pain.”

“That’s enough!” Shocked Asuma charged forward snatching his blades before he and his team had to leap back to avoid the little clay spider bombs.

Hands extended tension grew as Deidara moved to attack eyes never leaving Naozumi’s “This doesn’t concern you, stay out of it, Yeah.” Truthfully Deidara was on the Leaf’s side, this was beyond crazy. No, this was suicidal. Naozumi is pushing it, Deidara didn’t want to bury his partner.

The sound of flesh being torn brought everyone back to the pair smack in the middle of the road. Hidan was ignoring everything around him as he smirked before ripping his scything out of Naozumi’s body. He was sure to miss every vital organ, but didn’t hold back pulling it toward himself instead of outward creating deadly wounds.

Blood splattered the dirt, with a few chunks of flesh mixed in, Shikamaru couldn’t stay standing tumbling to his knees. All the while Asuma cursed mortified yet grateful that he wasn’t in Naozumi’s place, like he should have been. Cloak torn to hell Naozumi’s wounds were easy to see, muscle and bone alike. Guessing by the labored and wet breathing it was clear that one of the many broken and exposed ribs must have punctured a lung.

Mind going white Naruto bit his lip as Kurama quickly healed the worse of the damage. _“Naruto this is going too far. You stupid kit what were you thinking?! You can’t fight like this!”_

_“Relax, Hidan isn’t going to kill me, He likes me too much.”_

_“Then why is your voice shaking?”_

Biting his lip Naozumi withdrew his tanto while his other hand went to Hidan’s wrist on reflex. He was pale, tears building in golden eyes, and panting heavily but otherwise not a sound left his lips. Genuinely surprised Hidan couldn’t help but chuckle ignoring the subtle curse coming from his partner.

“Fuck, you got some balls on ya kid.”

Latching his scythe onto his back Hidan loosened his grip in order to maneuver the boy, in one quick swing Naozumi found himself on Hidan’s back, bleeding all over them both. Wrapping his arms around the other’s neck Naozumi spit blood to the dirt as his body began to mend.

“Yeah yeah, stop calling me kid you fucker. You know that shit pisses me off.”

Watching in awe at the turn of events Shikamaru was quick to stand besides Asuma when he walked over eyes scanning his opponents. They were crazy, all of them. Yet Shikamaru found himself thankful, if Naozumi, a kid his own age didn’t take that blade… Gulping the teen pushed that thought away as his mind tried to salvage the situation. Their mission was a complete failure, there was no way they could win now. Facing two Akatsuki was considered near impossible, now there was four. Even if Naozumi was brutally injured, critical if Shikamaru could guess, that still left three opponents in perfect health. “N-no way…”

With all Akatsuki united, Deidara taking a moment to check over his partner and curse, the Leaf ninja were quick to make a retreat knowing they were indeed outmatched. Asuma lingered the longest eyes concerned for the growing puddle of blood. With questions lingering on his tongue the captain turned and sprinted away, something telling him he should have died today.

“Thirty-five million ryō… What a waste. Let’s go, we’ve wasted enough time.”

Oddly comfortable, Naruto let his chin fall onto Hidan’s shoulder, with the aid of nature chakra and Kurama’s help his wounds were on the mend. Within a few hours he would be good as new. “Don’t be so grumpy, not my fault you lost the bet.”

Chuckling at his partner’s expense Hidan made sure not to jostle his passenger much as he turned to leave. “So Naozumi, Deidara gonna explain why you’re here?”

“Nah.”

“Nope!”

Annoyed Hidan did jostle the brat then getting a hiss as a result. “Music to my ears.”

Snorting Naruto couldn’t hold back a small smile, he was the luckiest dumbass around, there was no way that should have worked, but deep down he had trusted Hidan and Kakuzu to do the right thing. Overall Naruto knew this pair the least, but his charm had yet to fail him. “You’re a masochist.”

Looking over at the pair Deidara shook his head ignoring the blood covering them both. “Naozumi my man that’s old news.”

“Enough chatter! You’re giving me a headache.” Bloodshot eyes squinting at the others Kakuzu growled when they snickered. How the hell did he get stuck in the middle of this. Eyes lingering on Naozumi Kakuzu couldn’t help but wonder how high the boy’s bounty would increase. It had been climbing slowly over the years hitting substantial numbers after the attack on the Kazekage. Money was always the way to catch his attention and this brat has had it for some time.

Pace slowing Hidan didn’t comment as the weight on his back began to increase, Naozumi finally relaxing. Once out of earshot the man didn’t waste any time, voice cool. “Well? I’m waiting.”

Chewing on his words Naruto leaned his head against his arm, eyes growing heavy. “Do you believe in reincarnation Hidan?”

Eyes gliding to the side to observe the boy the question was sudden and slightly odd, but he had no reason not to answer. “I’m immortal kid.”

“That’s not an answer and stop calling me kid.”

Snorting Hidan let his eyes wander back to the path ahead, catching Deidara watching them closely. “Sure, I do.”

Not at all bothered by the handle digging into his chest Naruto tried to find the right words, he wasn’t concerned about Hidan telling others, it was just hard to tell the truth after so long. “Well my past life…”

Letting out a long breath Naozumi groaned in pain, clearly he was having a hard time finding his words. For once Hidan found himself oddly patient. “I was some orphan brat from the Hidden Leaf. I remember everything, everyone. I had friends, comrades, at some point I found a family.”

Naozumi’s voice was sad, and without second thought Hidan encouraged him to finish. “What happened?”

“I lost them, it was bloody. A massacre, something I’m sure you would have liked.”

Ignoring the jab Hidan chewed on that for a moment, the others were almost out of sight, but he didn’t quicken his pace. “So, what? You try to protect those from that village?”

Shrugging Naruto closed his eyes to avoid Hidan catching a glimpse of the tears. “I remember every name, every face. I just can’t see those who remain drowning in blood to.”

Letting out a low whistle Hidan found he respected Naozumi, but also believed he was a fool. “You’re soft kid, that’s not going to do you any favors.”

Surprisingly Naruto wasn’t irritated by the nickname like before, or at Hidan’s comment. He wasn’t wrong, at least not entirely. “Am I really though? I’ve butchered my fair share of men and women. I’ve tortured and pillaged. My hands are dripping in blood, I’m willing to do anything for that village.”

Letting his hand slide to his wound Naozumi played with an exposed rib before extending his hand out before them, gore covering pale skin. “In the long run I think that makes me a bigger monster.”

“You would make an excellent servant to Jashin.”

“Hmm? Well I already have a god I follow.”

“Eh?”

Caught off guard it took Naruto a moment to realize his own words, but it didn’t take long for a certain demon fox to pop up in his mind. “Yeah, Kurama.”

Perking up at his own name the fox felt something warm in his chest as he viewed the outside world through Naruto’s eyes. He truly has grown.

“Never heard of him.”

Smile small Naozumi seemed to be drifting off as Hidan began to catch up with the others. “You have, just not by that name.”

With a yawn Naozumi was out like a light, leaving Hidan, oddly enough with more questions. Yet the still warm slick covering his back caused the man to reframe, wanting the kid to get some sleep. Hidan also found himself wondering if a teen Naozumi’s age should be this light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long! I added a lot the last few days and thought about splitting this but decided against it. I didn't want to mess with the flow.  
> Hope everyone enjoys!

Having Asuma and Shikamaru before her Tsunade couldn’t believe the report. “You’re positive you’ve never met this boy before?”

Nodding Asuma sighed, exhaling a stream of smoke. “Yes, but the way he was acting Naozumi seemed to know me. He was relieved when he looked up at me.”

“That’s five times now ninja from this village have crossed paths with Naozumi and not ended up in body bags. Considering the reports, and eyewitness accounts Naozumi is a cold-blooded killer otherwise.” Scratching his head Shikamaru continued when not interrupted. “The only outliers are Gaara and his siblings.”

“So, what do you think we should do?”

Surprised the Hokage asked him Shikamaru frowned. “I suggest capturing him, I would use his partner as bait. Overwhelm him, risk his partner’s life and Naozumi should go down.”

“Should?”

Turning slightly to acknowledge his sensei Shikamaru shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. “Yeah, should. From the reports we have Naozumi’s partner shows obvious care for his wellbeing. The guy barely took his eyes off Naozumi. But so far we haven’t seen Naozumi return those gestures.”

Thinking back Asuma remembered the boy’s body trembling, but how he seemed to relax when Kakuzu backed down. “We have actually.” All eyes on him Asuma elaborated. “When Kakazu backed down I felt Naozumi relax, if only by a smidge.”

“It’s risky, we know that Deidara is deadly, having taken down Gaara… But Naozumi is a different beast entirely. He should have been dead the moment that freak yanked his scythe out.”

“And if it wasn’t for him coming when he did, I doubt we would be having this conversation.”

Biting his lip Shikamaru cursed silently hating that Asuma was right. Their original plan had failed, they had been outnumbered, outmatched and out of time. “We need intel, we know the Akatsuki want the jinchuriki, With Naruto training.” Giving both Tsunade and Asuma a look at the last comment, making sure they both knew he figured out the truth Shikamaru continued. “We need to figure out what they want, I have no doubt that the Akatsuki will burn this village to the ground to locate Naruto. Naozumi seems to be our best bet, with his intel we can solve this puzzle and destroy the Akatsuki.”

Eyes gliding to the window Shikamaru gazed at the clouds. Something about this whole situation didn't seem right, but he didn't have enough to figure out what was causing his unease.“Naozumi’s sage mode is impressive, his range at locating chakra is off the charts. He’ll find Naruto with time; it would be best when he does Naozumi is doing so for us.”

“You want us to work with Naozumi?” Startled Tsunade thought about the idea, it wouldn't be the first time a village used another ninja. But Naozumi would surly be near impossible to control, and Tsunade doubted the boy would come willingly.

“I think he’s to useful to send to an early grave, and if we figure out the truth Naozumi may be an ally.”

Shikamaru had a point, but the boy seemed to be to hopeful. There was no way a ninja like Naozumi would come willingly, mind swimming with many scenarios Tsunade sighed before looking back up at the pair. Dismissing the men Tsunade stood, gazing out the window before sending out a summons.

With a new file on her desk Tsunade was quiet for some time with Jiraiya behind her and Kakashi before her. Eyes finally snapping open the Hokage leaned back face set with determination. “Assemble two teams, have another jounin and two chuunin. Bring this boy in alive, kill his partner if possible.”

Kakashi felt dread build in his stomach instantly, attacking the teen and his partner wouldn’t end in the Village’s favor. Surly there was another way. “Are we sure meeting out on the battlefield is the best way to solve this problem?”

Surprised and irritated by Kakashi, Jiraiya leveled the other adult with a cool glare. “Are you forgetting Naruto Uzumaki is the Akatsuki’s goal? We know now that if Naruto is captured, he won’t survive the encounter.”

“I know that, this just doesn’t seem like the best way to gather information. Is turning Naozumi against us truly worth it?”

Voice cold Tsunade didn’t open her eyes as she spoke, chin resting in her hands. “Is the safety of Naruto, your sensei’s only child worth sacrificing? I don’t like this either, but Naozumi is aligned with the enemy, a enemy that is actively hunting one of our own. Who takes priority?”

Kakashi fell silent after that, not having an answer. Yet his gut continued to twist, every fiber in his being was raging against this idea. Yet Tsunade was right, the Village always came first, and Naruto Uzumaki was apart of the Village. Kakashi would never forgive himself for losing the boy’s sent. “Regardless how do you expect us to find Naozumi? Wandering around the other nations won’t be easy.”

Bringing out a small box Tsunade placed it on the desk before pushing it toward Kakashi. “Team Asuma went back to recover a sample.”

Opening the small wooden box Kakashi was slightly worried to find a large sample of dirt soiled by blood, turning dark and rusty with age. He had yet to hear the full tale of Team Asuma’s encounter with the Akatsuki, but he was sure once he heard it he would want to carry out this mission even less. “Who was able to land a hit?”

Jiraiya sighed turning away from Kakashi and the box itself. “Hidan, a fellow member of the Akatsuki.”

With the jerk of Kakashi’s head Tsunade pushed over the file. The mood in the office grew heavy as Kakashi finished the report. He never spoke another word to the pair, simply summoning Pakkun. Even the pug became uneasy, instantly calling out his summoner out on his inner turmoil. Even so Tsunade held her ground, she had made a gamble.

With a dismissal the trio vanished leaving Tsunade to pour a cup of sake, for some odd reason she felt regret form in her stomach. Quick to wash it away with the burn from the rice wine the Hokage got back to work a pile of paperwork building on her desk, refusing to dwell on her decision. She was here to protect the Village, and that’s what she planned to do.

While she wouldn’t outright lose, her choice would bring a sea of repercussions. Ones she would regret for the rest of her days. Tsunade wasn’t a stranger to guilt, but soon she would be drowning in it. If only she knew that now.

-

Gaara stood before him, body turning to sand and blowing away in the wind. His eyes were dark, anger oozing in his voice. Gaara was one of many, the many that Naruto couldn’t save. Sakura was off to the side, face pale, her throat slit to the bone. She was clutching Sasuke, body still in two. Unable to look them in the eye Naruto tried to turn away, only to find Kakashi behind him. His sensei was missing an eye, but the one remaining showed the emotion he was feeling. Disappointment. Soon Naruto was surrounded by his disfigured comrades, friends, adopted family. His failures.

“Why didn’t you save us?”

-

Heart still racing Naruto was happy to be alone in his room, taking several calming breaths he pushed away the nightmare. Dwelling on them never did him any good, leaving the bed Naruto lowered himself onto the floor tying his hair up before getting to work. The young male had yet to leave the floor of his room, scrolls and books scattered around him in an organized mess only he understood. Kurama had been right, going to Uzushio-gakure no sato had given Naruto many answers. His mother’s clan was beyond gifted with fuinjutsu, with the knowledge around him Naruto was slowly crafting a new seal. A way to separate a Jinchuriki from their tailed beast without killing them. It wouldn’t be easy, but it was possible.

Nibbling on the eraser of his pencil Naruto played with his hair as he slowly worked through the problem. Hours passed and Grimichi made sure the boy ate, other than that the toad stayed out of Naruto’s hair knowing his brother needed this. He was still agitated at himself for not being with Naruto when he fought with Hidan. Naruto now sported nasty scars on his side due to the damage, of course he could avoid that if Kurama healed all damage himself, but that was simply too risky.

Hidan had visited a few times, getting an earful from a furious and deadly toad. But like typical fashion Hidan simply laughed and claimed that one day he would deliver both to Jashin. Grimichi held his tongue when the man brought Naruto food, the toad was uneasy but thankful. Overall Naruto wasn’t bothered by the comments, seemingly pleased by the visits. Grimichi still doesn’t understand why, for Naruto was so focused in his work he barely got a few words out before something caught his attention and he began writing once more.

Naruto had been lucky, for when the four arrived back at the hideout no other Akatsuki members were present. There for no one was yet aware of Naruto’s actions, and it seemed like the four planned to keep it that way. What’s one more secret? Surly his allegiance would be brought into question, and with Naruto so close to figuring out this new jutsu he couldn’t risk it.

Groaning in frustration Naruto placed his notes aside for a moment needing time to rest his tired brain. Switching to less daunting problems like creating a brand new jutsu Naruto tried to figure a way to get to Obito. After the first night the Uchiha had vanished, of course the easiest way would have been for them to be partners. With that no longer possible Naruto’s next best bet was to tell Nagato the truth. This was risky, but with the leader of the Akatsuki residing in the Hidden Rain Naruto would be alone with the man. Plus, time was drawing near for Jiraiya to make his journey, Naruto needed to move and soon.

Looking at the slew of valuable information around him Naruto knew he had a good bargaining chip to get his leader to listen. Finding he didn’t want to hurt Nagato, Naruto screamed internally. Over the last four years his feelings for this group had become convoluted, besides Obito everyone had grown on him. Not blind Naruto also knew he had the same effect on the others, only Obito posed a threat. With him removed Naruto could see the Akatsuki achieve peace in a different method, Naruto could see them helping with his new forming plan.

Eyes snapping up when Deidara stood in the threshold of his room’s entry way Naruto felt hope trickle up his spine. “Pain wants to see us, yeah. We’ve been summoned to the Hidden Rain.”

Naruto couldn’t help but wonder if word got out after all. Getting to his feet Naruto reached for his cloak and straw hat smiling as Grimichi jumped on the head ware. His Fuinjutsu wasn’t yet complete but Naruto didn’t doubt he was close. If Naruto was going to come clean, he had to be ready for all possibilities. He had gained Nagato’s faith once, surly he could do it again. Fingers tracing over the steel plate in his pocket Naruto was in the habit of carrying the headband. Silently hoping by doing so he would continue to be lucky. Maybe his mother was watching over him, along with his ancestors.

Mind no longer distracted, guilt was easily taking hold much to Naruto’s discomfort. Gaara’s pale face would surly plague his nightmares whenever he did collapse. Quietly following behind his blond partner Naruto was surprised when the fellow man didn’t create a clay creation like he usually did. Taking the roads for the time being the pair set off, remaining silent.

Hating Naozumi’s mood Deidara sighed playing with his clay. The trip to the ruins had been interesting, Deidara had found a few lost jutsu that were worth learning, and the new pouches were amazing. Yet the image of Naozumi tearing up as he looked down on that old headband still tugged at the back of his mind. Deidara wasn’t an idiot and could tell the younger red head was working on something big, the way Naozumi barricaded himself in his rooms was evidence enough. It was alarming, ever since they took the One-tails Naozumi had been acting off. And that’s not even poking at the giant mess Naozumi caused when he took Hidan and Kakuzu’s kills. Stomach still flipping at the possibilities that could have occurred Deidara was on edge, torn between protecting his partner and himself. “You’re tired. When’s the last time you slept, hm?”

Digging at his eyes Naruto frowned, lying wouldn’t do him any good and the blond had become a friend. More than anything Naruto just wanted someone else to talk to, Grimichi was a saint and the best brother Naruto could ever ask for, but they could only talk in hushed tones and in secret about these things. “I knew the Kazekage, we were friends.”

Coming to a halt in the thick woods Deidara frowned looking over the younger male. Something tugged on his heart, regret. Surprised Deidara reached out needing to comfort his friend. “I never would-“

“Don’t, I didn’t tell anyone, that’s on me not you.”

“And the others?”

Slowing to a halt Naruto tried to pick his words carefully, he had been telling the truth a lot lately. “My father was a ninja from the Leaf Village, I have ties there.”

Tucking that valuable information away for a different time Deidara scoffed, his partner was trouble. Thanks to Naozumi’s sage mode the boy always looked to be at peak health, but coming closer Deidara could see the hint of dark circles under the teen’s eyes and his heart sunk. Naozumi was digging his own grave, and Deidara refused to sit back and watch. “Come on, I’ll make some art and we’ll fly. You need sleep yeah? I got your back.”

Only nodding Naruto was quick to curl up hat off to the side, Deidara was true to his word and stood tall over the younger male keeping watch as his owl-like creation took to the sky. Feeling oddly safe Naruto let his body relax eyes fluttering shut as sleep took hold.

The sun was now high in the sky and Deidara enjoyed the warmth as they made their way north, making sure to slow their pace the blond looked behind him to see Naozumi sound asleep. Grimichi was awake sitting on top of the silly straw hat to keep it from blowing away. Sharing a glance Deidara wasn’t surprised to see gratitude shinning in bright turquoise eyes, Grimichi was a very easy toad to read. It was a little bit surprising to find out the toad never left Naozumi’s side, he had traveled with the boy from Mount Myōboku. Deidara expected the toad to be quiet and rarely speak, but the blond was pleasantly surprised when the toad was very vocal and had a sense of humor. The pair had easily gotten along, Deidara had taken to making several clay figures resembling the toad much to Grimichi’s amusement. Soon Deidara viewed Grimichi as another partner, always joking that they cheated because they were a group of three unlike the rest of the Akatsuki.

Snapping out of his musings as large tree roots came shooting up from the ground Deidara cursed as he dodged the first attack only to fall into a trap. With Kakashi and Sasuke having used the roots to propel themselves into the air. They used this chance to attack with their deadliest jutsu, Chidori chirping away, lighting up the sky in a blue glow.

In one swift movement Deidara reached for Naozumi as Grimichi took to his shoulder. Leaping into the air he activated the explosives, while curling his body to protect his partner from the blast. Ignoring the burns spreading across his back and destroying his cloak Deidara focused on protecting the two in his arms. Watching from bellow the two teams were satisfied with the turn of events, Shikamaru had been right. It seemed these two had a weakness, each other. And to think Akatsuki were cold blooded murders.

Waking to the explosion Naruto was quick to change his and Deidara’s positions as the ground rapidly approached. Hearing the grunt from the other Naruto cursed as he cradled Deidara, back a bloody and charred mess. Earth breaking apart on impact Naruto was quick to survey the area as Grimichi tended to Deidara’s burnt flesh. Letting the blond leave his arms Naruto kept a hand on the other male. “Why didn’t you dodge?!”

Smile faint the blond got to his feet; he was S-rank it would take something more than his own explosions to take him out. “Blowing up my partner isn’t art.”

With wide eyes Naruto felt his heart warm at the comment, while the world believed the Akatsuki were nothing but cold-blooded monsters the group had slowly grown close with one another. Naruto had found himself looking at the others as family. That idea had caused great turmoil in the boy but over time Naruto could no longer deny the truth. Moments like this made it harder and harder for Naruto not to get lost and lose focus of his goals. Biting his lip as eight ninjas surrounded the crater Naruto shared a look with Grimichi before speaking. “Fuck.”

Standing tall Jiraiya had no idea the pain he was about to inflict on his former student as he spoke. “This is your one and only chance. Surrender Naozumi!”

With one deep breath Naruto reached for his blades as Deidara laughed. “You’re bold! I’ll make you into a masterpiece hm?”

Eleven bodies moved in a flash, each having a single goal in mind.

Win.

Dodging to the side Sai and Neji were the first down, one explosion and tanto slice later had the pair alive but out cold. Even so there were still six opponents, three jounin and one S-rank, while Sakura and Sasuke had indeed grown Naruto wasn’t worried about them.

Coming back to back with Deidara, Naruto smiled as he faced Kakashi, Sakura and Might Guy. “Well this is one way to wake me from a nap.”

Heart leaping at the playful comment Deidara grinned blue eyes glinting as he faced Yamato, Jiraiya, and Sasuke. “Simply wanting to keep you on your toes, don’t want you getting soft on me, yeah!”

Jumping to Deidara’s shoulder Grimichi let his blue tongue hang out washing steal and clay alike. It was clear that both he and Naruto viewed Deidara as a brother, he had no problem protecting the blond like Naruto had asked with his pleading golden eyes. “Not that I don’t love the commentary, but can we focus on surviving please?”

Snorting Naruto’s eyes were focused on Kakashi. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say you’re scared Grim.”

Eyeing Jiraiya the toad frowned knowing the man could inflict some massive damage if Naruto wasn’t careful. “Rude.”

Laughing Deidara charged only to jump over his opponents to take to the sky letting them eat explosives. Surprised when Grimichi stayed glued to his shoulder the blond smiled as the toad’s tongue shot out catching a kunai. Down below Naruto lifted his arms taking the kick from Might Guy which caused them to bruise on impact. Catching Sakura’s punch, he pushed hard sending Might Guy back before tossing Sakura to the side catching Sasuke off guard and sending both to the ground. “Bringing a group of Chuunin was a poor choice!”

Flipping back Naruto cursed when Kakashi ducked under his blade, getting into his space. The kunai simply grinded against his skin not leaving a mark, the only proof Kakashi had landed a hit was the long slash in Naruto’s cloak. Kicking out Naruto watched as wood wrapped around his body, only to smile when he exploded into smoke leaving a log behind.

“Deidara!”

Hands making seals the red head puffed up his cheeks.

Sage Art: Wind Release Dust!

Covering the battle ground in dust Naruto and his clones leaped into the air each landing on their own bird. Smirk ghosting his lips Naruto watched as Deidara dropped his spider bombs as he let sendon needles rain down. Not expecting roots to shoot out three of Naruto’s clones didn’t dodge in time.

Frowning Naruto watched as the dust cleared surprised to see several of their opponents had been hit by his needles but still stood. Groaning Naruto found Sakura smiling proudly a now empty syringe in her grip. “Grim they have the antidote to your poison, step it up a notch will yea?”

Nodding the toad made several seals with his webbed fingers before a scroll appeared before him, with blood the scroll produced two small tantos. “It’s been a long time since you took anything this seriously.”

Wind pulling at his hair Deidara swooped down tossing several bombs before weaving in between Yamato’s attacks. Wood style was extortionary to see, but the man was nowhere near as fast as the Kazekage. Deidara had no problem dodging his attacks, smiling as he did. He could have ended this easily but Naozumi’s words kept ringing in the back of his mind. His partner had ties with the Leaf, and by the way he was fighting Deidara had a hunch that Naozumi knew several on the battlefield. Leaping off his creation the blond flipped in the air before landing on a new piece of art. Hands overflowing with little spider bombs Deidara smiled as he let them rain down. The earth crumbled, trees uprooted and set ablaze. The heat caused his cheeks to flush while his sapphire eyes glimmered. Deidara was in his element.

Seeing his opportunity Deidara attacked, bombs landing right at Yamato’s feet. Black eyes widening Yamato couldn’t escape in time, left leg becoming a casualty. The limb wasn’t destroyed and could be repaired with time, but that wasn’t something the ex-anbu member had at the moment. Summoning two wood clones Yamato didn’t ease up from his attacks as Sakura pushed forward protecting his vulnerable position. She didn't make it far, for Grimichi pounced. His sleek form hard to hit as he jumped over Sakura, one tanto blade slashing down her back.

Leaving Deidara's side Grimichi crossed the battle field quickly, appearing before Jiraiya and interrupting his summoning. "Naru is family to the toads. Out of respect please don't bring us into this fight more than you already have Master Jiraiya."

Caught off guard Jiraiya hesitated, Grimichi tried to capitalize on the moment but jumped back quickly when a Rasengan halted his advances. Tongue shooting out Grimichi wrapped it around Deidara's wrist using it like a sling shot. Not bothered Deidara wasn't fazed, only shaking his arm to dislodge any saliva before focusing back onto the fight. Grimichi once more glued to his shoulder.

Chakra feeding his blades they hardened before wind chakra extended their length. Jumping from his perch Naruto fell into the middle of the group body moving in a deadly dance of limbs and blades. Allowing Deidara to retreat and make more clay bombs Naozumi smiled at how well they worked together, non of the other Akatsuki members reached this level of harmony. Giving Sakura a nasty wound to the stomach and nicking Kakashi in the thigh Naruto swiped down cutting Sasuke’s blade in half before jumping back barely missing a kick to the face from Might Guy.

Sasuke didn’t let up, charging forward once more, eyes red and swirling. Naruto was curious if Sasuke would ever achieve the Mangekyou Sharingan, for he refused to allow Sasuke near Itachi. Maybe Naruto should meddle in their relationship, push Sasuke in the right direction. Dropping to the ground Naruto kicked out, slightly surprised when Sasuke dodged. “Man, you Uchiha really do possess natural talent!”

Rage boiling Sasuke leaped forward kunai exploding with sparks as he charged. “Don’t you dare compare me to him!”

“Who Itachi?”

Chuckling when the others seemed to slow to watch the fight Naruto smirked to himself. _“They think Sasuke can beat me?”_

Catching the movement from Kakashi Naruto sighed. Well maybe not all of them. Kurama was watching intently not missing a beat. _“Without you there Sasuke would be the strongest of your generation.”_

_“Yeah, guess you’re right, weird.”_

Until the very end Sasuke had been two steps ahead of Naruto, always out of reach and to powerful. Mind wandering back to the first time they met after those years of training Naruto felt a mixture of sadness and anger tickle up his spine. Sasuke had been so cool and collected, practically appearing before him, arm around Naruto’s body like a long-lost friend. If it weren’t for Sai, Naruto would have died that day, a katana to the heart. That was the day Naruto felt his resolve waver, doubt and resentment taking hold. Naruto wondered if the war had ended differently if they could have created an actual friendship, just like when they were foolish genin.

Falling low Naruto dodged Kakashi before flipping up and into the air. Landing in a crouch Naruto glanced up into ruby eyes and smiled as an all too familiar tug itched at the back of his mind. Accepting the pull Naruto stood before his once friend in a black sea, utterly alone.

_“This is actually a pretty strong genjutsu.”_

Nodding in agreement both Kurama and Naruto watched Sasuke step forward sword in hand. His hair was longer like before, but this time Sasuke wore a long dark blue jacket, zipper low to show off a mesh covered chest. Headband glinting in the light Naruto smiled at the irony. “Now I think it’s about time you answer my questions.”

Feeling chains coil tight against his ankles and wrists Naozumi didn’t fight, allowing his body to be pulled down. “Oh?”

Stepping forward Sasuke looked down at Naozumi, chains climbing his body. Sasuke didn’t hesitate to jab his blade deep into Naozumi’s thigh, twisting it before smiling. “Where’s my brother?”

Looking down at the blade Naozumi smiled as he asked a question of his own. The pain not even registering. “Do you think you’re stronger than me, Uchiha?”

“Yes, once I’m done killing you I’ll wipe my monster of a brother off this earth as well.”

It seems Sasuke’s hatred hadn’t lessened over the years like Naruto had hoped. Orochimaru didn’t start the hatred, only intensified it. It would be hard to knock Sasuke off this path, Naruto was slightly confused why he cared, he hadn’t before. Forced himself not too, for there were more important things to worry about.

“Hate to burst your bubble…” Legs moving Naozumi began to stand, chains taunt with pressure. Stepping back with wide eyes Sasuke watched as the chains began to snap. One by one the chains clanked to the water causing ripples to span out. “But you’ll never beat me with so much hatred in that black heart of yours. Hate only gets you so far before it devours you whole.”

Genjutsu shattered Sakura screamed out when Naozumi snapped up, hand reaching Sasuke’s throat. Faster than the eye could see neither Kakashi nor Sakura could get to the pair in time, watching in horror as Naozumi seemed to move in slow motion. “Your brother isn’t a monster, but one used him to get it’s dirty work done. You’ve been fed nothing but lies.”

Tanto being drawn it was just like all those years ago, except this time their roles had been reversed. Too bad Sai wasn’t there to stop the blade. Something dark twisted in Naruto’s gut, he had Sasuke completely at his mercy. It would be so easy, he wouldn’t even break a sweat. So much pain, sorrow, he was so alone. Everything cultivated in that moment, and Naruto found himself torn at what he should do. Grip tightening Naruto smirked when Sasuke choked trying desperately to flee his hold. Sasuke was nothing now, he couldn’t hold a candle to Naruto, not anymore.

Coming to a decision Naruto moved, ignoring the screams from Sakura, the same screams he heard before. Screams that would never be made for him. Blade sinking deep Naruto twisted the weapon in Sasuke’s flesh before leaping back, Kakashi and Sakura coming to Sasuke’s falling form.

Glowing hands instantly going to Sasuke’s now wounded leg Sakura wiped away her tears, relief flooding her. Naruto was just as surprised as the others by his actions. Falling back to avoid Kakashi’s attacks Naruto watched as Sakura mended Sasuke’s leg, ignoring the cold stares from the two chuunin. How ungrateful, Naruto could kill them all if he genuinely wanted, could they not see how hard he was trying to hold back?

With Sakura patching Sasuke up quickly both teens were once again joining the battle, Naozumi dancing around them like it was a game. Taking a moment to look around Kakashi was quick to realize that once again Naozumi was holding back, even his teammate seemed to be as well, as if following the red head’s lead. once again Kakashi felt dread crawl up his throat, this was wrong. Coming out and attacking was a mistake, there must have been a better way.

Splitting off to the side Naruto didn’t worry as several followed him. Deidara worked better with space, not having to worry about Naruto getting caught in the blast the blond wouldn’t hold back. This time Kakashi and Jiraiya opposed him leaving the others to fight his partner. The battle dragged on for some time until Naruto’s head shot up from his crouched position.

Panting heavily Deidara took a punch from Might Guy to save Grimichi from Sasuke only to be snagged by Yamato’s jutsu. Coiled tight the blond wouldn’t have time to escape Might Guy’s next kick after he opened the fourth gate. Canine digging into his thumb Naruto was quick to slam his hands down.

Reverse Summoning!

Switching with Grimichi just in time Naruto cried out as he lifted his arms up, not summoning enough chakra in time to absorb the blow. Bones breaking Naruto pushed Might Guy back cutting the man in the process, only to panic as Jiraiya and Kakashi came at them from either side. Rasengan and Chidori extended out. Needing to protect Deidara Naruto knew he wouldn’t be able to save Deidara and dodge at the same time.

“Keep Grim safe for me will ya?”

Hands moving on their own three clones came into existence. One sliced the wood holding Deidara, before kicking him up into the air. With his partner safe the remaining clones began to build chakra in Naruto’s extended hands. Cursing his luck to have to use this, the teen ignored the screams from his brother’s. Grim smile on his lips, Naruto raised his own Rasengans, preparing for the inevitable explosion. It took a moment for him to realize no one knew the damage caused when a Chidori and Rasengan met. Kakashi and Jiraiya were in for a surprise.

The explosion that came next stole the air from his lungs, high in the sky Deidara watched in awe as the land began to be devoured, three figures sent flying in opposite directions.

Prepared, Naozumi maneuvered his body perfectly, landing crouched and low to the ground. Electricity coursing through his body Naozumi was completely ridged. Right arm useless the appendage dangled limply at his side. Unable to move he couldn’t stop the scream leaving his throat as the brutal kick from Might Guy connected with his chest. Body flying once more Naruto choked on blood as wood coiled tight around him.

Oddly enough Naruto was thankful Yamato caught him, the fall with this many shattered bones would have knocked him out for sure. One eye closed and panting heavily Naruto watched Deidara dodge Sasuke before sending him back with a large explosion, finally knocking the teenager out before swooping down and snatching Grimichi. Deidara was pissed, his eyes gleaming something dark and ugly. Fear filled his gut, Deidara was already injured. There were to many possibilities for the blond to be further injured if he tried to continue the fight and save Naruto himself.

“NARU!”

“NAOZUMI!”

Blood rising in this throat Naruto puked the crimson covering his chin in the process. Panting heavily Naruto knew he could still fight, Kurama raging within his mind. But that wouldn't only give away his true identity but put Deidara and Grimichi in danger something he wasn’t willing to do. Smirking through the pain Naruto realized this was the plan from the beginning. One point to the Leaf, Shikamaru must have seen something Naruto missed. “G-get out of here!”

Of course, they wouldn’t listen fear crawled up from the pit of his stomach. For he was wanted alive, but it was clear the same treatment wasn’t directed at his partner. “NOW!”

“Fuck!” Ignoring the watery eyes of Deidara and cries from Grimichi Naruto was pleased to see them retreat and the others give up chase rather easily.

Overall Naruto felt a sick sense of pride by the damage they had inflicted. Only Sakura stood out of the chuunin working hard to heal burns and deep cuts. Might Guy was bleeding heavily, body shaky and barely standing. Yamato couldn’t stand, let alone walk. His clones were carrying him. Glancing to the side Naruto felt a mix of pride and regret as both Jiraiya and Kakashi sported brutally damaged arms, not prepared for the explosion both were sporting nasty burns. The two teams were in shambles, yet still breathing, that fact wasn't lost on anyone.

Eyes growing heavy the little power nap was doing nothing to keep him awake, choking on air Naruto watched as blurry figures surrounded him before everything went black.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning!!! This chapter has graphic descriptions of torture! It's also very emotionally draining and dark! Please be careful while reading!
> 
> I was super excited to finish this chapter so I'm posting it early!
> 
> Just a heads up my chapters may take longer to post after this, I really reworked this chapter and added a lot so now I'm going to have to rewrite! I'm very happy with this choice, I think it will make the story stronger. So yeah, just bare with me please! 
> 
> Also thank you soooooo much for the amazing feedback everyone! It really helps me stay motivated and keeps a smile on my face!<3

Fear, an emotion that every human, every living creature has experienced at least once in their life. Being hunted is a fear everyone shares, though rarely experienced, at least if your human.

Predator and prey is the way of life if you're not on top. Humans aren’t immune to this fear, for on the battlefield any man, woman, or child can be hunted down.

While A rabbit spends most of their life led by fear, for around every bush, bolder, or tree could conceal the predator that will sink in their teeth. A rabbit continues living for survival, to bred and carry on its genes.

Humans on the other hand rarely concern themselves with survival. Their greed is what causes their downfall, starting wars to gain more power. That is where humans experience the fear of being hunted most, for their enemies are just across the field hungering for blood. They say this fear pushes people to fight harder, to survive. Fear can do amazing things to the human body. Still, it shouldn’t be something a human has to witness and endure.

Fear, its something Naruto knows well. Fear can be inflicted in a million different ways, and Naruto is positive he’s experienced every form of fear there is. But what he’s feeling now, crawling out from the dark isn’t fear. No, what Naruto feels in this moment, unable to sense the chakra around him, body screaming in agony, which should have been healed long ago, wasn’t fear. It was terror.

Iron laid heavy on his tongue, his body hurt to move, lungs screaming every time he took a labored, wet breath. Naruto had to pick at the wall in his mind, trying desperately to remember. Breaking threw, a tidal wave swept him off his feet. Naruto had lost, beaten down by his two most precious senseis. Naruto was back home, captured for being an enemy, imprisoned for trying to save them.

Yet most of all, his sage mode had faded away.

_“Kurama?”_

_“It’s not good kit, you need to wake up. They haven’t discovered your identity, but I can’t safely heal you either.”_

Trying to focus past the pain was a challenge, but slowly Naruto began to absorb the chakra around him, power once again filling his veins. He was quick to realize that he had an audience. Orange once more framing his eyes, Naruto opened them. He groaned, the bright lights causing an instant headache. Squinting in pain Naruto took in his surroundings, terror building. Legs and arms tightly bound to a steel chair, Naruto had no chance of escaping in his current state.

But he doubted that the figure sitting across from him would allow it. Blinking away the tears Naruto lifted his head only to laugh then choke on pain for Naruto’s luck had run out if Ibiki sat before him. “Fuck, I didn’t get enough sleep for this.”

Eyes fluttering shut Naruto pushed his senses through the pain recognizing several chakras beyond the large glass panel but unable to name them. He didn’t know if he would feel better if he recognized them, surly it would be worse if the ones he loved watched as he was brutally tortured. Yet in his current state any physical damage would push his body to its breaking point. Naruto’s internal organs were mush, a lung was punctured by at least one rib, if not many. His arms were horrifying, broken and burnt yet still bound and forced back. Naruto shouldn’t be alive, without sage mode or Kurama how on earth did he survive?

_“You’re an Uzumaki, now focus kit. This is going to hurt.”_

Swallowing the lump in his throat Naruto did what he was asked, absorbing ample amounts of nature chakra to aid in the healing and cover Kurama’s work. Grunting as his broken arms snapped back into place with an audible crack, Naruto snarled when the bindings stopped him from stretching the burning limbs. They should have started with the internal organs, but both knew what would happen if Naruto suffered irreversible damage to his arms.

Naruto bit back screams as Ibiki sat back and watched, silent. Until now. “That’s pretty impressive, I didn’t know Nature chakra could heal wounds.”

“That’s because the sage you hold on a pedestal sucks.” Naruto didn’t mean it, and regretted the words the moment he muttered them, but he didn’t show it externally. He was far to conflicted, Jiraiya would have killed him and Deidara. Hell, Naruto didn’t know if Grim was safe and that left a bitter taste in his mouth. This wasn’t what Naruto had wanted, he wanted to save them, and they turned around and beat him down, just like the village did in the past.

Room falling silent once more Naruto knew it was a way to unnerve him, but honestly, he preferred it. Talking hurt, so did breathing. Not needing his vision to see what was going on around him Naruto let his eyes fall shut once more as he focused on his ribs. Flinching as each rib snapped back into place Naruto cried out as the rib that punctured his lung had been dislodged. Spitting an unsettling amount of blood onto the steel table Naruto decided to take a break, now being able to breathe deeply. Kurama would continue to mend his internal wounds at a slower pace. Rapidly healing didn’t only cause blinding pain, but normally caused the teen to pass out. Something he wanted to avoid for the time being.

“It seems you’re doing my job for me.” Ignoring the cold straight face Naruto tried to shrug the best he could while chained.

“What can I say, I’m an over achiever.” God, Naruto wanted some water, the heavy taste of blood on his tongue making him nauseous.

Leaned back in his chair Ibiki lifted a gloved hand onto the table and Naruto tried pushing back on instinct. “Are you going to corporate?

_“Play along kit, your body won’t take much right now.”_

Stomach sinking at how frantic Kurama sounded Naruto sighed before holding Ibiki’s gaze. “Got nothing better to do.”

Receiving a victorious smirk Naruto instantly wanted to punch the man. His snarky remark died in his throat when Ibiki tossed the Uzumaki headband onto the table, blood absorbing into the cloth. “What is your connection to this village?”

Now that wasn’t the question Naruto had been expecting, tilting his head to the side he played with his words before deciding that sticking to the truth as closely as possible was the best option. He wouldn't be able to lie here. “Naruto Uzumaki.”

Lips twitching Naruto watched as Ibiki tried and failed to hide the surprise in his eyes. “You know Naruto Uzumaki?”

“Yup.” Popping the P Naruto waited for the next question as movement from the other side of the glass caught his attention. It seemed his little audience was about to grow. 

“How.”

“Met ‘im obviously.”

Getting to his feet Ibiki circled the table before stopping behind Naruto. The boy closed his eyes preparing for a blow. Placing on gloved hand on the boy’s shoulder Ibiki was satisfied at the flinch he received. “Drop the attitude.” Getting a nod in return the adult thought he had won. “How do you know Uzumaki?”

“He was in this dingy motel on the outskirts of Rock country, he had just cut down this creep that was trying to push him around.”

“When?”

“Eight Years go.”

There was a pause but Ibiki never moved his hand staying firmly on Naruto’s shoulder. Barley noticing Naruto’s mind wandered back to his first night away from Mount Myōboku. The red going down the shower drain that wasn’t only dye. It had been his first kill in this timeline. No matter how hard he tried Naruto couldn’t forget his face and alcohol heavy breath.

Breaking from his inner thoughts Naruto snarled as Ibiki snapped his collar bone. Naruto fought against the chains Kurama howling in the back of his mind. Ibiki was slight surprised by the out lash, and how the chains creaked. Biting back a scream Naruto felt several chakra signatures leave the room beyond the glass, barely registering Ibiki's words. “Pay attention.”

“I’m going to add a scar to your pretty face when this is done!”

Crying out as Ibiki’s fingers dug deep into already abused flesh Naruto tried to jerk away without success. Anger burned in his stomach; for Naruto was a kid and had never once severely harmed a Leaf ninja, yet he was being tortured. He single handedly saved Sarutobi and killed Orochimaru, He also saved Asuma and his entire squad! Didn’t that matter?

“I said Drop. The. Attitude.”

“I made a promise you know; use to consider such a thing law. Refusing to break it.”

Such rambling was common and Ibiki expected this boy to break rather easily so he egged him on. “What’s your point?”

“Promises are trash, and so are you.” Smile wide Naruto let nature chakra flood his system causing Ibiki’s next blow to bounce off with little effect. “I would send someone else, you’re not as scary as you think and you’re a dick. I don’t do story time with dicks.”

Left alone Naruto let his head fall, chin resting on his chest. _“Think someone will come?”_

_“Yes, you’re not alone.”_

-

Tsunade stood on the other side of the glass, stomach twisting as her eyes glided over the child bound to a metal chair. Naozumi was slumped, using the chains to hold him in place. His hair was matted, blood and grime smeared across his face and neck. The signature Akatsuki cloak was a tattered mess, leaving most of his body exposed. Naozumi’s skin was pale and shimmered with sweat, yet his body was trembling, probably from the cold.

Yet that didn’t stop the orders coming from her mouth, she needed answers. And currently Naozumi held them all. Did it have to be a child? Every fiber in her being didn't want this, but her hands were tied. It was the way the world worked, and she was running out of time. Turning to face Ibiki Tsunade Kept her face neutral as she looked over the man. “Do whatever is necessary, Naozumi is the key.”

Most believed Ibiki loved his job, for how could someone do this otherwise? He was feared throughout the land, for he was ruthless, efficient, and cruel. There hadn’t been a single soul that didn’t break under his fingers, this child would be like the rest. Ibiki hated his job, every second, every minute, every hour. When he would close his eyes Ibiki would see the faces of the ones he tortured, hear their screams. He wanted to refuse, tell the Hokage to find someone else. Children were always the hardest. But this was for the Village, he would do whatever it takes if its for the Village. “This won’t take long.”

Turning away from Tsunade, Ibiki nodded at Anko. The woman didn’t smile, for she was like Ibiki. They hid their pain well. Stepping forward Anko reached for the doorknob. Why did it have to be a kid?

-

Some time passed before a new person entered the room. Ignoring his heart Naruto didn’t look up as his voice rang out in the small interrogation room. His mind was focused on Granny, who was on the other side of the glass. He knew she could be strong, ruthless when necessary. But now Naruto couldn’t push away the hatred that crawled up his spine when he thought about her. “Round two?”

Lifting his head Naruto knew the woman before him but had a hard time placing a name to the pretty face. Sitting down Anko smiled at the teen ignoring the blood slowly drying on the table. “Why did you Kill Orochimaru?”

“Revenge.”

Deep down the woman didn’t want to hurt the teen, he had done a great service for the village, but orders were orders and the sooner Naozumi broke the better. “Care to explain?”

Shrugging Naruto tried to ignore the pain and managed, which impressed his new interrogator and spectators. “He killed an old man and put a curse mark on my friend.”

Nodding Anko smiled resting her chin on her fist as she leaned in. “What happened to this friend?”

“Who knows, lost track.”

“Why did you save Asuma and his squad?”

Now that wasn’t an easy one to answer without giving anything away. “I was feeling generous.”

That seemed to get Anko moving, getting up from her seat she leaned against the table. Getting into Naozumi’s space she began pulling at the teens battered clothing. Humming as she revealed the three nasty scars that donned his ribs. Each identical to the last, beginning right under the armpit and ending just above his hipbone. Surviving this alone is a testament to this kid’s strength. “Taking this was pretty generous.”

Only getting a shrug Anko pushed having a feeling she’s getting somewhere. “I’ve seen the report. What was it that you said? Oh, I remember, I won’t fight you, but I won’t let you kill them either.”

Cold fingers tracing scars Naruto tried his best not to shiver. “That’s pretty powerful words for a simple moment of generosity.”

Naruto had no way of wording this right without giving something away, he didn’t know Asuma well outside of being his student for those few weeks. He couldn’t use himself as an excuse for he hadn’t met Asuma in this timeline until the bridge. He was in a rock and a hard place, and Anko knew it. Well, he could always piss her off. “Why do you care?”

Lips twitching it was clear this one was going to be difficult, Naozumi was great at giving just enough bait before yanking it away. “You’re making this harder than it has to be. Just give us the information we need, and you’ll be cared for.”

Leaning in closer Anko reached out fingers playing with Naruto’s hair as the other touched his thigh. To say alarm bells began to go off in his head was an understatement. Naruto flinched at the touch face going dark, the hungry look in his eyes scared even Anko. “Keep this up and I’ll eat my own tongue.”

Naruto didn’t expect a blow to the head, unprepared the kid was out cold, body going limp Anko stepped back. With one final look at the boy she turned on her heel and yanked the door open to find Kakashi had joined their little party. “Normally someone his age breaks within the first few hours. I don’t think that’s going to be the case.”

Kakashi was silently fuming, he had been from the moment Tsunade gave the order. Something telling him this isn’t right, while everything he had been taught told him to follow orders regardless. “Torturing him is only going to turn him against us. If Naozumi is telling the truth about meeting Naruto, there’s a good chance he joined the Akatsuki to save him.”

“That would explain why he continues to protect our village. He’s doing it for Naruto.” Anko nodded at Kakashi, his reasoning was sound, and she really didn’t want to have to torture this kid. Naozumi killed Orochimaru, she felt indebted to Naozumi for that. Killing the monster that followed from her nightmares into the real world.

“Coaxing the truth from Naozumi may not even be possible, even if it is it will take time. Time, we don’t have. The Akatsuki are on the move, members spotted all over continent. I also doubt they appreciate us taking a member.” Ibiki wanted to agree with Kakashi but couldn’t ignore the danger having Naozumi here meant for the Village. They were currently all in danger.

“Torturing him could also result in no answers and a piss off the kid that could single handedly destroy the Village. Do we really want to create that monster?”

Kakashi looked ready to punch Ibiki, anger shinning in his lone eye. “Enough! Kakashi I understand your hesitance. But Naozumi is an enemy, one that holds valuable information about Naruto Uzumaki.” Sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose Tsunade took a moment to collect her thoughts. “We will give Naozumi one more chance, otherwise Ibiki will use any means necessary to extract the information.”

Ibiki stepped forward, signaling a guard to enter the room. Plan forming in his head Ibiki changed tactics hoping that a certain person would be able to get the boy to talk.

-

Surprised to see Jiraiya before him Naruto frowned not wanting to talk to the man. He would rather deal with Ibiki and Anko if he were being honest. Having to see people he used to be close to was hard to handle and this time Grimichi wasn’t here to help him.

“Don’t know how I should feel with you across from me.” Looking around the small interrogation room Naruto could feel several familiar chakras beyond the one-sided glass. Even Tsunade was here which was slightly surprising, he figured she would have left by now. Naruto tried his best to push away the anger, but it was hard, she had ordered this.

Watching the boy before him closely Jiraiya kept a calm and almost open expression as Naozumi absorbed Nature chakra with ease. The toads hadn’t told the elder sage that Naozumi achieved such a mastery. “The toads all seem to love you, Even Gamabunta speaks nothing but high praise. That’s rather impressive.”

Squinting at Jiraiya Naruto didn’t trust were this was going, already on edge. “Well I am a badass.”

Smile small Jiraiya nodded along, he needed to get the boy to trust him. “What’s even more impressive is how you know the Rasengan.”

Ah, of course that would be the first thing Jiraiya wanted to know about, looking at the bandages around his arm it was clear he still hadn’t fully healed from the attack. “Buttering me up isn’t gonna get me to talk, you know. No need to act.”

“Fine.” Crossing his arms Jiraiya let his irritation show but made sure not to push it. “It’s irritating how the toads so easily refuse to answer any questions when it comes to you.”

Ignoring the throbbing pain in both arms Naruto tried to shrug only to flinch, Naruto hated how Jiraiya spoke of the toads. It was like he expected them to follow his will and morals. “They’re my family, and you don’t own them. Therefore, they don’t have to tell you shit.”

Eyebrow cocked Jiraiya frowned. “I was hoping as a fellow Sage we would have an understanding.”

“Rrrright, because attacking me, almost killing my brothers, and chaining me down to a chair against my will is easy to look past!”

“You’ve attacked ninja of the hidden leaf village how did you expect us to act?”

Acting smug Naruto licked his teeth trying his best to clean the blood off them. “I saved them too, and how do you repay me? By literally knocking me out of the sky while I was taking a nap.”

“So, you expect me to believe if I found you and asked you to come along you would have followed without a fight?” Now it was Jiraiya’s turn to have his voice drip with sarcasm, but Naruto didn’t back down.

“Dunno, guess we’ll never find out huh?”

“Fine.” Pushing the headband forward Everyone caught the way Naozumi seemed to tense. “Are you from the Uzumaki clan?”

Chewing on his tongue Naruto frowned as he looked Jiraiya in the eye, he began to wonder if his teacher would feel guilty if he knew the truth. Or maybe he would just be angry. “Yes.”

Finally feeling like he was getting somewhere Jiraiya pushed on firing questions at a rapid pace. “Mother or father’s side?”

“Mother.”

“Who was she?” Only getting a shrug Jiraiya wasn’t deterred quite yet seeing Naozumi becoming warn and on edge. “Who was your father?”

This was sketchy terrain, Naruto could lie, and risk being detected, which was highly likely considering the numerous eyes trained on him. Or he could give a vague but truthful answer. Outright refusing to answer would also be telling, which was indeed a problem but he was more worried about the punishment that would follow. “He was a ninja from a different village.”

“What was his name?”

Irritation spiking Naruto had enough, they weren’t even asking about the Akatsuki. “Why the fuck do you even care?”

Sighing Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose taking a calming breath. He needed to make a connection with the boy. Even if Naozumi was acting like a bratty child, his corporation was important. “Naozumi, we are just looking for answers.”

Looking the other sage dead in the eye Naruto let his voice drop a few octaves. “Then look somewhere else.”

After a few more hours of Naruto sending his former sensei up the wall Jiraiya finally left. Letting his eyes flutter close Naruto fell into a light sleep, having no idea about the hell he had just unleashed. Turning from the glass to face Ibiki there was a grim look on Tsunade’s face.

One final attempt Kakashi uncurled his arms pushing off the wall he had leaned against. Something wasn’t right. Naozumi just wasn’t adding up. “He’s a child, this isn’t necessary.”

Pulling out his tool kit Ibiki made sure his gloves were on tight before heading to the door. Pushing away all emotion Ibiki squared his shoulders before reaching for the door handle. No one lasted long under his care, Ibiki would make this quick. “He’s no kid, he’s a ninja.”

Stomach falling Kakashi turned and left, unable to listen to the screams Naozumi would surly unleash. With the new information he had gained the man headed for the streets trying desperately to figure out the puzzle that was Naozumi Uzumaki. He couldn’t help but feel like they were missing something important.

-

Pain became Naruto’s existence after that, something he was also accustomed to. He wondered if somehow Ibiki and the others forgot he took Hidan’s scythe in stride. Sure, Naruto was in agony, his body burned and itched. But he continued to endure, for that’s what he’s been doing for the last ten years, his entire life. One way or another Naruto was always enduring some form of pain. At first it was being alone and shunned by the village. Old man Sarutobi was lost, then Sasuke. After that he pushed himself hard ignoring the injuries it caused. Soon Asuma fell like the others, followed then by Jiraiya. Just when he thought everything was going to be okay Nagato attacked the village, only to fail and give Obito the opening he needed.

Naruto Uzumaki was no stranger to pain, he knew the feeling better than most, if not all.

When the IV came out Naruto knew he was in for it. At first it was just fluids, they needed him alive after all. Naruto had to admit it was a smart strategy, keep him thirsty. They tried to find a way to get him to stop absorbing Nature chakra which ultimately failed. Naruto found enjoyment in using it to stop blows from leaving damage, but doing so also exhausted him further. Sooner or later their hits would leave damage behind. But Ibiki and the others didn’t know that, so they changed tactics. Naruto’s stomach dropped when Ibiki came in, syringe in hand.

He never asked a question, only gave Naruto a sideways glance before he injected the IV with whatever cocktail they created.

Kurama was the first to panic as the hallucinations began to form. His kit could only take so much. Desperately the beast burned threw the toxins, only to cause Naruto’s blood to boil. It was hard to decide what was worse, the way his blood turned to lava, or Madara standing before him.

The head of the Uchiha clan didn’t say a word, simply reaching out and grasping his throat. Naruto choked against nothing, jerking in his chair as he tried desperately to break the vision. He had trained for years to break genjutsu, he was able to withstand Itachi. Yet he couldn’t beat a drug coursing through his veins. His nightmares couldn't compare, the monster before him was so real. Naruto could feel the heat coming from Madara's hand, smell death in the air. The clanking of Madara's armor as he shifted closer, gripping tighter. Naruto watched in Horror as Madara slowly reached out, fingers spanning wide. Pushing into flesh Naruto screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt the man's hand tickle his organs before gripping down tight. 

Ibiki stood behind the glass watching, Naozumi was quiet at first, his eyes showing utter fear. It wasn't an expression Ibiki expected at first, but he quickly realized Naozumi's demons must be far worse than he originally expected. When the howl of a scream left the boy's throat Ibiki almost entered the room the antidote in his gloved hand. Something was wrong, he wanted the boy to be afraid but at this rate Ibiki was worried Naozumi's mind would break before they even began. Stopping in his tracks as the boy suddenly fell silent the group watched, curious of what would come next. Anko had created his poison herself, surly this would finally get the answers they needed.

The group stood in awe as Naozumi began to relax, breath evening out as he slummed forward, blurry golden eyes gazing at the headband still on the table. Rapidly blinking Naozumi looked up, eyes cold before he shut them. Trembling Kurama tried his best to comfort the boy as he burnt away the last of the poison, Madara melting away. His hand had been last, Naruto let out a shuttering breath as the pressure subsided.

Ibiki was starting to understand that Naozumi Uzumaki wasn’t going to break.

Turning with a frown etched into his face Ibiki looked at Tsunade. “I’m running out of ideas.”

Sick to her stomach by the amount of blood in the room Tsunade began to think about Kakashi’s words. Maybe the man had been right… Shaking her head, refusing to second guess herself Tsunade headed for the door. She needed to find Naruto and protect this Village. Her godson and home. “Then come up with some new ones.”

Sitting at the desk before the glass Ibiki worked on his report, ignoring the labored breathing from within the interrogation room. When he heard footsteps Ibiki assumed it was Anko or an Anbu member. But when the distinct smell of tobacco hit his nose the man looked up.

“What the hell?” Voice gruff Asuma stepped forward frown on his lips. “That kid saved this village, my father, me, and my team. And we repay him by carving him up like a thanksgiving turkey?”

Stepping out from behind Asuma, Shikamaru tried to hold back his lunch, this wasn’t what he was expecting. Guilt blossomed in his chest, for his plan put Naozumi in this situation. “I want to talk to him.”

Both adults turned to the teen, Ibiki had a cold refusal on the tip of his tongue until he looked over at Asuma. “Let us talk to him, clearly torturing the boy won’t be getting you anywhere.

Frustrated Ibiki was quick to back down, the Hokage did say to come up with a new idea. He didn’t want to torture the boy any further. “Fine.”

-

Bonds, something Naruto had craved for so long, his first life was nothing but wide fake smiles and loud jokes. He wanted to be noticed, loved, cherished by someone. Anyone. But he didn’t get that until later in life. Naruto had worked so hard to be acknowledged. Only a few glanced his way, Iruka being the exception. He ignored his blood, sweat, and tears knowing his pain would one day result in what he wanted, what he needed. Slowly people stood behind him, supported him. If it wasn’t for those bonds Naruto knew deep down, he would have ended up just like Gaara. A monster only sustained with blood.

Those bonds led him to this moment. Chained to a chair, beaten and bloody. Body throbbing and throat burning. Naruto was starting to find clarity; in the short moments he was left alone. Naruto had said it before, these weren’t his people. But now Naruto truly understood that statement, for bonds in a life once lived didn’t carry over. Bitterness was an emotion Naruto felt many times before, but never for the village. Not in this intensity. Being drugged and tortured has a way of bringing things into perspective. Naruto found himself understanding Nagato now more than ever.

The Villages were rotten, the system flawed. Granny-No Tsunade was so quick to flip on him, a teenager that clearly only helped the Leaf Village. He was a silent ally, now Naruto wasn’t so sure what he was. What he could be. Before Naruto wanted peace by carrying the world on his shoulders and harboring everyone’s pain. Wincing when he took a deep breath Naruto couldn’t handle anymore pain, his nerves and mind fried. There was a time as a child when Naruto made a silent promise to himself, to never let the village break him.

It was the first of many promises Naruto couldn’t keep. He just didn’t know where to start. Regardless Naruto made a new promise, he would no longer put the Leaf Village before himself.

For he had new bonds, bonds that left Naruto feeling fulfilled. Naruto wanted to laugh, he felt at home with the Akatsuki. The group actively hunting him down. Sensing two new chakra signatures behind the glass Naruto felt some bitterness sway, it was hard to remember not all the people in this village were rotten.

Regardless Naruto let his head fall to his chest. He was disgusting, blood rutting on his skin, the smell in the room was becoming hard to handle. And if they didn’t do something soon, infection would surly sink in. Naruto was tempted to let it take him. He was so, so tired. 

Dark thoughts being interrupted Naruto looked up as Asuma and Shikamaru stepped in. While Asuma was able to keep a straight face, Shikamaru wavered. Naruto decided to play nice for the moment, curious as to where it could get him.

“Sorry, I would have cleaned up, but you know.” Shrugging the best he could Naozumi cracked his neck while licking at his bloody teeth.

Looking over the kid before him Asuma shook his head before walking around the table. All eyes were on him, but the mixed look on Naozumi’s face made him curse. What was Tsunade thinking? “I need a promise kid.”

Anger spiking Naozumi squinted up at Asuma but said nothing. Clearly waiting for him to continue. “I’m going to release you and you’re not going to attempt an escape.”

Naozumi snorted, smile small. “Think I can escape in this condition?”

“Yes, granted you may not get far. Healing your wounds exhausts you doesn’t it?”

Eyes gliding over to Shikamaru Naozumi nodded slightly. His voice was rather light, even if his words may be considered harsh. “You’re an observant fuck aren’t ya?”

Cocking an eyebrow Shikamaru wanted to smile, feeling like he could get along with Naozumi if the circumstances were different. “So that’s a yes then.”

Turning his eyes back to Asuma the moment the man moved Naozumi watched carefully as Asuma began to work on the chains.

One by the heavy metal clattered to the floor, as each fell away Naruto wanted to cry with relief. Falling forward Naruto jumped when Asuma caught him gently pushing him back against the chair as he worked at getting blood flow in his limbs once more.

Shaking out his arms last Naozumi looked over at the pair that both sat down across from him. “What do you want?”

Leaning back Asuma sighed pulling out his pack of cigarettes, he was quick to reach out and offer one. “To say thank you.”

Tilting his head Naozumi switched between Asuma’s face and the offered cigarettes. Before making a choice. Reaching out Naozumi took one bringing it to his lips. The teen flinched slightly as Asuma’s other hand came out, until he realized the lighter. With one long, deep drag Naozumi held it for a moment before exhaling.

“Don’t”

“Why not?” Black eyes observant Shikamaru watched Naozumi closely. Clearly, he was hesitant to answer.

“Because I didn’t do it for you.”

“You did it for Naruto Uzumaki then. Why?”

Taking another long drag Naozumi brought a knee up using it as an anchor for his elbow so he could rest his head in his hand. “You probably never met the kid, but Asuma here did. At least in passing.”

“What’s your point?” Asuma’s words weren’t cruel or angry, simply curious. Naruto felt compelled to answer, Asuma had always been kind, helpful.

“He could make friends out of anyone.” Playing with the cigarette Naruto felt the bitterness and resentment crawl back up to the surface. “Even after being treated so poorly he was so damn hopeful it was contagious.”

“Treated poorly?” Shikamaru was generally confused as he looked at Naozumi and the teen snorted.

“Naruto Uzumaki is the jinchuriki for the Nine-Tails, and this village like all others hate him for it.” Thoughts thinking back to Gaara Naruto took another hit, enjoying the buzz rolling over his mind. Asuma smoked some strong stuff. “Granted he could have been worse.”

Watching Naozumi closely Asuma felt like he was looking at a living puzzle, one where all the pieces were the same color. “Then why join the Akatsuki?”

“I need them to gain access to someone, and I was alone. Being alone isn’t good for anyone.”

Confused and slightly agitated by Naozumi’s words Shikamaru scratched at his head for a moment. “Yet you left Naruto alone.”

“I never said he was alone.”

“We need a location. Naozumi, Naruto is in danger he needs protection.”

Flicking the ashes onto the table anger spiked, Naozumi’s eyes swirling. “And what? You’re going to protect him? This village doesn’t give a fuck about Naruto, only the demon inside of him.”

“We care about Naruto, why wouldn’t we?”

Snorting at Asuma’s words Naozumi look another long drag, trying to calm slightly. “You generally care about my well-being. Yet here I am. Naruto Uzumaki doesn’t want to return to this village, I respect that. So should you.”

Leaning forward, eyes cold but not nearly as freezing as Naozumi’s, Shikamaru spoke. “And you care? Again, you joined the Akatsuki.”

Cocking an eyebrow Naozumi seemed confused by the statement for a moment. “I did, Naruto won’t be found until he wants it. I’m not worried about his safety because its already been guaranteed.”

Watching Naozumi finish the cigarette Asuma contemplated giving another. “Guaranteed?” Only getting a nod Asuma let out a log sigh before offering another cigarette to the teen. Maybe this would keep him talking. “Guaranteed by who?”

Taking a new drag from the fresh cigarette Naruto had to admit this was a little fun. Both Asuma and Shikamaru seemed to be running in circles. But more than anything this was giving him a break from Ibiki, something he desperately needed. “Me, obviously.”

Throwing his head back Shikamaru groaned. “Ugh! You’re such a drag!”

Smile small Naruto missed Shikamaru, they had grown close near the end. “I dunno, I think I’m pretty great. Explains why I’m getting so much attention.”

That made Asuma pause, this kid had been here for days now. Under Ibiki’s care and still refused to break under the pressure. Surly Naozumi understood at this rate he wouldn’t be seeing the sun again. Yet here he is not only protecting Naruto, a kid from a different village he seems to barely know. But a criminal organization swimming in blood. Naozumi was loyal, Asuma didn’t understand why. “You’re willing to die here.”

Naozumi paused for a moment, eyes seeming to drift off and lose focus. _“The Akatsuki will come for you, hold out a little longer Naruto. Your story will not end here, I will not allow it.”_

Naruto smiled at Kurama. Not missing the implications, he would take control if necessary. Naruto wouldn’t fight it, Kurama could do it now and Naruto would willingly step back. They could burn everything down together, bathe in the ashes before building something new. But that’s not what he wanted, several faces stopping him from simply letting go. _“When did I start protecting them?”_

Kurama didn’t have an answer, uncertain what to say he nudged Naruto back to the outside world working on healing wounds once more.

Eyes snapping back Naozumi looked at the pair before him, taking another hit holding the smoke until it burned. “I’ve lost to worse monsters than yourselves.”

“Losing and dying are two different things, the Akatsuki can’t be worth that. Give what we need, and I can guarantee your release.” He sounded so sure of himself, it made Naruto smile. Shikamaru seemed to tense at his words. Everyone in the room knew Asuma had no authority. His promise was empty.

“I was alone, everything was ripped away from me…” Taking a moment Naozumi seemed to struggle with his words. Shikamaru noticed the way the other boy wavered, for a split second he watched Naozumi break before his resolve seemed to strengthen. “This Village means everything to you.” It no longer meant that for Naruto, his love was shattered. “The Akatsuki is my village.”

Feeling frantic that Naozumi was putting his other foot in the grave Shikamaru leaned for grabbing the headband off the table. “No, this is your village. You could rebuild the Uzumaki clan, surly you thought about it?”

Had he? No, Naruto did once but that was before. Before Madara, everything changed after that day, the day the world was bathed in blood. He had been wavering, he had been lost. Naruto started this to stop Madara from coming back, it may have been to save the Leaf originally. But now Naruto needed to so he could save the world, then change it.

“No, I haven’t, and I won’t.”

“Naozumi please, we want to help you.”

Finishing the second Cigarette Naozumi flicked it at the glass smiling when he felt Ibiki’s chakra surge for a moment. He didn’t miss the visitors either, he had an audience again. “See that’s the thing, I don’t want help. At least not from you.” Looking at the ring around his finger Naozumi clanked it against the steel table before continuing. “I’m washing my hands of this village.”

A chill went down Kakashi’s spine and he whipped around to scowl at the others, at least they seemed just as startled. Naozumi’s eyes were dark, hungry, so angry. This was exactly what Kakashi was afraid of. He didn’t say a word, even when Tsunade called after him. Kakashi needed to get Naozumi out before any further damage was caused. He hated that he had to ask for help, but there was one man that still had the pull Kakashi needed. Kakashi just had to find him, taking to the rooftops and summoning Pakkun Kakashi rushed against the clock.

-

Curled up Naruto let his mind drift as Kurama wrapped his tails around the teen. Long ago deciding to hide away within the seal Naruto ignored the outside world. His entire life Naruto was told never to break the seal or enter the cage Kurama resided in, but when Asuma and Shikamaru left Naruto didn’t hesitate. Naruto needed a safe place to think, to cope. He hadn’t expected the drugs, Madara seemed so real… Fingers gliding through silky fur Naruto let Kurama’s breathing lull him into a false sense of security. He may be fooling his spectators, but Naruto was beginning to slip.

_“They are becoming impatient… at this rate they will take your body apart.”_

After Asuma left with Shikamaru at his heels Tsunade, Ibiki, and Jiraiya were left to think about what they had done. This hadn’t been the first child brought to this room, and he wouldn’t be the last. So why did everyone seem to care so much about Naozumi? Eyes going back to the glass Ibiki cursed and bolted to the door. Naozumi had gotten pale, not wanting the kid to die Ibiki entered the room concerned when the teen didn’t respond under his touch. Checking for a pulse next Ibiki cursed, hands running through seals. Lightening buzzing at his fingertips the man didn’t smirk as the red head jolted awake scream broken as the electricity jump started his heart. Stepping back to let the boy get some air Ibiki sighed, wanting this to be over. “Stop fighting us kid you won’t win.”

Still jittering from the electricity Naozumi didn’t fight as the chains were lifted and locked back into place. Letting his head fall back Naozumi smiled, wide eyes hungry for blood. “Who said anything about winning?”

Days passed at a similar pace, yet Naruto stopped caring pretty early on knowing at some point the Akatsuki would come to collect. Even if it was just for the ring, he knew whoever came would put him out of his misery. This time around his arms had been unbound but Naruto didn’t move besides to bring the unbroken one up to use as a pillow. The other dangled at his side, blood sluggishly running down before beading at his fingertips and dripping onto the floor. Ibiki had taken a liking to the limb, he stared off by making small cuts before removing one layer of skin at a time. He was flaying Naruto alive; Naruto finally experienced a new form of pain, lucky him. Ibiki kept going deeper, digging at muscle and nicking bone. Naruto passed out due to the pain, only for Ibiki to jolt him back with a shock to the heart. Kurama had enough at one-point flooding Naruto with just enough chakra that the chains began to snap, startled Ibiki to fell back. But they knew Ibiki wouldn’t be gone for long.

Naruto was spent, even if his body absorbed chakra, he no longer had the energy to control it. Blood dried and crusted to his skin, he was sure now an infection started to take hold. The chills and fever all the proof he needed. This was the longest they had left him alone, Anko, Ibiki, and a pair of anbu never gave him much time to himself. Something must be happening, but the teen didn’t have the energy to figure it out, mind sluggish. He only perked up when a new but welcomed chakra entered the vicinity.

Naruto hated to admit it but his will was crumbling, what was the point of selling his soul and going through so much pain if this is how he was going to end up? He would rather die and lose Kurama to Madara instead of being tortured by the ones he loves.

Entering the room Sarutobi felt rage build in his gut, turning from the glass with such malice in his eyes he knew even the terrifying Ibiki was quivering. Kakashi hadn’t been lying, but it was clear Ibiki doubled his efforts after he left. Entering the room, the smell of decay hit Sarutobi and he couldn’t help but flinch, anger flaring even higher. This is not what he wanted for the boy. Sarutobi wanted to bring Naozumi into the fold, mold him into the perfect ninja. Taking the chair across from the boy the elder thought Naozumi was sleeping until his monotone voice rang out.

“Sup old man?”

“I’ll get you some water.” Before he could get to his feet Kakashi stepped in holding a large plastic cup. Setting it in the middle of the table the man remained when ushered to do so by Sarutobi. Both became worried when the boy didn’t move. Eyes gliding over to the IV dangling off to the side Sarutobi felt terrible for the boy, knowing exactly what he went through. The implications of Naozumi staying perfectly still wasn’t lost on Sarutobi, he just hoped he wasn’t too late. “I wanted to thank you; I would have come sooner if I knew you were here.”

Naruto ignored the final statement not wanting to think what would have happened if the Third had known of his capture. “Don’t bother, I did it for myself not you.” Such a twist of the truth but Naruto still wasn’t ready to give up just yet. Can’t they just let him sleep? His nightmares were welcomed at this point.

“Naozumi do you know why Naruto Uzumaki left this village?” His voice was so soothing, Naruto hated how badly he wanted to break and simply hold the man.

“He needed to protect everyone.”

Eager to learn more Sarutobi was slightly annoyed when Kakashi interrupted until he heard the words. “Naozumi you need to drink.”

Snorting Naruto kept his eyes closed even with them hidden under his hair. He had lost the energy to keep them open about a day ago. “Fuck that, drugs suck.”

Shoulders sagging Kakashi leaned forward pulling his mask down, happy his face was hidden from the others behind the glass, he took a long sip before setting it down. “It’s not drugged.”

It was ironic that the one opportunity to see his former sensei’s face had slipped through his fingers. Man, Naruto was really beginning to slip, Ibiki could do some impressive work. But Naruto knew he wouldn’t utter a single secret, the boy planned to simply slip away. All the confidence he gained after talking to Asuma and Shikamaru had crumbled, his mind barely able to fight against Ibiki’s constant attention.

 _“Hold on Naruto! Help will come!”_ Hating what he was putting Kurama through Naruto focused back on the world around him, still ignoring the cup inches away from his hand. He wanted the water but at this point Naruto was simply too stubborn to give the win to Ibiki. If he died of dehydration, then so be it. Naruto wondered what would take him, dehydration, infection, exhaustion, or maybe Ibiki. Naruto was starting to accept he may actually die here, by the order of his godmother. “Ask your questions old man.”

Sharing a look with Kakashi Sarutobi deflated, hating to see this child suffer for so little. “What was he protecting us from?”

“Death.”

Surprised by the answer Kakashi spoke next his voice no longer holding a cool tone like he had with Gaara. That had been hard to hear, and Naruto was positive he couldn’t take it now. “Did he think someone was going to attack the village?”

Not wanting to use his voice Naruto nodded the best he could with his head on his arm. Sarutobi lowered his voice being as gentle as he could, while pushing the water closer. “Tell us where he is Naozumi, please.”

On the edge of his senses Naruto felt his savor and relief flooded threw him. But Naruto felt himself wanting to answer the question, for chances were Naruto was about to die regardless. The old man should know the truth.

Gingerly Naruto pushed his body up hissing aloud at every wound reopening and sluggishly oozing blood onto the dried pool under his chair. For the third time in twelve years Naruto let his sage mode fade and with it the orange around his eyes disappeared. Eyes fluttering open Naruto could see his bright baby blues reflecting back from the glass. Using the last of his chakra to break the paint’s hold Naruto lifted his bloody sleeve smearing the orange paint away from his left cheek.

It was ironic, they wanted Naruto so badly they ignored all the hints he had been giving. They destroyed the exact person they wanted to rescue. Whiskers now on display Naruto looked at the pair in the room, both were holding their breath as they put it together. Voice hurt and confused Sarutobi stood reaching out for the boy. “N-Naruto?”

Blinking slowly Naruto let the man touch his cheek one single tear escaping his good eye, the other a bloody swollen mess without sage mode helping to hold everything in check. Naruto could only imagine how bad he looked. “Yea old man, do me a favor and hug Konohamaru for me?”

“Hug him yourself.” Glancing at Kakashi Naruto gave a broken smile as the first explosion rocked the building.

“Don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

Using the last of his strength Naruto snatched the headband before he flipped the table, pushing it in front of the pair just as the wall behind him exploded. Panting Naruto let his body fall comforted as cold hands caught him. It was doing wonders for the burning all over his body. Looking up to see Yahiko Naruto let his body sag. “Don’t- Don’t hurt them please.”

Rinnegan giving no emotion Naruto let out a sigh of relief as fresh hair hit his nose, not having much time the boy started speaking as blackness creeped at the edges of his vision. “Nagato.” Catching his attention easily by his true name the boy smiled. “Tobi isn’t Madara, his name is Obito Uchiha. He’s using you don’t-“ Coughing Naruto was wishing now more than ever he had taken that water. “Don’t trust him please- p-please what he brings isn’t peace. It’s only death, just death.”

Tears rolling down his cheeks Naruto tried to show the hurt and horror he had seen from the past as darkness took hold, Kurama screaming for him to stay awake.

Body limp in the Six Path’s arms they retreated, leaving the Hidden Leaf Village untouched to honor Naozumi’s wish, or rather Naruto’s. Chewing on the boy’s words Nagato was quick to change his mind heading straight for the Hidden Rain with the barely breathing boy in his Path’s arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna start this off by gushing about how amazing all of you are!!!!! Seriously I adore all the comments, it just gets me so excited that something I'm creating brings so much enjoyment to others! Even if I like to make everyone's heart hurt in the process! I'm sorry that I don't respond to every comment, let me know if this bothers anyone and I will take time to write back. I get slightly overwhelmed because there are so many and I tend to get carried away. Just know I read every single one, usually more then once if I'm gonna be honest. lol 
> 
> I worked really hard to push this chapter out, hope you enjoy!!!
> 
> I'm gonna back to writing now! I'm in the zone today!
> 
> -

The room was cool, light dim. Rain pelted the floor length windows creating a tranquil white noise. There was a lone bed in the room, sheets white and soft. Tucked in those sheets was a lone boy, body bruised and broken. The only light came from the chakra enveloping the teen, mending his countless wounds.

Several entered the room, hoping the boy would open his eyes, praying to whatever god they could imagine. The boy never woke, he laid unmoving in the bed, chest rising and falling. Hope was beginning to waver, fear taking hold. What if he never woke? The demon within hasn’t emerged, only his chakra present. Day by day nothing changed within the room, but outside those four walls was a different story entirely.

Branches creaking the leaves rustled in the wind as the sound of steel clashing rang out, only to be swallowed by the storm raging overhead. The boy was being hunted and guarded, warriors clashing in the middle. Blood splattered the grass, birds taking to the sky to avoid the carnage. Soon four remained in the forest, blood staining their black cloaks, red clouds dancing in the wind. The Akatsuki protected their own.

Headband in hand Deidara spit into the soil following behind Itachi and Kisame with Grimichi firmly on his shoulder. The squad worked efficiently with no mercy, slaughtering the enemy squads with ease. It seemed the Leaf Village wanted their prisoner back, Deidara was determined to blow them all sky high. Silent the squad returned Grimichi leaving instantly to check on his brother. Just like every time before Naruto didn’t move, eyes closed and cheeks pale. His whiskers on full display. Naruto’s identity had only been discovered by Itachi; his skills needed to check upon Kurama. The others were kept in the dark, Nagato making sure Naruto was protected until he could tell his story.

Tossing the headband onto the tile Deidara spoke first, voice dark like his mood. “There’s no doubt about it, the Ninja are from the Leaf, but they weren’t Anbu.”

Voice monotone Itachi looked up at his leader, eyes swirling. “They are Root, an organization led by Danzo.”

Understanding Nagato’s eye flicked over to the door off to the side before he spoke. “Then Danzo is a threat and must be dealt with.” Attention drawn back to the door Nagato stood. “For now, you four shall rest, the other members will be here shortly.”

Effectively dismissing the trio Nagato didn’t flinch as Grimichi leaped onto his shoulder, both wanting to keep an awfully close eye on Naruto.

-

Warmth, something Naruto never expected to experience again. Stretching out his body Naruto let out a content sigh as he snuggled deeper into the silky fur, ignoring the way it tickled his nose. Totally blissed Naruto was unaware of his location. Unaware and uncaring. Deep within a cage, sealed away, Naruto was curled up in thick orange fur. Sleeping in the arms of a demon. Feeling the boy stir Kurama carefully shifted him, gently depositing Naruto out of the cage before pushing him out of the seal entirely.

Ocean blue eyes snapping open Naruto slowly pushed himself up, head tilting to look out the enormous windows. It was bizarre, Naruto has never seen what he looks like cloaked by Kurama’s chakra. It wasn’t boiling like before, but warm and soothing, chasing away the last of his pain.

_“Kurama?”_ Waiting for a response Naruto slowly began to remove the countless bandages, starting with his thighs.

_“I’m here kid, good to have you back.”_ Kurama had been worried, they all had. Naruto ever observant picked up on it instantly.

Eyes glancing around the room Naruto looked out the windows again gazing past his reflection to see the massive city bellow him. _“Nagato?”_

_“An ally, he wants answers but protected you the moment you lost consciousness. Brought you back, bathed you and laid you here so I could work.”_

Peeling the gauze away from his left hipbone Naruto stomach sunk at the nasty bruising remaining. At least with Kurama healing his wounds fully there wouldn’t be any scars. He wasn’t certain of anything, but his gut was telling him that he had been in this bed for some time. It was alarming his body was still so sore and battered.

_“So, what’s the damage?”_

Sighing Kurama didn’t want to have this conversation, not wanting to add extra weight to Naruto’s shoulders. He shouldn’t have to bear what his village did to him. _“You were utterly exhausted, you slipped so hard and fast I couldn’t even pull you into the seal. You’ve been sound asleep for eighteen days, I couldn’t heal you rapidly, afraid to overwhelm you. The infection caused such a high fever your organs were shutting down; you would have suffered brain damage if I didn’t stop it in time. Your rib-cage was a loss, I practically healed bone dust. It seemed the poison the wretched, weak excuse of a human gave you caused heart damage, ironically that stopped you from bleeding out.”_

Naruto didn’t like the way Kurama attention seemed to slip to his right arm, still secure in a cast. _“I only now started to focus on your arm, I don’t know the extent of the damage just yet.”_

With a mountain of gauze and tape on the bed Naruto gingerly slipped himself out from the warm covers heading for the windows. Stepping forward lightning cracked off in the distance illuminating the room. Blue eyes sparkling Naruto choked back a sob at the horror before him. Normally tan skin was ashen, black and blue painting his skin like an abstract painting. His cheeks had sunken in, ribs protruding ever so slightly. But what startled Naruto the most were his eyes; they had lost their light long ago. But now he looked empty, void of any emotion. It seemed Ibiki got what he wanted; Naruto looked as broken as he felt. Ignoring the almost purple bags under his eyes Naruto began to choke back sobs, memories flashing behind his eyes.

Reaching out Naruto rested his warm palm on the cool glass as he tried to calm the panic, screams whispering in his ears. Creating his own personal rainstorm Naruto sucked in a deep breath, panic swelling higher when the door behind him began to creek. Not turning Naruto watched as another body joined him, eyes following the reflection. Lightning weaving in the clouds Naruto tears glittered in the flashes of light.

“I wasn’t expecting to wake up again, maybe I shouldn’t have.”

Wincing at the boy’s voice Nagato didn’t say anything as he walked to the nightstand pouring a glass of water. Stopping at Naruto’s side Nagato offered the glass, pleased when the boy took it without question. The lukewarm water was heaven, a rainstorm during a drought and before Naruto knew it the water was gone, and he was begging for more. Nagato obliged without complaint, giving Naruto time to adjust before speaking.

“Should or shouldn’t doesn’t matter, what do you want is the real question.”

Glancing at Nagato for a moment Naruto played with the cup in his hand before sighing and looking back out the window. The city was beautiful, even if it was drenched, he felt a peace here. Naruto always like the rain, it hid tears, and washed away the heartache. “It’s not an easy one either.”

“Do you want to exact revenge of the Leaf Village?”

Nagato would surly love that idea, thinking back to their first and last fight. It would be the logical choice, after what they did, but Naruto couldn’t bring up the anger. He didn’t have the strength to burn it all to ash. Naruto thought back to Asuma and Shikamaru, then Kakashi and Sarutobi. He had realized in that room not all in the Leaf were rotten. Naruto still cared, even if it was less than before, and now only individuals rather than the Village as a whole. “No, revenge isn’t the answer. It never is, revenge only leads to more pain, more hate.”

Watching Naruto’s eyes through the reflection Nagato was surprised to find himself pleased by this answer. There was hope trickling up his spine, yet he didn’t know why. “You still yearn for peace.”

Naruto seemed to sag at the idea, to live out his days… “Yes, I’m so, so tired.”

Slowly, so the boy could move away if he wanted Nagato reached out resting a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “That makes two of us, but now I’m starting to realize my original plan is flawed.”

“How so?” Naruto wasn’t chastising the man or being cruel. Naruto genuinely wanted to know, he was so broken, doubting himself, and his worth.

“Sacrificing you is no longer an option for me.” Naruto turned at that searching Nagato’s eyes, his lips were slightly parted in shock. There was hope, it was dull and easily missed but Nagato caught it regardless. “Even now the dynamic is shifting, all because of you. I want you by my side Naruto, but for that I need to know the truth, the whole truth.”

Breathing in deeply Naruto nodded, taking another sip of water he began to speak. Quietly at first, unsure and worried, yet the longer he continued the weight on his shoulders began to slip away. Naruto became more confident after that, only getting shaky near the end of his first life, and how he began to slip in his second after Gaara.

The rain only grew heavier, the raging storm matching the turmoil in Naruto’s heart. Nagato didn’t have to look at the boy to see it, he felt it in the air. Naruto had grown quiet, finished and not knowing what to do next. He was lost. “To endure so much-”

“I didn’t though.” Anger flashed in Naruto’s eyes, self-hatred.

“Nothing is truly broken beyond repair; with enough time and hands anything can be fixed. It may not be the way you originally expect but it still works.”

Growing tired Naruto felt slight irritation at the words Nagato spoke, not wanting to translate its meaning. “Meaning?”

“You’re not alone anymore Naruto. If you let me, and the others we can ease your pain. And still restore peace to this world.”

Feeling his frozen heart warm ever so slightly Naruto couldn’t help but take the bait, his fleeting hopes in reach. “You’re willing to change the goals of the Akatsuki?”

“We’ve always sought peace, just in different ways. This time we can try yours.”

Snorting Naruto shook his head turning from the window. He looked down at his right arm still bound in the cast. “I can’t carry the world’s pain on my shoulders not this time.”

“Then don’t, find a new way. Naruto you don’t have to do this alone. Not anymore. Trust in others.”

Doubt circled in his heart, Nagato made it sound so easy. Yet they both knew it was far from the truth, at least in a way. Naruto found himself trusting in the Akatsuki for some time, but now after leaving the Village Naruto’s sense of self has shifted. “I don’t even know where to begin.”

Gently placing both hands on the boy’s shoulders Nagato ignored the flinch understanding the reaction. Guiding Naruto to the bed Nagato cleared the bandages and helped the boy get comfortable. “First you need more rest. I’ll come by this evening and we can discuss further. I’ve summoned everyone, they will arrive by tomorrow afternoon.”

Eyes seemingly to blaze Naruto froze at the words. “Obito…”

“Will be handled. But for now, your health is more important. He may not be Madara but Obito is a fearsome opponent, one wrong move and the man will be gone in the wind. We still have time Naruto, more than you originally expected. Don’t forget Obito originally planned to use me to bring Madara back. I’m not going to attack the village therefore I won’t be falling in battle. That alone shifts everything, we still need six tailed-beasts.”

It took several minutes but soon Naruto began to relax, Nagato was right. He was safe here; he was safe in Nagato’s care. Small smile ghosting his lips Naruto nodded at the other, scooching down into the covers. “Thank you.”

Nodding at the fellow red head Nagato headed for the door, looking over his shoulder he smiled as Naruto let his eyes flutter shut, Nine-Tails’ chakra oozing from his body to cloak him once more. Sleep found the teen quickly, Nagato took a moment to watch his kin, determined to keep him safe.

-

Ibiki stepped into the room with a syringe in hand, Naruto’s stomach dropped as he strode around the table heading straight for the IV. The minute the poison hit his veins Naruto knew he was being taken to a special part of hell. Smell of fresh blood tickled his nose and Naruto froze as a figure began to form. Next thing Naruto knew Madara’s hands was in his stomach, rearranging his organs while he searched.

Scream following him from the clutches of sleep Naruto panicked further as the sharingan greeted him. Beyond reason Naruto didn’t break the genjutsu as it took hold. Yet when he found himself standing in a pool, he loved hidden deep within the mountains of Mount Myōboku Naruto took a shaky breath. He wasn’t alone, but he wasn’t in danger either. Turning Naruto tried his best to smile at the Uchiha, thankful the young adult pulled him in and brought him to a place he loved. “If this was your plan from the beginning, I never would have fought it.”

Voice cold but not cruel Itachi took time to look over the other stomach sinking at the sight. “Do all your nightmares lead to panic attacks?”

Shrugging Naruto dipped his hands in the water before answering. “Not all of them. Think it’s going to get worse before it gets better.” Watching a butterfly flap its delicate wings Naruto reached out with a scarred finger. Seeming to warm when the butterfly perched on the offered appendage. “If it gets better.”

“It will.”

Blue eyes gliding upward Naruto appraised Itachi before speaking, he had always wanted to ask these questions. “Did it for you?”

The question caught Itachi off guard, but the way Naruto was holding himself Itachi knew it wasn’t an insult. “Yes.”

“How?”

Looking away Itachi didn’t answer for some time, allowing himself to enjoy the views around him. Mount Myōboku was a mystical place, colors bright and vibrant. The flowing waterfalls kept the air fresh and ever changing. The land hummed peace, he wished he could see all of this threw his eyes and not Naruto’s. “I learned fighting the demons was best, it’s my mind not theirs. After that it gets better with time.”

In order to fight them he would have to face them, the idea caused Naruto to shiver. Madara was a monumental task on his own, but now after escaping that room, his village. Naruto doesn’t think he has the strength. “And if I can’t fight my demons?”

Such venom, it was expected Itachi noted, Naruto had been destroyed by the village he was born in. Itachi still didn’t understand why the teen joined the Akatsuki, or why he left in the first place. But the tone in his voice indicated there was something else that kept Naruto from moving forward, fear rooted deep within him. Naruto was speaking of someone else. Someone else plagued his deepest darkest fears far before the Leaf Village. “Who’s your demon?”

Genjutsu fading Naruto found himself back in his new room, rain continuing to pelt the glass. Looking down at the weight in his lap Naruto smiled at Grimichi hugging the toad like a child would a teddy bear Naruto seemed to fidget, quick to realize he no longer liked answering questions, no matter how small it seemed I was like each answer gave a piece of him away.

_“You’re no longer in the Leaf Naruto, if they ever touch you again, I’ll bathe the earth in their blood.”_

Smile small Naruto thanked the fox before looking back up at Itachi, he really didn’t want to answer the question. Speaking Madara’s name aloud could bring him back to life, and Naruto couldn’t handle that again. It didn’t help he hadn’t been able to talk to Nagato in full quite yet. “You don’t need Sasuke’s eyes.”

“Your avoiding my question.”

Nodding Naruto exited the bed gingerly getting to his feet. Looking at his reflection by using the large floor length windows the boy let out a sigh of relief, his wounds were healed, only his arm remained. Activating Sage Mode Naruto was happy when his eyes melted from blue to gold. Fingers touching his whiskers Naruto hummed when Grimichi jumped onto his shoulder holding a very familiar paint kit.

“Yup.”

Watching the boy paint orange on his cheeks Itachi was slightly surprised as the toad began working on his stomach. Looking back Itachi should have been able to see the seal hidden underneath but one thing was becoming very apparent. Naruto was far too clever for his own good. “Why?”

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Using chakra to set the paint Naruto frowned at his right limb stomach seeming to twist. “Grim can you help me out?”

The toad looked down at the thick white cast covering Naruto arm and silently summoned a tanto. With ease the toad cut away at the cast, slowing as the skin beneath began to show. “Shit…”

With his arm free Naruto inspected the appendage, lightning matching his mood rather well. Everything was crumbling, his goals were flashing before his eyes, no longer in reach. “Fuck…”

Running through seals Naruto’s expression darkened when his fingers struggled to form the proper movements. Having to slow the process Naruto let out a string of curses as three clones appeared all having the same problem. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

Walking forward Itachi reached out taking the limb and inspecting it. Naruto was buzzing with anger eyes growing dark, he needed a distraction before he started to lash out. “What was this about my eyes?”

Letting the adult have his way with his heavily scarred arm Naruto looked away unable to stomach the damage. Hate from before swirled in his stomach and Naruto felt Kurama shift within, the same people he was trying to protect ruined him. “Danzo took your fellow clan members eyes.”

Taking in the knowledge Itachi stepped back frown in his voice. “Your chakra coils aren’t damaged, but you have muscle and nerve damage. There’s only two medical ninja that could repair this.”

Laugh cold and void of any humor Naruto looked up at the other Grimichi gripping Naruto tighter. And to think he never planned to go back. “Meaning we both have to go back…”

“At least I no longer tower over you.”

Eyes wide Naruto caught the hint of amusement in Itachi’s gaze and burst out laughing seemingly lifting the spirits in the room. Itachi’s words didn’t erase all the hate swirling in the air but helped, Naruto’s dark sense of humor was always a way to get the teen to relax, let problems slide to the side for a moment. “We are so fucked.”

Itachi couldn’t agree more.

-

Itachi left, but his words hadn’t. Facing the windows Naruto lowered himself onto the cool tile, crossing his legs and resting his hands in his lap. In order to fight one’s demons you first must face them. Eyes fluttering shut Naruto let out a long breath as he began to fall deep within his own mind. Letting the rain sooth his soul Naruto fell watching as his memories floated around him.

Curling tight Kurama watched as Naruto fell, slipping past even his reach, he would have to travel this path alone. “Be careful Naruto, what you seek wont be easy. This road will be long and painful, old and new wounds will be ripped open once more before they can truly heal.”

Gulping Naruto tried to solidify his resolve determined to finish this in one sitting. But as the blackness began to take form, he realized that was a fool’s dream.

Naruto watched as his tiny little body opened the door with chipping paint only to enter an empty apartment. One small plastic bag in his hand the child didn’t even turn on the lights heading for the chipped kitchen table. While he loved ramen there was another reason why he only ate the pre-made packaged cups. They were cheap, and unlike produce cupped ramen didn’t spoil. He had learned that the hard way when the shop keepers only sold him already turning goods. Naruto didn’t understand why the villagers hated him, only that they did. It took him a long time to find the word for the look in their eyes, but once he did Naruto couldn’t help but wonder why.

He couldn’t understand it, so he tried his best to ignore it. Naruto found causing trouble with a big grin eased the pain, he was so lonely, any attention was better then non. His smiles were fake, that’s why Naruto always closed his eyes when he gave his dazzling smile, that way no one would catch the hollow look floating in his blue eyes. Hoisting himself onto the chair the child placed the cup on the table, waiting for the boiling water to soften the noodles. Even now at such a young age Naruto knew what it felt like to be utterly alone. There were times he forgot the sound of his own voice, not daring to speak out in the apartment. What was the point? There was no one to answer.

Floating off to the side Naruto felt tears roll down his cheeks as his heart ached, he never got time to adjust. In the end he had gained the Village’s love, it only took years, blood, sweat, and tears. All those years left a scar on Naruto, he simply hid it away not wanting to show weakness. Naruto no longer yearned for the love of the village, he no longer needed it. he knew others stood behind him, stronger than any in the Hidden Leaf.

Turning on his heel Naruto walked deeper, every step harder than the last.

It took a moment to place the sunny day, looking around the loud cheers brought everything into focus. The Chunin Exams. Hearing his strained voice Naruto walked forward leaning over the railing to watch the scene play out bellow him.

Naruto was trying to warn Kakashi about Gaara, how he should stop the fight to keep Sasuke safe. Kakashi had been so carefree, confidence and pride oozing off him.

“What do you think we’ve been doing? I’ve been training Sasuke, so shut up and watch”

Kakashi had picked Sasuke first from the beginning. It stung, turning something nasty in Naruto’s gut as he watched his teammate. The young genin pushed aside the hurt of not being treated equally by their sensei to watch Sasuke. The boy had no idea that his sensei taught his best friend a jutsu that could kill a jinchuriki . The same jutsu that Sasuke would soon use to put a hole in his chest.

“I was always the dobe.” Looking up to the sky Naruto didn’t need to watch what happened, the lightning dancing around in the arena. He loathed the Chidori, and all its glory. Eyes sliding back to Kakashi Naruto felt conflicted. They had grown close in the end, and it was clear Kakashi tried to help Naruto now. The man always seemed so, so hopeful. For what Naruto still didn’t know.

When Naruto looked back down the terrain had changed, so had he. Standing before the large gates of the Leaf Village Naruto watched as his past self-strode forward smile ghosting his lips. Jiraiya was by his side, but when he stepped foot into the village a scuff caught his attention. Getting a glimpse of hate from a stranger Naruto was slammed back into reality. He was still hated, for the beast within. Hand going to his stomach Naruto cursed the fox, tossing the hate he received onto the demon.

It made Naruto sick, how he had so easily blamed Kurama in the beginning, how he feared the beast sealed within him. Kurama was a victim to, only he seemed to realize that. Turning his back on his foolish younger self Naruto walked away from the village. Just as he stepped foot into the forest the word shifted once more, and he found himself standing before a crater.

Sasuke was standing across from the real Naruto, but he let himself see the world from his younger self. His eyes were cold, at first Naruto thought they were like his. But when Sasuke appeared before him Naruto came to an understanding. Sasuke was nothing like himself, his eyes were cold and hollow because he tossed away his humanity for power. Sasuke gave away everything for revenge, something that even now Naruto couldn’t do. Naruto couldn’t decide if that make him stronger or weaker. This was when Naruto silently went back on his promise, deep down he knew Sasuke was beyond saving, there was no road to redemption for the Uchiha. Just like all the times before Naruto simply plastered on a fake smile and acted, hiding his true pain and feeling. Naruto wondered if anyone would break his mask.

When everything shifted once more Naruto couldn’t help but fall to his knees, trembling before Tsunade as she gave the news. While his memory yelled, screamed, tears rolling down his cheeks. The true Naruto felt his heart leave his chest. Losing Jiraiya had been… Hell.

He had been lost, losing his own father figure, Kakashi abandoning him, having no interest so early in his life. So when Jiraiya stepped into Naruto’s life he had latched on. Needing someone, anyone to love him. The Sanin had been an excellent teacher, a good father. Yet he beat Naruto down into the dirt. Naruto didn’t know what to do. Waking up after Madara Naruto had been so determined to save everyone, refusing to experience this pain again. It only led him to feel a different form of pain, one inflicted by the ones he loved.

Watching as his past self-crumbled, sitting on that lone bench in the dark Naruto knew he couldn’t abandon the Leaf Village, or rather the precious people within. Jiraiya may hold a place in Naruto’s heart but now he was beyond conflicted. He would protect Jiraiya to protect himself, Naruto didn’t know what would happen if he let his sensei fall. Deep down Naruto knew it would destroy him. Saving Jiraiya had been a relatively easy choice, even after everything. Did that make him strong or weak?

Sky vibrating by the roar behind him Naruto turned, air being sucked from his lungs. He watched as Kurama took control, six tails swaying in the wind. Naruto had been so angry, so hurt, he had given control over without even thinking about it. Kurama had cared even back then, using everything in his power to wipe Pain off the face of the earth. Pain kept talking like Kurama was a mindless beast, like he had no morals or compassion.

Naruto was sick and tired of the Tailed-Beast being treated like monsters. They were living beings, had emotions, bonds, dreams. Kurama had been chained down and left in a cage for decades, no centuries. Of course, he was angry, tortured. Thinking back to his own experiences Naruto frowned anger flashing behind his eyes as he watched Kurama scream out, muscles covering Naruto’s body. He had been so close, Kurama had been moments away from being free.

Naruto could feel it now, how desperate Kurama wanted to feel the sun, taste the wind and stretch his paws into the dirt. Revenge had been the last thing on his mind, Kurama just wanted to go home, to free his siblings and run among the trees.

Tears rolling down his cheeks Naruto stepped back, unable to take it any longer. Clawing his way back up Naruto stood before Kurama’s cage. There was so much more to face, so much more to resolve. But Naruto knew one thing for certain, Kurama and his siblings must be free. Naruto didn’t care if he died in the process, he knew what it was like to be chained. Naruto had only experienced that agony for nine days, Kurama and the others and been living this way for a hundred years.

No more.

He was still afraid of being alone, being left behind and forgotten. Naruto knew this wouldn’t solve everything; it wouldn’t give Kurama the freedom he deserved. But it was a start.

Walking forward Naruto summoned the water at his feet to lift him up, fingers gripping the seal. With one swift tug the paper was torn.

Gates slamming open Kurama roared.


	16. Chapter 16

Chakra exploded out with such intensity the windows trembled before shattering one by one. Glass mixed with rain as the wind howled, causing the room to swirl with the elements. Red chakra taking form Nagato was the only one to barge into the room eyes widening at the sight before him.

Standing at the edge, feet not sliced by the glass Naruto looked out over the city, hair lose and dancing in the vicious wind. Nine red tails danced behind him, giving off a welcoming warmth instead of scorching heat. Only able to see the boys back Nagato watched as chakra completely enveloped him, two long fox like ears forming upon his head.

Turning Naruto looked at his spectator, ruby eyes watching closely, slit pupils expanding. Hand extending out Nagato expected an attack, preparing to fight soon the six paths stood around him. That was until he saw Grimichi still on Naruto’s shoulder, unharmed. Flexing his right-hand Naruto growled, grimace hanging on his lips. Licking at his newly formed fangs he was pleased this time around he didn’t have talon like claws. Nor did he need to crouch down like a beast. Eyes flicking to the left Naruto watched as chakra began to build at this side. Black and red swirled ominously as the chakra began to take form.

First it was four paws, nails digging into the wood causing deep groves. Secondly a sleek body took shape, the chakra even spiked up like fur along its spine. Nagato took a step back when the face began to form, snout sleek and ears long. Lastly nine tailed began to grow, one after another, the killing intent in the room became almost unbearable. The air was trembling with its intensity. When the final tail bubbled up the fox’s eyes snapped open, pupils red mirroring Naruto’s.

Kurama let his body grow, reaching Naruto’s hip as his tails wrapped around the teen. Looking up at Nagato Kurama growled deep in his throat before letting out another gut-wrenching roar, displaying his might. Nagato never heard the beast’s voice before, but when the demon spoke his deep voice with a slight growl fit Kurama perfectly.

“Protect this child, or I’ll devour you.”

Naruto didn’t flinch at the threat or the heat building due to Kurama’s anger. Instead he reached out scratching at the fox’s ear distracting the demon from his intense stare down with Nagato. Yet the man had no doubt Kurama would hold true to his word. Gut twisting, he nodded at the fox before waiting for Naruto’s next move.

Power flowing through him, Naruto marveled at the chakra protecting him, he had no idea what would happen when he ripped the seal. Naruto had been so distraught, emotions out of control he wasn’t thinking clearly, he had trusted his instincts. Kurama wasn’t completely free, their chakra’s still far to intertwined for that, but now nothing stopped him from completely bonding with Naruto. Naruto’s body was now one with Kurama, the fox could feel the rain pelting the teens cheeks, the wind tugging at his hair. Kurama could see clearly out of Naruto’s eyes like they were his own. He was no longer barred off from the world, he could see and feel everything through the boy, unlike the snippets he got before. And that was only when he resided within Naruto. Standing on four paws now, Kurama almost purred when the rain pelted against his body causing it to evaporate instantly, steam floating up before being swept away by the wind.

They were equals now, more than just friends. Partners, now more than ever. Kurama would never fail in protecting Naruto again. And Naruto would keep his promise to Kurama.

“Thank you…”

Smile small Naruto let his hand fall to his side, ignoring the damaged limb for now. Continuing to scratch at the fox’s ear Naruto’s ruby eyes flicked down admiring his friend. “I should be the one thanking you. I never would have gotten this far without you.”

Kurama wanted to say more, yet he decided against it, not enjoying the fact they had an audience. Eyes focused on Nagato Kurama hummed staying close to Naruto’s side.

Looking back up Naruto’s eyes glided to Nagato, ignoring the paths around him. “I think it’s time to have that talk now.”

Marveling at the power emanating from the teen Nagato smirked as he dismissed his paths, each going up in a plume of smoke. Rain causing the tiles to grow slick and air growing chilly the adult turned looking over his shoulder. “Indeed, let us go somewhere dry. And I’m sure you could use some food.”

Groaning at the idea, Naruto jogged forward as his stomach growled. Slowly the chakra cloaking his body ebbed away, yet the fox stayed firm. Kurama had yet to move, staying right where he stood, watching his paws as if transfixed. Confused Naruto slowed turning to look at his friend. “Kurama?”

Hearing the slight panic in the boy’s voice Nagato turned something twisting his stomach at the scene before him. Gingerly Kurama lifted one sleek paw before stepping forward. When was the last time he walked? Felt something other than slick concrete under his paw pads? Looking up Kurama showed a glimpse of something dark and broken before he pranced forward sticking strongly to Naruto’s side once more. It was then that Nagato cursed the world, stronger than he ever had before. The damage some could cause...

Damaged hand resting atop Kurama’s head Naruto continued to walk forward. He would have to talk to Kurama later, both had a mountain of trauma they needed to address. So far Naruto had been effective locking everything up and ignoring it. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from jumping at the shadows swirling in the corners of the room. Eyes watching Kurama, Naruto followed Nagato, Grimichi breaking the silence. Bringing out his pipe he offered it to Naruto, something twisting in his stomach when the teen took it instantly. It seemed the boy had a new habit. Looking down at the fox the toad let out a plume of smoke before extending his webbed hand out.

“It’s good to finally meet you Kurama.”

Jolting at the kind words Kurama looked up shocked to see acceptance in Grimichi’s eyes. Ironically, the pair knew each other well, their connection through Naruto strong. Yet the fox figured the toad would express disdain, just like everyone else. Only Naruto had giving him that look, yet Kurama found himself overjoyed someone else shared the boy’s mindset. Tail reaching up Kurama wrapped the appendage around Grimichi’s hand shaking it. “Indeed.”

He didn’t have to say thank you aloud for Grimichi to hear it. Smiling the toad did the unthinkable, jumping from Naruto’s shoulder he landed on Kurama’s back, everyone seeming to suck in a bated breath. Chuckling the fox simply continued to walk besides Naruto not at all bothered. How could he be? This toad had been by his kit’s side from the very beginning, he never once turned his back. Grimichi had always wanted to befriend Kurama, little did he know he had succeeded long ago.

Taking another hit from his pipe Grimichi smiled up at Naruto before his eyes flicked to Nagato. “Kurama you’re way better than Naruto’s boney shoulder.”

“Careful toad, I am not a glorified chair.” Voice lighter Kurama played along, almost melting when Grimichi began to itch under his ears. It felt good, beyond good. The demon laughed to himself, the best way to beat him would be this right here. It had been so long, Kurama couldn’t remember the last time he had been touched in a positive way. Thinking back, it would have been when he and his siblings cuddled, before time ran away from them and adulthood sunk in.

* * *

Disappointed at the simple broth before him Naruto sighed before taking a spoonful. He hadn’t had an ounce of food for a month, to say his stomach wasn’t ready for solids was an understatement, yet he wanted it regardless. It would take time to gain back what he had lost; time Naruto didn’t have. Using his left hand to scoop up the soup the action felt foreign, having been right-handed. Which brought him back to the present.

“My arm is going to be a problem.” Naruto tried his best not to flinch and feel guilty when Kurama twitched off to the side, finding a new home on Nagato’s plush couch.

Sipping at a cup of tea Nagato nodded, knowing the extent of the damage after Itachi reported earlier in the day. “Your health is top priority, mind and body.”

Not missing the implications Naruto cocked and Eyebrow as he sipped at the broth humming at the taste. “I have to go back.”

“You don’t have to do anything; we can find another way. You don’t need to endure more trauma.” It was hard to focus on the teen before him with the literal Nine-Tails watching his every move with such eyes. Grimichi had a way of unsettling the others when he was pissed, but this was different. The toad was dangerous, his poison even a threat to Sasori. But Kurama, he could level a continent if he saw fit. And he was still intertwined with Naruto, surly the fox could share the boy’s chakra. Meaning he could also use sage mode. Shivering Nagato was happy to have the pair on his side.

“It’s our best bet… Plus I want to go.” Mind thinking back to the memories he walked through Naruto knew he had to face his past, he had to face the Village to heal. There was too much left unfinished. Eyes flicking back over to Kurama he wasn’t the only one that needed closer.

Searching Naruto’s eyes Nagato didn’t protest the decision, trusting Naruto judgment. “Fine, but you’ll stay here until you can eat solids. Also, I’ll be sending you with a team.”

Putting his spoon down Naruto tilted his head to the side. “Team?”

Nodding Nagato took another sip before setting the cup down. “Yes, you won’t just be going to get healed. Danzo has been sending Root members over the last two weeks. Their orders are to bring you back alive and kill any Akatsuki they can.”

Leaning back Naruto frowned anger licking the back of his mind. Kurama growled as well, far closer than what he was before. “Of course, he has. I’m the jinchuriki, without me the Village is weak. Danzo finally knows my where abouts, he won’t stop.”

“Which is why I have a proposition for the Hokage. We kill Danzo, rid the Leaf of a snake and in exchange the Hokage heals your arm as payment.”

Naruto thought about that for some time playing around with the plan, it was a good one. Naruto remembers how much Tsunade hated the man, the wicked things he had done. Plus taking out Danzo would give Itachi the help he needed. “So Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. Not gonna lie it seems like over kill.”

Smirking Nagato was pleased at how easily Naruto could lead, he was quick on his toes never missing a beat. “Maybe, but I’m not losing my most valued ally again.”

Praise tickling his heart Naruto was pleased when he held back the blush fighting to spread across his cheeks. Kurama purred in his lap as two other elders popped into his head. “Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane will still present a problem in the future. I suggest taking them out now as well.”

Frowning, the names seemed slightly familiar but were hard to place Naruto looked down at the fox expecting an answer to his silent question. Letting out a frustrated groan Kurama rolled his eyes at the boy before informing the room further. “They and Danzo make the council, those two idiots have led to more pain and suffering than any other. Including yourself Naruto.”

“Eh?”

“Many decisions made by the Third was guided by the council. The biggest being the Uchiha Massacre, but they also voted to keep Kakashi away and Isolate you. They are useless, dusty, bags of bones that take pleasure in meddling.”

Anger spiked within Naruto at this new information, he figured it was always Danzo pulling the strings, he had been a fool. There would have to be two other votes to trump the Hokage. Thinking back to all the pain he suffered being alone, and the possibilities if he had known the truth, with Kakashi by his side had Naruto growling. 

Nagato shifted ever so slightly, with Naruto’s anger growing he glanced at Kurama for guidance. The fox was simply watching him, as if waiting for an answer as his tails wrapped around Naruto. “Removing the entire council is a bold move, but one I don’t see us struggling in. Thank you Kurama, your knowledge is vital.”

On edge the fox chewed on those words, distrust easily taking hold. He has never been given an ounce of kindness from anyone but Naruto, now he was getting it from Grimichi and Nagato? Trusting wouldn’t come easy, the countless times he had been hurt flashing behind his eyes. Not wanting to be weak Kurama had to remind Nagato he wasn’t easy pickings, killing intent trickling into the air. “Hm? Well flatter away, but it won’t win any favors.”

The dark tint in Kurama’s voice caused Naruto to look down at the fox, Kurama had shrunk to fit perfectly in his lap. That was a nifty trick. Yet the way Kurama’s mood seemed to shift alarmed the teen. “You good?”

Humming Kurama wrapped his tails around the boy one final time before his body began to shimmer. He was tired, and he hated to admit it but Kurama felt safer resting withing Naruto. “Humans are nothing but insects, it’s frustrating that I can’t just squish them all.”

Leaving on that chilling note the remaining three stayed quiet for some time. Naruto keeping a close eye on Kurama as he moved about. Kurama was in awe as he freely roomed within the teen’s mind, making a spot for himself to rest. Soon an inner world grew within Naruto, a field with soft green grass and a sprawling mountain range off in the distance. This was far better than the sewer. With one finale long exhale Kurama curled up letting his eyes flutter shut.

Once Kurama settled Naruto looked back up at Nagato resuming the conversation. “What are we going to tell the others?”

It was strange at how easily Naruto seemed to roll with the Nine-Tails being semi free, and his obvious threat to humanity. It wasn’t an empty threat, they all knew it, yet Naruto trusted the fox completely. They clearly had a strong bond, something that fascinated Nagato. This boy was something else, a treasure. “For now, I think it’s best not to announce your injury to the other members. I don’t trust Obito with that information. Most will figure it out on their own, but we should tread carefully. Your mission will be to eliminate Danzo and the other two in order to find the location of the Nine-Tails and remove a threat off the board.”

Snorting Naruto picked up his spoon once more, not wanting the broth to get cold. His stomach twisted at his next question. “What about the other Tailed-Beasts?”

Shifting in his seat Nagato refilled his cup blowing on the steaming tea before speaking. “I’m sure you can answer that one yourself.”

Naruto hated that they would still have to hunt down the other jinchuriki, his stomach sinking. Yet now he had a way to separate them without causing death. Deep down Naruto knew for some this would be a great relief very few jinchuriki harmonized with their Tailed-Beast. “Once I finish my jutsu I planned to release them. The Tailed-Beasts have suffered enough, to bring peace we need to take the Villages’ greatest weapons away. Remind the world that the Tailed-Beasts are living beings not mindless monsters.”

“How do we stop the Villages from taking them back?”

Anger flaring at the possibility a new idea popped into his mind and Naruto smiled, Kurama had been thinking about this for some time, his knowledge aiding Naruto, “The Tailed-Beasts will not fight each other, protecting instead. If each take a village they will stop all and any fight in fear of harming a sibling. To ensure each Tailed-Beast isn’t sealed we mold a ninja from each village to take the Kage position. The Kage and Tailed-Beast should rule together as partners. The Tailed-Beasts should be guardians not weapons, their focus will always be keeping balance.”

Nagato took time to chew on Naruto’s words, it was far more complicated than the teens original plan. But also, far more achievable. He already had a few young ninja in mind for the job, yet he took a moment to think about the anger each Tailed-Beast would surly carry. It had taken years for Kurama and Naruto to get to this point, and yet Kurama freely admitted he still wanted to destroy the leaf.

“How do we get the Tailed-Beasts to trust us, let alone get the villages to agree?”

Smile small Naruto looked up eyes swirling with emotions Nagato couldn’t place. Only Kurama knew the full extent of the Jutsu Naruto was creating. Naruto was going to have to put his life on the line to release every demon. “I’ll handle the Tailed-Beasts, I did it once and Kurama is positive I can do it again. As for the villages I figured the Akatsuki and their God could handle them.”

Snorting at the God reference Nagato took another sip of his tea before gazing out the window to his left. “Of course, for this to even become a possibility we must take care of Obito.”

Naruto shifted at that uncomfortable, doubt filling his mind. “I don’t know his strengths, by the time I joined the battle Obito was simply sitting back and watching, we also need to tell the others the truth.”

“I believe I can handle Obito, but to stay on the side of caution we will wait until your arm is restored. We will defeat Obito together, then we will tell the other members everything.”

“If they leave?”

Cocking an eyebrow Nagato was surprised by the shake in Naruto voice. He seemed rather on edge, afraid. “What are you still afraid of Naruto?”

Thinking back to him sitting at the kitchen table, stubby child hands balled into fists as he sat in the empty apartment. Naruto always had the same underlining fear. It’s why he had always fought so hard, why he had to become stronger, keep his smile bright, never show weakness, never fail. It was why letting Kurama go was so utterly terrifying, why it shook him to the core.

“Being alone."


	17. Chapter 17

The throne room was a little much, sat on a perch, several stairs leading to it. Giant windows spanned the entire height of the room, showcasing the raging storm beating down on the city. It gave a menacing effect, all who walked before the throne felt the need to bow. Sitting atop like the god he was Nagato watched as the other members of the Akatsuki filtered into the room. There were many emotions expressed, but the most common was surprise. For a step down from the throne Naozumi sat in all his glory.

Hair freshly trimmed the red locks were kept free, spikes barely reaching his shoulders. His legs were spread out on the step below where he was sitting, blue sandals wrapped tightly at the ankles. Arms resting on his thighs Naozumi’s hands lay limply in the space between his legs. His left arm normal, nails painted orange. Yet his right was now completely wrapped, fingers and all. Naozumi still wore the Akatsuki cloak, open and spread out around him, leaving his body on display, only covered by a mesh shirt. Everything was black, even the new pouches he had crafted. Yet the biggest change was the shift in Naozumi’s expression, something dark lurked in his golden eyes.

Everyone knew the wild redhead had been taken. All feeling something dark at the knowledge, when the teen had been whisked away by Nagato himself and taken back to the Hidden Rain it was obvious Naozumi was in poor condition. New scars were inevitable, but currently concealed. It wasn’t clear on what Naozumi brought back, but it was something dark and hungry. More importantly something shifted, for Nagato was clearly stating Naozumi was an equal, or at least is now personally under Nagato’s protection. A statement none should take lightly.

Nagato's voice captured all in the room but two, for Naruto and Kurama both kept their attention on Obito, waiting for the slightest twitch.

“There is a shift in our plans. I’ve learned that Kabuto Yakushi had access to Orochimaru’s forbidden jutsu. Sasori I want you to hunt down this little spy of yours, bring back any information regarding the jutsu if possible. Once that is complete you and Tobi will continue the search for your Tailed-Beasts.”

Humming long and low Sasori looked sideways at his annoying partner before answering. “The little brat won’t be easy to find, he scurried into hiding once his precious master died. But we will get the job done.”

Obito nodded happily blabbing away before Sasori threatened his life, it was becoming harder for Naruto to sit quietly. Kurama’s chakra boiling just under his skin. Eyes flickering to the other Uchiha in the room Naruto tried his best not to flinch at the ruby eyes. Itachi was watching him intently, mind piercing everything together as Nagato continued. Stupid genius.

“Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Naozumi will be going to the Leaf with two goals in mind. One to eliminate the council, for they are currently sending special black-op members to hunt Naozumi down. And two the location of the Jinchuriki. Do whatever needs to be done to extract the information from the elders, just be discreet. The rest of you may continue the hunt.”

Obito was watching him closely now, Naruto’s arms were beginning to throb with how tightly he was balling his fists. Regardless it was his turn to speak, feeling stressed with so many eyes on him at once. “While I doubt the Hokage will be sending her own Anbu members the Root isn’t something to scuff at. They are trained for one thing only, assassination, they will hit fast and hard. Always keep your guard up, the Leaf is determined to protect their little Jinchuriki and are using any means necessary.”

Nagato leaned forward, linking his fingers together. “We’ve known this day would come; it seems the villages are rising up to protect their strongest weapons. They fight is futile, but they will fight none the less.”

Once their meeting was finished Naruto watched various members trickle out, Sasori and Obito being first. With Obito gone Naruto found himself breathing easier even if he hated letting the man walk off free for the second time. Catching movement in the corner of his eye Naruto was surprised when Hidan walked forward savage smile hanging on his lips.

“Good to see you back in one-piece kid.” Eyes flicking to Naozumi’s bandaged arm he knew that wasn’t fully true. “Here you little shit, consider this a good luck charm.”

Gingerly Naozumi reached out with his left hand, palm out and waiting. That confirmed everyone’s suspicion in the room. Naozumi didn’t come back whole, for his dominate hand was his right, which laid limply at his side. The subtle clank of metal caught everyone’s attention as a piece of jewelry was placed into Naozumi’s hand.

Snorting Naozumi smirked, a glimpse of light flashing in his eyes before it was gone. The necklace was top quality, the white gold thick, chain heavy but elegant. What really caught his attention was the pendant resting on top, most would find this offensive. Naozumi didn’t seem offended at all, rather the opposite.

Admiring the symbol of Jashin, Naruto felt flattered. He may not worship the god, but Hidan did. This was the best way he could show his intent, using his god to show he cared. It reminded Naruto of those who said they would pray for you. Sure, Naruto didn’t believe in it, but those people did, he was never offended by the claim. Simply taking it for what it was, a person turning to their belief in hope those they pray for will be helped. Or in this case protected.

Lifting his damaged arm up Hidan understood instantly and grabbed the chain unclasping it. Hidan had to wrap it around the teen’s wrist several times but soon his mark was left on the teen, pendent dangling perfectly in the open palm of Naozumi’s hand.

“Looks good on ya kid.”

Naozumi was quiet for some time simply looking at the charm before a small smile tugged at his lips. He was pale, and the bags under his eyes have only gotten darker. Hidan knew this didn’t fix anything, the kid surly had new demons to face. But maybe this would offer comfort, something Hidan never thought he would give. And something he planned to never do again. He simply thought back to their conversation back in the woods, his mind still chewing on the name he was given. Hidan was determined to learn of Naozumi’s God, he never planned to follow the deity, but he was intrigued none the less.

“Hope you know if this doesn’t work, I expect my money back.”

Snorting Hidan’s grin grew even wider, playing along with the banter as he slowly started to turn. “That’s Kakazu’s forte, bug him.”

“Thank you Hidan.”

It was quiet, only the man himself and Nagato catching the words. Regardless the weight carried in those simple three words was enough to put a gentle smile on Hidan’s lips as he turned nodding before walking off without another word.

Looking down at the pendent the weight didn’t bother Naruto, he found comfort as he looked up to Nagato.

“Well guess it’s my turn. Think it’s time you embrace who you are.”

Looking at the headband in Nagato’s extended palm Naruto didn’t ask where he got it, having a feeling the original owner was buried deep and already forgotten. Was he ready? Kurama encouraged him, wanting to show the world what he Leaf had done to them. How the village is cruel, and misguided. It was a good middle finger, but it also meant Naruto would have to admit he had been hurt.

Acceptance, with a long exhale Naruto reached for the headband bringing it into his own lap. It wasn’t a comforting weight like the necklace on his wrist but crushing.

Deidara stepped forward then, a kunai in hand. The blond was looking him over, blue eyes dull with grief. They needed to talk, yet now wasn’t the time. Taking the offered weapon Naozumi took the blade to the metal, flinching at the screech that followed. Standing Naozumi hissed as he tried to tie the fabric, pleased when Deidara came to his aid. Hands far gentler than he expected Deidara left the headband lose, but his knot was strong. His hands lingered for a moment, giving a light squeeze before stepping back. Deciding to place it the headband around his neck Naozumi played with the piece before letting it rest. Turning Naozumi nodded to Nagato before following Deidara down the steps to stand before the other two remaining members of the Akatsuki.

Everyone took a moment to look at the headband, but it was Kisame who spoke up. “Damn, the Leaf really enjoys making missing-nin huh?”

Smile small Naruto glanced at Deidara once more, trying to decide on what he would say. It would take time to adjust to the weight on his neck, it had been so long since he had worn the symbol. The Uzumaki headband was destroyed only the plate remained, currently fastened to the flap of his largest pouch residing on his hip. While he wanted to represent the clan it didn’t feel right, so it remained a source of comfort as Naruto’s good luck charm. Maybe this time with two he’ll have some good fortune. “Yeah, it’s going to be their undoing.”

Itachi gave the younger male a knowing gaze but didn’t say a word as the others followed Naruto deeper into the tower. It was rare for the Akatsuki to run missions with more than two members but looking between Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame, Naruto was happy, feeling safer in a larger group. Just like Nagato ordered the group would remain until Naruto could handle solids, the extra sleep wouldn’t hurt either.

Realizing he had effectively destroyed his own room Naruto sheepishly followed Deidara, they had split off from the other two, agreeing to meet in the morning to discuss the plan. Naruto was beginning to worry he had done something wrong by the way Deidara walked, stiff and focused. Just as his anxiety reached its peak the blond opened his bedroom door, ushering Naruto in.

Once the door was closed Deidara stayed at the door, leaning his back against the cool wood. He looked over Naozumi, stomach sinking further at his condition. “How bad?”

Taking the bed Naruto let out a long-tired sigh as Grimichi hoped off his shoulder and made his new home on the windowsill. So far, the toad only got bits and pieces, Naruto had yet to tell the extent of his injuries to anyone else besides Nagato. Finding he couldn’t use words Naruto slowly began undressing, letting his body speak for him.

Deidara choked as Naozumi shimmied off his mesh armor, the chimes of steal ringing out as it the floor. Naozumi gave him time to absorb the sight, arm still bound. Naozumi was pale, his body thin. The teen was at peak fitness, body toned and muscles solid. Now, Naozumi’s ribs showed, muscles smoothing out, displaying how much weight he had lost. But that was something Naozumi could gain back, quickly too. His body would be tanned and ripped once more with time. The scars on the other hand, the scars were there to stay.

There was a nasty cluster on his hip, as if someone carved his flesh like a pumpkin for Halloween. After that there was a long sleek scar that followed his right collar bone. Deidara seemed to lean further into the door at the nicks on his throat, someone had held a knife to his jugular. When Naozumi began unwrapping his arm Deidara saw red and his stomach flipped, nausea hitting him hard. The arm had an array of scars, as if the limb was revisited often. Some puffed up, others dipped in, there were patches that reminded him of a canyon, some places jagged and risen where others were sunken in and deep.

“This is my fault.”

Naruto lurched at that confused as he looked up. “What?”

“This is my fucking fault; I never should have left you. You never should taken that hit.”

“You would have died if I didn’t.”

Anger flaring the blond scowled at Naozumi causing the other teen to flinch back. “And you shouldn’t have used yourself as a fucking human shield!”

Naozumi seemed to slink back further instead of fighting back like Deidara expected. “I didn’t have time… I didn’t know what else to do.”

Seeming to deflate Deidara knocked his head against the door sliding down to the floor. The guilt was beginning to be too much. “Just… Just stop taking hits for others. Stop throwing your life away.”

“I can’t lose anyone else.”

“And I can’t lose my partner.”

The boys shared a long look, Naozumi was the first to look away, stomach twisting. “I would do it again.”

Letting out an irritated sigh Deidara closed his eyes. “I know, and I would do the same for you.”

Eyes flicking back to Deidara, Naruto felt his nerves settle, he was still worried Deidara and the others would leave once they heard the truth. Something that would surly keep him up at night, but for now he had the support he needed. “I know.”

Silence fell over the pair; Naruto used the time to slip into a half meditation. He thought Deidara had fallen asleep, for he was silent and still. Shifting he stifled a yawn as he reached for his mesh armor, jumping when Deidara moved.

Getting to his feet Deidara frowned at how skittish Naozumi had become anger flaring once more, but not at Naozumi. But for the people who did this to him, at the mistakes he made that put the other in this situation. “I’m going to kill them all.”

Mood darkening Naruto snorted, thinking back to the ones in the village. The look of total despair in Sarutobi and Kakashi’s eyes. He knew the others behind the glass weren’t any better. “No need, the guilt will do it for them.”

Walking over Deidara tapped the headband thinking back to what Naozumi told him before. “They didn’t realize who you were?”

Shifting slightly Naruto played with his words, he didn’t want to lie to Deidara. But he also needed to keep the truth a secret for a little longer. He chose the middle ground. “No, I changed my appearance… And my name.” Naruto searched Deidara’s eyes relieved when the other seemed to accept it.

“Your father was that important?” Grabbing the gauze Naozumi was quiet for a bit, struggling to wrap his arm. Just like before Deidara offered help taking over the process. Sitting beside Naozumi, Deidara brought the injured arm into his space, running fingers over the scars before wrapping the limb.

“He was the Hokage.”

Pausing Deidara looked over Naozumi, so many questions on the tip of his tongue. Yet he pushed most aside, seeing how tired the other one was growing. “Will you tell me your real name one day?”

Smile sad Naozumi pulled his injured arm back into his lap looking at the charm once more resting in the palm of his hand. “Yeah… Promise not to leave my side when I do?”

That made Deidara’s heart twist, watching Naozumi shiver the other reached out carefully, fully expecting Naozumi to pull away. Instead the other seemed to melt into the touch. Getting another yawn from the other Deidara was quick to maneuver them so Naozumi was laying on his side under the covers. Still sitting up and leaning against the headboard Deidara kept a hand on Naozumi as he got comfortable and pushed his back against Deidara’s leg.

“We’re partners Yeah? I’m not going anywhere.”

Naruto was starting to realize partners may be too weak of a term for them now, he had thought about it before. This is what he always wanted, wanted from Sasuke. Family, comfort, warmth, Naruto wanted a brother. He gained one through Grimichi, now he gained another. Seeming to melt into the mattress sleep was taking Naruto quickly.

“Brothers.”

“Hm?” Looking down at the redhead Deidara thought Naozumi had already passed out. Until his hushed voice rang out on final time.

“We’re brothers.”

Looking up at Grimichi who was watching intently Deidara seemed to smile, leaning back into the headrest he brought out one of the scrolls he got from the Uzumaki village. “Yea, guess we are.” 

-

Jaw cracking with the force of his yawn Naruto sighed when Deidara turned to look at him. Kurama said after all the exertion over the last month it would take time for him to regain all his energy. Sleep was important, even if it always led to nightmares. Slowly the blond sat down allowing Naruto to lean against his back. Eyes heavy Naruto didn’t fight the small smile that crawled onto his lips as Grimichi crawled onto his lap holding out his pipe for the teen. “It’s my best blend.”

This had become a new routine for the trio, the nightmares were horrific, Deidara barely able to stomach the screams. It was Grimichi that offered the idea that smoking could ease Naozumi’s mind. The other agreed quickly. Naozumi’s sleep schedule was erratic, sometimes he would only be out for twenty minutes, other times it was a whole day and anywhere in between. Deidara never once complained, enjoying the comfort he received as well.

They were seeing improvement; it had only been a week since the meeting and the purple under Naozumi’s eyes had lessened. He had also switched to solid foods even if he couldn’t eat much in one sitting, having small snacks multiple times a day instead. Nagato gave the all clear then, knowing Naozumi needed his arm healed as soon as possible.

Breathing deep Naruto coughed slightly as the smoke tickled the back of his throat as it traveled to his lungs. This was becoming his new crutch, the teen planned to pick up his own once they made it to the Leaf. Holding his breath Naruto slowly exhaled before taking another hit from the pipe. Body tickled and brain buzzed Naruto let his head fall back onto Deidara’s shoulder golden eyes watching the clouds. Slowly the teen began to relax and carefully the toad removed the pipe from Naruto’s hand. When Naruto’s eyes finally fluttered shut and his breathing evened out Grimichi relaxed letting out a long-tired sigh.

“Is the kid going to be able to handle this?”

Looking over at Kisame, Grimichi was pleased to see a glimmer of worry in the man’s eyes. “Yeah, but that’s what worries me.”

“You know the demons he hides from the rest of us?”

Itachi had posed it as a question but Grimichi wasn’t a fool, the Uchiha knew the answer. But watching Naruto’s peaceful face the toad realized they need help; he should start planting the seeds now. “It’s not my place to name them, Naru didn’t tell me anything until after he defeated Orochimaru. He’s determined to carry the world on his shoulders and bare the weight alone.”

Feeling Naozumi slip Deidara acted quickly maneuvering their bodies so Naozumi’s head rested in his lap. Playing with the redhead’s hair the blonde male refused to allow Naozumi to suffer alone, they had become too close for that. After Naozumi had so easily thrown his life into danger to protect him Deidara had vowed to do the same. No one had done such a thing for the blond before, it was the final push Deidara needed to accept Naozumi into his heart. “He doesn’t need to tell us the truth, we can take some weight off his shoulders without it hm?”

“Naozumi is one scary kid, able to get monsters like us to protect him is one impressive feet.”

Black eyes never leaving Naruto’s face Itachi smiled behind the collar of his cloak, it seemed the boy was a master manipulator. Yet looking back at his deeds it was clear to Itachi, Naruto wasn’t doing with ill intent. “he’s a monster just like the rest of us.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to get this posted fifteen minutes before I need to get to work! I really was determined to get this done today!:)
> 
> Let me know what you think! I had some difficulties with this chapter, Dialogue takes a lot out of me and I had a lot of points I wanted to hit Naturally. I actually completely trashed this chapter three times before settling on this! Which will probably happen to future chapters as well. I really did change a lot, so there's much to do! 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!<3

Curling further into the warmth it took some time for Naruto to slowly crawl from sleep. Never feeling so rested the teen had little intention on waking until he felt fingers gliding through his hair. Eyes opening Naruto was confused as to why his body was horizontal and his pillow was currently talking.

“We are nearing the Hidden Leaf.”

Groaning Naruto pushed his body up refusing to acknowledge the blush dusting his cheeks when he realized he was sleeping in Deidara’s lap. Digging the sleep from his eyes Naruto couldn’t fight the yawn from taking hold.

“Damn kid, you act like you haven’t slept for sixteen hours”

“Sleep and I don’t really get along.”

Eyebrow cocked Kisame looked over the youngest member again noticing the slight dark circles under his eyes, they were better than before but still present. It was clear Naozumi experienced hell thanks to his own village. “Well apparently sleeping by real monsters helps.”

_“He’s not wrong, you’ve always slept better with another near.”_

Taking Kurama’s words into consideration Naruto brought out one of the few storage scrolls he had left still pissed he never got his gear back from the village. Such items didn’t come cheap and Naruto was attached to the twin tanto blades. Ma and Pa had given them as a gift, they were priceless. “Well you’re scarier than any nightmare so it makes sense.”

Smirking at the snort he received Naruto opened his scroll to summon a few pouches of kunai and sendon needles before dropping his robe to secure his gear. Letting out a saddened sigh Naruto felt naked without his tanto blades bound to his lower back. “I feel wrong without my blades.”

Everyone understood the sentiment, for each Akatsuki member would be lost without their crucial weapon of choice. It was never a place you wanted to find yourself in, Naozumi was known for a few things amongst the Akatsuki. Never dropping sage mode, having Grimichi by his side and the twin tanto blades. The boy took special care of the blades, constantly applying oil and using a whetstone to keep them razor tipped. It didn’t take long for fellow members to figure out the blades had been crafted at Mount Myōboku, for they could be hardened by nature chakra, turning to a stone like blade coarse and stronger than steel. Yet they never failed to convert back to their original size and shape. The blades had been crafted with Naozumi specially in mind and weren’t easily replaced.

Grimichi understood best of all. Such blades took decades to create and were cherished among the toads, more valuable than any gemstone. “Such blades wouldn’t be tossed aside, I’m sure I can find them for you.”

“All your belongings would be held within the interrogation bureau. It won’t be easy to access.”

Annoyed Grimichi looked over at the Uchiha feeling belittled. While he wasn’t a true member of the Akatsuki the toad was normally treated as one. It seemed unlike Naruto, he hadn’t proved his worth among the Akatsuki. Deidara knew how powerful Grimichi truly was, apparently it was time to show the others as well. “Nothing about this mission will be easy.”

“You aren’t my slave Grim; you don’t need to risk yourself just to find them. It was my fault in the first place.”

Guilt blossoming in his chest Deidara moved catching everyone’s attention. “My mistakes put us in this situation not yours. I’ll help you Grim, yeah?”

Smile wide the toad jumped onto the blonde’s shoulder feeling better someone had his back. Naruto wouldn’t want him getting hurt while the others didn’t think he could handle such a task. “Sounds good to me.”

Seemingly content with the pair and their choice Kisame looked to Itachi voice hungry for the fight in the future. “So, what’s the plan then? I doubt charging in is the best choice.”

“Actually, there’s a third part of our mission I waited to discuss until now.” With all eyes on him Naozumi kept his eyes on his bandaged arm, fidgeting with the charm. “We are also taking out the elders as a form of payment so the Hokage will heal my arm.”

“Wait, why would the Hokage agree to such terms.” Kisame spoke for Deidara as well, Itachi sat back already knowing the answer.

“Trust me, the elders have done nothing but cause harm to the Village. With them gone the Hokage will have full power and can create a new council that shares her beliefs.”

Eyes looking over Naozumi, Deidara seemed to frown not seeing how this could help them. “You want to give her more power? She ordered your capture and allowed your arm to be damaged in the first place. What makes you think she’ll help and not take you away again?”

“Believe it or not yes I do. Tsunade is better than the council, she’ll heal me.”

“You sound so sure.” Kisame was frowning knowing Naozumi was keeping secrets, something he didn’t want. Even if they all had their own.

“Guilt is a bitch” Naruto shared a long look with Itachi before shifting unhappily. While he wasn’t useless by any means and would still be able to kick ass and take names Naruto was indeed weakened. The nerve damage was substantial and would greatly affect his skills. The teen could barely hold a kunai… Any jounin would pose a threat, and ninja like Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade were a huge problem. Yet he was right, the woman would surely be drowning in guilt. He was going to use that to his advantage, for a split second he wondered if he should feel guilty.

“Can you get me in front of the Fifth?”

Itachi knew Naruto’s plan instantly and wasn’t too keen with the idea, it wouldn’t be easy to pull the boy out if everything went south. Giving a simple nod Itachi started explaining his plan making sure Naruto knew the risks and Kisame would behave himself.

-

Moon hanging high in the sky the village was quiet, a subtle breeze causing the leaves to dance in the wind. Nursing her cup of sake Tsunade still couldn’t shake the cold that crept into her soul. She had allowed Ibiki to torture Naruto, her own godson. She may have not known that Naruto took the fake name of Naozumi, but Tsunade never should have ordered Ibiki to torture the teen regardless. She had been rash, and now Tsunade was filled with regret, watching as everything crumbled around her. 

None of it matter now though, Naruto was once again in the hands of the Akatsuki. Except this time his identity was revealed. Tsunade doubted Naruto was alive, Team Kakashi and Team Asuma had yet to report but she had little hope. Even the always optimistic Jiraiya bowed his head when he left the mission in the search of Pain. There were so many questions… Who was Naruto trying to protect them from? Why did he join the Akatsuki? How did he learn of the Toads? Was he still alive?

Not that it mattered, her power was about to be stripped away. This was her final night in the Hokage office. Her stomach twisted.

Anger spiking Tsunade slammed her cup down shattering the clay in her hands, watching blood dribble from her palm the Hokage didn’t miss the shift in the air as a body appeared before her just as the Anbu guards were bound and left unconscious.

“Anger was always the emotion you reached for first. I’m glad some things haven’t changed.”

Eyes wide Tsunade burst from her seat, so many emotions building in her throat. “Naru-“ Seeing how the teen flinched, stepping back with a kunai in hand the woman froze, taking a minute to truly look at him, Tsunade clenched her fists.

Ruby hair free it framed his face beautifully. The Leaf headband around his neck caused Tsunade to flinch, Naruto looked like hell, and she was the reason for that. Signature cloak drifting silently in the breeze Naruto didn’t speak again allowing Tsunade to process his sudden arrival. “You’re alive, the Akatsuki-”

“Are no longer a threat to me.”

The relief in her voice was genuine, it only made Naruto’s emotions swirl faster. “How?”

Shrugging Naruto kept his eyes fixed on Tsunade’s hands, as if expecting an attack. “They may be monsters, but they can be reasoned with.”

Part of him still loved Tsunade, wanting to reach out. But now there was another part of him, one that was angry, hurting. There was a lot to uncover in Naruto’s statement, but now wasn’t the time. Another question already on the tip of her tongue, her mind was racing. Letting that sink in Tsunade took the time to check her guards, relieved they hadn’t been harmed. Fingers still pressed against a pulse point her eyes glided back to Naruto, watching him from the corner of her eye. “How’d you get in here?”

“My Uchiha is better than yours.”

Jerking Tsunade never took her hands off the guard, fist gripping into the grey chest plate. “Itachi is in the village?”

Nodding Naruto took time to look around the room, he once felt safe here. Tsunade was once a source of comfort. “Yes, along with two other Akatsuki members.”

“Are they your guards, or your jailers?”

Lips twitching Naruto looked out the window, he hadn’t seen a night sky from the Leaf in so long. Emotions on a rampage Naruto took a deep breath to rein it all in. He needed to focus. “They’re my teammates.”

Chakra giving off a faint glow Tsunade focused on the anbu before her. Brain function was normal, meaning they weren’t under genjutsu. She was relieved then, hating the idea of Itachi having to hurt one of his own. Stomach Twisting Tsunade had to make a choice, she didn’t want to cause the Uchiha more grief. Yet she hoped telling Naruto the truth would stop him. “There’s something you need to know… About Itachi and the Uchiha Massacre.”

“I already know the truth; this village really does some wicked things.”

Stomach dropping further Tsunade didn’t have the energy to defend herself, but she felt the need to defend her master. “The Third didn’t want-“

Eyes growing cold Naruto grew tense then, anger spiking. “It wasn’t the old man’s choice, I know. That snake Danzo, the fact that he’s still allowed to walk these streets is disgusting."

“Are you seeking revenge?” She was shocked Naruto held this knowledge, she only found out recently. Attention being brought back to that night, would Itachi truly tell this boy the truth?

Eyes landing on his godmother Naruto pulled out a scroll, surprised when Tsunade didn’t attack, she simply watched. Bringing out the seal Naruto laid it out before running the proper hand signs. Ink glowing, soon a blue barrier began to grow. Satisfied Naruto looked up at Tsunade, standing slowly. “In a way yes.”

The thought of hurting Naruto again was unbearable, something Tsunade could never order again, let alone do herself. Still standing off to the side she was willing to accept any punishment given. “Well?”

“I’m not here for you.”

“Then why are you here?”

Three names coming to mind Naruto looked out the window, stars illuminating the sky. “I have a few reasons.” Sighing Tsunade walked back to her seat, blood dripping on the floor. Bringing out a new cup from her drawer she began to pour another glass. “You smell like a distillery, keep this up and you’re gonna be struggling to preform your duties as the Hokage.”

Eyes flickering up Tsunade couldn’t hold Naruto gaze for long, letting them drop once more. “There won’t be a tomorrow for me, my position as the Hokage is being taken.”

Eyebrows raising that wasn’t something he had expected, question leaving his lips before he could think. “Why?”

Downing the sake Tsunade looked at her bleeding palm, she really needed to attend to it. “I unknowingly captured the jinchuriki, tortured him, then turned around and lost him again, to the enemy.”

Knowing he was going to be here for awhile Naruto relented, taking the seat before the desk. Before Tsunade. Nerves spiking, being so close, Naruto fished out his new pack of cigarettes, damaged fingers fumbling with the lighter. “Yeah, that would do it.”

“Naruto, I-“

“Don’t.” Letting out a plume of smoke Naruto looked at Tsunade, golden eyes swirling something fierce. “Nothing you can say will change what’s happened.”

“Then what do you want?”

Flicking his ashes into the small dish pushed his way, Naruto tilted his head, damaged hand twitching. “All I want to do is bring peace, and no matter how much I loath to say it, I need your help.”

“You want me to strike a deal with the Akatsuki. A group that has killed several Jinchuriki, a group of mass murderers?”

“I want you to make a deal with the devil, in the shadows so the world will continue to live in the light.”

Looking back down at her bloody palm Tsunade chewed on that. “I lose my power tomorrow, any deal we make will be destroyed.”

“Depends on who takes that chair.”

Eyes flicking up Tsunade went to lurch back when Naruto leaned forward. He caught her wrist in a crushing grip causing her to hiss. Pulling her back forward Naruto fumbled with his damaged hand, yanking out glass shards. It was painful, yet Tsunade did nothing besides hiss, she had done far worse to the boy. “And I’ll say it again, any deal we make will be destroyed.”

Frowning, but not looking up from his work Naruto hummed, focused on a rather nasty piece lodged in deep. “Danzo finally getting what oh so desperately wants huh?”

“How do you know so much? There are no spies in our ranks, you’ve only been with in these gates four times, none of which you would have had time to uncover the information you have.”

Tugging out the last piece of clay Naruto fished for a salve, using his good hand Naruto gently applied the ointment. Making sure the blood had slowed Naruto checked one final time to make sure his work was perfect before wrapping Tsunade’s hand. Leaning back, he took another long drag, knowing he would have to explain sooner or later. “That’s a long one. One you probably won’t want to believe.

The atmosphere in the room began to weigh them both down, the truth no lighter than the lie. Tsunade didn’t want to believe, just like Naruto had said. But the longer he went, the more everything made sense. Naruto was protecting the Leaf Village because he grew to love its inhabitants. After hearing about Jiraiya- and after everything they had done, Naruto still protected him. Something in Tsunade broke in that moment. Her heart finally shattering completely, bloody pieces tumbling down.

The story of Naruto Uzumaki was a tragedy, with a sprinkle of horror to mix it up from time to time.

Silence filled the room, Tsunade’s eyes were watery. Pulling out a second cup she didn’t hesitate to pour Naruto a shot. Offering it in a silent plea. She didn’t miss how Naruto opted to use his left hand, his right limp in his lap. Her blood now staining the bandages. She knew what Naruto would ask of her, healing his arm. Tsunade wouldn’t dare refuse, it was the other reasons that kept her in her seat. The possibilities terrifying, even now, seemingly understanding the boy she had no idea of what Naruto would have of her. “I want to say impossible…”

“You’ve told me once before impossible doesn’t apply to me.”

Naruto was still ungodly tense, pouring him another glass he nodded in thanks before taking the shot in one solid gulp. “There’s more, more you haven’t told me.”

Lips twitching Naruto nodded, looking down at his pack of cigarettes. He had smoked half already. “Yeah, you see I came up with a new plan. One that will bring peace, even if most will fight against it.”

“Which is?” Stomach sinking Tsunade just hoped this boy wouldn’t follow in Obito’s footsteps, that he found a different path. She found herself terrified that Naruto would simply burn everything to the ground.

And so, another hour seemed to pass in the blink of an eye, Naruto explaining his plan in detail, giving Tsunade everything she needed. Rubbing at her face Tsunade leaned back in her chair, watching Naruto closely. She was piecing it together, what Naruto could want. What he was willing to offer, in exchanged for her help.

“You want Danzo, don’t you?”

Smiling finally reaching his lips, Naruto held Tsunade’s gaze. Her stomach twisted at the sight; Naruto looked like a hungry animal. “I want the entire council.”

“What?!”

Watching Tsunade get to her feet Naruto pulled out another cigarette, twirling it between his fingers. “Their rotten, the council will do nothing but meddle, that’s all they do. Their actions have led to so much pain, they deserve it.”

“And you expect me to stay in power? That’s a little bold.”

She was right of course; everyone would call for her head. Something Naruto found himself soundly against. But it was more than that, could he trust her? “No, you should still resign. But not just to save face…” Shifting Naruto finally lit his cigarette, taking a far too deep inhale. “The Tailed-beasts will have to work with each Kage closely, for that to happen there needs to be trust.”

Flinching Tsunade sighed, turning she looked out the window, the blue shimmer of the barrier distorting the view. “You don’t trust me.”

“No, neither does Kurama.”

Hearing the demon being called by name was still hard to accept. Everyone was taught to fear the Tailed-beasts, now she was expected to not only respect them but offer them a place to call home? Naruto was indeed asking a lot, she hated the demons, all the blood they had spilt... Turning she looked at Naruto then, truly seeing. Naruto had lost everything because of the demon, had been treated like trash because of it. He had been hunted and tortured because of the fox. Naruto had suffered the most do to the Nine-tails, yet her he was. Claiming to be a friend to the monster and fighting for his freedom. “Fine, but who will take my place?”

A person came to mind instantly, one that the demon within him hummed at approvingly. “Kakashi.”

“I already suggested him when I met with the council, of course they wouldn’t listen after my mistakes.”

He was that mistake, flinching Naruto frowned, watching his cigarette slowly burn. “Glad we agree.”

The remaining pieces of her heart yearned for the boy; Naruto sat before her. Broken, an opened wound sluggishly bleeding. Getting to her feet Tsunade walked slowly over to stand before Naruto. “I may never gain your trust again, for in many ways I don’t deserve it. But that doesn’t mean I won’t try.”

Carefully she reached out, finding it a small victory when Naruto didn’t fight. Slowly her nimble fingers began to work at the bandages covering damaged flesh. Stomach sinking at the sight, she didn’t miss the pendent resting on his wrist. Naruto had fiddled with it often, the symbol of Jashin. There was a story behind it, but one she wouldn’t learn today. “You don’t even have to ask you know. Just tell me you want to come back.”

The green glow of Tsunade’s chakra made Naruto’s eyes glitter, hue unnatural but beautiful. Beautifully sad. “After everything I’ve done? You may be willing, but I doubt others will accept me.”

“They will, everything you’ve done was for them. Naruto, come home.” Shifting slightly, Tsunade knew she would do anything for Naruto, so when her next statement came tumbling from her lips she wasn’t surprised. “Itachi too, you both need to come home.”

All she wanted to do was make this right, she would beg if she had to. Tsunade felt no shame in that, she wanted her godson back. She wanted to be there for him, support him like she had promised.

Would Itachi agree if he were here now? Surly he would, Naruto doubted he would even look back. Something twisting in his gut Naruto chewed on his lip, fingers gliding over the charm on his wrist. “I can’t speak for Itachi, but this isn’t home, not for me. Tsunade I can’t do what you’re asking.”

Having to concentrate Tsunade fell silent, if she weren’t already drowning in guilt she would be now. The damage done to Naruto was extensive. She could repair it, but she would never forget. “Then where’s home?”

“The Akatsuki.”

Eyes flickering up Tsunade let her hands relax, glow falling away. “But they hunted you!”

Having long ago put out his cigarette Naruto shrugged. Heart heavy. “So have you.” Tsunade sucked in a deep breath, clearly ready to argue, Naruto beat her to it. “Look, everything is different. You may be Tsunade, but you aren’t Granny. I can’t make my home here, where the ghosts of the ones I loved reside. You’re not my people, and I’ve grown.”

“I mean, my entire first life all I cared about was becoming Hokage and saving Sasuke. Now I can’t wait to get out of this village, the one where I’m still contemplating on destroying. And Sasuke- Sasuke is no longer on my radar. I find myself hating him more than anything. He’s no longer important to me, I don’t find myself caring about Team Seven in general. What I lost I gained in others, that’s not going to change.”

Hands glowing once more Tsunade blinked away her tears, she had unwillingly been a player in destroying this boy. The soul that could have changed it all. “Don’t give up on the village, we may just surprise you.”

Sun trickling in Naruto felt his eyes sting as the rays filtered into the room. Had time really passed that quickly? When Tsunade finished she leaned back into the desk giving Naruto time to examine her work. Looking down at the stone around her neck Tsunade looked back up as her hands began to move. “Naruto.”

Looking up Naruto was greeted with Tsunade reaching out, necklace in hand. In that moment he found some of the hurt, some of the seething hatred was soothed. He would never forget how important the necklace was to his godmother. Pushing forward Kurama shifted within the boy catching his attention. Both thinking back to the day this necklace shattered.

_“That day may have been a lifetime ago, but it still haunts us. Like a festering wound.”_

_“Do you hate me for repairing the seal that day?”_

_“No kit, I may be a demon but even I won’t blame a child. You’ve always been innocent.”_

“I’m sorry.” In that moment Naruto didn’t know who he was apologizing to, or for what. Regardless in that moment it felt like the right thing to do.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Tsunade and Kurama spoke at the same time, voices soft and filled with emotion.

Gripping the necklace Naruto contemplated what to do with the jewelry. The decision was heavy, yet easy to make. Pulling it over his head Naruto looked down, seeing the pretty stone hanging just bellow his headband. Sun reminding him he was running out of time Naruto looked up at Tsunade, eyes softer, kinder. They had taken the first steps then, it would still be a long and exhausting journey, but maybe one day. “Am I going to be hunted?”

Wanting to cry, feeling such relief it took Tsunade some time to find her voice. “Why would you be hunted? You were never here.”

“And the council?”

“A brutal set of murders, ones with no leads.”

Naruto smiled again, looking down at his hand he made a tight fist. “How tragic.”

“Naruto.”

He had gotten up, hand on the seal still laying on the ground. Naruto glanced up then, Tsunade had taken her seat back behind her desk. Yet her eyes were filled to the brim with sincerity. “This village was at one time your home. We may not be your people, but one day we might just be. Don’t forget your journey, it’s just as important as your destination.”

Smile devious Naruto took Tsunade’s words to heart, even if he wasn’t showing it now. His journey had just begun in a way, yet she was right, in more ways than one. “It’s a little early to be so deep, you need to take it easy on the liquor.”

Pulling the seal Naruto stood, parting words lingering in the air as he went up in smoke. “Thank you.”

Blinking slowly Tsunade didn’t get much time to reflect before Shizune opened the door. With one long look, observing the blood, shattered pottery, unconscious guards, and cigarette ash seemingly everywhere the woman looked up. “Lady Tsunade! You’re hurt! On one earth happened?!”

The calm morning quickly shifted then; her office bombarded by everyone. The chaos was unwelcome, she had much to think about. Plans to set in motion and orders to give, Tsunade knew Naruto would work quickly. She needed to get ahead of the storm that she had apart in creating before it blew her away. Annoyed she found herself looking out the window, cursing a certain teen. His smirk made more sense now, the brat.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation!!!!!!! yayyyyyyyyy. 
> 
> Well really I'm just taking time to go visit my mom up north for a week, regardless I'm beyond excited. I need the break, and I miss the woman like crazy. So I will be taking a break from posting. I expect it will be two weeks, maybe three? I don't really know. I will be taking my laptop with me, I'm sure I'll have the need to knock out a few chapters but I don't plan to post anything for the time being. I've basically caught up to what I've typed so far, so I need to get cracking and get a good backlog going again so I have a cushion. 
> 
> Plus I simply need a break from life and want to soak up all the sun I can, drink, and gossip with my mom.
> 
> On another positive note I got an art tablet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooooooooo happy! I've spent the last few days spending any extra free time playing around with the programs and learning how everything works. Fan-art was mentioned before, and I would absolutely adore someone creating some for this story. But now I'm working on my own, I've only ever used colored pencils and I can't express how much I love this tablet!!! It's just amazing, before I would get frustrated and give up most works, for I haven't truly sketched since high school. I'm beyond rusty, my pictures would be ruined by eraser marks. But now, ugh it's simply the best, plus all the fancy brushes it has and cool effects! I'm in heaven! So be excited for that, I just gotta finish and figure out how to post it in a chapter lol. 
> 
> As always I love all the feedback and support! I hope this chapter is enough to hold you over! Sorry to make everyone wait, I promise it will be worth it! I also don't want to burn myself out, I've done this in the past. So I'm making sure to pace myself and dive into my other hobbies. There's so much to do and so little time! 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!! <3

The breeze was gentle, sun now over the horizon the village around him began to stir. Swinging slowly back and forth by using his feet that were firmly planted to the earth Naruto looked up at his past. Orange roof and white walls, just like he remembered. There was a time when going to the academy meant everything, the beginning of a bright future. Now it was just a distant memory. Eyes gliding back down to the red panted door Naruto found comfort in the fact that nothing had changed. He wondered if his name was still carved under his desk, he doubted it, for he hadn’t gone to the academy this time.

Lifting his feet Naruto closed his eyes as he drifted forward. Casting his senses out he was able to place everyone with ease. It seemed a few teams were out on missions, while most still resided tucked into bed. He couldn’t find Jiraiya, a fact that would once terrify him, considering the time. Yet he trusted Nagato, He trusted Nagato’s word. Jiraiya was safe, even if he didn’t know who guaranteed that. Head titling back Naruto knew his comrades were near. Opening his golden eyes Naruto watched Itachi leave the shadows first, catching the swing with his indigo panted fingers.

It was easy to look up at the Uchiha in this position, being so close to the ground. Blinking slowly Naruto didn’t fight when Itachi reached out, slender hand grasping his wrist. Sharingan spinning Itachi looked over Naruto closely. His arm would never lose the extensive scaring, which is why Naruto most likely bound it once more, but his nerves and muscles had been repaired with impeccable skill. It seemed Naruto’s gamble had paid off. Yet his clouded eyes said otherwise. Itachi knew that look, better than most. So many questions sat at the tip of his tongue, yet Itachi knew he didn’t have time to ask them.

Sighing internally Itachi loosened his grip as he stood upright once more, looking behind him at Kisame his voice was monotone as always. “Stage one was a success, now on to stage two.”

Only nodding Naruto glanced up at the tree watching the leaves dance in the morning breeze. “Looks like you get to have some fun Kisame.”

“About to bloody the waters, hm?” All eyes turning to look deeper into the small wooded area a familiar body came into view, smile smug as the amphibian on his shoulder exhaled a large plume of smoke.

Electric blue eyes gleaming with pride Grimichi let his voice drip with sarcasm as Deidara walked past the others to stand before Naruto. “Think you can handle it?”

Hand slipping into his cloak Deidara was pleased when the clank of steel had Naozumi on his feet. “Think these belong to you my man.”

Leaping from one shoulder to the next Grimichi held three scrolls which he quickly fastened to Naruto’s belt. Hands reaching out Naruto’s smile was faint as his calloused fingers touched familiar leather. Deidara and Grimichi never disappointed. Relief flooding him, Naruto couldn’t help but reach out snagging Deidara and hugging the other tightly.

He may be a monster, but Naruto knew he wasn’t alone.

“Thank you.” One hand rubbing the top of Grimichi’s head Naruto looked over Deidara’s shoulder to watch Itachi. “Thank you.”

Blushing slightly from shock Deidara was quick to shake it off smile sly, sharing a look with Grimichi. “It was a piece of cake, didn’t even need my art.”

“So now what?” Kisame was antsy wanting blood urgently. He needed a good fight, and this time Itachi had promised him one.

Itachi spoke next, working as the main leader of this squad, Naruto piped in when needed but overall, he had no problem letting the elder lead. “We eliminate Danzo, Kisame and I will engage the target. Naozumi, Deidara, and Grimichi I want you to weed out any root or anbu. We don’t want word getting out of an attack. After Danzo we go straight for the other two elders. Kisame and I will take one and you two the other.”

Tsunade said she could accept him for the monster he was, but after today Naruto wasn’t so sure about the others. Eyes gliding back to the school Naruto couldn’t help but wonder if Tsunade was right, while this may no longer be his home, he could still be given support by the ones still here. Maybe he didn’t have to completely cut off the village and the ones that called it home. Pulling back Naruto didn’t miss the way Itachi’s ruby eyes locked on the gem hanging around his neck. Naruto smiled then, Itachi was always trying to figure him out, but every time the Uchiha was close Naruto was able to throw him of course. Eyes wandering back to the academy Naruto’s stomach sank, sooner or later he would have to tell the Uchiha what Tsunade had told him, the offer that was given. Naruto wanted to be selfish, keep the truth hidden. But that was wrong, cruel even, Naruto refused to be so vile. It may lead to heartbreak but Itachi deserved the choice. The same one Naruto was still trying to make. “Let’s go.”

Determined, the group followed Naruto’s lead as he weaved his way through the village, his senses keeping them from view. He didn’t mention he could do this with his eyes closed, and no sage mode, Naruto knew the dirty alleyways well. It wasn’t hard to find the secrete entrance, a manhole tucked away at a dead-end. Naruto couldn’t help but scuff. Danzo acted so high and mighty, it has made him arrogant. He didn’t even consider the possibility that four missing-nin all known across the continent could attack in broad daylight, not at all afraid. What Naruto and the others had wasn’t arrogance, no, this was unimaginable skill. Unlike Danzo they had the power to back up their moves, Danzo no longer possessed that power. 

Dropping down last Naruto’s eyes easily adjusted to the dark, the tunnels were dingy and moist, instantly putting him on edge. Summoning a clone Naruto looked both ways before looking at his doppelganger. Naruto hadn’t focused on Danzo’s signature in sage mode before, never having the chance. Stomach twisting at the sickening dark aura around the man Naruto didn’t miss how his clone shifted. Even Grimichi was on edge, animal instincts keeping him alert. It wasn’t that Naruto doubted Itachi and Kisame, far from it, but the possibility, no matter how small had Naruto summoning another clone, his voice cool. “Take them to the twisted chakra signature, be their eyes.”

One clone shifted slightly before nodding turning his body ahead. The other pulled out his tanto blades eyes determined. Speaking in unison the clones sprinted off ahead sounding far more confident than Naruto felt. “Got it!”

There was no speech, or wish of good luck, the four simply shared a look, nodding once before splitting off. Water splashing under his sandals Naruto didn’t flinch when Grimichi found his way to Deidara’s shoulder blue tongue springing out. Bringing out his blades Naruto gave a silent nod of thanks before splitting off from the others. Blades dripping his Grimichi’s poison Naruto focused, Kurama purring in the back of his mind as his footsteps became silent. He had work to do.

Senses on high alert Naruto was happy not to find a trace of Sai within the hideout, confirming his intel that the boy no longer reported to Danzo. Dipping low Naruto slid on the wet cement and under his first opponent. Blades slicing through the man’s thighs he couldn’t utter a scream before Naruto was up behind him, knocking the root member out cold.

One… Two… Three...

Jumping in the air Naruto flipped feet touching the ceiling and locking him in place. With the flick of his wrist senbon needles rained down.

Nine… Ten… Eleven...

Dodging to the side Naruto missed one attack only to fall for another, smirking as metal grinded against harden skin Naruto kicked out blood splattering his cheek in the process. It had been a long time since he had let lose, body moving like a well-oiled machine. _“You’ve grown even stronger kit; the sky is the limit._

_“And one day I’ll even surpass that.”_

Kurama’s deep chuckle filling his head Naruto smirked as he flipped back, clone taking down another. Bodies littered the hideout’s floor, alive yet utterly defeated.

Twenty-one… Twenty-two…

Naruto was silent as he worked, bobbing, and weaving like a cat, or better yet a fox. When he finally realized he was making a circle the boy didn’t slow as he pressed onward determined to reach the end.

Forty-seven… Forty-eight…

When the flush of information flooded his mind, Naruto hissed taking down his final opponents. His clones had been destroyed but Itachi and Kisame had yet to be harmed. Pushing harder Naruto skidded to a halt as a pair of large double doors came into view. Satisfied Naruto jogged forward a trail of bodies behind him. Slicing the large door into pieces Naruto looked over the deep cavern finding three figures several hundred feet below on a bridge. Leaping the boy flipped once, blades held out, hitting the wood without a sound Naruto watched with pleasure as Itachi retrieved the final eye from Danzo’s socket. It was clear he was under genjutsu, remaining silent as he was forever blinded. It was like flipping a switch, one moment the elder was silent, kneeling on his knees next Danzo was screaming. Hands flying to his bloody and empty eye sockets. Naruto watched, transfixed. Kurama pushed to the surface then, wanting a front row seat to Danzo’s bloody end. Pushing the dying man to the slick and splintered wood Itachi stepped back as Kisame stepped forward shark like teeth glinting in the low light.

That was the end for Danzo, a bloody story with a bloody end. It was fitting, satisfying. Naruto’s collar was zipped tight, hiding his smile. But it shined in his eyes.

Turning Itachi looked over Naruto, he was breathing regularly. Blood was splattered on his cloak; his blades were dripping, but what truly caught his attention was the blood splatter on Naruto’s cheek. Itachi has seen Naruto fight, knows he’s strong with how easily he can dismiss a genjutsu, but until now Itachi always looked at Naruto as a pupil. Sure, he respected the teen, valued his wit and intellect but until now, in this very moment seeing Naruto spattered in blood but completely unaffected, Itachi finally viewed Naruto as his equal.

When Naruto pulled at his collar, showcasing his hungry smile Itachi shared the sediment. Lips moving on their own. Itachi mirrored Naruto, how could he not? After everything Danzo had done, the man’s soul was so black it sucked everything good into it, snuffing out the light.

With a manic partner and content Naruto, Itachi figured this was a mission success. “Where’s your partner?”

Golden eyes flicking up Naozumi stepped to the side just in time to avoid being squished by Deidara. The teens shared a smile before they looked to their elders.

Kisame was rather impressed with the blond not seeing a scratch on him considering the type of mission, that was twice now. “Thought you were flashy and loud.”

Snorting Deidara lifted his hands showing a drenched kunai and fly-like clay figures. “Please, I’m S-rank for a reason. Sure, I prefer to make art but sometimes it’s just not possible.”

Eyes lingering on Danzo’s cooling corpse Naruto played with the charm around his wrist, Hidan would have loved this too. They really were a twisted group of monsters. “Let’s gloat about ability later. I doubt this place will be silent for long.”

-

Walking into the lush, secluded apartment Naruto was silent as he weaved his way deeper into the home. Anger flaring at the rich flooring and elegant decorations. This woman was living in luxury, while Naruto had lived in squalor. Finding Koharu finishing her cup of tea before getting to her feet Naruto was pleased when she turned and dropped her cup, it hit the floor and shattered into a hundred little pieces. The noise was deafening in the otherwise silent apartment. Koharu’s eyes were scanning for the guards that wouldn’t come. For Deidara had taken care of them.

Naruto was impressed on how easily she seemed to recover, relying on her silver tongue. “Oh good, you’ve returned.”

Naruto’s voice dripped with venom; his smile hidden behind his cloak. “Oh no, I’m just passing through.”

Koharu gulped at that, she was terrified even if she didn’t show it. “What Tsunade did was unacceptable, I will be making sure it will never happen again, you have my word child.”

Stepping forward Naruto tilted his head to the side looking over Koharu carefully before speaking. “Your word doesn’t mean shit.”

“Do you not know who I am?” She was growing angry and confused stepping back only to be stopped by the table at her back.

“I do.”

“Then stop being foolish, I hold the power to keep true to my word.”

“But that’s just the thing, I’m here to take that power from you.”

Everything happened in a moment, Koharu pounced, sending three kunai at Naruto. The first one hit, only to cause the clone to explode into smoke. The other two dug deep into the wall as the real Naruto squatted behind her on the kitchen table. Breath tickling her ear as he leaned forward.

Reaching out Naruto’s tanto rested perfectly at Koharu’s throat, her shoulders in-between his legs. “You see, you’re a relic of the past. You can’t evolve or grow with the changing of the seasons. Because of that this village has suffered. Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, me, we’re just tip of the iceberg. The tragedy you, Homura, and Danzo created.”

“Everything we have done was in order to protect the Village.”

Understanding perfectly Naruto felt Kurama shift watching intently, excited for what he was about to do. “I don’t disagree.”

Kohanu seemed to relax at that thinking she was free, until the blade dug deep into her skin. “That’s why I’m here, to protect this village. You understand, don’t you?”

Lungs filling to scream, only a gurgle came out as Kohanu’s eyes widened with shock before rolling to the back of her head. Blood spurting out it soiled the lavish furniture in the room. Like a puppet with its strings cut Kohanu was dead before her body hit the ground. The thump she made rang in Naruto ears as he stood, flicking his blade to clear the blood. One final scan of the room and he was gone, not a trace left behind.

Just like Danzo the other others fell. It gave Naruto the chance to make a change, bring in something fresh and new.

-

Watching the sun climb high in the sky Naruto couldn’t believe hours had gone by and no one was the wiser of the three decaying bodies now within these walls. Sitting on the railing at the edge of the small mountain Naruto looked over the village feet dangling like a child. He knew they shouldn’t linger but there was one thing keeping Naruto here, which was also weighting him down. He was still seething with anger, for what had been done. But Naruto was drawn to the streets bellow. He wanted to know how much had changed, or if he’s the only exception. There were places to visit, memories to walk, he knew he had to face them. Naruto just needed to gain the courage. He also knew he wasn’t the only one, Itachi was waiting on him, yet Naruto didn’t know why.

When Itachi stepped forward, hands gripping the handlebars Naruto wondered if the Uchiha really could read his mind. Watching the other for a moment Naruto glanced behind them. Deidara was messing with his clay and Grimichi smoked besides him basking in the shade. Kisame was resting, back leaning against an old birch clearly enjoying a full stomach. They were out of earshot, meaning he could speak freely. Sighing Naruto gripped the gem around his neck. Hoping what he was about to do wouldn’t ruin everything.

“Tsunade gave an offer today.” Ruby eyes following the clouds Itachi hummed, urging Naruto to continue. Fear gripping his heart Naruto pulled his eyes away from Itachi, to scared to watch his face. “She asked me to come back…” Letting his eyes close Naruto gulped before continuing, Itachi now watching him intently. “She offered the same to you.”

Eyes widening Itachi straightened, looking out over the village. Naruto followed Itachi’s lead, eyes watering. He hadn’t been at this spot for ten years, and while he plans to never return that couldn’t be said for Itachi. “I already gave my answer.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because you have the right to make your own choice.” The words left his lips so quickly Naruto almost missed speaking them. He never wanted to take a choice from anyone, not one of this magnitude. Naruto knew what it felt like, to lose that freedom.

“I already made my choice, eight years ago when I raised my blade to my clan.”

When relief flooded him Naruto felt nauseous, guilty of his positive reaction. “You never once thought about it? hoped?”

Turning to look at Naruto Itachi let his Sharingan fade, eyes no longer foggy, black reflecting the light. “Did you?”

“No, this can never be home again…” Looking over at Itachi Naruto gave a small shaky smile, still unsure himself. “But maybe, just maybe some will still accept us. Even if we’re damned.”

“Why did you choose this life Naruto? Why give up a life lived here in this village.”

Eyes gliding over the village Naruto scuffed, they were completely unaware of the monsters observing them. The murders that had taken place mere hours ago. So clueless, helpless. They had no idea their two missing-nin where in these walls, talking so boldly. “The same as you, to protect the home I love. Even if that’s twisted now, I’ve…” Chewing on his words Naruto didn’t know if he was ready to say these words. So many bellow deserved his wrath, yet even know no matter how twisted he has become Naruto wasn’t willing to burn it all down. Some still worth saving, even if most could be considered rotten. “I’ve decided to continue to protect the village.”

“Protect from what? Who are you fighting against Naruto?”

Coming to another decision Naruto leaned forward voice ringing out, no longer just speaking to Itachi. “I’ll be back.”

Grimichi was the first to move, with one long look over his brother Grimichi understood and nodded. “Same as before?”

“Yeah, thanks Grim.”

Kisame hadn’t moved clearly sleeping soundly but Deidara chucked a piece of white clay at Naozumi. The small white snake slithered up his arm before coiling tight like an armband. “We are heading out at dusk, yeah?”

Nodding at Deidara, Naruto looked over at Itachi once more as he began to lean over the edge. Itachi had always been loyal to the Leaf, meaning he wouldn’t go running to the eldest Uchiha. Pushing off the bars Naruto twisted his body in the air as gravity took control. “I'm protecting the Leaf from Obito, from the bloody future he plans to create.”

Itachi needed more, but Naruto currently didn’t have the energy. He simply needed to give Itachi the push to not only stand by Naruto’s side but face his own trauma. Itachi needed to face his own nightmares, and grow stronger.

Gaining another piece to the puzzle Itachi nodded before his body exploded into a mass of crows, some swooping past Naruto. The teen simply twisted his body to prepare for his landing. Ground rapidly approaching. Naruto wished to walk among his friends once more. Even if it was an illusion. His final goodbye.

Hands flying through seals Naruto changed entirely by the time he hit the streets. Unassuming with dirty blond hair and muddy eyes the teen walked the streets stomach guiding him to his first stop.

“Welcome!”

Looking up a knot grew in Naruto’s throat as he sat down in his stool, Teuchi was smiling as usual, eyes closed showing his crow’s feet.

“Thank you, I’ll take the special. Extra pork please.”

“Hey, I haven’t seen you around before! Are you a traveler?” Ayame sweet as always began working on the noodles while her father added pork to the broth.

These two never judged Naruto, never once showed him an ounce of hostility. For the longest time Ayame and Teuchi were the only kind faces Naruto would see for weeks. “Uh, yeah. Just visiting for a couple days.”

“How cool! Well once you eat here ramen will never taste the same!”

Smile contagious Naruto mirrored Ayame, yet his wasn’t nearly as cheery. “So I’ve been told.” Having a steaming bowl placed before him Naruto reached for a pair of chopsticks breaking them in half before gathering noodles.

As always, the ramen was excellent, rich broth, perfectly seasoned with just enough spice. It dragged Naruto back to the last time he had ramen, his heart sinking. Kakashi had treated him to a bowl, as always Iruka had joined as well. It was after Pain had attacked; the first time Naruto felt his heart begin to heal after losing Jiraiya. That was twelve years ago.

Hand slowing Naruto looked at the empty bowl before him, stomach growing heavy, a lump forming where the food resided. Looking up at the pair smiling and laughing Naruto was speaking before he could stop himself.

“Hey…” Eyes turning to him Naruto kept looking at his bowl. “Do you remember a Naruto Uzumaki?”

“Naruto?! Have you seen him? Is he okay?” Ayame was practically falling over the counter, eyes urgent.

Pausing Naruto simply nodded “You should know he’s okay, Naruto will never forget how kind you two were. The only friendly faces in a sea of hate.”

Both silent Naruto pulled out his wallet tossing double the amount on the counter before giving a slight bow. “Thank you for the meal, it was delicious.”

Turning on his heel Naruto moved the curtain aside, slowing at Teuchi’s words. “If you ever see him again will you tell him to come back? First bowl will be on the house.”

Lips curving up slightly Naruto felt the ice thaw slightly on his heart, today is a roller coaster. “Sure, see ya around.”

“Wait!” Naruto turned to Ayame, she was fidgeting, uncomfortable under his gaze. “Did… Did Naruto find a family?”

Taking a deep breath Naruto looked up at the sky, finding comfort in the answer he found. Kurama surged within, filling him with warmth. It took two lifetimes, but he found two brothers, possibly more if everything worked out. Naruto could be himself with the Akatsuki, more than he ever could here in the village. “Yeah, yeah he did.”

“Good, he didn’t deserve to be alone.” He didn’t? It was ironic that these two were the first to realize that, not even Kakashi or Sarutobi shared that sentiment. They may not have liked it but neither fought for him. Sharing a look with Ayame Naruto left, knowing the chances of him returning were nonexistent. Being in this village was too much to bear.

Hands deep in his pockets Naruto walked the streets for some time, he had passed Shikamaru and Choji. Both to engrossed in their conversation to notice Naruto slow, he had been told team Asuma and team Kakashi were out on a mission. It seemed Tsunade had called them back, surly the two jounin where in her office now. Shaking his head Naruto pushed on, a familiar orange roof coming into view. Taking the steps one by one Naruto stopped at the last door, hand extending to rest on the doorknob. The apartment was empty, something told him it had been for a decade. Picking the lock Naruto pushed on the door, ignoring the chipped paint.

Dust was heavy in the air, fingers gliding against the wall Naruto stopped when the little hallway ended. The kitchen had been cleaned, Naruto knew he left a mess, he always did. Walking further in Naruto looked down at the kitchen table, stomach twisting. A cup of ramen sat on the table, still in its package. A note rested on top, reaching out with trembling hands he retrieved the note. The ink had faded with time, paper beginning to yellow.

_Welcome home Naruto,_

_I have failed you my boy, for that I am sorry. I may not have found you today, but when I do things will change. You never should have been left to suffer alone, nor be lied to. There is much I would like to tell you. I believed what I was doing would protect you, keep you safe. I know now that was wrong, for you deserve the truth, maybe in return you can tell me why you left. Just come back, don’t disappear on me again my boy._

_I hope one day you will give me the opportunity to fix my mistakes._

Tears rolling down his cheeks Naruto crumpled the note in his hand as he wandered deeper into the apartment. The note wasn’t sighed. But he knew exactly who wrote it. Naruto knew he should face Sarutobi, he just didn’t have the energy. Didn’t want his perfect memories soiled by the current. Walking slowly into his bedroom Naruto looked at the small twin, how many nights did he fall asleep and hope he wouldn’t wake up? Reaching out with his scarred hand Naruto touched his pillow eyes drifting to the rickety nightstand. There was a picture there, one that wasn’t there before. Lifting it up Naruto looked at his younger self, smile bright and blinding. Sarutobi was behind him, his hand resting atop Naruto’s messy blond hair. Sarutobi was smiling, his cheeks were pinkened, like he had been laughing.

Naruto found he couldn’t remember this day, something twisted in his gut. Senses reaching out Naruto knew Sarutobi was currently with Tsunade, Asuma, and Kakashi. Their chakras were flaring. When he was suddenly cut off Naruto’s eyes wandered out the window. The Hokage tower barely in view. Eyes gliding back down to the picture Naruto walked back into the kitchen snatching a pen and paper on his way.

Gingerly Naruto sat down in his chair, looking around once more. It was eerie how familiar this picture was, a cup of ramen before him, his hands balled into fists, sitting alone in this empty apartment, with turmoil swirling in his chest. Sighing Naruto pushed that aside for now, snatching the pen. He began to write.

_Hey old man,_

_I don’t enjoy breaking your heart but I’m going to once again. I don't mean to be cruel, but I just can't face you, not yet. I know you’re currently in Tsunade’s office. Considering the strong barriers just put into place I’m sure she is telling you everything as I write this. Don’t blame yourself for what I’ve become, there was nothing anyone in this village could have done to change my decision to leave. I needed to protect everyone, I couldn’t see any of you in pain again. Covered in blood and broken, I know it was selfish of me but I don’t regret my choice. You must let me go. Train Konohamaru and do for him what you can’t do for me. I never blamed you, so don’t blame yourself. I’ve found a home, people who believe in me. I’m sure that’s hard to swallow considering who I’m talking about, but I’ve found peace. I’ll never have that here, the village isn’t a home anymore, it hasn’t been for a long time. I’m happy, were I stand, so please do us all a favor, and let me go. Continue to live, smile often, drink your tea and fill your pipe one extra time for me._

Standing Naruto found himself taking the cup of ramen, leaving the note with a now empty picture frame. Taking one final look around Naruto closed his eyes, there was a lot of hurt residing in these walls. But there was good as well.

_“Time to move forward.”_

Kurama was right, Naruto wasn’t a sad little boy anymore. He had become strong and brave; he was forging bonds stronger than the ones he built here. This was at one point his home, Naruto was starting to realize that wasn’t a bad thing, it was just fact.

Opening the door to the apartment Naruto didn’t look back. He closed the door, to his old home, his old life. It was time to move forward, even if his path was unclear. So focused on writing his note Naruto missed the boom of movement. His apartment was flooded by anbu just as he hit the streets. Iruka ran past him then, taking the steps three at a time. He and Iruka didn’t have a strong bond in this timeline, the sensei only yelled at Naruto in passing. Even so the man looked troubled, his eyes desperate and searching. Naruto watched, transfixed. He wanted to know what would happen when his note was found.

When Guy stood next to him Naruto jumped, hissing that he didn’t catch his approach sooner. “Something interest you, young man?”

Team Guy stood behind him, and Naruto felt his stomach sink. He assumed they were coming back from a mission, their packs still on their backs. Eyes landing on Neji, Naruto felt his chest begin to ache. Memories of how he sacrificed himself for Naruto, and Naruto turned around and showed his gratitude by cutting Neji down. “No, just caught off guard. That man bumped into me in his rush.”

“Ah, well I’m sure he didn’t mean to offend.” Might Guy went to reach out, aiming to pat Naruto on the shoulder. He flinched stepping out of reach instantly. Naruto had a feeling that was a mistake, Might Guy wasn’t the brightest but Neji was watching closely. That move caught his attention instantly.

Prepared to fight Naruto was relieved when Iruka exited his old apartment in a panic, note in hand. The anbu also dispersed, black blurs dancing across the roof tops. Naruto couldn’t help but feel satisfied that he was right under their nose, standing out in broad daylight. Slipping away in the chaos Naruto let his feet carry him, bobbing and weaving through dirty alley ways. Breaking out into the busy street Naruto sucked in a deep breath, still intently focused on Neji. Pushing further Naruto was relieved that Deidara, Grimichi and Kisame were exactly where he left them.

Finding Itachi was difficult, and for a minute Naruto was afraid something had happened, that was until there was a blip. A quick moment of Itachi’s chakra leaking into the air. It seemed the Uchiha was currently deep within the bowel of the Uchiha compound, their master level seals keeping him hidden. Naruto felt a wave of comfort that Itachi thought on his behalf, using his chakra to reassure Naruto he was safe.

Dodging past a group of children sprinting by, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as Sasuke walked by, Sai at his side. Few words were shared between them, yet both seemed to share the same irritation as a few girls stopped to fawn over them from a distance. Others gave a nod of respect, ninja, and civilians alike. Sasuke nodded back while Sai waved, both completely at ease with the attention, as if they had come accustomed to it. All the while Naruto didn’t move, his muddy eyes watching, observing. Something twisted in his chest when Sasuke smiled at Sai’s words. Sasuke looked good, happy even, like something had changed.

Memories flew behind Naruto’s eyes, of a battle not long past, words spoken with such knowledge, years beyond his apparent age. “ _You’ll never beat me with so much hatred in that black heart of yours. Hate only gets you so far before it devours you whole.”_ _His hand gripped Sasuke’s throat, and for a split second, a dark cold moment Naruto wanted to twist. He chose to use his words and not his fists, something he never would have done in the past._ _“Your brother isn’t a monster, but one used him to get it’s dirty work done.”_

Years, painstaking years Naruto spent training, working himself to the bone to become stronger. To bring Sasuke home. Sasuke had always been better, stronger, until the very end. Did it really take a second life, the death of a Sannin and Naruto sacrificing everything to finally break threw to the youngest Uchiha? Did that mean Sasuke discovered the truth? And instead of seeking revenge against his brother he chose a different path? And now Sasuke would soon stand before his brother, what would happen then?

Naruto would cut down Sasuke in a heartbeat if it meant saving Itachi. My, have the tables turned.

They were walking past then, and for a moment Sasuke’s eyes found his, the world seemed to slow. Something within Naruto screamed, hoping Sasuke broke past the jutsu to see who was really holding his gaze. Naruto wanted to fight, fingers itching, if only for a moment, Naruto thought he was going to get his wish. But just as quick as it started the moment passed. The Uchiha’s eyes didn’t linger, for his attention was required elsewhere, on his teammate, his friend. Naruto’s friend. Naruto’s teammate. The one Naruto pulled from the darkness.

Staying in this village was a mistake…

Somewhere in the back of Naruto’s mind a dark and cruel voice filtered up, Kurama unable to swat the doubt from emerging. _Sasuke could be Hokage, he’s still better than you. He’s always been better than you._

“Welcome!”

Head jerking up Naruto looked around the flower shop confused as to why his feet had led him here. Ino was smiling brightly, looking him over with her pretty blue eyes. Sakura was beside her, thick book in hand.

Had Naruto come to seek comfort from her? It made sense, only she understood the immense pain Sasuke caused. The deep hurt that throbbed no matter what you did.

Emeralds glimmering in the light Sakura smiled, her cheeks held a light blush her lips curved in a perfect smile. She seemed refined, calmer than Naruto remembered. Her strength has grown, to levels she hadn’t reached before, Tsunade’s diamond seal resting in the middle of her forehead. But what truly caught Naruto’s attention was the dullness in her eyes, the look she no longer had. The sorrow she carried for years was gone. Sakura was happy, free. It seemed only Naruto carried the pain of the past.

Nodding respectfully Naruto stepped further into the shop looking at the array before him. He hadn’t cared for flowers until he lived with the toads. Every plant had a purpose, a beauty he had grown to respect. He walked the isles ignoring the girls rather well until his pace slowed. Deep ruby in the center, the petals melted into orange before turning yellow at the tips. Naruto recognized the flower, Jiraiya had used them once. Chrysanthemum, meaning I love you, hands reaching out Naruto grasped a dozen. Carefully bringing them to the counter Ino’s smile seemed to grow and her eyes sparkled.

“What a good choice, who’s the lucky lady?”

Caught off guard Naruto didn’t speak, and the girls giggled at his expense. Sakura’s eyes glimmered again, she was so light, instead of becoming jealous like he thought Naruto found himself relieved. It may had taken a long time, but he had kept his promise. Sakura’s voice was soft, something he rarely heard. He normally only heard the girl yell in his general direction. “Well whoever they are I’m sure they are going to love them.”

Voice so sweet, so sincere Naruto tried his best to act normal before his former teammate. Kurama had pushed forward then, helping Naruto speak when he felt tongue tied. He had never faced his team, how he left them behind. It was hard to handle after running so long. “Thank you.”

Paying for his flowers Naruto ignored Ino calling out. She seemed interested, her keen eye always catching an troubled soul. But she didn’t push, only observed, something told her not to reach out. “Come again!”

The sun was slowly dipping in the sky, the afternoon bleeding into evening. The village was really buzzing now, keeping tabs Naruto knew Deidara and the others tucked themselves away, staying out of sight. Itachi was another story, he continued to flare his chakra but now Sasuke was with him. He had to trust in his teammates, even if Naruto wanted to drop what he was doing and protect them. They weren’t children, very few in this village even hold a candle to their strength. Quiet Naruto carried the flowers carefully, cautious not to damage them. This time Naruto knew where his feet were guiding him, destination in mind. When the cemetery came into view Naruto held back tears as he walked the barren path. Thankfully, no one was around. Hedge dissipating Naruto kneeled before the memorial; voice broken when he spoke out.

“Hi mom, dad. It’s been awhile.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, its been awhile!  
> My vacation was fantastic, enjoyed every second! I took my dog with me (He's a badass doberman) I walked like 37miles in the span of three days!
> 
> Anywaysss! I did not mean to be gone this long! But my dumbass left my laptop charger at my parents... And they shipped it too me, well it took two weeks... My phone screen is broken so I never use it to type and my laptop was totally dead so I couldn't pull my chapters from Word. So yeah I've been sitting in limbo for two weeks itching to type but unable! Well now I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! We will be back on track from now on!

Blood becoming tacky, pigment darkening alarms were raised when three bodies were discovered. Stride carrying him swiftly Sarutobi barged into the office ignoring the two men standing before Tsunade.

“What have you done?!”

Her eyes were glossy, it was hard to tell if it was from the booze or tears. Leaning back Tsunade looked at her sensei, relaxed considering the way he had barged in. “And what now am I being accused of?”

Anger rising Sarutobi felt he was losing his student, Tsunade was becoming rash and callous. “Danzo, Homura, and Koharu’s bodies have just been discovered. All three were brutally murdered!”

Looking between the three men in the room Tsunade reached for her cup, downing the liquor in one swig. “And I’m your suspect? I haven’t left this office, neither have my guards. I haven’t sent out a single order besides calling Team Asuma and Kakashi back.”

“So, you expect me to believe the day you were going to be removed from office the council was slaughtered and it’s just a coincidence?”

Resting her chin on her hands Sarutobi didn’t miss the bandages. “Shut the door.” Eyes shifting to the corners of the room four anbu stepped forward. Each slamming down a seal before they shimmered out of existence. Her eyes were cold and haunted, facing seeming to pale as she spoke. “I didn’t touch the council. But I unleashed the monster that did.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Stepping forward Asuma didn’t like where this was going, his stomach sinking at the look in the Hokage’s eyes.

Observing Kakashi found the answer swiftly, speaking for Tsunade. “Naruto.”

Sucking in a deep breath Tsunade took her time exhaling before nodding. “Yes.”

“He’s alive? But the Akatsuki-“ Sarutobi looked torn between relieved and terrified of the possibilities.

Tsunade understood that pain, for she had felt it not long ago. “Apparently their leader Pain has taken Naruto under his wing, offering protection and allowing Naruto to change their plans.”

Leaning back in her chair Tsunade held Sarutobi’s gaze as she spoke, hoping the man would one day forgive her. “It should go without saying, but what I’m about to tell you doesn’t leave this room. As my final order as Hokage I will be aligning us with the Akatsuki. We will aid them in their goals.”

Tsunade expected the uproar, she would be screaming as well if she didn’t know the truth. Monster or not she still believed in Naruto. This time she would support him, planned to aid him on the battlefield if he allowed. Tsunade thought long and hard about this decision, deep down she knew it was the right one. She wanted to leave with her head held high, even if she was condemned for it. She would follow Naruto’s path.

-

The evening was beautiful, sun slowly dipping down in the sky without a cloud in sight. Many would welcome the warmth but Kakashi couldn’t shake the chill that had long ago crawled into his bones. His conversation with Tsunade and the others still fresh in his mind. Kakashi would have to make a choice today, two in fact. He hoped speaking to Naruto would lead him to the right choice. The scroll tied to his hip was weighing him down, causing his steps to be heavy and loud.

Not moving from his spot before the stone Naruto traced his mother’s name with two fingers. For so long he wondered who his parents could have been, he never would have imagined. Naruto loved his father, how could he not. But after living two lives cut short Naruto’s sense of self had morphed. Oddly, enough Naruto found himself wishing he got his mother’s hair, deep ruby to match the blood staining his hands.

Kakashi had taken his time to approach, Naruto felt torn when his sensei didn’t draw a weapon. It was clear the bodies were found. Numerous chakra signatures were running around trying to contain the damage. Like ants running from the rain. When Kakashi didn’t scream in anger or hatred, Naruto decided to speak up first. Just like Kakashi, there was much on his mind, granted they were thinking of very different things.

“It’s been hard, not being able to visit them.”

With a simple prayer and bow of his head Naruto stood tall, turning slightly to face the other. Naruto resembled a painting, his body poised and deadly, his red hair stark against the light hues of the afternoon sky. His golden eyes resembled the sun, tilted up to watch the clouds, he never looked so young before.

“I used to dream that one day I would come home and find them at the kitchen table waiting for me. Big smiles on their faces as they held me. I grew up thinking I would never feel love, but I could have never been more wrong. And because of that I’m standing here today, broken but still determined. But you already knew that didn’t you? Sensei.”

Shifting on his feet Kakashi sighed, scratching the back of his head. This was going to be a long, long day, and it was already half over. “I have questions.”

“Yeah, I guess you would.” Eyeing the other Naruto tilted his head catching the heavy uncertainty wafting off Kakashi. Naruto had become so intertwined with Sage mode he often picked up on the emotions in chakra, but when the barrier was created in the Hokage office Naruto had been cut off, he had no idea what was said. “I’m gonna guess a lot was said in that barrier, wanna share?”

Kakashi was starting to understand why Tsunade was so nervous, Naruto was on edge, wound tight and ready to snap. This kid had been a mystery for years, a puzzle without all the pieces. Standing before Naruto now Kakashi felt his stomach drop at the boy’s words, yet he still needed answers. Even if they left a bitter aftertaste. Even if Naruto carved his heart out in the process. “I’m not quite sure if that’s the best course of action.”

Lips twitching Naruto nodded, leaving the flowers behind he began to walk, Kakashi meeting his stride. Naruto missed his parents; he wanted more time with them. For he had no idea when he would return. If he would return. Yet Naruto didn’t want to talk here, didn’t want to stand before his parents and admit to the carnage he had made. How he turned into the monster they were so sure he could defeat; Naruto began to wonder if he took all of Kurama’s hate for himself. Heart heavy Naruto walked, one final place he wanted to visit. Memories he wanted to touch one final time.

-

Breeze dancing in the leaves they rustled softly as the clouds swallowed the sun. Shadows cast, one was accustomed and welcomed the dark, finding peace in what he knew for so long. The other flinched afraid of the monsters hidden away, concealed by the ever-shifting shadows. Relatively safe Naruto let his sage mode fall blue eyes blinking rapidly as a yawn cracked his jaw. Sleep was his mistress, only getting fleeting moments, leaving him heavy and longing. It was hard to stay focused; Naruto had overexerted himself today. His condition not yet stable, yet he never complained. Naruto had grown quiet long ago yet Kakashi hadn’t uttered a word. Kakashi stood before him, eyes blank of all emotions, watching Naruto closely.

The dark circles under the boy’s eyes were alarming, clearly sleep was an issue. Naruto had decided to carry the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, and it was showing. Flinching as the sun was blocked the redhead was quick to scan the area before calming, Naruto was constantly on edge never resting for long. Ibiki hadn’t helped in the matter, but Naruto had been on edge from the moment they met. Tsunade had told Naruto’s story, repeating it word for word but something bothered Kakashi. There was so much detail, emotion, conviction, jammed into what Kakashi knew would be considered cliff notes. But when the tale reached its end it was short, simple, and sweet. The real trauma sprouted from that day, the day the world ended.

There was a lot to unravel, Obito was still at the forefront of his mind, yet from the beginning Kakashi had been drawn to this boy. Clarity was the best way to describe how he felt, yet Kakashi knew he needed to know everything, every dark and horrid detail. There were still pieces missing, Naruto’s motivation for leaving the village still a mystery. Why leave when he could change everything from within? Keeping his friends and family?

“What happened that day Naruto.”

Eyes glazing over the teen couldn’t hold Kakashi’s gaze letting it drift off. The same feeling from before came, just like with Itachi and Nagato. He didn’t want to answer, fear trickled down his spine, memories flashing behind his eyes. With a simple shrug Naruto’s words were mumbled. “You already know that answer.”

“Sure, I know Madara won, but I don’t know how.”

“It doesn’t matter, I’m not going to let it happen again.”

Deflection, a way to hide pain, and guilt. Kakashi hated how he pushed but something was urging him forward, like the need to cleanse a wound. “I don’t doubt that, but you didn’t answer me.”

“It doesn’t matter!”

_“Tell him Naruto.”_

Lurching at Kurama’s words Naruto became frantic, speaking aloud would make it reality. _“No, it won’t do any good”_

_“Yes it will! This will only worsen! These memories are a festering wound, one day the fever will take you kit.”_

_“No.”_

“Naruto, please I’m only trying to help you, understand you.” Not catching that Naruto was having another conversation Kakashi kept pushing, unaware he was pleasing Kurama in return.

Help. Was that what he needed? Naruto looked up at his sensei, blue eyes to open, to raw, soon gold took its place masking the pain. Mouth gaping like a fish Naruto felt himself snap when Kakashi took the spot next to him. His mouth betrayed him before his mind could catch up.

“Blood.” Fighting Naruto squirmed slightly as his mind slowly began to swirl down the rabbit hole.

“There was so much blood, bodies were floating in it; the stench of death was so strong I choked on it. All five nations came together and failed, I walked over their corpses. I couldn’t recognize most; they were so fucking mangled they no longer resembled human beings. But I did see my friends, pale and broken, faces in agony and horror. It was team seven in the end, at least that’s what you and Sakura thought. Sasuke was so important, no matter what, I was pushed to the sidelines when he was around. You gave your life for him. I watched Madara gut you like a fucking thanksgiving turkey before ripping out your eye. All the while Obito sat back and watched like it was some boring tv drama.”

Feeling a bitter taste on his tongue Naruto tilted his head to the side to spit into the earth. “Your sacrifice didn’t amount to much, Sasuke’s attack failed, Madara sliced him in two and Sakura couldn’t handle it of course. She broke down, I tried to stop him, but she left herself wide open, a lamb led to the slaughter.” Naruto’s voice was growing darker, hotter, his rage boiling out around him, yet he didn’t know who the rage was directed at. His failure? Kakashi? Sakura? Or maybe Sasuke. While the Uchiha was old news now, he was at one point the only thing Naruto would orbit.

“All everyone ever cares about are the Uchiha’s, and for what? You know what their legacy really is? Not the Sharingan, intellect, or strength. The Uchiha name brings nothing but fucking tragedy.”

Eyes closed Naruto could see the startled look in Sasuke’s eyes as he looked down, blood covering the earth in a shower. He had looked to Naruto then, as if asking Naruto to save him. To make everything better. Naruto longed to be looked at in that way for so long, to be needed by the one he valued most. Yet by that time it was too late, Naruto had secretly let Sasuke go. His heart no longer able to handle the pain the Uchiha caused. When Sasuke fell to the grown Naruto felt nothing.

“Tragedy and blood.”

Something must have happened, for Naruto never once gave Sasuke a second glance before now. Kakashi didn’t miss it, neither did Sasuke. It drove the youngest Uchiha mad, not even getting a second glance from Naruto. It put Sasuke in his place, gave him some perspective. There were others out there than his brother, others far stronger. Naruto pulled Sasuke out from the hate that was drowning him, Kakashi thought Naruto didn’t care at the time, but now he wasn’t so sure. Kakashi didn’t have much time to dwell on it however, for when Naruto’s voice graced his ears the man listened intently.

“I stood alone, completely fucking alone in an ocean of death and despair. I had to direct chakra to my feet to stop myself from slipping in the blood. It felt like days, years even dodging and ignoring Kurama’s frantic cries, but I doubt it was more than ten minutes. My mind gave up first, I’ve never felt such fear, after that my body quickly followed. I was kneeling, surrounded by your mangled bodies staring death in the face. All the while Kurama was begging me to stand back up, he never sounded so broken before. Kurama had been terrified.”

When Naruto finally allowed his eyes to glide up all anger washed away, tears building in his golden eyes. He was choking on his words now, he never hated something more. Everyone believed he was so happy, when in truth was Naruto was hurting, always hurting.

“When I opened my eyes after shutting them for what I assumed was for the last time I wept. Mourned the ones I couldn’t save, couldn’t protect. The idea of reliving- experiencing that again…”

Kakashi nodded voice calm when he spoke next, Naruto was a wild animal, one wrong move and he would be spooked and never be seen again. “So that’s why you left, to protect us. You infiltrated the Akatsuki on your own, knowing it would damn you.”

“I had to stop Orochimaru first, not only to save the old man but the village and Sasuke. With the reputation I got after that it didn’t take long for Pain to seek me out. I knew where Asuma would be, took a leap of faith. Jiraiya is safe, Nagato promised to spare him. So far everything has been working out, well mostly.” Snorting Naruto was quick to whisk away the single tear that rolled down his cheek. “I ripped my heart out and skewed it on a fucking stake so I could save everyone I loved, yet I couldn’t stop the Uchiha Massacre, couldn't save Gaara or the other two jinchuriki.”

“I still ended up being tortured… looked down upon by- by the ones I respected most.”

Kakashi knew he was one of those people, the day recovering Gaara fresh in his mind. How Naruto had flinched at his cruel tone.

“I’m sorry.”

Naruto’s eyes glided over, and he scuffed, Kakashi’s words warmed his heart. Yet they also left a bitter taste on his tongue. “I don’t want your pity Kakashi.”

Feeling his heart scream Kakashi wanted to scold the kid before him, yet it would do him no good. It would only push Naruto further away. Instead he picked further at Naruto’s mind, the puzzle was starting to become clear, everything was snapping into place. “I don’t pity you Naruto, I understand you.”

“Yeah? Finally figured me out huh?” Kurama seemed uneasy causing Naruto to focus on his surroundings. It seemed they were going to have visitors. Several were closing in, some faster than others.

Kakashi seemed to know as well, pulling on the scroll still bound to his hip. Turning fully toward the other Kakashi extended his hand out. “I still don’t think I’m a good fit for Hokage.”

“Trust me, you’re perfect.” Clenching and unclenching his scarred hand Naruto reached out taking the offered scroll. Tilting his head to the side Naruto looked up voice cool. “Am I going to like what’s in this scroll?”

Kakashi felt his heart squeeze for the boy. He was supposed to protect Naruto, his sensei’s only child. Kakashi failed masterfully, and from Naruto’s words he did that in both timelines. He could tell they had grown close before, the way Naruto seems to relax in his presence is evidence enough. Even so Kakashi felt guilty for choosing the youngest Uchiha heir over Naruto, and for what?

Yes, Sasuke was strong. Yes, he needed help, guidance. Sasuke was drowning in hate and loss. But so was Naruto, it’s a miracle the boy never turned his back on the village, for if Naruto gave into that hate Kakashi had no doubt Naruto would level the world in fire and blood. Before washing the ashes away with a bright, sunny smile.

Naruto Uzumaki was still the center of the world, the soul that will break the world down to the foundation, when finished he will build something better. Naruto hadn’t failed last time. No, the village, the world had failed him. They failed to hold him high and support him, when the time came no one had Naruto’s back. So now, with his second chance Naruto didn’t just run away to protect the village. Inevitably he left to find those who would support him. It broke Kakashi’s heart that Naruto didn’t find that here. Naruto found his home somewhere else, in different people.

“You’re never coming back.”

Smile sad Naruto got to his feet, wandering out into the clearing the teen walked forward placing his hand on the middle log.

_“This is where it all began.”_

“Not in the way you hope, no. I will always love the village, but my heart no longer belongs here, what I love is nothing but a memory.”

Wandering out to stand beside the boy Kakashi moved against his better judgment and placed a hand on Naruto’s shoulder. Slowly, so the boy could pull away, Kakashi pulled Naruto to his chest. Being hugged was the last thing Naruto had expected, but it wasn’t unwelcomed. Accepting the hug almost instantly Naruto’s shaky hands coiled into Kakashi’s flank jacket pinning the man in place. He needed make a run for it, but Kakashi spoke first, cementing him in his place.

“You would have made a great Hokage, the best this village would have seen.” If Naruto wasn’t crying before, he wasn’t going to now, no matter how badly he yearned to hear those words. But Kakashi caught the sniffle and smiled slightly under the mask.

“That’s something I’ll never know, but I do know you’re exactly what this village needs. What I need.”

Pulling back Kakashi cocked an eyebrow watching Naruto closely. “What do you need?”

Pulling out of Kakashi’s grip Naruto felt Kurama shift within him, keeping him focused. “I’m going to change everything; I need people in power I can trust. Someone Kurama can trust.”

“And you believe that person is me?”

Naruto only nodded, stepping back he drew a blade, preparing for a fight. Eyebrow cocked Kakashi sighed, following Naruto gaze. It was time for Kakashi to make his choice, the scroll in Naruto hand reminding him he already had. “You realize this will still start a war.”

Closing his eyes Naruto searched his heart, for Kakashi was right. There were many things he was still hesitant on, but one thing he was positive about was this plan. Defeating Obito and releasing the Tailed-Beasts was all that mattered now. No matter the cost. Naruto had to do right by Kurama. “I’ll snuff it out before it even begins.”

Neji was first. His approach was beautiful, silent. Even so Naruto weaved between his palm strikes dancing along with grace, blades in his hands but clean. Nails digging into the earth Akamaru howled as he sprinted for Naruto. Landing a kick on Neji, Naruto turned just in time to slide under the dog. Barley having time to lift his arms to deflect a kick form Kiba.

Rolling them Naruto jumped back to avoid a nasty bite from Akamaru only to feel nine kunai dig into his cloak. Frowning Naruto spun catching three of the weapons before throwing them back in Tenten’s direction, along with his own needles. Ino and Hinata swooped in just in time to save Tenten from becoming a pin cushion.

Sprinting to the side Naruto kicked out nicking Kiba and sending the fellow teen flying into a near by tree. Sucking in a deep breath Naruto couldn’t help but laugh when a shadow tried to catch his feet. “Damn! Did everyone come out to play?”

Golden eyes meeting ebony Naruto winked before he sheathed his blades, He knew he was no longer alone. Surprised, Shikamru didn’t miss the opportunity, trapping Naruto and locking him in place.

Kakashi was trying to call out but was easily ignored when Rock Lee screamed, high above Naruto and falling rapidly. Simply looking up Naruto didn’t fight, he never moved a muscle. Trusting in another completely. Just when two forces of nature were about to collide a flock of crows exploded taking form of an all too familiar man. Pale hand reaching up Itachi gripped Rock Lee’s ankle. Using his momentum against him Itachi spun the boy tossing him right into Neji.

“Perfect timing as always, Itachi.” Smug Naruto smiled when Kakashi was able to catch everyone’s attention, his voice was dark and agitated.

These kids would have been Naruto’s comrades, looking down at the boy Itachi sighed. Naruto shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was. Though Itachi guessed in a way it must be a trip. Seeing firsthand how set apart he was from everyone else. Naruto wasn’t even on the same playing field as these ninja. Naruto knew it, treating this like a game. The others were beginning to realize it. “Time to go, you’ve had your fun.”

“Yes mom.” Body once more breaking apart Itachi’s eyes lingered a moment longer, completely unnamed before he disappeared leaving Naruto alone was more. Naruto groaned looking down at his tattered cloak. He really needed to try harder on not letting it get damaged. Nagato was getting sick of constantly repairing it. Breaking from his inner thoughts Naruto was surprised as more bodies began to trickle out from the tree line.

Just as Sasuke broke into the clearing Naruto chuckled, white catching in the corner of his eye. Lifting his free hand up the loud slap of flesh rang out as Deidara gripped onto Naruto, smiling just as brightly. As if sharing a joke. Naruto trusted Deidara as he three him up higher into the air. Twirling on his clay creation Deidara maneuvered with grace as Naruto landed perfectly on his feet, standing besides him.

“You good, yeah?”

Naruto let his eyes fall back to the ground. To his surprise Kakashi stood before all the rookie eleven, their sensei’s beginning to join as well. Soon Sasuke and Sakura stood on either side of Kakashi, all eyes on him. They didn’t attack, nor did they follow. The growing group simply watched them leave, as if giving Naruto a silent farewell. This was a fitting end, Naruto mused. Seeing how everyone had grown, seemingly better off without him. It broke something in Naruto, his eyes watering at the picture before him. Yet the longer he looked the more he felt at piece. The Leaf would always be apart of him, his friends and family would always have a piece of his heart.

They were saying farewell, giving Naruto permission to move on. To forge a new life, new friends, a new family. Naruto was also saying goodbye, finally able to accept and let go. He was even okay accepting this might not be forever; some may reach out once more. Turning to look at Deidara, who gripped onto him Naruto smiled.

It was then Naruto realized he was also saying hello.

Ýeah… I’m good.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tired! 
> 
> I closed last night, opened today and now I'm working a double! Bla! At least my next paycheck is going to be hefty!
> 
> I got a few phone:) so I can actually edit and write! So I'm posting this chapter now on my break. Hope you enjoy.

Watching his home shrink on the horizon Naruto felt at peace, even Kurama hummed in agreement. Looking back down at the scroll in his hand Naruto wondered if he should read it now. Content to wait till later, Naruto found himself wanting to savor this moment. He couldn't remember the last time he felt calm.

Slightly annoyed when ruby eyes caught his attention, Naruto tilted his head up looking directly at Itachi. “What?”

“You going to read that?”

Naruto shook his head, handing the scroll over to Grimichi, who didn’t hesitate to tuck it away for safe keeping. “Later.”

Seemingly content with that answer the Uchiha began to pull back only to be held in place by a bandaged hand. “Did you find what you needed?”

Always putting others before himself. Itachi couldn’t fight away the gentle smile that tugged on his lips. Itachi took the open spot besides Naruto watching the clouds with clear eyes. It was good, to see again, he had forgotten all the colors. Yet his chest still ached, his body still tired and weak. “More than I ever could have hoped for. More than I deserved.”

Leaning back on his hands Naruto yawned, jaw cracking. He didn’t want to seem bored; he was simply exhausted. “I think what you meant to say was, you deserved more.”

Smiling at the annoyed look he received Naruto let himself fully fall back, the wind weaving through his hair lulling him to sleep. “You’re a good man Itachi, a bright soul. You might not see that, nor believe it. But I do, and I’ve always been a good judge of character.”

“And yet you reside with murderers, vile men.” Tilting his head to look down Itachi thought of the Akatsuki, every member flashing behind his eyes. “And woman, each of us were tossed out, our villages cleaning their hands of us.”

Locking eyes with Itachi there was a pause, Naruto trying his best to find his words. Fishing for a cigarette the teen was quick to light it, having to cup his hands around the flame to keep the wind from extinguishing it. “That’s why we're perfect. We don’t have ties weighing us down, no allegiance to one village. Every member of the Akatsuki knows just how dark and cruel the world can be, it gives us the strength to protect it. No matter the cost.”

“Sasuke said something similar.” Jerking, it was Naruto’s turn to frown, Itachi caught it cocking his eyebrow in curiosity. “Where does your hostility come from? You never met Sasuke, and it’s not the name that causes your anger.”

Taking a long drag Naruto’s eyes slid to Deidara and then Kisame, both were listening. It would be so easy to explain everything here, Grimichi seemed to like the idea, webbed hand gripping Naruto’s knee harder. Exhaling Naruto watched the wind catch the smoke whisking it away swiftly, erasing all evidence. No matter how badly Naruto wanted to tell the truth, now wasn’t the time. It wasn’t safe for any of them to hold the knowledge. Not with Obito still at large. So, Naruto did the next best thing, his special talent. Deflection. “How do you know I never met your little brother? We lived in the same village after all.”

When Itachi didn’t respond Naruto’s mind found the answer, his playful mood turned sour. Him to huh? Naruto thought it was bad enough Kakashi sat by and never lifted a finger. How Sarutobi would read the reports and turn a blind eye. “You know, I never understood why I was appointed guards, you guys never once protected me. Not from what really mattered.”

Fights flashed behind his eyes, kids beating him down in the dirt. Shop keepers purposely giving him rotten food. He would be up all-night crying, hugging his dirty toilet, sick with food poisoning. Or worse, the nights Naruto would lay in bed, a dull kunai resting on his nightstand. Not once did those men, women, anbu assigned to keep him safe do their job. Naruto was always alone left to suffer.

Turning Deidara was confused, agitated when the implications became clear. “Wait, you guarded Naozumi? You knew who he was all this time?”

“I didn’t discover his identity until recently.”

Looking between Naozumi and Itachi, Deidara’s anger seemed to elevate by the way Naozumi was acting. He wasn’t calm and sleepy like before. Now coiled tight like a spring Naozumi looked torn between punching Itachi and running. Guards made sense, if Naozumi was the son of a Hokage. But why was he implicating he was treated poorly? Was he a bastard? “Why was the son of a Hokage neglected?”

Interest truly peaked Kisame leaned forward, smile wide and teeth on full display. “How interesting, who’s your dear old parent? It’s Tsunade isn’t it?”

Throwing a dirty look at Deidara, Naozumi flicked his cigarette frown deepening. “I’m not having this conversation.”

Turning on his side Grimichi only shook his head at the others before curling into Naruto’s chest. “Naru-

Blurry eyes following the trees Naruto sighed wrapping an arm around the toad making sure he didn’t fall. “I’m good Grim, just tired.”

When Naozumi’s breathing seemed to slow with sleep Kisame let out a low whistle looking between the other two. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get pissed off before. At least not at you two, and in the same day?”

“Shut the fuck up shark breath.” Deidara gave the man a scathing look before focusing on the sky in front of them, paranoid of another attack.

Massaging the bridge of his nose Itachi was silently kicking himself, regretting he said anything at all. Naruto continued to grip tightly to his secrets, even so Itachi couldn’t shake the feeling that whatever Naruto was hiding was indeed earth shattering. The boy didn’t hold grudges well, so far, the only two he’s seen Naruto express hate towards was Orochimaru, and Sasuke. Though now Itachi added Obito to that list, something Itachi still can’t believe the boy knows. Itachi wanted to scream, never having to work so hard before to solve a puzzle. “Let’s just look for a place to camp for the night.”

Head snapping to the Uchiha Deidara scowled still angry with the so-called genius. “Do you know everything?”

Looking down at Naruto, Itachi let out another sigh, closing his eyes. “Not everything, and surly not as much as you seem to think.”

Cleary that wasn’t the answer Deidara wanted to hear. It was going to be a long trip back it would seem. The group fell silent after that, Deidara was fuming in silent fury. Itachi was irritated that a teenager, younger than his own brother was still one big mystery. And Kisame, Kisame simply leaned back and chuckled, finding this all perfect entertainment for the night.

-

_“Wake up kit.”_

Groaning Naruto frowned, mind and body still beyond exhausted. Even so Kurama continued to push, stirring his mind awake.

_“What’s going on?”_

_“Dunno, but something is coming.”_

Bolting up instantly Naruto blinked rapidly to chase away the remaining sleepiness. What he found before him was the last thing he expected. Tossing the blanket aside Naruto found himself on a small bedroll tucked just far enough away from a little fire to keep him warm but not too hot. Itachi was off to the side eating a bowl of rice, seemingly content to watch the flames. Deidara was working on his clay, Grimichi offering suggestions while cleaning his own tanto blades.

Kisame was the first to notice his sudden awakening, yet the man waited to speak. Cold eyes watching as Naozumi got to his feet. “Wandering off are we?”

Ignoring the man Naruto began to gather his gear, leaving his tattered cloak behind. Kurama was pushing him deeper into the forest surrounding them. Whatever was approaching wasn’t evil, therefor he and Naruto were filled with curiosity. They were being drawn like a moth to a flame. “There’s a river about a mile to the southeast. I’m going for a swim.”

Grimichi didn’t miss how Naruto scanned the area, his golden eyes on high alert. He was expecting company. Jumping from Deidara to Naruto, Grimichi made his way on top of the teens head. Making a bigger mess of his bedhead. “Wanna catch come fish?”

Pleased that Grimichi was able to make everything seem normal Naruto’s lips twitched. The sun had long ago dipped behind the horizon. Only the moon lit their path, basking everything in a blue hue. “Sure Grim, whatever you want.”

Body being swallowed by the shadows Naruto silently made his way deeper into the thicket, mind on high alert. Following his lead Grimichi made sure to watch Naruto’s back as the light from the fire began to fade away. “What’s going on?”

“Something, or someone is coming.” Hand resting on a tree Naruto pushed his senses out further growing frustrated. “I can’t get a read on the chakra. It’s blurry, like its under a hundred feet of muddy water.”

Surprised Grimichi focused as well, getting the same result. “They are concealing their chakra; whoever they are, they know you.”

“Yeah, that’s reassuring.”

“What does Kurama think?”

Tilting to head to the side Naruto nudged the fox in question. “He doesn’t seem concerned, just highly curious.”

“Hmm.”

It didn’t take long to reach the river. With Naruto seeming to calm, even if he was still watching the surrounding area Grimichi was quick to jump into the water, legs pushing him with ease. Following suit Naruto began to strip down, bare chested and only in his pants Naruto jumped into the crisp cool water. Cheeks puffed out Naruto smiled as Grimichi swam under him before snatching his first fish. Breaking the surface Naruto shook out his hair before lifting his body up and sitting down in the middle of the water.

Droplets rolling down Naruto waited, the cool water fighting against the humidity in the air. Time ticked by and the presence didn’t seem to draw near nor back away. Naruto began to second guess himself, wondering if he and Kurama had been wrong. Then something tickled his nose.

Golden eyes snapping open it took Naruto a moment to understand what he was seeing. There was sand dancing in the air, gently circling him. When realization hit, Naruto was on his feet, whipping around to see someone standing right on the bank. Arms crossed, face straight, and red hair dancing in the subtle breeze the sand was creating.

“Gaara…”

“I’ve finally found you, after all this time.”

Tensing Naruto took a step back, making sure to put himself between Gaara and Grimichi. Yet Naruto wouldn’t fight, he would never raise a hand to Gaara again. Guilt he had long since buried deep began to push up. He wasn’t expecting this, he never could have expected this.

Seeing the way Naruto seemed to prepare to flee Gaara raised his hands, palms open and facing out. “I’ve come in peace.”

“But- But, I- How?” Naruto was glued to the water, body held still by Gaara’s stare.

Turning his hands around Gaara showcased the intricate seal painted onto his pale skin. The inkwork crawling up his wrists and lower arms. “I figured you would run the moment you sensed my chakra.”

Eyes growing blurry Naruto couldn’t think past their first real fight. The way Naruto wouldn’t give up, heart screaming out to Gaara in a way only they could understand. Naruto never could have dreamed for a better friend. And yet Naruto stood back and watched Gaara die. Something deep, dark and cruel in the back of Naruto’s mind told him he was just like Sasuke. “G-Gaara… I… I’m.”

Stepping onto the water Gaara slowly began to cross the river hands falling to his sides. When he gave Naruto a gentle smile the fellow teen finally broke, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I know Naruto. I forgave you years ago.”

Hearing his true name Naruto began to shake completely confused, he began to step back only to be caught by Gaara. “I don’t understand…”

Sand coaxing Naruto, Gaara slowly led them back to the shore, guiding Naruto to sit while he began to build a fire. “It’s a long story Naruto, not nearly as long as yours… But regardless it will take some time to explain.”

-

A sandstorm was coming, the winds grainy and tearing at his pale skin. There was blood still drying on his skin, making him feel sticky, the smell of coper still heavy in his nose. Looking up at the moon Gaara smiled, finally feeling alive in the middle of a small massacre. Blood sinking into the dry, cracked pavement.

The demon within him was howling, bashing against his cage. The blood was barely quenching his thirst, his hatred seeping out and drowning Gaara. Yet the sudden gust of wind drowned the demon out, shaking the strongest building to the foundation. For the first time the demon fell silent. Hushed.

When Gaara found himself within the seal he was confused, his little bloody hands shaking at his sides. Neither spoke for some time, simply observing one another. Gaara had never seen the demon so calm before.

His voice was still deep, there was still a tint of anger, yet for once he didn’t scream at the child before him. “I never thought he would be the one to do it. The always prideful Kurama sacrificing everything for a human child…” Eyes finally seeming to focus on his living prison Shukaku let out a deep grumble coming to a decision. He would have to swallow his pride, the last thing he wanted to do. But he would rather help this child, then fall into the hands of that greedy Uchiha. “Listen here you little shit, from now on you’re going to call me by name.”

Shaking Gaara was beyond confused, stubby six-year-old legs walking backwards. “N-Name?”

“That’s right, I have a name. A brain too, I’m not just some senseless chakra demon. It’s time you learn the truth. And the future we need to prevent.”

It was like opening the flood gates, broken visions, memories of a future he hadn’t lived flashed before Gaara’s eyes. Bright yellow and bold blue filled most, a boy his age, just like him, but with a dazzling smile. Friendship, love, acceptance. He had been pulled from the darkness, by one boy, the same boy now drowning in his own darkness. Caused by the life he had lived, the future he was determined to stop.

Naruto Uzumaki.

-

Flames eating away at a damp log the crackling filled the air as sparks danced in the night. Three sat near the flame, one telling a story while the others listened intently.

“We had no idea where you went. Kurama had become so weak Shukaku couldn’t create a link. When I woke to your tears dampening my cheek and wetting my hair something sparked. My suspicions were confirmed a few weeks ago when you broke the seal. I’ve been tracking you down ever since.”

“Do all the Tailed-beasts know?”

Face soft Gaara smiled down at Grimichi when he finished removing the scales on a seventh fish, adding it to the spike over the fire. “No, Shukaku believes only I know because of my bond with you.”

Naruto curled further into himself, watching the flames. He thought he would feel lighter, but the new knowledge only weighed him down.

“Naruto listen.” Getting golden eyes to match his sea foam green, Gaara poured as much sincerity into his words as possible. “I went into the fight with Deidara knowing full well what would happen. I didn’t stop it because one way or another I knew you would come and save me. It’s not your fault.”

“Yes it is! How can you say that? You died!”

“And you guaranteed I would live again.”

“I used you…”

Getting to his feet Gaara walked over to Naruto. Without warning Gaara threw himself into the others space wrapping his arms around Naruto tightly. “All you’ve done since you’ve woken up is sacrifice. Breaking your heart to save everyone you ever loved, and those you never met. Naruto you’re still the brave knuckle headed ninja I met all those years ago. You’re still my first and best friend.”

Lips trembling Naruto couldn’t hold back the sobs, voice broken and hard to understand as he curled into Gaara’s embrace. “I- I’m. I’m so- so sorry. Gaara, I’m so f-fucking sorry.”

Smiling Gaara squeezed harder, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. If only he had found Naruto sooner, he could have resolved so much pain. “There’s nothing to be sorry for. But I forgive you Naruto.”

They stayed like that for some time. Naruto crying the last ounces of guilt into Gaara’s welcoming shoulder. No one had called him that in this lifetime, Naruto had forgotten his nickname, the one he grew to cherish.

Naruto Uzumaki, the knuckle headed ninja.

It had sounded so innocent, so happy.

Soon his sobs grew quiet, as Naruto began to slip into a deep sleep. He’d never felt so light before, first the Leaf and now this. Naruto was breaking the final chains shackling him down. A light smile on his face Naruto went limp in Gaara’s arms. Sighing the teen shook his head as he began to maneuver Naruto onto his back. For once he was happy, he sealed his larger gourd away, keeping a small one at his hip instead

“Can you direct me back to the others Grimichi?”

Looking up the toad seemed surprised by the request. “You sure?”

“Yes, my business is not done with Naruto, and I need to have a meeting with Nagato. There is much to discuss.”

Looking longingly at the fish the toad was quick to string them up, prepared to cook and intern, share them with the others. “Okie dokie, this is gonna get pretty interesting. Oh, and around others make sure you call Naruto, Naozumi. Got it?

“Yes, thank you Grimichi.”

Deciding to hop on his own Grimichi headed back toward the camp curious on how Deidara would react the most. “Think I should be thanking you.” Looking over his shoulder Grimichi sighed at Naruto’s state. His face was blotchy, hair lose and still damp, the foolish teen never put his gear back on leaving him bare chested.

He was a hot mess, and Grimichi was all for it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... I'm being plagued by the terrible, awful writers block! :( 
> 
> Hopefully this isn't to shaky, really had to push myself to edit this chapter so I could get it out. I may take another break so I don't burn myself out... Sorry ahead of time if I don't post for a bit! I just don't want this story to suffer.

Fireflies dancing among the thick foliage Gaara took his time, Naruto still sound asleep on his back. Truth be told Gaara wanted to let Naruto sleep, through the night if possible. Gaara could see the utter exhaustion in Naruto’s eyes, it broke Gaara’s heart. It had taken to long to find Naruto, something he would always regret, harbor guilt for. Shukaku suggested keeping to the timeline, not making drastic changes. Both assumed they would meet Naruto during the chunin exams, yet he never came. Gaara ended up fighting Sasuke, leaving the Uchiha unconscious in Sakura’s arms as he and his siblings retreated. Little did he know Naruto was there, fighting for his life against Orochimaru. It was still hard to believe Naruto had become so strong, the sacrifices he had to make to achieve such strength.

Once Gaara’s spies informed him that Naruto had left the village everything changed, while working towards becoming Kazekage Gaara spent all free time searching for his friend. He was starting to lose hope, when Deidara came Gaara expected to find Naruto standing in all his glory. Screaming on the top of his lungs that he would save Gaara. Gaara’s heart shattered when Naruto never came, as he fell Gaara realized he wouldn’t be waking back up. He had closed his eyes wondering if this was how Naruto felt when he collapsed before Madara. Gaara hadn’t understood where he went wrong.

Everything changed when he did wake, his cheek and hairline damp. In that moment Gaara knew, looking into the golden eyes of Naozumi it clicked. How could he forget about sage mode? After that Gaara stepped back, needing time away from the village. No one second guessed him, assuming after his death Gaara would want to train, become stronger. But in reality Gaara packed his gear, the scrolls Shukaku had gifted him and headed out to find his friend. It had been hard with Shukaku gone, it took years but soon he and the One-tails became friends. They had reached an understanding, both wanted to save Naruto, both wanted to stop the bloody future, both wanted freedom. Gaara hope to see the chakra demon once more, to give his thanks, maybe a hug if the beast allowed.

Shifting Naruto, Gaara focused on the task at hand, seeing the faint glow off in the distance Gaara quickly realized that Having Naruto awake would be best. So he walked toward the nearest tree carefully depositing Naruto onto the ground. Pale hand squeezing tight Gaara gently shook Naruto’s shoulder.

“Naruto, I need you to wake up for me.” Frowning in his sleep Naruto groaned out, displeased to no longer be draped in Gaara’s body heat. Smile small Gaara wasn’t irritated in the slightest as he shook Naruto a second time. “Naruto wake up, I really don’t think I should be walking into your camp with you passed out and draped over my back.”

Sluggish mind starting to process the words being spoken Naruto cracked an eye open to gaze into sea foam green. With a labored sigh Naruto leaned forward digging at his eyes. Looking down at his bare chest Naruto seemed confused looking around. “Dude where’s my shirt?”

With a snort Gaara produced at scroll handing it over. Just as Naruto broke the seal, humming in triumph the rustling of branches caught their attention. Stomach sinking Naruto didn’t have time to react before Gaara’s sand exploded into action pushing Deidara back.

The situation wouldn’t look good to anyone’s eyes, Naruto was pale and exhausted. Sat vulnerable before Gaara with no gear in sight. Any sharp mind would jump to the worst possible conclusion.

The moment Naruto’s golden eyes caught a glimpse of white clay he was moving, heart breaking. Currently his two closest people were about to slaughter each other. Springing into action Naruto danced around Gaara’s sand, surprised when it avoided him. Reaching out Naruto pressed his hands into Deidara’s, smashing the clay and holding Deidara in place. He was a shield, standing between them both to protect them from one another.

“Naruto!” pulling his sand back Gaara stood trying to comprehend what was occurring. Naruto wasn’t just protecting him, but Deidara as well?

Mind jumping to the worst conclusion Deidara suspected the Kazekage was back to seek revenge, he knew Naozumi was taking too long. Protecting his brother was all that mattered, so when Naozumi put himself in harm’s way to stop the fight Deidara took a moment to think. To process what he just heard. Going slack Deidara stepped back, eyes focused on Naozumi. “He just called you Naruto…” Frozen Naruto didn’t say anything as Deidara took another step back, betrayal shinning in his eyes. “I want the truth. Now.”

Closing his eyes Naruto took a deep breath, hoping, praying Deidara wouldn’t leave him. Naruto never had such a hard time speaking these words. “Truth is my name Naruto Uzumaki and I’m the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails.”

It was quiet for some time, Deidara was staring blankly ahead. Nao- no Naruto no longer in focus. Everything started to click into place, the hints Naruto had given over the years. There was just so much to process then, his mind seeming to short circuit. Taking a deep breath Deidara rubbed his face roughly with his hands before looking back at Naruto. No matter what he would protect his partner, his brother. Yet his chest hurt, ached, was he heartbroken? “Who knows?”

“Itachi, Nagato… a few from the Leaf. And Gaara.” Realizing he was holding Deidara’s clay in his hand Naruto began to play with it, using it as a distraction.

That still didn’t explain why the Kazekage was here now… Then the weight of Naruto’s statement sunk its teeth in. “Wait if Nagato knows why are we still hunting you?”

Deidara didn’t seem angry, yet his blue eye screamed of hurt, Naruto hated he was the cause of it. This wasn’t how he wanted this to happen. “I still want to remove the Tailed-beasts. They deserve freedom, but this time around we won’t be killing anyone to do it.”

“That’s explains why we went to Uzushiogakure, you’re making a new jutsu.” Getting a subtle nod from Naruto, Deidara watched the other play with his clay. He was terrible at it, molding without any tact. Shaking his head Deidara looked past Naruto to watch the Kazekage, still uneasy that he was here. “That’s all fine and dandy but why are you back, hm?”

Gaara was surprised at how fierce Deidara was being, were the reports true? Were Naruto and Deidara that close? If that was the case Gaara refused to cause Naruto anymore harm by tearing them apart. “I’m here to help Naruto, he’s sacrificed enough alone.” Calling his sand back Gaara made a point to relax his stance showing he was backing down.

Disbelief was written all over his face, grabbing a kunai Deidara was ready to attack. “You don’t want revenge? I fucking murdered you.”

“I knew what my fate would be if I faced you. I needed to find Naruto, that was more important.”

“So you’re just fine…? No hard feelings?”

Nodding slowly Gaara eyed the kunai for a moment before locking eyes with Deidara. “Yes.”

Weapon dropping to the ground the blade sunk deep into the dirt showcasing its lethalness. “Wow… That’s just really messed up isn’t it? This whole situation is fucked, yeah.”

“I thought you would be mad.” Golden eyes blurry Naruto looked up for only a minute before looking back down at the clay in his hand. That reminded him there was still clay around his arm, a gift from Deidara. Or a deadly weapon if he chose.

Eyes darting between the Kazekage and Naruto, Deidara stepped forward extending his hand. It was clear a fight wasn’t needed to dissolve this situation. “I’ll be pissed later, right now I’m just trying to understand why you joined the Akatsuki in the first place and why you couldn’t trust me with the truth.”

“Deidara you’re my brother, I trust you with my life. I didn’t tell you to protect yours.”

Confused by Naruto’s words Deidara’s brows furrowed. “Who from Nagato? He obviously doesn’t care.”

Gently placing the clay into Deidara’s hand Naruto let out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding when Deidara shoved his clay back into his pouch. Naruto still didn’t want to tell the truth; he would be putting Deidara further into danger. Yet it was clear Deidara wouldn’t settle for less, and Naruto was tired of lying. Tired of the secrets, Deidara should have known the truth long ago. “No… from Tobi”

“… Excuse me?” The thought of that idiot even being a threat never crossed Deidara’s mind, he was impossible to take seriously. Yet Naruto spoke with such certainty, he was being serious.

“Tobi’s real name is Obito… Uchiha…”

Hearing the legendary family name the blond was quick to look over his shoulder back to camp. He was finding another reason to dislike Itachi. “You’re telling me there’s another one? Seriously? Itachi isn’t enough?!”

“Apparently not, look Obito was pulling Nagato’s strings in the shadows. His end goal is to revive Madara Uchiha. If he does…”

Seeming to deflate as Deidara followed Naruto's train of thought the blond started to walk forward. “Let me guess it’s the end of the world, hm.”

“… Yes…”

“I have so many questions… but right now we don’t have time. I want a full explanation once we get back.” He was expecting the hug, wrapping his arms around Naruto, Deidara held his position. “We need to get you back to camp. And put on a shirt, yeah?”

Relief flooding Naruto, Kurama hummed in agreement happy there wouldn’t be a fight. Hugging tighter Naruto started to pull back as Deidara’s attention started to shift. “Thank you.”

“You really are nothing but trouble, hm.” Nodding Deidara started to pull back scratching his head, giving the Kazekage his full attention. “I’m sorry for murdering you... Glad your back?”

Simply happy he was no longer treated like he didn't exist Gaara nodded extending his hand “I accept your apology.”

Watching Deidara and Gaara shake hands Naruto couldn’t ignore how… messed up this was. Could he shake hands with Obito? The man that led to his murder? “Dude… This really is fucked.”

“A friend of my friend is my friend.” Having taken a cozy spot on a branch higher up in the tree Grimichi had spent his time smoking. Waiting for the three to reconcile, Naruto should have told Deidara the truth back at Uzushiogakure. It always bothered Grimichi but he was just happy the truth was finally shared.

Hopping down onto Deidara’s shoulder Grimichi made sure to blow smoke in the blond's face as he shook his head. As always, the blond wasn’t amused by his antics. “Grimichi… That’s just, no.”

“Man, everyone has to be a critic, now that we’ve all agreed not to kill each other can we head back to camp? I got fish to cook.”

Following the toad’s suggestion Deidara shrugged turning on his heel, heading back to camp. He and Naruto weren’t done discussing this quite yet but for now his stomach was more important. He had the gist anyways. “You’re gonna share right?”

“Obviously.” Smiling the toad ignored the scathing glare he received.

Looking over his shoulder to make sure the other two were following, Deidara thought over the information he now held. He was sure he knew more than Itachi, which gave him satisfaction. “Don’t give any to Itachi.”

“Mhm? Why?”

“Because he’s a dick.”

Letting out a long plume of smoke Grimichi chuckled, he liked when Deidara got like this. The blond was fun to torment when he was jealous. “You’re just jealous.”

“No, he’s just a dick and it pissed me off.”

Walking further back Gaara kept his voice low as to not anger the explosive blond any further. They got along so well, something he didn’t expect. “I’m happy you found friends, you didn’t suffer alone for long it would seem.”

“You did say I could make friends out of anyone.” Smiling slightly Naruto looked ahead feeling lighter now that Deidara knew the truth. How easily he accepted it. Deidara looked willing to fight Nagato to protect Naruto, it warmed his heart.

Having to shift through some memories it took a moment to recall that conversation. Gaara should respect Naruto’s ability to handle so many memories and not get them mixed. “I did, didn’t I?”

“Gaara if at any point you’re uncomfortable-“

Putting a hand on Naruto for reassurance Gaara felt himself warm knowing their friendship hadn’t suffered. “I’ll be fine Naruto. No need to worry, okay?”

Searching Gaara's bright eyes Naruto nodded, attention getting pulled to the pair ahead. “Okay.” 

The camp wasn’t far now. Coaxing Gaara behind him Naruto was pleased when Deidara fell back meeting his step. With Grimichi taking the lead Naruto knew the fight would be interesting. Itachi would be quick to back down, but Kisame will want blood. Naruto would have to be ready to disarm them both and keep Gaara safe.

Light growing ever brighter Naruto took a deep breath as Grimichi broke out into the clearing first, his voice clear. “Hey, so don’t freak out.”

Before anyone could ask what on earth the toad meant two familiar bodies broke out into the clearing an unwelcome person behind them. Stepping out of the shadows Gaara snapped his eyes shut when Itachi bolted to his feet, sharingan swirling.

Whipping his arm out to shield Deidara, Naruto scowled at Itachi lifting his other arm up to catch Samehada. The teen hissed as the sword grew instantly, sucking chakra almost as fast as Naruto could produce it. Kisame smiled wide, eyes growing hungry. “Gaara wants to meet with Nagato! He’s not a threat!”

Pushing Samehada back Naruto bit his lip shaking out his hand, it had gone numb. Eyeing Itachi, Naruto scowled when the Uchiha tried and failed to put him under genjutsu. “Knock that off, if you can’t put me under a genjutsu there’s no one else here capable.”

It seemed Naruto was still testy. Blinking when Itachi opened his eyes once more they were back to his normal coal color. Satisfied Naruto lowered his arm before reaching back and gripping onto the Kazekage’s arm. “We good?”

Seeing the Deidara was also standing besides the Kazekage Itachi didn’t have much room for argument, just like back in the cave this was something Naruto would fight over. Itachi didn’t like the idea, this entire situation making him uneasy, but Naruto has yet to prove he wasn’t loyal. Giving a nod Itachi took his spot back toward the fire, his eyes never leaving the three teens.

Leaning forward on a still absurdly large monster sword Kisame was still giddy for blood. He couldn’t decide what surprised him more, Itachi standing down or Naozumi bringing an enemy into camp. “How do you evade Itachi’s genjutsu? You’re the only one that’s done it.”

It was weird after so long that it was Kisame that finally asked. Granted Itachi knew how, just never spoke aloud, probably to keep it more of a secret. Granted there were very few ninja’s that could escape his genjutsu regardless. Not even Kakashi had managed it. “I don’t evade. I’m a damn sage, I’m a master of chakra manipulation.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

Rolling his eyes Naruto moved further into the camp offering Gaara his bedroll as Grimichi was quick to move to the fire and finish prepping his fish. “I disrupt my chakra flow.”

Setting Samehada back against the tree Kisame tilted his head to the side. “That’s it? Seriously?”

“Very few can use the technique properly, against someone as skilled as Itachi here, it would be a miracle.” Skewering his third fish Grimichi was quick to shove the stick into the dirt before going to the next. It bothered the toad how must brushed Naruto off, like they forget how talented he must be to keep sage mode going indefinitely. “For a sage it’s even harder.”

Sitting down Deidara crossed his legs before leaning forward interested. “How so?”

“If a sage absorbs to much nature chakra or disrupts his flow they begin to transform, if not stopped in time the sage will turn into stone, killing him. So not only did Naru find a way to move while absorbing nature chakra, which should be a death sentence, he can disrupt it at any time.”

“Six years of my life I didn’t waste.”

Snorting Grimichi smiled as he finished with the last fish. “It’s a miracle you don’t have brain damage from Pa.”

Humming long and low Naruto leaned back to look at the stars, one hand traveled to the back of his head. “Who said I didn’t.”

“Yeah, fair point.”

Curiosity growing, and slightly bothered that Itachi is being displayed in a weaker light Kisame pushed on. Naozumi didn’t often explain anything, everyone had to learn about the boy’s talents and strengths through observations. “You’re one impressive kid Naozumi, but you can’t break Itachi’s Tsukuyomi. No one can.”

Growing quiet Naruto couldn’t help but think back to when he first woke after the Leaf, the utter dread he felt. It was hard to remember Itachi was a threat, someone that could kill him if he weren’t careful. Turning to Itachi out of respect Naruto decided it was the Uchiha’s choice if he wanted the truth to be told. Naruto didn’t expect much, not with so many present, especially not with Gaara here.

Black eyes scanning Naruto for only a moment Itachi turned his attention back to the fire closing his eyes. Even with his eyes repaired he couldn’t break the habit of keeping them closed. “Naozumi has broken Tsukuyomi. What I don’t understand is you’ve spent so much time learning to break genjutsu why didn’t you learn any? You have the talent.”

It was considered, talked about in length, but ultimately Naruto focused on wind style. His man reasoning was he simply didn’t have the time. Naruto never dabbled in genjutsu, and he doubted he would get to a level where he would best a Uchiha. Yet maybe it was his ultimate end goal that stopped him. Truthfully, Naruto was terrified of genjutsu, terrified he would be trapped in his mind. The last place he would ever want to be. “I didn’t have time.”

“You could now, at least learn Ma and Pa’s.” Checking the first fish, satisfied Grimichi offered it to Gaara. “Our guest should be served first.”

Surprised Gaara bowed slightly before accepting the meal. “Thank you.”

Scuffing Kisame rolled his eyes before the conversation brought him back to the present. Naozumi seemed thrown by the idea, he had to have thought about it before. “Could that even work? Don’t you have to do the voice thing?”

Snorting Grimichi began serving the rest before leaning back against Naruto’s knee and digging into his own fish. “You have to harmonize your voice with another.”

“You know it don’t you.” Slightly annoyed Grimichi brought this up now, Naruto tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach as he thought about learning genjutsu.

“Of course I do, I didn’t sit around and do nothing for six years while you ran around causing havoc.”

“You should learn.” All eyes snapped to Itachi then, any conversation forgotten. “Of course you have to take care of our guest first.” Eyes not even flickering over to Gaara Itachi began to pick at his fish.

Naruto got a feeling that’s not exactly what Itachi wanted to say but he let it go for now. The fear was something he would have to tackle first. Naruto didn’t know where it came from, but it only grew over the years. “I’ll think about it.”

“Naozumi my man if your gonna learn anything it’s going to be how to make proper art.” Flashing his palms Deidara smirked before going back to eating.

Smile wide Naruto snorted looking fondly at his friend. “And what I’m supposed to learn that from you?”

Heart feeling rather light considering where he was sitting Gaara decided to join the game Naruto had started. Part of him wondered if he should be so friendly with the person that led to his death, but truthfully Gaara didn’t care. If his village could forgive him for the terrible, awful he had done in the past he should be able to forgive Deidara. “I could show you how to manipulate sand if you would like.”

There was about ten seconds where Deidara fell silent, staring blankly at Gaara. Naruto was failing to control his laughter and Gaara just held a small smirk. Soon the silence was broken as Deidara began to spew profanities while Naruto laid on his back letting his hysterical laughter fill the night air. Soon Grimichi jumped into the fray and the three teens for once in their short life’s did the unthinkable. They acted like actual children.

All battles washed away, blood, death. For once all three acted their age and let the weight fall from their shoulders.

Chuckling Kisame leaned back fully deciding to take a nap, content with the current situation. With a silent sigh Itachi pinched the bridge of his nose before finishing his fish, Itachi was too tired to deal with so many children at once. If he thought the trip back was going to be long before, now it would be never ending. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! 
> 
> This is going to be a shorter chapter, more filler. Think I'm finally past my writers block, just haven't had time to plop down and work! Also let me know if the format/grammar is subpar, I edited this on my new phone! So I'm curious if I actually got everything. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Stars still twinkling above, the night quiet, it took time for the air to drop its humidity. A tree frog croaked off in the distance, jumping from leaf to leaf to catch unsuspecting crickets. With Itachi finally falling asleep, his eyes no longer watching, Naruto pushed his body up.

Taking a moment to look around the camp Naruto was quick to get to his feet, taking to the trees to find a perch. Tilting his head up Naruto watched the moon, a lone cloud covering the light, casting him in shadow.

Fear started to crawl up his spine, until heat boiled in his blood. Melting from Naruto’s body red chakra began to take form. No larger than a pup, Kurama’s tails exploded out behind him dancing to a song of their own. Ruby blood shot eyes followed Naruto’s gaze, both comfortable to sit in silence for the time being.

Some time passed before Kurama broke the peace, his heart aching. “The last time I sat under the glow of the moon…”

Turning to look down at his companion Naruto felt his heart clench for the kitsune. Lifting his hand Naruto only hesitated for a moment before dragging his fingers through Kurama’s fur. The fox’s fur was softer than silk, it was magnificent.

“It won’t be much longer Kurama,” Extra hand going to his stomach Naruto felt the seal surface. “I will set you free.”

Biting back a purr the fox shook Naruto’s hand, trying to stay focused. “I have no doubt kit.” Climbing into the teen’s lab Kurama let his tails wrap around Naruto. “I hate to admit it, but that brat Uchiha was right. You need to learn genjutsu.”

Frowning Naruto was happy he didn’t have to explain his fears, for Kurama already knew them. Knew and understood. “Who’s going to teach me? You?”

Giving the boy a lick under his chin, Kurama couldn’t believe how close they have become. Naruto was submitting to him, one snap of Kurama’s jaws and the boy would be dead. Grasping at a bloody throat as he fell to the earth. Yet Naruto didn’t seem bothered at all, trusting completely. Kurama needed to do the same, the fox knew Naruto wouldn’t hurt him. Or the ones Kurama cared about. “No not me. But I know who can, once we get Gaara to Nagato and handle Kabuto I would like to show you something Naruto.”

Hand finding it’s way back into Kurama’s fur Naruto looked back to the night sky, he could do anything as long as Kurama was by his side. “Okay.”

Soon silence fell between them as the night progressed, Naruto ached to sleep but his mind simply wouldn’t rest. His body buzzed with far too much energy; a drawback of sage mode Naruto refused to acknowledge. Kurama had been satisfied with the view, melting back into the seal, and leaving Naruto with nothing to do with his hands. Huffing at the fox Naruto focused on the area around them, not needing to walk a perimeter.

Just as the first signs of dawn began to show on the horizon Naruto was no longer alone. Letting out a long sigh Naruto waited for Itachi to speak. Unlike him Itachi stayed standing, opposed to Naruto’s laid-back slouch. One leg dangling while the other was tucked under his thigh. Naruto may be acting petty, or it was Kurama’s lack of trust for all Uchiha’s but he decided to keep his mouth shut. The pain from yesterdays realization was still to fresh. Naruto wondered if Itachi looked down on him now, seeing a glimpse into his broken and lonely childhood.

Watching Naruto from the corner of his eye Itachi kept up his stoic act, even if all he wanted to do was groan. A teen younger than his own baby brother was giving him the silent treatment. And it was working. Itachi was screwed.

But most of all he wanted to fix this, for the further Naruto drew into himself the less of a chance Itachi would learn the truth. “I came to apologize, I failed you as a child.”

Sighing Naruto deflated rather quickly as he looked into Itachi’s black eyes. Naruto had held Itachi accountable for something he couldn’t control, sure it hurt. Knowing so many eyes saw the truth, the deep, dark hurt bred by loneliness. Naruto expected Itachi to reach out, to offer a hand, but he was also basing that on their relationship now. The almost brotherly bond they had cultivated. Something they never came remotely close to before. Naruto couldn’t stand Itachi at one point in time, how he had torn Sasuke apart. How Itachi hunted Naruto down like a dog.

Naruto was easy to forgive, but he never forgot. No, he may have fooled others, pretended it didn’t stick. Naruto remembered every dirty glare, cruel comment, and punch. Mobs of faces forever engraved into the back of his mind. Poking around in his own memories Naruto came to the heart-breaking realization that everyone, everyone Naruto ever loved or cared for had at one point caused hurt. From this timeline or the past, it didn’t matter, for Naruto it stuck like glue. The only ones that this didn't apply to were the toads. Ma, Pa, Gamabunta… Grimichi, the toads have always, and will continue to be Naruto’s strongest foundation, his support or even guiding light when he wanders astray.

Those two years weren’t just about training. The first few weeks were a mess, broken sobs, and sleepless nights. Nightmares and panic attacks. Yet they never left his side, Ma and Pa especially. They only ever showered him with love, understanding and acceptance.

“It’s not fair to hold you to a higher standard, everyone has hurt me, failed.”

It was startling to hear Naruto say that so matter of fact, his voice void of any emotion. It was times like this Itachi almost forgot Naruto’s age, more importantly it just filled him with more questions. Itachi had been sent out, talked to the Third, there was no trail. But more importantly there had been no indication of Naruto’s sudden departure. He just got up one day and vanished. “Tell me Naruto, what happened that day when you left the village? What was so frightening that you had to run?”

As the first rays of sun tickled his cheeks Naruto let his golden eyes watch the first birds of the day take to the sky. It wasn’t time, he realized, to tell Itachi everything. Their discussion would last for hours surly, but more importantly Sasuke would have to be discussed. Itachi hunting him down, the fear of being under Itachi’s genjutsu and being unable to break it.

Hearing movement from bellow Naruto fished for his cigarettes, lighting one Naruto look a long drag before finally looking at Itachi. “I’m sorry Itachi, but you’ll have to wait a little longer. Not quite ready to give up my secrets.”

Giving a wide smile Naruto leaned back letting his body fall to the earth. Correcting himself Naruto flipped his body around just in time to land on his feet to see Grimichi watching him. 

Taking turns slowly the pair woke up the rest of the group. Deidara took charge of making a small breakfast, while Kisame waited to put out the fire. Gaara stood off to the side after packing up the bedroll and blanket Naruto had offered.

Naruto focused on packing the bedrolls when a sudden wet and deep cough from across the camp broke Naruto’s thoughts. Sitting up Naruto frowned when he looked at Itachi. The Uchiha looked tired, even after getting a decent rest. Itachi would cough time to time, something Naruto always caught. Normally Naruto let it go, believing it was strain due to Itachi over using his eyes. Maybe Naruto was wrong. Maybe he assumed.

 _“We should get moving, I’ll keep an eye on the Uchiha.”_ Kurama grumbled, bloodshot eyes squinting at the Uchiha across camp. He hated to admit he cared for Itachi, even if most of it was due to Naruto. Maybe not all carrying the name were walking tragedies. Kurama just didn’t know if he had it in him to trust. _“He’s too valuable to lose because of some cough.”_

“ _Aw, you do care. Careful some may think you’re getting soft_.” Getting a growl in return but no denial of Naruto’s jab, the teen chuckled, heart warming. Smile small Naruto finished his cigarette before flicking it into the coals of the fire. Watching the flames one final time before Gaara used his sand to snuff it out. This greatly angered Kisame which was fun to watch. Naruto never remembered Gaara being so well, devious.

They would be in the Hidden Rain by dusk, Naruto couldn’t wait. He wanted to know why Gaada was here, the paln. Naruto also found himself wanting to talk to Nagato. They hadn’t had much time to talk before, Naruto wanted to pick his elder’s brain. Discuss different jutsu and chakra theory. 

Just as Naruto got onto Deidara’s clay creation Naruto realize he wanted to go back so badly because the it was home. Maybe not the villeage itself, but the people there. 

Naruto misses his home. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was pretty fun to write! Giving others a moment to shine in the spotlight, this won't be the only time. I'm starting to really branch out in the next few chapters. For example Konan and Nagato get some really strong scenes in future chapters. Also I'm proud to say I feel like I really fleshed out the Hidden Rain Village and kinda made it my own? I don't remember it being touched on much in the anime, so I kinda just kinda like word vomited for a few paragraphs? Hopefully it hits the spot for you guys! Like I said I've been having fun with the last few chapters. (Officially past my writers block) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! Feedback is always welcome, even if you think it may be negative. It only will help me and this story grow!

Air on the verge of muggy the town bustled in the late afternoon heat. Civilians had little idea of the chaos that exploded within the village only a day prior. It was better not to cause panic after all. It was a wise choice, keeping circumstances of the councils’ death a secret. There would be talk regardless, for a funeral was being held, but nothing would be confirmed.

Tucked away from it all Sakura picked at her food, not at all hungry but going through the motions regardless. She sat with her team, minus Kakashi. Sasuke, stoic as usual sat across from her, an iced tea in his hand. Sai was at her side, he had finished his meal but seemed to enjoy it very little. This little restaurant had become Team Seven's haunt, it wasn’t loud, nor was it bustling. The small sushi joint was perfect for the trio. Here they were able to talk in private with very little interruptions.

Each had something to on their mind, something worth talking about. Yet not one of them spoke. Sakura was usually the first to break the silence, but her throat was still tight. Her master was leaving, stepping down from her position as Hokage. Tsunade wouldn’t give much, but she said enough. Tsunade was drowning in guilt, her godson on her mind. The woman planned to leave once more, to search for Naruto and hopefully earn his forgiveness. Sakura had no idea why Tsunade needed the teen’s forgiveness, but she found herself staying silent. Sakura had never seen her master so haunted. Sakura was no fool, not like when she was a genin. There was much her master wasn’t saying, the brutal murder of the council one of the many. It broke her heart to think Tsunade played a part, but Sakura had little doubt.

Kakashi had told them he would explain everything in time. The way he spoke, Kakashi was guilty to. But for what? Naruto Uzumaki was alive, at least from what she could tell, why was he so important? She had faint memories of a dirty boy with sun-kissed hair and ocean eyes. A bright smile and odd whisker like marks on his cheeks. Sakura also remembered how the adults treated the boy, and how one day he was missing from the swing across from the academy. Was that why Kakashi and Tsunade seemed so guilty? It was said that Naruto left to train, but maybe that was a lie. Maybe he ran away. But why?

Of course, she asked these questions, all of them. Sakura wasn’t given an answer, and now her master was leaving, refusing to take Sakura with her.

Slamming her fist down Sakura sunk in her seat anger boiling under her skin. “Lady Tsunade plans to leave after the funeral, she’s going to miss Kakashi sensei’s ceremony.”

Ebony eyes glancing up Sasuke played with the condensation on his glass. “Did she confirm her involvement?”

Sasuke felt pity for Sakura, she had become so strong under Tsunade’s teachings. Gave her the maturity she desperately needed. It was so refreshing when Sakura stopped fawning over him, focusing on her studies. It drew Sasuke in, now being able to be himself without Sakura being a whinny annoying fan girl. She had become Sasuke’s first real friend, a comrade he could count on to have his back.

Green eyes seeming to water, Sakura shook her head, sinking even deeper in her seat. “No… She didn’t have to.”

Gripping Sakura’s shoulder Sai gave a gentle smile, his eyes closed. They were all hurting, but Sakura was the first to get the comfort and support she needed. Soon he and Sasuke would follow. “I can confirm she didn’t send out any orders. No Leaf ninja were involved.”

“How can you be so sure?” Having Sai has become such a blessing, Sasuke was thankful he defected from Danzo. Becoming his second-best friend, for Sai was clever, sly, and lethal when needed. He could also be trusted, a master secret keeper.

Still holding onto Sakura, Sai looked at the teen across from him. “Danzo even in his decline knew everything. He had a finger in every pot, a master manipulator. There is no way that Tsunade would have been able to order the execution of Danzo and the others without him knowing.”

“Unless she used someone not connected to the leaf.” Sasuke was quick to piece it together nodding in agreement.

Sakura wasn’t far behind, perking up and eyes widening. “You think it was Naozumi?”

Nodding at Sakura, Sai looked to Sasuke opening his eyes. “I know it was him, question is why Itachi was willing to help. Sasuke, would you please tell us what you two talked about?”

Leaning back Sasuke looked to the side, watching other customers enjoy their meals. This conversation was inevitable, he knew that. Sai and Sakura had always had his back. They lied for him, insuring no one discovered his plans to leave the village with Orochimaru. Sai helped him uncover Orochimaru’s research while Sakura found the snake summons contract. With their help Sasuke grew strong using his would-be master’s writings. It was difficult to master the curse mark without Orochimaru, but with Anko’s help and all the information they had gathered he succeeded.

Of course, together the trio went even further, doing the unthinkable. After Naozumi was captured Sakura and Sai helped Sasuke break into the archives. Naozumi’s words haunted Sasuke, scroll after scroll he searched. Until finally he found it, it took hours to break the seal. When he did, Sasuke saw red. Sakura had been there then, speaking sternly while Sai held him down. It took hours to break the seal on the stroll, it took two days for Sasuke to finally calm down.

His teammates helped him see reason, to put the blame onto the right people. To let the hate go, to accept that one day, one day he could forgive his brother. Sasuke’s entire world shifted then, everything he thought, believed crumbled. And once again Sakura and Sai where there to help him piece it back together. So, to say that he owed them was an understatement.

“We got interrupted in the end, I was so focused on dealing with the trauma of that night Itachi didn’t get to say much. To be honest I didn’t really give him the time, I thought I let all the anger go but…”

“Sasuke you don’t have to forgive your brother, and if you do it won’t happen overnight. While you may understand why he did it, doesn’t mean what Itachi did was right.” Reaching out Sakura gently rested her gloved hand on Sasuke’s pale one. Giving a gentle yet sad smile.

“Doesn’t that make me a monster? I want to forgive him, he’s all I have left.”

Ordering another round of drinks Sai focused on his friend, this was going to be another long night. “Is being a monster really a bad thing? I think its rather beautiful, doing whatever necessary to protect those you love.”

Sai didn’t say it but Sakura and Sasuke both knew he would do exactly that for them. And they would do the same in return.

Finishing his drink and switching it with the fresh one the waitress brought to the table Sasuke thanked the young woman before focusing back on their conversation. “Itachi said He found kindred souls in the Akatsuki. He said he believed in their goals.”

“Could he be anymore cryptic?” Rolling her eyes Sakura felt her lips twitch, she was so proud of Sasuke, how far he had come.

Snorting Sasuke gave Sakura a long look, before answering. “Itachi is the definition of cryptic, I’m surprised he gave me that much.”

Humming Sai agreed with Sasuke, having met the legendary Uchiha once before. Even at thirteen Itachi was stoic, a perfect observer and secrete keeper. “Well regardless Naozumi's actions are shaking the village to the foundation.”

“How do you mean?” turning to Sai, Sakura's attention quickly went back to Sasuke when he started to answer.

“Think about it, in less than a few hours the slate was wiped clean. Kakashi can build a new council with aligning ideals. I doubt this village will operate like before.”

Eyes sliding out over the crowd to make sure no one was listening Sai nodded along. “Men and women like Danzo will never hold the power again.”

Thinking about the Uchiha massacre Sakura couldn’t help but agree with the boys. But at the same time the nerves in her stomach twisted. “What about Root?”

“They will integrate back into the anbu, or take the route I did, make friends and build a life.”

Finally giving up on her food Sakura gave her full attention to Sai. “Won’t they want revenge?”

“Danzo always pushed what we did was for the village. That meant everything, it was burned into our heads. There was no love within Root, no one will weep for Danzo.” Taking a sip of his sweet ginger tea Sai let his eyes flutter close, even if they were all currently hurting, he was happy to be here. To be with his friends. “I know I’ll sleep easier now that Danzo is gone. So will many others.”

Crossing his arms across his chest Sasuke leaned back trying his best to get comfortable. The night had just begun. “Others including myself.” Seeing that Sakura was still uneasy Sasuke directed his attention to her. “Sakura even if there were Root members that wanted to seek revenge it won’t be a problem. Tsunade is a Sannin, and Naozumi was the one to wipe out the Root in the first place, so I think he will be able to take some renegade members."

They were right of course, so why was her stomach still in knots? Sakura chewed on that thought for some time, getting a chance to think when their waiter came and asked if they wanted dessert. Maybe it wasn’t the Root she was so nervous about, a boy popping up in her mind once more. “Do either of you remember a boy named Naruto Uzumaki?”

Both boys seemed to perk up at the same, eyes sparking with recognition. Sharing a look Sai was the one to speak first. “Danzo had all Root members remember his name and appearance. If found while on a mission, we were instructed to abandon it immediately and bring him in. Alive and intact.”

“Why?”

Shrugging Sai wished he knew. “He never said, but I remember some of the older Root members calling Naruto a demon. Most seemed agitated by the order.”

“Itachi mentioned him once, said we were the same age and I should play with him. My parents were livid, scolded Itachi and it was never brought up again.”

Seeing a shimmer if pity from Sakura, Sasuke ignored it as she seemed to get frustrated. “I remember him sitting on that old wooden swing at the academy, my mom always pulled me away. It just doesn’t make any sense.”

“What?” Both Sasuke and Sai spoke in unison wanting Sakura to continue.

“Lady Tsunade said Naruto was her godson, that she needed his forgiveness. I’m now starting to think it’s for how the village treated him. But why? Why be so cruel to a child? And where were his parents?”

Perfect timing, walking into the small bar Shikamaru stood before Team Seven catching Sakura’s words. “I know the answer, it isn’t a pleasant one.”

Waving over the waiter Shikamaru placed an order before focusing back on the conversation at hand. Having taken the seat next to Sasuke, he smiled internally when the teen had to scooch over. “Naruto Uzumaki is the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the same demon that attacked this village sixteen years ago.”

“So he’s like Gaara.”

Nodding to confirm Sasuke’s input Shikamaru continued. “Exactly, Naruto’s parents died saving the village. Sealing the demon into Naruto. Instead of being treated like the hero, Naruto was tossed into an orphanage and blamed for the deaths of everyone in the attack.”

“But he was just a child!” Anger swelling Sai had to help Sakura calm down before she broke the glass in her hand.

Shikamaru couldn’t agree more, the fact that the Third even allowed such treatment was deplorable. He may have been drowning in the guilt for losing so many, but that didn’t excuse the bullshit he put Naruto through. “Right. I don’t know if it was because of how he was treated or another reason entirely, but Naruto ran away ten years ago. He hasn’t been seen sense.”

“That explains why my brother and Naozumi came all those years ago, they were looking for Naruto.” Sasuke was starting to understand why Sakura was so nervous.

Frowning Sai looked between everyone at the table, uncomfortable. He thought the atmosphere was heavy before. “Also explains why Danzo wanted him back so badly. Without our jinchuriki we would be week. It would be open season on the Leaf Village.”

“But Lady Tsunade seemed to know where Naruto was. The way she was acting it was like she talked to Naruto.”

Scratching at his head Shikamaru sighed, for being a genius he felt like he was getting nowhere. “It’s very possible, but that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“You’re worried about the Akatsuki.” Sasuke understood that, he knew how strong his brother is.

“I’m worried that Naozumi is in the Akatsuki. He wasn’t even trying when we fought yesterday, he’s in the top three for strongest members.” Looking at Sasuke, Shikamaru continued. “Your brother Itachi and the leader are probably the only ones that could give Naozumi a run for his money. I’m worried that Kakashi ordered us to stand down and let four members escape.”

“You think Kakashi is a traitor?” Voice dark Sakura gave Shikamaru a icy glare pinning him in place. Sending a chill up everyone’s spine.

“No, but I think he, Lady Tsunade, The Third and Asuma know something. Something big, why else would they let Naozumi go?

The table grew quiet, chewing on that for some time. Their waiter had brought Shikamaru’s meal and the rest their desserts.

That’s when Sakura perked up a possible answer coming to mind. “What if the Akatsuki already have Naruto? And Tsunade made a deal, which explains why Naozumi, Itachi and the others were here. It explains why she’s leaving, and why she would be so guilty, because she failed to protect Naruto.”

Thinking back to the interrogation room, the smell of rot, all that blood, Shikamaru shivered. Pushing his meal away, stomach suddenly twisted into knots he shook his head. “I don’t think it’s that simple… I visited Naozumi while he was imprisoned… It was bad, unforgivable even. It’s not something you would just let go.”

Eyes widening Sakura was filled with guilt, head hanging low. She didn’t even think about what would happen to Naozumi. Yet she wouldn’t have thought Tsunade would have allowed torture, it just felt wrong… “So what do you think?”

Sharing a look with Sakura, Shikamaru hoped he was making the right choice. Involving Team Seven was its own risk, but he knew they succeeded in the past. It was rather amazing how well this trio worked. No one was the wiser, this group operated under everyone nose. “I have a few theories, non are strong. I was hoping you three would help me find the answers.”

And that’s how their night progressed, whispers shared over a table, tucked away from any wandering eyes. All had their own reasoning to agreeing, all had a steak if this plan went south. But they could all agree the answers would be worth it.

-

Sun dipping behind the horizon one man lingered before the stone. The onyx appeared to glow as the last rays of sun tickled across it. Three new names had been engraved, three new graves dug, three old souls laid to rest.

Sarutobi stood before his comrades, before his teammates. Homura and Koharu died bloody, yet they hadn’t been on the battlefield. So little ninja grow old, he had always been proud their team made it to the end. At least that’s how he use to feel, now his heart was heavy, conflicted.

He had always carried the immense guilt of failing to protect the village that night. Minato had been such a bright soul, Sarutobi was starting to realize his guilt clouded his judgment. For he did nothing but hurt Naruto, pushed him away. Crinkling the note in his balled fist Sarutobi felt a lone tear roll down his aged cheek.

Sarutobi had done nothing but make mistake, after mistake. Losing Naruto was his biggest. It worried Sarutobi that he felt no anger for the boy. For the murders Naruto committed, but how could he? He was just as guilty as the boy. Sarutobi should have put his foot down, fought against Homura and Koharu, he should have never given Danzo power.

Packing his pipe the old man dressed in black robes took a long drag, lungs expanding. Tilting his head toward the sky Sarutobi watched the stars as he exhaled, smoke clouding his vision. Was he able to let Naruto go? For so many years he prayed for the boys return, if he knew how his prayers would have been answer Sarutobi would have never uttered a word. Every fiber in his being wanted to revolt against this note, but deep down Sarutobi knew he had no right. He had to say over Naruto's choices, for once Sarutobi would step back and do what he knew deep down was right.

With one final deep bow Sarutobi turned to leave, praying his teammates wouldn’t damn him for his choice. Praying that before he died he was able to gain redemption, or at least find a way to forgive himself.

-

Moving the last of her boxes Tsunade didn’t bother to unpack, not planning to stay long. Taking a long look around her new and empty apartment she grabbed her pack and headed for the door. Shizune had been livid when Tsunade demanded her to stay, it had been a long drawn out fight. Tears were shed, words were spit, but in the end Tsunade had won. Shizune didn’t belong on the battle-field, didn’t deserve to go on this journey. She had done nothing wrong, Shizune didn’t need to seek redemption.

Thankfully Kakashi offered to keep Shizune on board, be the main contact for Tsunade's reports. That calmed the woman down enough to see reason. Tsunade had already hurt enough people she loved, she refused to add Shizune onto that list. One final look at her apartment and Tsunade quietly closed the door, a note on the table. She knew it was cruel to leave this way, but she had no other choice. If Shizune doesn't lock her in, Sakura would in a heartbeat.

She has left everything to Sakura, from her best textbooks to the apartment itself. Tsunade taught Sakura everything, got the girl to sign Katsuyu’s contract. Tsunade’s future was now in Sakura’s hands, now Tsunade needed to fix the mistakes of her past.

Having sent a hawk a few days before Tsunade hoped Jiraiya received her message, that he would be at the rendezvous. She really didn’t want to waste time tracking him down. Not when Naruto was out there, putting his life on the line. Tsunade would do anything to ensure Naruto would never have to bleed again, not a drop. It was impractical, but she was determined. Head bowed Tsunade slipped out the front gate without a sound. The birds had yet to chirp as her heels dug into the dirt, the only sound herd for miles. She was going to bring a smile to Naruto’s face, one way or another. If she had to give her life for it to happen then so be it.

-

Ripples flowing out from his clogged feet a lone man stood on the water. For a rare moment the rain had stopped, the sun was even able to break past a few clouds. The Village of the Hidden Rain was a sight to behold, far more advanced than the others. The odd towering buildings a mismatched mess of piping and concrete. The metal had rusted long ago, causing no reflection when the sun shined.

Completely alone Jiraiya stood motionless, a scroll loosely in his hand. It was hard to believe, what was written. But it was Tsunade’s handwriting, her seal, she wouldn’t lie about this. Seeing Yahiko scoop Naruto up was startling. Without a second thought Jiraiya was on the move, trying desperately to make it back in time. He had to save Naruto. Jiraiya figured he had failed, he had taken too long, sneaking into the Hidden Rain was harder without the toads.

He shouldn’t have been surprised when summoning didn’t work. The Toads broke their contract with Jiraiya, they even stripped him of his titles. Jiraiya often found himself wondering if he could still be considered a sannin now that he lost his summons. You never realize what’s really important until its gone. But this too was completely his fault. Ma and Pa both told Jiraiya to leave Naozumi alone, to let the child be. It was a warning, a threat, and Jiraiya completely disregarded it. For he was angry, annoyed, that the toads would take a student under his nose. Not tell him until the boy was killing Fire country lords and sannin. 

Jiraiya’s original plan was to storm in, retrieve Naruto from the Akatsuki and get him back to the village at all costs. He even hoped to summon the little toad that always followed Naruto around. The same on he almost killed. Of course, when that failed Jiraiya scrambled to get into the village. He had just broken through the water when the letter came.

Now once again everything was about to change. It broke his heart, Tsunade had to talk to the boy first, face him alone. Jiraiya never envied Tsunade, and her position as Hokage. The choices she made over the years would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Even so Jiraiya agreed with every single one, even with setting Naruto lose. Allowing him to murder the council. His train of thought now wondering to his sensei Jiraiya hoped Sarutobi was okay, the old man didn’t need any more loss. And at the hands of Naruto?

The poor man.

Looking down at the scroll in his hand Jiraiya gripped it tight, knuckles turning white. He didn’t want to leave; he was so close. But Tsunade was right, if Jiraiya walked in there now he would be killed on sight. Chances high it would be Naruto. Because Naruto wasn’t the one initiating the contact it would be best if there was a median. Who better than Tsunade?

Knowing that Naruto forgave the woman helped Jiraiya feel more at peace, but he knew better than to get his hopes up.

Turning on his heel Jiraiya turned his back to hulking city, the tallest tower taunting him. He didn’t have long, time once again wearing thing. At least now Tsunade couldn’t boss him around. The thought didn’t even bring a smile to the sannin’s face.

Head bowed low Jiraiya felt like a dog with his tails in between their legs, running away so easily. When did he become such a coward?


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!  
> I haven’t had much time to work on this, so sorry that this is late! Hoping to pump out some chapters tonight! Having a hard time with Jiraiya and Naruto's reunion. It doesn't seem well, right at the moment. So I keep starting over! Loads of fun lol. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!   
> Also thank you sooooooooooo much for the comments! It's so encouraging and keeps me going when in a funk. <3

The Hidden Rain was considered a dreary land, shrouded in sadness. The never-ending rain drowning everything out, most days it was cold. The droplets sapped out any heat you possessed. The metal rusted, the roads resembled rivers, and it seemed no matter how hard you may try. One way or another you always find yourself yet.

Red locks sticking to his forehead Naruto didn’t even attempt to whisk his hair out of his eyes, the rain would guide them right back anyways. Looking up into the never-ending grey gloom considered the sky Naruto found himself at peace. He had always liked the rain, storms in general. Something about the howling wind and cracks of thunder soothed him. No matter how cold the rain Naruto welcomed it, he felt the giant drops could wash away everything, from blood, regret, sadness, guilt, any and all.

Pain’s castle coming into view Naruto didn’t quicken his pace, walking calmly to the entrance. He wasn’t alone, but not all felt the same about the rain. Only Kisame shared his sentiment, the rest finding clever ways to avoid getting wet.

Taking each step-in stride soon Naruto found himself before the large double doors leading into the throne room. Looking back to confirm Gaara was still okay Naruto reached out, both hands pressing against the smooth wood. Pushing, the doors gave easily, swooping open silently.

Naruto had used common sense and had sent a messenger toad. Meaning it wasn’t a surprise to only find Nagato and Konan waiting. Pushing his senses out further Naruto was pleased to note that no one else was around.

Nagato did have a talent of looking opposing on that throne, even if it wasn’t his intention. It was probably the eyes Naruto mused. Or maybe the almost rusty red hair framing such a pale and thin face.

Taking to the steps when Nagato ushered him forward Naruto wasn’t afraid when the man reached for his bandaged arm. Gently Nagato unwrapped the gauze, his frown growing when he was met with a field of scars. Pale fingers following the dumps and groves Nagato pulled back when Naruto flexed his hand.

“Tsunade is a wonder, I have full functionality.” His voice had a tint of sorrow in it, maybe even regret? Nagato watched Naruto carefully as the teen looked down at his arm.

Nagato always hated having to talk in riddles, being cryptic when unwanted souls were in the room. He simply wanted to get to the point. “Very good, did you succeed in the other parts of the mission?”

The glint of satisfaction shimmering in Naruto’s eyes was the only answer he needed; glad the teen’s back was to the others. “The jinchuriki is not in the Hidden Leaf, apparently he disappeared many years ago.”

Getting to his feet Nagato put his hand on Naruto’s shoulder before taking each step in stride descending. “No matter, no one can stay hidden for long.”

Naruto was quick to fall into step with Nagato before pulling ahead so he could stand by Gaara’s side. Nagato’s voice was always monotone, but when he began to speak to Gaara, Naruto caught a hint of warmth in his voice. “Welcome to my home Kazekage, you’re a guest. Very unexpected, but a guest.”

Staying cool and collected Gaara didn’t seem concerned at all by his current whereabouts. “Thank you for your hospitality, I hate having to get straight to the point, but we have much to discuss. And I shouldn’t be gone from my village for long.”

The room had grown so tense then, only Nagato, Naruto and Gaara completely calm. Eyes flickering to the rest of the group Nagato was quick to dismiss them, turning his back and heading to his living quarters. “Itachi, Kisame you will continue your hunt for the eight-tails jinchuriki. Naozumi come along.”

Even Konan turned on her heel and headed off to her room, as if everyone was fine to simply obey. All but one, Deidara was sick and tired of being left out. He and Naruto still had a heap of information to discuss, there was no way in hell he was going to simply wait in his room.

Grabbing onto Naruto’s shoulder and giving him a scathing glare normally worked, but this time Naruto shook his head. Frown on his lips. “Deidara, I promise I will tell you everything and soon. But the less you know the safer you are.”

“No fuck-

The cool stare from Nagato caused Deidara to shrink back, he was scowling at his leader. Trying desperately to stay defiant. He lost of course, letting out a frustrated groan Deidara stomped out of the room, not looking back as he did.

Naruto stood watching his brother go, leaning towards following. That was until Gaara placed a hand onto Naruto’s shoulder. “It’s for the best Naruto, you and Nagato are safe from Obito and his sharingan. But the rest of us aren’t so lucky.”

Jumping from Naruto’s shoulder Grimichi headed for the door, heading for their partner. “I got this Naru, you got a master plan to hammer out.”

Seeming to deflate then Naruto nodded, thanking the toad as Grimichi left. With the throne room now empty, silent, the sound of their sandals were hard to miss. One by one the trio entered Nagato’s living room.

Nagato ventured deeper into his living quarters before returning with a tea tray and towel. Tossing the fluffy towel at Naruto, Nagato sat across from the pair preparing their drinks. Snatching the towel Naruto smirked as he hummed drying his hair. “I was wrong, you’re totally the mom.”

Sighing Nagato frowned at the teen even if it was clearly just for show. Turning his attention back to Gaara, Nagato placed a teacup before him. Naruto had given a fair amount of detail in his note, informing Nagato on the important details. The teen was also smart enough to explain the Akatsuki’s game plan after defeating the Uchiha. The future Naruto envisioned. It made this conversation rather easy, not having to catch any party up to the current. The fact that these two teens could have such a strong bond that it carried through the Tailed-beast link was rather extraordinary. “I still find it hard to believe the tailed-beast’s hold such power, to not only travel in time but communicate with another on a different plain?”

As if waiting for that exact moment Kurama melted from Naruto, quick to leave his soaking wet partner’s side. “Does it make you feel like the insect you are?”

Never able to see Shukaku out of his cage, or any other chakra demon for that matter Gaara was reaching out instantly. Acting more like a squirming kitten Kurama growled as Gaara pulled him into his lap. Fingers quick to scratch behind Kurama’s ears, Gaara found himself desperately missing Shukaku. “Your hair is so soft…”

Grumbling Kurama didn’t try to pull away from the attention, pushing into it instead. Even if he was acting like he hated it. “I’m going to devour your heart human.”

“He likes getting scratched under his chin too.” Smile coy Naruto let the towel rest on his head as he looked back to Nagato. “Any news on Kabuto?”

Purple eyes being pulled from the almost warm scene before him Nagato focused back on his younger kin. “No, but my sources say Sasori and Obito are currently in Lightening Country.”

Whistling Naruto leaned back, they need to take Kabuto off the board now, then they could focus on Obito without any worry in the back of their minds. It was becoming apparent Naruto had been so quick to save his people and kill Obito he had left a lot of loose ends. That never boded well, Naruto was starting to understand he had terrible luck. Even with Kurama sealed in his gut. “Okay well what’s the plan after we take care of that little snake?”

Nagato spoke next, grabbing his own cup of tea. He blew on it before taking a small sip. Clearing his throat afterward “Killing Obito won’t be easy, at first I considered having the other members back us up…”

“But with how close I’ve become they are more of a liability. Plus while all are very powerful must will just get in the way.” Naruto didn’t like the idea of facing Obito alone, over the years he had developed a fear regarding the Uchiha. It only intensified at the thought of having the other Akatsuki members fight.

Nagato loved how easily Naruto followed along, from stories told by the toads and the teen himself it always sounded like Naruto could be an airhead. Simply jumping right in. “Exactly, I do believe Itachi could be of use. I also want to move the fight far away from this village, I don’t even want to think about the collateral damage.”

Gaara had been so focused on giving Kurama proper cuddles he forgot about his tea, using one hand to fetch the steaming cup. “Maybe you can lure him with Naruto, the forests we passed leaving Fire Country were vast.”

Eyeing the Kazekage Nagato was becoming slightly alarmed by how easily Gaara was fitting in. “It’s risky, the Leaf will try to get involved.” If only the Kazekage wasn’t picked to be the future leader in his and Naruto’s plan. Gaara would have made a great member of the Akatsuki.

That sparked Naruto’s memory, ruffling through his pouches Naruto hummed in triumph when he produced a scroll. “Speaking of which I never did get around to reading this.” Growing quiet Naruto began to read. His godmother’s handwriting unmistakable. Eyes growing wide the more he read Naruto didn’t speak, simply handing it over to Nagato to examine.

This wasn’t what Naruto expected, it changed everything, in a way. The possibilities endless.

“It seems as her last act as Hokage, Tsunade wants to align The Hidden Leaf Village with the Akatsuki.” Just as shocked as Naruto, Nagato lowered the scroll onto the table taking a moment longer to examine it.

Tails sinking forward Kurama scooped up the scroll to read it for himself, knowing Gaara was going the same by looking over his shoulder. The teen even had the audacity to push Kurama’s ears down to get a better look. “Guilt has away to eat at you humans, this must be the way that old hag plans to seek atonement.”

Feeling an array of emotions Naruto decided to examine them later, not wanting the conversation to dwell on Tsunade for long.. “That’s one hell of a way, I get why Kakashi was so interested in the truth. He needed to decide if the treaty was smart.”

Heart going out to Naruto. Nagato took another sip from his cup, enjoying the vanilla blend. “Well its in our favor, we can contact the Leaf and make sure the land is clear.”

Nodding along Naruto looked up at his elder. “Kakashi could also be of help, Obito won’t be easy, his Kamui alone can change the course of the battle.”

Gaara hadn’t witnessed everything from Naruto’s final battle, but he did get glimpses. If only Obito could be dealt with, without Naruto’s involvement, he didn’t any more trauma. “You can you a reverse summoning. You both have summons right? Then they can disperse before getting sucked in.”

“I don’t feel comfortable putting any of the toads in that position. Plus Grimichi hasn’t been summoned, we came back together on foot, he won’t be able to escape.”

Feeling like now was the opportune moment Kurama decided to share his most sacred secret, Naruto needed to be stronger. Needed a trump card up his sleeve. “The toads are not the only summons.” Ruby eyes gliding over to Nagato, Kurama addressed the man with a hint of respect in his voice. “How much time do you think you could give us?”

Still finding it hard to accept he was speaking with the damn Nine-tails Nagato almost tripped over his words “Maybe a month?” Frowning at Kurama's apparent dissatisfaction Nagato felt the need to explain. “Obito is no fool, he is already on edge after our little power play. And that’s before I sent him out to fetch Kabuto.”

In reality Kurama should be thankful Nagato even offered that much time. He was still finding it hard to be kind to anyone other than Naruto. “Hmm it will be tight, but I can work with a month.”

“Kurama what the hell are you talking about?” Looking between the three before him Naruto was growing annoyed, pulling the towel off his head.

Slightly nervous of Naruto's reaction Kurama took one deep breath before starting his explanation. “Well kit, there’s something I haven’t talked to you about.” Giving both Nagato and Gaara a scathing look, silently swearing them into secrecy the demon fox continued. “I hold the summoning contract for my kin. When I was sealed into the first jinchuriki I vowed to never allow humans near it, not wanting my kind to be abused and tormented.”

Shocked it took a moment for Naruto to process that information. Only to be mortified that Kurama would believe he could be so vile. “Kurama I would never-

Cutting the teen off and surly stopping the slew of word vomit Kurama continued, heart going into his next words. “I know Naruto, the main reason why I never told you is the risk. Not only are you human, but you’re my prison. My kin are likely to devour your heart. They will want my freedom; in their frenzy they may not listen to reason.”

So many questions sat at the tip of Nagato’s tongue, he considered himself well informed on the Tailed-beasts, this was news to him. “Kurama who exactly are we talking about? I have no knowledge of the Tailed-beasts holding summoning contracts.”

“Not all of us hold them, I worked hard to create the bonds during my childhood years. From the knowledge I possess I know only four of the nine Tailed-beasts hold summoning contracts.”

It was Gaara’s turn to encourage Kurama, curious if Shukaku held a contract, and what that could be. “Which are?”

Looking up at the Kazekage Kurama left Gaara’s lap, taking to the empty cousin on the couch between Naruto and Gaara. Digging his nails into the fabric, a nervous tick. Kurama hoped Nagato didn’t notice. “Matabi is the elder of the cat summons, which is still active. It explains their secrecy, no active contract holder has met or heard of Matabi. Then there’s Isobu, who holds the contract for turtles. He also hid the summons, their identity so well-hidden rumors haven’t even been whispered. Isobu was able to wipe the turtles out of history before he was sealed. Even after he escape Isobu never reached out, in constant fear he would endanger his kin.

Now looking to Naruto directly Kurama continued his explanation. Wishing he had more information. “Now Chomei is the master summons of the bug contract, you’ve met his kin before Naruto. The Aburame clan is well known for their connection with insects. Rumor has it during the first ninja war someone was able to summon Chomei before he was sealed. He devoured the ninja and Chomei's kin tried to protect him until the end.” Eyes finding their way to the massive windows Kurama watched the storm rage outside, lightening out in the distance.

“Then there’s me, I hold the contract for fox summons. I ordered them into hiding before the First Great Ninja war, just in time. Madara sought the contract, which is why he orchestrated the destruction of Uzushiogakure, at least that was one of the many reasons.”

Nagato didn’t recognize the names, Naruto never had the chance to share them, and Kurama didn’t seem keen on answering any question he had before today. But Nagato wasn’t a fool, it didn’t take long to piece it together, going off the different forms the Tailed-beasts have. “Are you telling me anyone with these contracts can summon the respective Tailed-beast?”

“In theory, but the levels of chakra needed would be astronomical. It would drain the ninja entirely.”

Confused Gaara furrowed his brows, catching Kurama’s attention with his question. “But you just said the seven-tails, Chomei was summoned.”

“Indeed, I believe Chomei wanted to be summoned to get away from those hunting him. But regardless once sealed away we are chained from being summoned.”

With his mouth suddenly running dry Naruto reached for his forgotten teacup. It had gone cold. “Why would Madara want the contract that badly?”

“Because my kin, unlike me are masters at genjutsu. It comes naturally, like breathing.” Kurama couldn’t wait for the day he would no longer worry if a Uchiha was hunting him.

Memory sparking Naruto was momentarily distracted by his revolution. Voice momentarily chipper. “So that’s what you meant when you said you knew who could teach me!”

“Indeed kit, but like I said before it won’t be easy. Chances are high you’ll be slaughtered before you have a chance to speak. It may be safer to defeat Obito without their help.”

Kurama had a family! Naruto was so excited with that aspect, the idea of creating new bonds. “With my skills and your help, we would make them listen. At least see reason, I wont force them to teach me."

Hating how excited Naruto was becoming, for it wouldn’t last Kurama pushed on. Eyes downcast. “The valley of Foxes is called Kiraku ni samayo.”

“Mindlessly wandering? Well that ominous.” Frowning Gaara looked to Naruto, seeing his eyes grow more determined.

Nodding in agreement Kurama realized he was only addressing Naruto now, but felt it was necessary “The moment you step foot on their land you’ll be put under genjutsu, one that not even you can break.”

Endless possibilities running through his mind Nagato felt his stomach sink. Having summons that strong… “Does Obito know about this?”

“I do not know, Madara only stopped his search once he learned of the ten-tails and the Infinite Tsukuyomi.”

Setting his teacup down Nagato looked at Naruto as he spoke, trying to make sure the boy listened. “It’s a risk, one I don’t think we should take. Not only because we may lose Naruto, but if Obito does know of the fox’s existence bringing them out of hiding may not be the best plan of action.”

Hating how disappointed he felt Kurama let his tails hug him close. He missed his family dearly, but Nagato was right. And Kurama would never be able to live with himself if Naruto was hurt. “Mhmm I do see your reasoning, I originally planned to tell Naruto the truth once we defeated Obito. Once I was released.”

Gaara caught how Kurama seemed to deflate, and while his heart went out to the fox Gaara had to agree with Nagato. It was simply to risky. “The longer Obito is allowed to roam freely the greater a threat he becomes. If he grows to suspicious chances are he will use Kabuto to revive Madara instead of you Nagato. I’m sorry Kurama, but I must vote against your plan, there are to many risks.”

“Indeed, putting a time crunch on such matters may not be best.”

Naruto had grown quiet, heart breaking for his dear friend. All this time Kurama had been suffering with the same pain as Naruto. All this time and Kurama never said a thing. All to comfort him, Naruto wouldn’t have it. “But Kurama their family… “

Naruto started to understand now, when he would cry out for his family Kurama always had a glint in his eyes. Kurama had understood, Naruto had assumed Kurama shared Naruto’s pain because he lost his siblings. But it was more than that. Kurama had lost two families. They really were cut from the same cloth. “Don’t you miss them?”

Getting up and walking into Naruto’s lap Kurama looked into the boy’s eyes. His child's eyes. Kurama wondered when he started to look at Naruto in that way. Honestly he couldn’t remember. “Of course kit, I’ve missed them for centuries. But stopping the future we both lived is more important.”

“I can’t accept that, Kurama you have a family. After everything you’ve endured, we’ve endured, you deserve to be reunited with them.” Naruto's voice was starting to become stronger, determined.

Trying his best to give a foxy grin Kurama put his paw on Naruto’s hand, making a silent promise. “And I will once we defeat Obito. Build a world where I can be free, live in peace.”

Seeing how Naruto was about to jump into action head first Gaara tried to help. Speaking reason, even if all he wanted to do was agree. “It won’t be much longer Naruto; I’m going to help in any way I can. I may not be able to help fight Obito but with the support of my village we can aid in the search for the remaining jinchuriki.”

Seeing how Naruto and Kurama had bonded Nagato had no doubt Naruto would bring the peace he so desperately wanted. Everyday Nagato only became more determined to help Naruto, protect him, support him. “We also have three Villages giving their support, they will be the examples of the world we want to create.”

Truthfully Naruto had no intentions of listening, not until he looked into Kurama’s eyes. The fox was pleading with him, begging. In the two lives they shared Naruto never once witnessed this look on Kurama’s furry face. Naruto had to look away in defeat. “Okay… So what's first?”

Seeming to relax a little, knowing they just dodged a bullet Nagato started to toss out his plan. Interested to see what the others think. “I will contact the Leaf and Itachi, we should have you be sighted, get rumors going. Mixing up teams isn’t common, but I’ll send out Itachi and Obito to investigate.”

“Won't that just tip Obito off? You’ve been using my sage mode constantly.” Tea once again forgotten Naruto focused on digging his fingers into Kurama’s fur.

“I could lie and assign you Killer B, which would give you a reason to head out first and case out the battlefield.”

Having his own idea spring to mind Gaara hoped he wasn’t about to cross a line. He could tell Naruto was still cagey about his capture and torture. Naruto hid it well but he was still twitchy, his eyes constantly scanning the room. “Or you can go to Mount Myōboku, use Jiraiya as the reason, the toads would want to sort everything that happened out . It’s rare for there to be enemies with the same summoning contract.”

Stomach sinking Naruto ignored the knowing gaze he got from Kurama. Naruto had been avoiding Ma and Pa, he just didn’t know what to do. Naruto still wanted revenge, to lash out against Jiraiya. But to ask the toads to do the same… It was cruel, wrong. They still love Jiraiya, and the toads have every right to. Naruto didn’t want to take that away. “You know, its kinda creepy that you simply came up with that Gaara.”

Chewing on his words Naruto knew he couldn’t run forever, he was trying to break that habit. Facing his traumas was better for his health in the long run. And Naruto knew the toads would be nothing but supportive and loving, like always “But you’re right, I should probably visit, I could try to learn their genjutsu while I’m there.”

Nagato knew there was more Naruto didn’t say, more weighing heavily on his heart, but now isn’t the time to address it. “Okay, we will need to be able to summon you on a dime.”

Still thinking about his visit Naruto smirked slightly when the obvious solution popped into his head. “He won’t like it but you can travel with Grimichi. After that I want him removed from the battle. Obito isn’t a fool, he’ll go for the weakest link to make me lose my cool.”

Thinking back to Hinata, the pure rage Naruto felt Kurama couldn’t help but shiver at the idea of Naruto losing it again. Even with their relationship Kurama doubted he could pull Naruto out. Rage woud devour them whole, Naruto was what kept Kurama so calm. Without him... The boy would be easy pickings in that rage induced stage. “And it will work.”

Looking down at Kurama, Naruto nodded in understanding. “Yes, it will.”

Having long sense finished his cup Gaara poured his own tea as he spoke up. “I will call on my best teams, just in case you need backup. But I doubt such actions will be needed.”

Ruby eyes looking back outside Kurama felt his fur on the scruff of his neck stand on end. The winds were beginning to shake the building. Rain coming down so hard Kurama couldn’t see the other towering buildings. It was a omen, Kurama’s mouth was moving before his mind caught up. “Nagato, you should ask the same from the Leaf.”

Witnessing the instant change in his friend Naruto followed Kurama’s gaze, starting to feel uneasy. “Kurama?”

Was he overreacting? Kurama never once considered Obito to be a real threat, maybe it was something else, a wicked surprise that would shatter all their plans. Kurama didn’t know for sure, but he wasn’t willing to be a fool and ignore his instincts. “A storm is brewing, I can feel it in my bones, we are to close now to make foolish mistakes.”

The change in the air was almost suffocating, even so Nagato stayed cool and collected. “I will send word immediately after this meeting is over.”

Only getting a nod from Kurama and no response from Naruto the room fell silent for some time. Both Gaara and Nagato didn’t want to speak, afraid it would send one over the edge. Slowly but surly Kurama began to relax, and Naruto followed soon after. But they never took their eyes off the storm for long after that.

Running out of time, and seeing Kurama and Naruto had mostly calmed Gaara asked a question that had been eating at him all day. “How do you plan to get the rest of the villages to agree to your terms?”

“Talking to them I guess.”

“If you can even step foot onto their land.” Kurama’s commentary was of little significance, but at this point he was trying to distract himself from the storm.

Rolling his eyes Naruto hated to admit Kurama had a point. Mind thinking far back the boy smiled. “I have connections in the mist, I’ll start with them.”

Cocking and eyebrow Nagato shrugged off Naruto’s comment for now. “Our biggest resistance will be the Cloud. I doubt the Raikage will be pleased when we try to take his baby brother.”

Nodding in agreement Naruto frowned taking another sip of his cold tea. Nodding in thanks when Nagato filled it. “He’s also to damn proud, A would never agree to the system we want to put into place.”

“He may if his brother agrees, Killer B has a strong link with his Tailed-beast does he not?” Gaara looked to Naruto then, Gaara never met the strange man. But he knew Naruto had in the past life.

At one point Naruto looked up to Killer B, in a lot of ways he still does. The man had been the final push for Kurama and Naruto. They had officially bonded then. But Killer B had also lied to Naruto, keeping him from the war. Weather it was right or wrong Naruto blamed Killer B for it, the lies had kept Naruto from the battlefield. And everyone he ever loved died because of it . “That’s true, but Killer B also is a poor candidate to put into power. That’s going to be the biggest problem, finding people the Tailed-beasts will trust.”

“They should be from your generation, that way there will be time to grow. The old are harder to mold.” A call back to Naruto killing the elders, Nagato hoped Naruto would approve.

Wanting to give his own input Gaara asked another question. Curious to the answer. “Who do you have in mind so far?”

Looking to Nagato and getting no response Naruto felt himself become flustered as he answered Gaara’s question. “Ahhhh you?”

Blinking slowly Gaara had already figured that, but certainly he could t be it. “Me?”

“Well I mean yeah.” Scratching the back of his head Naruto leaned into the couch.

“I’m all you could come up with?”

Hating that Gaara so easily called him out Naruto squinted at the other.“Oh I'm sorry! It’s not like I have other things to deal with!”

At least Naruto was still fun to tease, and still had flaws. Gaara gave a playful smirk continuing to poke fun at the other in hopes to lighten the mood. “You still don’t think things through.”

Flustered Naruto threw his arms up in defeat before continuing. “Yea well I’ve had a lot on my mind! Plus I figured Nagato would handle most of the politic shit.

Not amused by the bold assumption Nagato looked over Naruto for a moment. “Did you now?”

“…Yes? I mean you to have a plan.” Becoming uncertain the longer Nagato remained silent Naruto found himself asking again. “You do have a plan right?”

Enjoying how Naruto squirmed under his annoyed gaze Nagato was pleased he had an effect on Naruto. Maybe he was acting like a parent to the boy. “Perhaps, though I do believe the Tailed-beasts deserve a say in who their partner is.”

Growing to respect Nagato more Kurama hummed his approval. “Wise choice, my siblings will remember that.”

“Shikamaru would be my choice for the leaf. After that I’m out of ideas.” Taking another sip from his tea Naruto waited for a response. He didn’t expect Kurama to be the one to shut it down so quickly.

“The Nara brat? He’s a genius sure but no drive. He would be best as the second in command working behind the scenes.”

Gaara's had grown to know Shikamaru rather well. The ninja had spent a lot of time in the Sand sense Gaara’s rescue. “Plus he’s in love with my sister, while that shows trust between our villages it would be a conflict of interest if he was Hokage.”

Becoming frustrated Naruto huffed, Shikamaru would be a great Hokage. “Well who do you have in mind?”

“What about Sakura?” it was weird Naruto realized, Gaara probably knew Sakura, his old friends better than he did now. It was kinda sad, Naruto found he missed them.

Scuffing Kurama watched his silky tails dance around him as he spoke. “Hmph! That brutish woman? The only brain cells she has is wasted on that little Uchiha brat!”

He wasn’t wrong, Naruto mused taking another sip of his tea. “If her temper is anything like I remember her and Kurama would not mesh well.”

Mind sparking Naruto pushed forward, setting his cup down to avoid spilling the contents. “Hey! What about Konohamaru?”

“Is that the grandson of the Third Hokage?” Getting an to eager nod in return Nagato sighed, he had figured Naruto would have thought harder about this. “He’s to young.”

“Why is this so damn hard?!”

Gaara knew everyone was thinking the same thing, and sense no one else was willing to say it Gaara figured it had to be him. “You could do it Naruto, it was once your dream.”

Deflating instantly Naruto shook his head as his eyes fell to the floor. Sure he had thought of the idea, to simply grin and bare it. But he didn’t have the energy for that anymore. “... No, I can’t go back to that life.”

Nagato knew what he was about to say would be met with great resistance, but Nagato had done his research. It wasn’t a bad choice. “Well there’s only one other candidate I could really see take the position. One with the strength, the clan, and overall respect from the people he protects.”

Now having everyone’s full attention Nagato spoke the name, more like a curse in Naruto’s eyes “Sasuke Uchiha.”

There was a pause, the room dropped in temperature as Naruto sat and processed what was said. In perfect unison both Kurama and Naruto jolted as if they’d been hit, venom and outrage spewing from their mouths.

Nagato knew he would be scorned for the suggestion, yet he wasn’t expecting Naruto and Kurama to still hold so much hate. Well, his suggestion was out of the question, deep down Nagato knew this would happen. It was a shame really, it sounds like the Sasuke, Naruto had loved and grown to hate didn't exist in this timeline. Unintentionally Naruto had put the youngest Uchiha on the right path, it was tragically ironic. When Naruto truly gave up and stopped caring Sasuke finally seemed to listen, to open his eyes. 

It took them ten minutes to calm Naruto and Kurama down, when Nagato and Gaara succeeded both let out a sigh of relief. At least it looked like Naruto would let it go, his body slowly relaxing back into the couch.

Maybe with some more time, Nagato mused. Regardless the man had promised himself long ago he would never force Naruto to do anything he didn't want. That now included Kurama, if they felt uncomfortable Nagato wouldn't force it. These two had suffered enough.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYSSSSSSS I made fanart!!!!! <3
> 
> Hope you like it! I've been sketching constantly with my art tablet, becoming pretty confident in body shapes and such. It's lots of fun, I'm sure I will make more art down the road! I'll even take some requests if anyone really wants part of this story to come to life! 
> 
> I just got so excited that I actually finished something that I had to post an extra chapter, this one has a lot of extra world building. I would love to know what you think! I know that I probably butchered cannon but I've already done that already! XD

“You sure you can’t stay the night? Start fresh in the morning?”

While it did rain often, there were times when the clouds would break. Letting the sun peak out ever so slightly. Looking over the city Gaara found it beautiful. Wet, cold steel molded into interesting and tall buildings. The Hidden Rain was a sight to behold. One he wouldn’t forget any time soon. Inhaling deep Gaara could almost taste the tang of metal, rusty yet invigorating.

Looking over to his friend Gaara sighed, Naruto was once again wearing the signature cloud cloak, his old one apparently ruined. Nagato had simply rolled his eyes before producing another. Red hair lose and framing his face in messy spikes, Naruto truly had become a different person. No longer the loving goofball Gaara remembered. It had been hard to accept at first, what had to happen to cause such a drastic change. But Naruto’s new identity was beginning to grew on Gaara, and he found himself wondering if Naruto will change his look back once Obito is defeated.

Gaara couldn’t decide if that was better or worse.

“Hellooooo! Earth to Gaara!” Smile soft Naruto waved his wrapped hand in front of Gaara’s face. Naruto simply wasn’t ready to let Gaara go, they still had so much to talk about.

“Sorry Naruto but I have to head back, I’ve been gone far to long. Plus now I have to orchestrate troops and hold a meeting with the elders.”

Eyes pulling away from his friend Naruto leaned on the balcony railing, hands dangling over the edge. Kurama was quick to remind Naruto they had their whole lives to spend time with friends, family. Kurama was right, and Gaara needed to go. “I know, just wish we had more time.”

He didn’t have to say anything, Naruto knew how he felt. Reaching out Gaara pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. He hated to admit Naruto had indeed grown taller, leaving Gaara the shorter of the two. “I’ll see you soon.”

Breaking the hug Gaara turned to the skyline. Putting his pale hands onto the railing Gaara catapulted himself over the edge. Sand exploded around him taking form and giving Gaara a place to stand. With one final look Gaara pushed forward leaving Naruto behind.

“Until next time.”

Resuming his previous position leaning over the railing Naruto made himself comfortable, eyes scanning the horizon. He was still on edge, so was Kurama. They were both alert, always watching, chances were Naruto’s new forming plans were going to be tossed out the window.

Breeze gentle the subtle flapping of fabric was all that graced Naruto’s ears. Until the signature crinkle of paper bloomed from behind. Naruto didn’t need to look over his shoulder to know who it was.

Konan was still a mystery to Naruto. Of course they’ve talked. Shared some pleasantries, but overall Konan remained in Nagato’s corner. Never venturing far from it. Even when Naruto woke up here in the ginormous tower Konan was nowhere to be found. Naruto was starting to suspect that Konan disliked him “Anything you need?”

Watching Naruto, Konan stayed standing behind the boy. Nagato had explained everything to her not to long ago. It had been a shock for her, and while she would always support Nagato she wanted to speak to this child herself. Build her own opinion. “I just figured it was time to get to know each other.”

Eyebrow cooked Naruto looked over his shoulder, really looking at the woman behind him. Her face was always rather indifferent, cold even. But her eyes shinned with sincerity, she meant her words.

Giving one nod Naruto turned back to the horizon before turning around and hoisting himself onto the top railing, now facing Konan. Giving his full attention. “Better late than never I guess.”

Naruto was surprised when they talked into the evening. Both delved into their respective back story, discussing fears and goals. Naruto was shocked how easy it was to talk to Konan. She acted like a big sister, maybe even a mother figure. It felt good, she was so wise and didn’t judge.

About an hour in Konan had made a chair out of paper, much to Naruto’s amusement. They had grown quiet some time ago, both comfortable in the silence.

Then Konan broke it. “Nagato truly believes in you.”

Leaning back, an extremely dangerous action considering his perch Naruto watched the clouds. They were growing darker, thicker. Looks like the sun won’t be out much longer. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Finally, comfortable building her opinion Konan gave a small smile which Naruto missed. “No, not at all.”

Leaving her chair, the paper exploding and filling out her back Konan walked to the railing leaning her elbows onto the steel. She was close to the boy, able to feel his body heat, the way he tensed. “Surprising at first, but I understand now. You’re extraordinary, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto felt his lips twitch as he looked to the sky. He really did find a home among a group of murderers and deviants. “What’s extraordinary is how easy going everyone is. You just seem to roll with every blow.”

Thinking back to the first time they met Konan wondered how Naruto was able to give such a blinding smile. From what Konan knew Naruto was intelligent, easy going and had the habit of softening the stone hearts around him. But how did he do it? Being surrounded by enemies, people that had hunted him, killed his friends, and hurt others?

To have a heart that big and be so forgiving. Konan never met a ninja with both these attributes with such power. After everything Naruto had endured, survived he was still pushing onward. Still giving that bright smile.

“It’s the lifestyle really, slowly it comes to a point nothing surprises you.”

Sensing the change in air Naruto hoped off the railing heading for the door. As he held it opened and signaled Konan in the first raindrop hit the cement. While sitting outside was tempting Naruto did just dry off not to long ago. “Or you’re just crazy enough to believe it.”

Smile faint, Konan watched Naruto fondly as he shut the doorwall. His voice had a light playful tone. “Maybe, but what does that make you?”

Snorting Naruto headed further into the tower, going in the direction of his rooms. He was fading quick, a yawn cracking his jaw. “Oh I'm bat shit insane, but we already knew that.”

It didn’t take long to enter the larger hallway, the entrance to the throne room was a stone’s throw away, Konan’s destination. Naruto was taking a different path, an offshoot at led to his rooms. “Which is why you fit in so well here.”

Reaching out Konan threaded her fingers through Naruto’s hair, ruffling it at the end. “Get some rest Naruto.”

“You too, don’t be a stranger.” He may not have completely felt the action, his mental state still not a hundred percent. But Naruto gave a bright smile, showing off his pretty white teeth.

Entering his rooms Naruto wasn’t shocked to find Deidara leaning against his headboard. The blond was out cold, a book in his lap.

“How'd it go?”

Looking over to Grimichi who was perched on Naruto’s windowsill, smoking on his pipe. Naruto headed for the bed. “Good, there’s a solid plan now.”

Sucking in deep Grimichi watched as Naruto reposition Diedara so he was lying flat on his back. Covering the sleeping teen in a blanket Naruto went around his room. Removing clothing and weapons Naruto made his way back over to the bed curling up on his side with his back to Deidara. “I'll tell you in the morning okay Grim?”

With a final poof of smoke Grimichi closed the window, muting the rain. “Yeah, no problem. Sweet dreams Naru.”

Grimichi had a feeling Naruto was out cold the moment he hit the pillow.

-

Rain coming to an end, the clouds began to clear. A heavy fog covered the city, only the tallest towers poking through as if it were the clouds. The stars twinkled overhead, a rare sight to behold. Almost a myth compared to the sun. Sitting in the plush chair, left behind by Hanzō, Nagato was pleased on a night like this he had rearranged the office.

Most would have their back’s to the windows that span from floor to ceiling, show casing their power and worth to whoever walked in. but Nagato, he turned the desk to face the windows, so whenever he worked he would look over the village. The people were a reminder of what’s right, it kept him humble. As humble as one could be in this position. But more importantly Nagato believed it was the biggest show of strength. For it didn’t matter who walked in that door, Nagato showed his back because he was confident. He knew his strength, why he was in this room, for he was the top dog.

Looking back over the city, unable to see the streets bellow because of the fog, Nagato let his eyes drift up to the stars. Even now Nagato never stopped caring about the well being of this village, this land. While he may have closed the gates to ninja, politicians, and simply vile people, Nagato never stopped working. It took years, for such matters always do. But soon vendors returned, money once again reaching the streets. Nagato worked with the different trade industries, he got his best builders and offered contracts, sending them out into the world to industrialize other lands. That caused a boom in their economy, workers needed for construction. It paid well, soon families were finally able to by things for comfort, fun, instead of need and survival.

The schools once again began to fill, children no longer needed at home. The quality of the village brought better doctors, for his people could now afford true health care. A hospital was finally being built, one that would rival the Hidden Leaf’s, at least when it came to the state-of-the-art technology. Nagato was still looking for someone qualified to head the facility, someone that would also double as a teacher.

Soon the Hidden Rain had another boom, young boys and girls wanting to be ninja, fight to protect their beloved home and the people living within it. Konan offered the idea of using the Six Paths as teachers, for each one specialized in a different area of expertise. At first Nagato had brushed it off, but the idea was never truly forgotten. Soon it became a goal once true peace was brought to this world Nagato wanted to mold the minds of the future.

Of course, they would have to get past tomorrow first. One positive during all this chaos was the assignation attempts had ceased. Nagato finally proved his worth, that Hanzō only drove this land deeper into poverty with his constant hunger for war. While Nagato may use this as the head base for the Akatsuki, he vowed long ago never to pull this land back into war. His people had suffered enough, they didn’t need to shed anymore blood on a battlefield.

Shaking his head to clear it, Nagato finished his final scroll sealing it before pushing the chair back. He intended to locate Konan, but as usual his friend was already ahead of him.

Holding a tray with an extremely late dinner Konan smiled faintly at Nagato as she walked around the desk to place the food in front of him. “You should rest.” Hands ghosting over the scrolls Konan created little origami swans, each attaching to a scroll and taking flight.

Watching as the little paper birds pushed open a window and flapped out into the night Nagato gave a nod of appreciation. “Do I tell you you’re an angel?

Leaning herself onto the desk Konan looked over the city, smile touching her lips. “You could stand to mention it more.”

Lifting the doom covering his meal Nagato felt his mouth water as he looked over the grilled teriyaki newt that had been wrapped in local seaweed and served with white rice. It smelt divine, the village’s specialty. If done correctly the sweet meat melted in your mouth, more tender than any fancy cut of beef you could find. Beef and other land grazing mammals weren’t common in this land, the constant rain tending to flood pastures and kill crops. Chickens where still common thankfully, they had been creative with their coops, having them elevated off the ground. Often you would find alleys closed off, steps leading into a long gated chicken coop, the roofs would be designed to direct the water flow under the coop. Where it would wash any waste left behind by the chickens into the sewage system. It was extremely clever, keeping the birds and their nests dry while eliminating the smell that normally came with the birds.

But chicken couldn’t be the only thing the people in this land lived off, so they turned to the water. The aquatic life was plentiful and diverse. From fish, amphibians, seaweed, crustaceans, they had it all. So while merchants would bring beef, pork, most people tended to push it aside, the cuts not even considered luxury. People would never believe a secret talent of the Hidden Rain was culinary arts.

Pleased to hear her friend dig into his meal Konan enjoyed the familiar silence, often the pair shared little words. They didn’t need to speak to one another to understand. But even the most intertwined needed words from time to time.

Looking up from his meal Nagato eyed Konan’s posture, she was relaxed, her shoulders laid back. “Where have you been? Haven’t seen you since this morning.”

“I roamed the streets for some time, it’s fun to watch the children come up with new games incorporating the rain.”

Smiling as his chop sticks pulled back the greens around the newt Nagato dug into the tender meat. He tended to live vicariously through Konan in matters like these. He had very little time to spend with his people, even if they where constantly on his mind. “Oh? And what is it this time?”

“I didn’t catch a name, but the children have a race, but they can’t touch a single puddle.” Cocking an eyebrow Nagato felt his attention completely captured as Konan continued. “The children of this village mirror monkeys at this point, the way they climbed and moved. Truly, these children have more talent than most ninja. Without a once of chakra they parkour their away across the city with ease.”

“Well did any lose?”

Letting out a small snort, Konan thought back to the boy she saved. He had jumped onto a unstable pipe that broke off instantly. She had swept in silently catching him before putting a finger to her lips. She had encouraged him to finish the game, it hadn’t taken long for her to realize the boy was an underdog when it came to this game. He was small for his age, legs and arms still stocky. Her rescue seemed to push him forward, and the same boy won the race. She lived for moment like that, seeing children play and laugh, something that was stolen from her. “Nope, not a single splash.”

Nagato could tell there was probably more to the story, but didn’t push, seeing the smile in Konan’s reflection was good enough. Plus, it was clear she wasn’t quite yet done speaking. “I also spoke with Naruto, right before coming here actually.”

Now that caught Nagato by surprise, Konan never had anything against the boy, she just didn’t seem to ever trust him. “Oh?”

Thinking back to the look on Naruto’s face as he discussed his past Konan turned slightly so she could look over her shoulder and directly at Nagato. “For a boy, a mere child to endure so much and still want to save the world… He has every right to turn his back, hell he could justify joining Madara and destroying this world after everything he’s been put through… But he…”

“He doesn’t.”

Most would say Nagato’s eyes are emotionless, their eerie color terrifying. But Konan knew better, she could see the emotions hidden away under pale purple. Understanding, kinship, and even love. Turning back to look at the night sky, Konan loved how the light from the stars seemed to dance on the thick fog. “Naruto’s soul has been shattered, his mind in many ways warped. And his morals, well we’ve seen firsthand what Naruto’s willing to do. His innocence is lost, and Naruto has no problem drawing blood. But that boy’s heart, is still so pure, so willing to bleed for others. So…”

“Accepting.” Putting his chopsticks down Nagato left his dinner behind as he got to his feet to stand beside his friend and look over the landscape. “Naruto is a miracle.”

Nodding in agreement Konan looked to Nagato, meeting his eyes. “A miracle I believe in and will stand behind.”

-

Sneezing suddenly Naruto rubbed at his nose as he looked out his window, drowsy eyes unblinking. Something tickled down his spine, as if someone was speaking about him. Digging at his eyes Naruto yawned glancing longingly at his bed. Deidara still slept soundly, Grimichi under one arm. He hadn’t gotten much sleep before a nightmare ripped him back into the world of consciousness. Not even willing to consider rolling back over Naruto had gotten up and began working on his new sealing jutsu. But now dawn was drawing near and Naruto was so, so tired.

With another yawn Naruto relented, walking over to his crowded bed Naruto weaseled his way into the warmth. Curling up, the last thing Naruto remembered was the tickle on the back of his neck from Deidara’s breath.


	27. Chapter 27

Want to give Maikides-Anonpie a shout out for this awesome artwork!!! The fact you've enjoyed my story so much to make art is just so so cool! Thank you again!<3

* * *

The kitchen in this tower was rather amazing, every gadget related to food could be found here. Each counter, utensil, pan, or pot were stainless steel, polished to perfection. One could make the cuisine of their ultimate desires in the room. Nagato even had a smoker installed. It was an offshoot, closed in with a separate chimney, the man really enjoyed his smoked newt. So many possibilities, at some point or another each member of the Akatsuki have wandered into this wonder of a kitchen.

Some like Itachi and Konan came out with culinary marvels, apparently not all their talents focused on the ninja arts. Those nights were grand, and Naruto went to bed with a content sigh and bulging tummy. Then there were people like Deidara and Hidan, both banned from the kitchen. Any meals they prepared themselves were never touched, being sick once from food poisoning was enough.

Chiefs around the world would kill to enter this room that Naruto just stumbled into. Stomach grumbling loudly. He scanned the room, eyed the fridge. There was nothing stopping him from going all out, he had the talent.

Endless possibilities, and Naruto choose to heat water for a cup of ramen.

Old habits die hard Naruto muses.

His and Kurama’s restlessness hadn’t subsided, only getting worse. The boy barely got any sleep, even after he laid back down. Something dragged him out of bed, and while he considered waking Deidara and Grimichi, Naruto decided against it. They need sleep.

Slurping away Naruto was still in a sleepy haze, eyes droopy. So, when Itachi materialized before him in a mass of crows Naruto couldn’t help but choke on some noodles. Coughing Naruto took a moment to clear his throat, shooting Kisame an irritated glance as he chuckled, walking into the kitchen with a clear smile on his face.

“Thought-“ Coughing once more Naruto beat on his chest before trying again, this time successful. “Thought you were off to fetch the eight-tails.”

“We’re leaving soon.”

The way Itachi looked at Naruto had the boy on edge. Naruto knew he looked rough, his hair still lose and mesh shirt back in the room. The boy had wandered out of his room with nothing else but a pair of sweats. It didn’t help Itachi still had questions, which Naruto was not yet willing to answer. Finding he no longer wanted to be in the room Naruto got to his feet. Taking cup with him. He was close to finishing the seal, hopefully he would have it in time. Keeping Killer Bee contained for any extended period was dangerous. “Happy hunting.”

Naruto didn’t make it three steps out of the kitchen before three chakra signatures exploded into existence. In the middle of the throne room. Grip weakening, the cup of ramen tumbled to the ground, Naruto was gone by the time it hit the tile.

Pushing the heavy double doors open Naruto made quite an entrance as he took in his surroundings.

Sasori stood tall, his protective puppet armor nowhere in sight. Obito stood beside him, but the mass between them was what caught Naruto’s attention. He would recognize that ash-grey hair anywhere.

As if feeling the eyes drilling into the back of his head Kabuto turned, smile stretching wide. “Well isn’t is Naozumi. I wondered if you would show.”

Striding forward Naruto gave his own smile, Kurama watching Kabuto and Obito closely. “Wishing to see me?”

“Of course, meeting the child that murdered my master is top priority.”

Smile growing then, Naruto didn’t hide how the comment satisfied him. Surprisingly Naruto had learned more about Orochimaru over the years, he had almost killed Sasori and Itachi. Naruto had been sent out to clear one of the twisted man's hideouts many years ago. The things Naruto witnessed that day will haunt him until his dying breath. “You wanna know his final words?”

Jerking then Kabuto hissed when Sasori yanked the chains currently binding his hands. He wasn’t even able to stand, instead kneeling like a slave. “I’ll take you apart.” So much venom behind those words, harshly hissed yet Naruto took it in stride. 

Walking forward Naruto crouched before Kabuto, his voice was hushed, but non the less hungry. Placing his scarred hand over the hefty cuff Naruto gave a dashing smile. “You can try.”

“Enough Naozumi.” All eyes being drawn back to Nagato the man was satisfied when Naruto stood and took a step back. Truthfully, he was worried, he’d never seen Naruto look so hungry before. Was it an act? Mostly likely not. From the bags under the boy’s eyes maybe the lack of sleep was making him cagey.

“OOOH is there bad blood between you two?”

Squinting at Obito, Naruto barely stopped himself from growling. God, he hated Obito’s cover as Tobi, his childish voice grated on every nerve he possessed. Naruto didn’t know how Sasori had the patience, Naruto would have killed Tobi long ago.

Orange mask tilting to the side Tobi’s whinny voice filtered out. “Did I offend?”

“Your existence is offensive, silence Tobi.” Even now in his full height Sasori was shorter than the others, his puppet body barely taller than Gaara. His eyes glanced Naozumi’s way, everyone knew the boy wasn’t a fan of Tobi. Yet they had no idea why. But what was more jarring was Naozumi’s lazy look, Sasori never witnessed him out of his gear. Was the teen that comfortable under the roof of their leader?

Leaning forward in his throne Nagato pulled the attention back to him, even Kabuto looked to him. He had to separate the two, this whole situation seemed off. “I will call on Itachi, he should be able to delve into this one’s mind, discover his secrets."

Lips pulling back Kabuto blinked behind his glasses, one lens cracked. “And to think I thought you were going to offer me a spot in your little group.”

Hair rising on the back of his neck Naruto frowned, he should have known better, dropped it. But Naruto couldn’t help but take the bait. “Why the fuck would we do that?”

Turning then, yanking against the chains Kabuto got to his feet, standing above Naruto. His hair was longer, paler. But his eyes hadn’t changed, still hungry, mad for power. Kabuto was a snake just like his master. “Well there’s about to be an opening of course.”

That caused Naruto to step back, confusion written all over his face. There was no way… How?

When Tobi spoke next his voice was dark, stance ridged, he was no longer Tobi. But the monster Naruto had desperately hunted. Obito Uchiha. “Oh? And why is that?”

Chuckling Kabuto smiled down at Naruto, slit tongue licking his lips. “Well, it would be counterproductive to allow a jinchuriki to hold a spot on the Akatsuki.”

Stepping forward as Naruto took another step back Kabuto tilted his head to the side. “Aren’t you a little far from home? Naruto Uzumaki.”

Forgoing his cover personality entirely Obito stepped forward, watching Naruto intently. “Impossible…”

“Oh, but it is… The reason why Naozumi was chosen to become a member is also the cover to his identity.”

Head tilting to the side Naruto could see the red gleam of the sharingan behind the mask. But Obito didn't seem willing to simply charge in, wanting proof first. “Sage mode can hide a tailed-beasts chakra?”

Getting a nod from Kabuto, Obito turned slightly to watch Nagato before turning back to Naruto. Apparently making up his mind. “Drop your sage mode, boy.”

Hairs prickling on the back of his neck Naruto frowned, taking a step back. “No.”

Obito’s voice wasn’t something Naruto could remember, by the time he made it to the battlefield Obito had taken the role of silent observer. Truthfully, Naruto found it more chilling than Madara’s, and that’s when it hit Naruto. He and Kurama never saw this man fight, they always assumed this fight would be relatively easy. Naruto was starting to second guess that. When chains fell from Obito’s cloak Naruto couldn’t help but take another step back. He needed to get Obito away from the others. “I wasn’t asking.”

It was then Naruto cursed under his breath; He had no weapons. Everything was tucked away in his room with a still sleeping Deidara and Grimichi. This couldn’t have been anymore dire.

“Your tattoo…” All eyes on Sasori the puppet looked at Naruto with a glimmer of betrayal in his eyes. Yet unlike Obito he didn’t draw a weapon, both arms staying limp at his sides.

Feeling the situation turning Nagato stood from his thrown, he needed to dissolve this situation and quickly. If he could salvage it, that is. “Naozumi isn’t our enemy, he’s a rightful member of the Akatsuki.”

Seeming to ignore Nagato, Kabuto licked his lips again. There was still plenty of space between Naruto and the others. But in this moment he felt so, so small.

It was when Kabuto’s shirt began to move that Naruto began to understand. Just as the milky white snake emerged and slithered around Kabuto’s neck the man himself chuckled. “Did you really think Orochimaru didn’t have a trick up his sleeve?” Pale fingers gliding over cool scales Kabuto cooed at the snake before continuing. “Or rather a snake? Doku here was only a hatchling at the time, but she heard everything.”

Golden eyes peering into pale green Naruto found himself feeling like prey, but only for a moment. Kabuto was no match for him, and Obito would be a challenge, but one he was certain he could overcome. He couldn’t feed into the doubt, Naruto had been training for this moment. Eyes flicking to Nagato, then Sasori, Naruto hoped the puppet would pick the right side in the upcoming battle.

For there was no way Obito was letting him walk out of here still standing. Voice cool, eyes hungry Naruto confirmed the truth as he prepared for an attack. “Then Doku should have also heard the lengths I’m willing to go to protect those I love.”

“It’s clever, but why join if you knew our plan?” The question was sudden, it through Naruto off. He figured Obito would dive right in, yet the man stood completely still. 

Turning to look at Obito, Naruto mirrored the adult by tilting his head. “To stop you of course.”

Snorting Obito flexed his fingers, chains clinking together. “Stop us? foolish child, you're strong I'll give you that but not even you could single handily take out the Akatsuki.”

Fingers itching for his tanto blades Naruto scowled. “No, you don’t understand, I’m here to stop you. Obito Uchiha.”

When Obito tensed Naruto knew he had surprised the man. Obito seemed angry, head tilting back up to Nagato. “It’s time we finish this.”

Purple ringed eyes gliding over to Obito, Nagato nodded. “Indeed.”

In one moment, everything, everyone went silent, frozen. Then in the next the room exploded into chaos. But not the chaos most expected. Metal rod falling from his sleeve Nagato sent it into the air, making it easy for a smiling Naruto to catch it.

This action shocked Obito causing him to turn on Nagato just in time to dodge Nagato’s first attack. “What are you doing?!”

There were many things Nagato could say. He could be dramatic, full of bravo, but the question really made him think for a moment. Why was he willing to defend Naruto? Put everything on the line? It wasn’t just for the world, not really. Nagato had given up on peace long ago, which is probably why he had followed Obito in the first place. For some time when Nagato looked at Naruto he didn’t just see a bright future for the boy. Nagato started to view Naruto for what he really his, family. The thing he lost at childhood, the same thing he desperately tried to build with Jiraiya, Konan, and Yahiko. So now that he finally has it, truly has a family once more, one that Naruto had been building over the years Nagato refused to allow it to be torn apart. Not again. Never again.

Extending his hand Nagato used Almighty push to send the Uchiha flying backward. “I’m protecting my kin.”

Naruto didn’t have any time to reflect on Nagato’s words, for the battle had already begun. Kabuto had used the chakra built in his hands to cut through the steel binding him, charging straight for Naruto.

It was then Naruto smiled, for so long he had hidden away certain things, abilities and jutsu alike. But Naruto didn’t need to do that, not anymore.

Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Kabuto had little time to react as the smoke cleared, five Narutos charging at once, all screaming their battle cry. The clones where nothing like before, normally anyone with skill could dispatch any number of clones. Just as Kabuto was sent flying into a nearby wall by an attack, he was positive he dodged did Kabuto understand.

Naruto Uzumaki was a perfect sage, with a never-ending sage mode.

There was no limit to the chakra, meaning he could disperse it among clones with ease.

Only when Kabuto pierced a clone’s heart with his hand did the clone explode. Leaving him with four opponents. Looking down at his blood free hand, he thought aloud. “Impressive.”

Extending out his hands Naruto smirked as the clones began to build a rasengan in each palm. “I used to only be able to create two clones before I lost control. Over the years I got the number to four. Still not my goal. But it will be enough to finish you.”

Kabuto couldn’t help but gulp, he wouldn’t be able to dodge in time, just as the blue glowing ball of death was inches from his face the world began to distort. Kabuto laughed as his body swirled into nothing.

“Shit!” Having to flip backward, clones not able to dodge in time they went up in smoke as shuriken bug into vital points. Naruto scowled toward Obito, who was currently staring him down. Not that it lasted long, using kamui to teleport Kabuto left Obito wide open to Nagato’s attack. Dodging Obito smiled under his mask as he began to teleport Kabuto right behind Naruto’s still moving body.

Feeling the bloom of chakra behind him Naruto cursed as he turned, unable to slow in time as Kabuto reached out with glowing hands.

The slap of flesh filled the air, Kabuto gripped Naruto’s throat and freshly healed wrist in a crushing hold. Chakra severing important muscles and veins. Kabuto was careful not to completely sever the boy’s airways, for they needed Naruto alive. Of course making it hard to breathe would hopefully led to the boy losing consciousness.

Just as Kabuto went to brag about his victory Naruto’s eyes gleamed, smirk on his bloody lips. Metal rod slipping from his sleeve Naruto jabbed it forward piercing Kabuto deep, puncturing a lung. Naruto used the opportunity to wrap his legs around Kabuto, squeezing tight. Just as the third rib snapped Kabuto lost his strength, Naruto used it as an opportunity to take them to the ground.

Kurama was growling in the back of Naruto’s mind, trying to rapidly heal the boy’s throat. Naruto still couldn’t speak, but he didn’t need to when he lifted his fist. Knuckles turning white Naruto had every intention to smash Kabuto’s head in when that stupid summon popped out. Just like all those years ago Doku’s fangs simply bounced off Naruto’s skin.

But that wasn’t the only weapon the snake possessed, hood fanning out, the cobra opened her mouth wide, hiss catching everyone’s attention.

Sasori hadn’t know what to do, the battle breaking out before him jarring. But when he saw the cobra, Sasori moved without a second thought. Naozumi? Naruto? Had pinned down his once spy, the little snake. Because of that, the boy wouldn’t have time to dodge the cobra’s attack.

Throwing his arm out Sasori hoped he wasn’t too late.

Curved fangs extending slightly forward Naruto didn’t understand what was happening until it was too late. Doku had spit out a long stream of venom hitting its mark with relative ease. Naruto couldn’t help but cry out, hand’s instantly going to his eyes. Lucky for him Sasori’s chakra strings attached to his body just in time to pull him away from Kabuto’s hands.

Flying Naruto whimpered as Sasori pulled him from the air, his wooden body gave little comfort.

“Shit.” Pulling a scroll from a side compartment Sasori produced a small bottle maneuvering the boy so he could get a look at Naruto’s face. “We need to wash the venom out.” Not getting an answer Sasori frowned, eyes looking at the boy’s throat. There was a black and purple bruise in the shape of a hand print donning the kid’s flesh. “We have five minutes to end this before the damage is permanent.”

Lifting the small vile Naruto’s hand instinctively went to it, fear lingering on his face. Sasori tired his best to be kind, but the clock was already ticking. And from the looks of Nagato and Obito’s fight wasn't going well, Obito was simply biding his time.

“This will ease the pain.” Seeming to understand Naruto let go so Sasori could poor the purplish liquid over his burning eyes.

There was instant relief, but the pain still lingered, now only dulled. The world was dark around Naruto. His ears strained to hear what was going on around him as he tracked everyone’s movements by their chakra. Naruto could still fight, determined, but now he would need help.

Then a plan struck him, and Naruto couldn’t help but smile at the irony. Trying his best to speak, his voice broken and hard to hear Naruto whispered to Sasori as Kabuto got to his feet.

Hands glowing Kabuto yanked the rod from his body, hands instantly going to the gaping wound. He would have to stop the blood, clear his airways. The rest could wait for later, with Naruto blinded the boy wouldn’t be able to detect non chakra attacks. Kabuto smiled as he reached into his pouch pulling out several senbon needles.

Across the way Naruto finished explaining his plan the best he could with his damaged throat. Much to his surprise Sasori carefully used a scarp of cloth from a puppet to cover Naruto's eyes. The man even used more liquid from the vile to coat the fabric, hopefully helping Naruto stay comfortable. The teen appreciated it immensely, giving a scratchy thank you. Getting to his feet Naruto accepted the sword from Sasori as he stepped forward. Sasori followed suit.

Sasori had no idea his actions would mirror his own defeat in another timeline.

Kabuto couldn’t help but laugh as Naruto sprinted forward, blindfold masking his eyes. “I’ll end this quickly!”

Throwing his senbon needles Kabuto was shocked as Naruto dodged, as if being pulled away from the attack. Scowling Kabuto’s head jerked to Sasori, watching as the puppet’s fingers move. Smart.

Time was ticking, Kurama was trying his best to stop the poison, but unlike before boiling Naruto’s blood would only cause more damage to the organs. Sasori had been right, they needed to wash this venom out.

Heart pounding Naruto couldn’t hear over the blood rushing in his ears. Defeating Kabuto was all that mattered. Just as Kabuto ducked down, sending out kunai Naruto was jerked aside as he threw his arm down. Kabuto dodged, and Naruto missed the blades he sent toward Sasori. The puppet master was able to deflect them with another puppet, but he was concerned for Naruto. They have three minutes left.

In the other corner of the room Nagato was losing, panting. Obito was simply playing with him. The Uchiha had successfully lodged several shuriken into Nagato’s body. He had always known Obito was stronger, but Nagato always believed he had a chance.

Metal clashing Naruto danced, small nicks littering his bare chest. Kabuto had even made a point to shatter windows, causing the glass to scatter on the battlefield. Naruto now having to direct chakra to his feet to stop any damage to his bare skin. Summoning two clones Naruto felt Sasori pull him back, a kunai shredding a few strains of hair.

The pain was beginning to become unbearable once more, Naruto had less than a minute.

It seemed a solution was now available, the moment Kisame and Itachi bolted into the room Sasori wasted no time.

“Kisame! Use your water prison on Naozumi!” Finger’s jerking Sasori pulled Naruto from Kabuto, causing the boy to fly in the air in a large arch. It showed how trusting Naruto could be, placing his fate so willingly into the Akatsuki’s hands. 

The man seemed startled by the request, not able to observe the scene. “What?!”

“Just do it!”

Having pulled Naruto away Kabuto didn’t waste any time closing the distance between he and Sasori. Snapping the strings attached to Naruto, Sasori didn’t hold back focusing on killing his little renegade spy.

Naruto had been so focused on his fight he panicked when water seemed to explode from nowhere. It was cold, and his lungs spasmed, Naruto couldn’t help but try to open his eyes. That’s when it clicked rubbing at his eyes and blinking rapidly Naruto floated in the center of Kisame’s water prison. The makeshift blindfold float away, only to be snatch by Naruto for safe keeping. Explosions rained out around him, the chakra signatures of Deidara, Konan, and Itachi joining the fight. Desperately wanting to see Naruto blinked rapidly, pulling his hands away.

It was blurry, blobs moving around at a rapid pace. But slowly everything came into view.

Naruto screamed.

Konan had been set ablaze, only saved when Kisame put her in a water prison as well.

Sasori’s lower body had been destroyed, wooden splinters scattered around him.

Deidara was hunched over, blood running down both of his arms.

Itachi was panting heavily, blood streaming down his face several shuriken piercing his body.

Nagato, Nagato was currently impaled, Obito’s hand in his stomach. Mirroring Itachi, Nagato also resembled a pin cushion.

Red, one beat, rage.

The water encasing Naruto began to boil, steam rolling off it. Letting out another scream Kisame had to jump back as his water prison exploded, boiling water cascading down.

Naruto’s eyes snapped open, pupils a black cross, crimson brighter than Obito’s sharingan. Chakra exploding out the mass began to take form. Muscle and flesh crawling over bone. Nine tails exploded out, taking the walls and roof with it, the debris rained down like the raging storm. Razor claws digging into the trembling floor Kurama stood tall, blocking the moon. Blood shot eyes livid, teeth gleaming and droll dripping from his jaws.

Naruto moved first, closing the distance faster than the bolt of lightning overhead. One kick had Obito flying, dislodging Nagato. The boy held his elder like he was made of glass. Kurama followed suit, tail whipping Kabuto into the exterior wall of an adjacent building before collecting the other members.

Standing up Obito was startled by the crack that seemed louder than the howling wind. Orange porcelain snapping in two a stream of blood tricked down from his forehead. Watching in awe Obito envied his enemies as Kurama’s chakra enveloped them.

Heels digging into wet stone Obito sprang into action, Naruto met him in the middle. Blows where traded, an array of punches, kicks, and from Obito, shuriken. All were dodged, but that didn’t slow either down.

Just as Obito lodged two shuriken deep into Naruto’s shoulder and chest, Naruto landed a devastating kick that surely snapped the man’s femur. It was then that Obito pushed forward, body fazing threw Naruto. The chains clanked as they pressed against Naruto’s stomach. Trapping the boy, Obito turned snatching Naruto by the chin and pulling his head back.

The pull was there, an itch. Just like all the times before Naruto pushed it aside, but then it came again. Harder, it was as if Obito was reaching in, physically digging his fingers into Naruto’s mind.

The boy screamed, a broken and scratchy thing.

Obito reached down, crouching around Naruto, and caging him in. Kurama was howling, tails swinging down to crush the Uchiha. But Kurama was to late. Hand spreading over Naruto’s stomach the seal emerged. New black marking circled the seal, and Kurama went up in a plume of smoke. Naruto’s body sagged, panting even his sage mode fell at he stared down in shock.

Obito’s whisper seemed to break through the genjutsu he had put Naruto under, tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks. Obito wasn't even showing him horrors, torturing him, the man simply was pushing Naruto to sleep. “You’re done.”

Obito thought he had won until a signature sound caught his attention. Five of the Six Paths surrounded him, one snapped the chains binding Naruto. Nagato didn’t hesitate, pulling Naruto to him.

Finding it was best to leave for now, regroup Obito’s eyes landed on Kabuto, planning warp the man. Only to be stopped when Kisame charged hitting him hard and sending him several feet back. Having his chakra absorbed so suddenly Obito couldn’t act in time as Itachi set Kabuto on fire, his screams brutal.

Just as a Path’s bird summon fazed through him Obito waited until the bird was preparing for another attack. Eyes finding his target Obito grinned at a startled boy, still cradling his stomach and shaking. “I’ll be back for you, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Body swirling, no one expected the black blur that jumped in, tanto blade slicing flesh Grimichi had to use his tongue and latch to Kisame so he wouldn’t be pulled in with Obito. A bloody thumb in hand the purple ring slid off the severed digit and into Grimichi's hand.

No one celebrated, no one noticed really. For there were more pressing matters.

“No no no no!” Naruto’s voice was barely above a broken whisper, throat still damaged. It was hard to understand the words the boy uttered, but no one missed the emotions behind them.

Unable to feel Kurama, presence completely gone Naruto didn’t know what to do as he fell to his knees. Hands instantly going to the gaping wound in Nagato’s stomach. Itachi wasn’t any better, Kisame was collecting his limp body, and Konan, Deidara was trying to collect the charred paper that made up the left side of her body. He wasn’t successful, his own arms a bloody mess.

Tears streaking down his face Naruto didn’t know what to do. Obito was able to use genjutsu, a fact Naruto wasn't willing to accept. Yet it happened, the pull to sleep was so strong.

Switching his heart into an intact puppet Sasori moved forward hands going to Nagato first. “Naruto! You need to go and get the medics!”

There was so much blood, rivers of blood. He failed, all over again. Naruto wasn’t strong enough.

“NARUTO!”

The sudden slap from a webbed hand brought Naruto back, eyes blinking before finding focus. Grimichi looked apologetic but saved those words for later. “They’re not dead yet, but they will be if we don’t hurry.”

Just as ninja from the village began to make their way to the top Naruto nodded getting to his feet. He felt so cold, was it because of Kurama? Or the shock?

Turning Naruto began to sprint toward the hospital, until a glimmer of chakra tickled at the edges of his senses. It couldn’t be… Head snapping to the right, Naruto didn’t need to tell Grimichi, the toad sensing her too.

“Go, I’ll get the medics.”

Naruto didn’t need to be told twice. His lungs burned, throat in pure agony. His blood sluggishly dripped from his body. But Naruto didn’t care, he needed to save them.

He couldn’t fail, not again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This chapter sucks... Because there has to be consequences. And until now everything has revolved around Naruto, everything has been fixed one way or another. That won't be the case this time. Now everyone survived the attack from Obito, but not everyone will be coming out whole. Without spoiling anything I just wanna pout, I really, really didn't want to do this. I've become attached to the characters I'm writing and what I'm about to do sucks. But I need to keep true to the theme, and to do that there was to be consequences.
> 
> There's hope for the character, they will have a bright future. it's going to be dimmer after this... I'm probably making this more dramatic than it really is? But this one really hit me hard. I've walked away from chapters feeling drained after a few heavy moments but this really made me stop and just sit. So if this hits you guys just as hard I'm sorry! Just know I'm right there with you. 
> 
> I'm gonna go play with my doggo now before I continue to write into the night!

Tsunade hadn’t seen this much rain before. Her grey flank jacket had long ago been soaked, her under armor cold, steel mesh biting into her skin. Tsunade's long ponytail was stuck to her neck, causing great annoyance. Even her feet were soaked, rain seeping into her boots. Tsunade hated the rain, but it didn’t stop her.

By her side strode Jiraiya, he had been silent. Not even fawning over her body, she understood why. It was the same reason she hadn’t touched a bottle since Naruto left the village, again. Luckily Jiraiya had answered her call, having rendezvous on the outskirts of Rain country. Together they headed for the hidden village.

Little words were shared, only what was necessary. Regardless of how it was spent they made great time. Traveling was easy when you didn’t sleep. Tsunade couldn’t help but feel pity for Jiraiya, he’s only suffered after leaving the Leaf. She was shocked to learn the toads broke their contract. But even more so that Jiraiya had yet to speak to Naruto. Unlike Tsunade he didn’t know where they stood, no path to forgiveness laid before him.

Eyes squinty to shield her from the rain, the storm only grew angrier the closer they got to the village. The towering buildings were now in view, so Tsunade began to flare her chakra. Hoping to catch Naruto’s attention. Jiraiya had stayed further back, confident he knew where Naruto’s range ended.

The clouds were thick, blocking any sunlight. The wind clawed at her exposed skin while the rain zapped away any body heat it could find. So, when a body came into view Tsunade was relieved, but shock by how quick they were coming. She had to push down the need to draw a weapon.

When she finally recognized who was charging her any relief was washed away by the sight. Naruto's hair was free and a tangled mess, face paint smudged and running orange streaks down his neck. The boy was pale, golden eyes panicked and pleading. Bloodshot and glossy, the skin around his eyes were blotchy and red.

The teens neck was a blackened mess, bruising forming a hand print. The arm she just healed seemed to be limp at his side, wrist most likely broken by the bulge under his skin. Naruto didn’t have any armor, sweats laying low on his hips, sagging because of the rain. There were three shuriken biting deep into his chest and shoulder, but he was also covered in an array of little cuts.

Naruto was covered in blood.

“Naruto!”

Sprinting to meet the boy halfway Tsunade’s hands were already glowing her comforting green glow. But to her horror Naruto gripped her wrists, shaking his head.

“N-not- “Coughing Naruto released one wrist to rub at his throat. “Me.”

It was only when Jiraiya ran forward did Naruto notice him. Part of Naruto wanted to throw himself into the man’s arms. Another wanted to gut his former master. But really in this moment Naruto simply didn’t care. More important matters to deal with. His precious people. So, Naruto ignored Jiraiya, instead he pulled at Tsunade to follow.

“Naruto, I need to tend to your wounds!”

Knowing the stubborn old woman wouldn’t back down Naruto dug his thumb into one of his wounds before slamming his hands down.

Summoning Jutsu!

Rain beating down the white smoke, Gamabunta was quick to act, one hand scooping up Naruto as the other went for his tanto. The anger was clear in the toad's roaring voice. “Traitor!”

Slipping from his grip Naruto sprang forward standing before Jiraiya and throwing his arms out. Truly getting a look at his little master Gamabunta sputtered words leaving him.

Trying his best to speak, growing more tired with every word Naruto put all his emotions into his eyes. “N-no time. Tower.”

“Naruto what happened?!” Gamabunta’s eyes screamed of concern as he offered a hand. It was when Naruto swayed that Gamabunta finally realized the child was in shock.

Frowning Naruto let his arms drop as he walked onto the offered palm, Tsunade had become his shadow, hands now over his body. Naruto wasn’t surprised when they were jerked, Gamabunta lifting his hand before Jiraiya could get on. His tone was completely different as he addressed the other, so bitter and cold. “You’re not welcome on my back.”

Naruto thought the man would fight, but Jiraiya simply bowed before taking a step back.

They were wasting time, sinking down on his friend’s enormous head Naruto spoke for the last time. After this he was letting his poor throat rest, afraid the damage may be permanent. “Obito attacked.”

That had them moving.

Gamabunta turned and took toward the city, without another word. He was pleased when Jiraiya ran behind them, maybe this would finally teach him a lesson.

Walking over Tsunade was relieved when Naruto didn’t fight her. Tears rolling down her cheeks Tsunade started healing Naruto’s throat first. Confusion mixed in when she realized the damage was created by a medical ninja.

The bruising wasn’t gone, but Naruto was quick to take a deep breath before a coughing fit hit him. Kabuto had been vicious. Tsunade went to the open wounds next, yanking out shuriken before working to close the wounds.

“It’s my fault.” Naruto’s voice was still gravely, but at least now he could speak properly. “I was so fucking stupid and it’s my fault.”

Tsunade had so many questions, all on the tip of her tongue. But now wasn’t the time. “We’re here to help.”

The entrance to the tower wasn’t empty, an angry blond standing tall with a toad on his shoulder. Naruto was quick to get down, not even putting up a fight when Deidara turned and offered his back. His arms had been bound, but blood was already seeping through the bandages. Naruto was already blaming himself for Deidara’s condition, guilt building in his stomach. Tsunade was mostly ignored, only getting a sideways glance from Deidara before he signaled her to follow.

Tsunade didn’t move right away, for Jiraiya wasn’t yet with them. The smaller toad on Deidara’s shoulder seemed to understand the notion and left his perch to stay by Gamabunta. His voice was cold when he spoke, it was clear there was no room for argument. “I promise no harm will come to Jiraiya, but he will not step foot in this tower.”

Still torn Tsunade gave a small nod, looking toward her godson. Naruto was fading quickly, she had to move. Hoping Jiraiya would forgive her she started sprinting after Deidara as he weaved them through the labyrinth known as their home.

Blood was a common smell in the ninja world, the thick, wet copper easy to pick up. But the smell of burnt flesh caused Tsunade to push harder, now seeing the light at the end of the hallway. Skidding into the room Tsunade hated that she walked right into her element. Nurses and doctors running around, different machinery was brought in, IV’s being administered, orders shouted.

Pushing past her Deidara deposited Naruto back onto his own two feet, instantly pulling the attention of the room, one nurse rushed over to him. Naruto shooed her away so he could speak, he could wait. “Tsunade has come to help, she’s in charge. Don’t follow her orders, or hurt my family and there will be consequences.”

Maybe it was the look in his eyes when he said family. Or Maybe these people have meet Naruto before. Maybe they were just used to working with criminals and death threats were just an everyday thing. Whatever the case the group didn’t even flinch. Tsunade was stripped of her sopping wet jacket before ushered into a lab coat. Charts were put in front of her, vitals read off, injuries shouted each growing in severity. 

Naruto was ushered into a bed, just as the other Akatsuki members trickled in. No one seemed to really notice her, but they hovered. Some would say they were like guardian angels, but the Akatsuki reminded Tsunade of devils. Protecting their own.

What had she gotten herself into?

-

Time had blurred, hours pasted, maybe days. Tsunade couldn’t be sure, leaving the operation room the woman threw herself into the first available chair. Exhaustion sinking in her hands shook as she pried off the bloody latex gloves. Yet Tsunade’s work wasn’t done. Rubbing her face Tsunade attempted a smile as a nurse handed her a cup of coffee. With the almost boiling caffeine rolling over her tongue Tsunade felt the weariness be beaten back.

Out of her five patients two remained in critical condition. Yet her worries didn’t end with Nagato and Konan.

Looking up at the remaining nurse wheeling Konan back into the room Tsunade got to her feet, body resisting. “Do you have a library?”

Surprised brown eyes turning to her the nurse gave a subtle nod before turning to someone else in the room. That’s when Tsunade realized she wasn’t alone. Far from it, three different set of eyes watching her closely. Had she been that tired?

It was Deidara who got to his feet, confused glint in his eyes as he spoke. “Why do you need the library?”

His skepticism was completely understandable, expected. Eyes drifting to Naruto’s sleeping form Tsunade’s worry grew the longer the boy slept. Currently she was only alive because of her medical talent. The moment that was no longer of use her time her could end abruptly. Part of Tsunade wanted to whisk the boy away, take him far so he can find peace. But it was clear from his wounds and how he acted Naruto cared deeply for the Akatsuki. If he cared for them then Tsunade was willing to do anything in her power to help them. Anything for Naruto.

Which brought Tsunade to her current predicament. Nagato would make a full recovery, which is a miracle, she had been able to heal his damaged stomach. But overall Nagato hadn’t suffered any damage to his internal organs, it was clear to her Obito wants to keep him alive.

Then there’s Itachi, his wounds weren’t the real problem but the strain on his body. The Uchiha’s lungs are a mess, Tsunade is unable to tell if the damage was caused by an illness or injury, but the stupid brat had tried to heal himself. The attempts were a band aid, a band aid that only caused more problems. She doubted she could heal him completely, the scar tissue too extensive. But with proper research and a complete understanding of his condition Tsunade had a chance.

Eyes drifting back to the only woman in the Akatsuki Tsunade chewed at her bottom lip. The nurse had finished hoking up a new IV, a stronger pain medication now being used. Granted Tsunade doubted if Konan did wake up, she would feel much of anything. Tsunade had witnessed her fair share of horror, been the cause of it. But being in that operating room, it was something Tsunade hadn’t been prepared for.

Konan had third-degree burns from the waste down, her lower legs even suffering from a few fourth-degree burns. The flames had gotten deep, most of Konan’s nerves had been scorched, bones blackened. Some she can repair, but alone Tsunade didn’t think she had much of a chance. Luckily, they were able to salvage Konan’s legs, Tsunade had been terrified at the idea of having to perform a Hemicorporectomy. She doubted her help would have been welcome if she removed everything from the waist down.

Konan will never walk again.

Until she wakes Tsunade had no idea if the ninja can use her chakra. That’s if she wakes, the next seventy-two hours will be the biggest battle Konan will have to face. Infection will be her worst enemy, Tsunade had done everything she could but with so many open wounds, with no way to close them Konan was set up to fail. Which is why Tsunade was determined to research, give Konan and Itachi a better chance. But currently this was the best Tsunade could offer. It was up to Konan now, if she had the will to fight.

Finally, with her resolve resolute Tsunade looked back up at the young blond, the same one she had ordered to be executed. For now she would keep the extent of Konan’s condition a secret, at least until she can talk to Nagato. Keeping her voice calm Tsunade finished her coffee before answering Deidara. “I need to research, currently my knowledge isn’t up to par. To give your teammates the best fighting chance I need to study, develop new techniques.”

Eyes growing wide Kisame leaned forward putting a hand on Itachi’s bed. His voice was strained, angry. “Best chance?”

Nodding Tsunade’s eyes landed on Sasori, the puppet was still in a substitute body, making his movements disjointed. His eyes should have been soleless, yet Tsunade could see a glint of concern. “Nagato and Naruto will make full recoveries. Itachi’s wounds from this battle will also heal, but the condition of his lungs are… Concerning. I believe I can still heal most of the damage but it will take time.”

Eyes falling back on Konan, Tsunade felt her stomach drop. Yet part of her was happy Naruto was still sound asleep. He didn’t need to hear this, for he would surly blame himself. “Konan…” Taking a deep breath Tsunade closed her eyes as she continued. “Konan on the other hand isn’t stable. Burns open a whole new can of worms. Her body is weak, and susceptible to infection. If an infection takes hold she probably won’t survive. Or the fever could be high enough to cause brain damage. The odds are currently stacked against her. I would like to change that.”

“Why?” Deidara knew he spoke for everyone in the room. Tsunade didn’t owe them anything, and he doubted she was doing this out of the kindness of her heart. There was a reason, one Deidara needed to know before he allowed the former Hokage to continue.

Voice softer Tsunade took a few steps forward hands resting on Naruto’s bed. “You mean everything to Naruto, and I think he’s suffered enough.” Her heart yearned for Naruto to open his eyes, his baby blues would be grounding, reassuring. But for now, Naruto slept soundly, face lax.

Sighing Deidara easily caved, it was hard to ignore the softness is Tsunade’s eyes. Like a mother watching over her child. She wouldn’t harm anyone here. Also, with Kakazu and Hidan still a few days out they needed any powerful ninja they could find. The Akatsuki have never been this weakened, Obito could walk in at any moment and take Naruto without breaking a sweat.

“Well first you need a shower, and some food. Come on, we figure out the details on the way.”

Tsunade was quick to follow behind Deidara. Her nerves settled then, and she felt her shoulders drop. Tsunade hadn’t noticed how tense she had become. Truthfully, she needed rest, but Konan’s condition was to dire for that now.

Tsunade didn’t have time to waste.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So first of I gotta say I love how many people mentioned they were concerned for Deidara, which I adore. He really is the best! I couldn't hurt the adorable blond, at this point I may actually enjoy writing Deidara more than Naruto. I'm so happy their friendship has become so strong, this is what Naruto and Sasuke's relationship should have evolved too. 
> 
> But anyways this chapter gets a little graphic, I go into some detail about Konan's legs so be prepared for that. Otherwise I know this is another shorter chapter, but once again I changed a lot and rewrote this to such a extent that I'm going to have to scrap like three chapters. It always makes the story better but it does pain me to delete so much work! But a strong story is worth it. 
> 
> As a side note my next few work weeks are going to be very busy so my updates are going to be slow. I apologize but my boss has me working several closing shifts followed by opens which always kick my ass. So while I actually have more time to type I'm going to be so tired anything I produce will be subpar at best. (Being an adult is so fun). I really need to invest in a coffee maker! lol 
> 
> Well I'll leave you alone now! As always I hope you enjoy<3

Nothingness, a black sea. No sound, no warmth. One simply floated in the void, unaware of the world around them.

Naruto was currently in the void. He didn’t know if his eyes were open or closed, or what direction he was currently in. but Naruto did know one thing.

It was cold.

Searching, reaching Naruto called out to Kurama. His mind was foggy, confused. But something was urging him to find the fox. It was then he slapped right into a wall. One that went as far as the eye could see. It was so tall Naruto couldn’t see the light from the other side. If there was any.

Naruto called out, screamed until his voice was horse. But there was no answer. Kurama didn’t respond, he didn’t reach out his tails to comfort. He didn’t chuckle and call Naruto his kit. Kurama wasn’t there, only this wall.

Fists bloody Naruto beat the wall as he cried, yet he couldn’t hear his own voice, only feel the tears freeze on his cheeks. Was this what it felt like? To not have Kurama’s chakra to warm his core?

Naruto’s eyes snapped open and he bolted up. His chest was still bare, so it was easy to rest his trembling hands on his chiseled stomach. When the seal began to trickle to the surface Naruto felt more tears build in his eyes. New script circled the seal, black, haunting, and cruel. Pushing Naruto screamed as the seal came to life, burning something fierce.

It wasn’t until a new pair of hands came into Naruto’s vision, pulling his burning hands away, did Naruto finally breathe. Deidara was there, speaking, his grip grounding.

Time dragged on, but slowly, Naruto’s panic began to subside. Only for his heart to break at his realization.

Kurama was sealed, completely out of reach.

With Naruto’s focus seeming to return, Deidara carefully let go of the other’s hands. Reaching up Deidara cupped Naruto’s face before bringing him in close. Deidara kept his voice soft but firm to hold Naruto’s attention. “Talk to me, hm?”

Blinking slowly Naruto felt his lower lip tremble. Saying it would make it real. Naruto would have to accept the truth. The cold, cruel truth. Looking down at his stomach Naruto’s voice wavered as he spoke next, barely above a whisper. “I can’t reach Kurama.”

Naruto went limp, his burnt hands resting in his lap. Deidara had been lucky to come back when he did. Kisame had left to eat, while Sasori went to his workshop to craft a new body. Tsunade was still hauled up in the library where Deidara had left her, a pot of coffee at her table. Grimichi was still with Jiraiya, making it his job to supervise the traitor.

Deidara had wanted to rest, give his arms a break but something was urging him here. Now he understood. Naruto needed him, now more than ever. Deidara wasn’t going anywhere. Hoisting himself fully on the bed Deidara took a moment to ditch his shoes and cloak before shuffling Naruto back against the wall. When Deidara laid down Naruto was quick to follow, allowing Deidara to hug him.

They stayed like that for some time, silent. Slowly Naruto began to accept the truth, now trying to come up with a plan to break the seal. Naruto needed Kurama’s chakra to separate the other jinchuriki from their tailed beasts. Naruto couldn’t do it alone.

Knowing his friend was lost in his own head Deidara began to talk. Filling the air with what has been transpiring after Naruto passed out. “Hidan and Kakazu are a few hours out, Tsunade is still here. She’s currently taking over Konan’s library, she said she’s doing research to help the other’s odds.”

That got Naruto’s attention, the boy was pushing himself up so he could look at the room. The infirmary had no windows, the walls were plain, grey. There were no flowers at the bedside tables or get-well cards. The only color in the room came from the patients themselves. Activating Sage Mode Naruto frowned as his eyes landed on Konan. His heart sunk into his stomach, mouth going dry.

Konan’s chakra was barely an ember, ready to extinguish at any moment. His voice trembled as he spoke, fresh tears falling for his friend. “Konan is hanging on by a thread.”

Nodding Deidara followed Naruto’s gaze, his own frown hanging on his lips. “Tsunade said the next seventy-two hours are critical. If she can fight off infection, then she has a chance.”

“God… This is my fault… I was cocky and look at what happened?!”

Grabbing the other Deidara tried to hide his finch at overusing his arms, but Naruto caught it anyways. Before the boy could spiral down the rabbit hole Deidara spoke, voice stern yet so full of love. “We chose to fight for you Naruto. The same way you’ve fought for us. This isn’t your fault; you can’t control our actions.”

Golden eyes flicking back to Deidara, Naruto frowned but didn’t fight the other’s words. It was one he would surely lose. Nagato was in the bed next to Naruto’s, he was sleeping soundly. Thankfully both he and Itachi only had IV’s, no other monitors, or like Konan, oxygen. “What about everyone else?”

“Nagato will be making a full recovery, Itachi will as well. But Tsunade is also working on a way to heal his lungs. Apparently, the genius is sick, and his lungs are shit. I’m fine, so is Kisame. Sasori is currently trying to make a new body, his was destroyed.”

Looking around the room Naruto frowned, feeling rather stupid that he didn’t notice Grimichi’s absence until now. “Why is Grimichi at the inn?”

Tensing slightly Deidara took a moment to fish in his pockets. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes Deidara was quick to offer one to Naruto. He took it instantly, pleased when Deidara produced a lighter. Deidara didn’t speak until Naruto took a deep hit. “He’s babysitting Jiraiya.”

Going ridged Naruto choked slightly on the smoke patting on his chest. The idea of having Grimichi there alone wasn’t acceptable, Jiraiya had aimed to hurt the toad once before. What was stopping him from trying again?

When Deidara placed a hand on the other he spoke again, voice certain. “Jiraiya isn’t a threat. He came with Tsunade. We simply agreed that unless you give the blessing Jiraiya wasn’t allowed in the tower so Grimichi is keeping an eye on him for now.”

Expanding his lungs to their limit Naruto took his time exhaling, watching the smoke swirl past his lips. His mind was thinking of a million things at once, dark thoughts easily taking hold. “Guess I have a lot to explain, huh?”

Snorting Deidara yawned, tears building at the corner of his eyes. “Nap first, I don’t have the energy to deal with the dumpster fire that is our lives.”

Naruto didn’t think he could sleep, not with everything he learned. Not when Konan laid limply in a bed across the room. Yet he didn’t fight when Deidara pulled him back down. After everything Deidara had done for him Naruto could at least pretend to sleep.

Time slowly dragged on, Deidara had been dead to the world the moment he closed his eyes. His steady breathing was soothing to Naruto, who simply stared at the ceiling. Naruto was about to drift when the clacking of heels caught his attention.

Unaware that Naruto was awake, Tsunade went straight to Konan’s bedside. Efficient as she worked, Tsunade changed out the IV bag before moving to change Konan’s wrappings.

Tsunade looked terrible, deep bags under her eyes her face was pale. It was a change, to see her hair up in a single ponytail. She wore ninja gear, something Naruto never witnessed. It made him forget for a moment, everything sliding away. It was like Tsunade was a new person entirely. When he finally spoke up his voice was gravelly from all the crying and misuse. “When’s the last time you slept? You look like shit.”

Jerking her head to the side Tsunade gave a wobbly smile, her hands hovering over Konan’s legs. “I'll sleep when Konan is stable.”

Carefully Naruto crawled over Deidara, making sure not to wake the blond. The tile floor was freezing against Naruto’s bare feet and he couldn’t help but hiss. Going to the sink off to the side Naruto took time to wash his hands, scrubbing under his fingernails.

Once satisfied Naruto shook his hands out before taking Konan’s other leg. He sucked in a startled breath; eyes unable to pull away from the horror before him.

Konan’s legs were a sickly bright red, a white pussy like substance oozing from deeper parts of the wounds. Part of Konan’s fibula was exposed, a section of the done removed. Most likely due to the flames burning it away.

There was no blood, just ruby inflamed flesh. Konan’s lower body was in ruin. A mass of bumps and divots.

Working silently Naruto followed Tsunade’s lead, mirroring her actions to change the bindings. Slowly anger began to burn in his stomach, eating away at his patience. Naruto voice was dark, cold like the void left behind. “I'm going to rip Obito limb from limb before plucking out his damn eyes.” Lifting one hand and making a tight fist Naruto’ knuckles turned white. “Obito is going to regret his very existence once I’m done with him.”

Frowning Tsunade tried to shake the chill Naruto had cause before answering. “Let’s just get through the next sixty hours first. Then I'll help you bring that Uchiha to his knees.”

That seemed to bring Naruto out of the dark place he had fallen into. Eyes sparking to life. Voice a mixture of kindness and skepticism Naruto looked up at Tsunade while he spoke. “Why? Why are you doing all of this?”

“You have the scroll, I sued for peace. I’m here to see it through.”

Finishing up Konan’s bindings Naruto stepped back looking down at his hands. The pussy substance was all over, it made Naruto gag. Burn wounds were something else entirely, Naruto didn’t know how Tsunade stomached it. “But why you? You could have sent a team. Hell, you could have sent Sakura. Yet you willingly walked into the lion’s den.”

Removing her latex gloves Tsunade’s eyes seemed to widen before going sad. Did Naruto truly not understand she was here for him? That yes, he had left the village on good terms but that didn’t mean Tsunade was off scot free. Tsunade had a debt to pay. “I need to make things right. Naruto, I don’t expect you to forgive me. I'll never be able to forgive myself for what I’ve done. But I still want to try, I owe you that much.”

Eyes widening Naruto stepped back, turning so he could hide his face while he washed his hands. His voice still trembled slightly as he spoke. “I forgave you back at the village. You were doing your duty as Hokage. I can’t blame you for that.”

Stomach twisting Tsunade felt relief trickle down her spine before she pressed on. Her teammate and dearest friend coming to mind. “What are you going to do about Jiraiya?”

Hand instantly going to his stomach Naruto frowned. He had asked himself that many times since he woke. “I don’t know.”

“He’s devastated you know. He had rushed after you when Nagato broke you out.” Tsunade didn’t know why she was saying this, but in the moment it just seemed right. Naruto needed to hear the truth.

It angered Naruto, but he didn’t blame Tsunade. When it came to Jiraiya’s crimes she had no part in them. At least not willingly. “Ma and Pa told him to leave me alone. To trust them.” Turning, tears building in his eyes Naruto continued. “They pleaded with him Tsunade, and Jiraiya didn’t listen. Then he- he aimed a rasengan at Grimichi.”

Looking away Naruto rubbed at his eyes, his voice lost some of its heat, sadder now. “How do I forgive that?”

Biting her lip in anger Tsunade silently cursed Jiraiya’s foolishness. She had no idea; she respected the toads. How could she not? She had been too preoccupied, Tsunade never called Jiraiya out on his attitude towards his summons. From the moment they figured out Naruto was a sage Jiraiya had been angry, jealous. Could she have stopped this if she had spoken up? Meeting Naruto’s gaze Tsunade sagged in defeat before looking away. Her voice was sad and tired. “I… Don’t know.”

Naruto knew Tsunade wouldn’t have the answer. Only he could decide whether Jiraiya deserved forgiveness. He planned to voice exactly that, until movement in the room caught his attention.

One hand over his left eye Itachi gingerly pushed himself up, lightly frowning at the bandages wrapped around his chest. He had been awake for some time, listening. “It takes time. Baby steps, one foot after the other. But even then, it may never be enough.”

Itachi would know a little about Naruto’s current situation, going to his friend’s side Naruto began to look Itachi over. “I know it’s not intentional, but you make it sound easy.”

Humming Itachi’s eyes landed on Tsunade and tilted his head to the side. He still didn’t understand why she was here. Apparently missing that part of this little conversation. “Nothing we do is easy.”

Coming over and checking his vitals first Tsunade was pleased that Itachi was stable. If the Uchiha was up and moving Nagato wouldn’t be far behind. Letting Naruto hover, his golden eyes watching her every move, Tsunade scowled at Itachi as he tried to stop her from checking his lungs. “Stop acting like a brat and let me help you.”

Snickering Naruto only grinned when Itachi glared in his direction. When Tsunade stepped back she looked to Naruto as well. Her voice much softer, kinder. “Naruto, I have much to discuss with Itachi, do you mind coming back later?”

Seeming to perk up Naruto’s head snapped to the door, he seemed nervous. A mixture of excitement and fear. “Sorry, it’s gonna have to wait.” Turning back to the pair Naruto locked eyes with Itachi as he spoke next. “Hidan and Kakazu are back.”

Nodding Itachi was quick to slip away from Tsunade, giving a sympathetic smile. With the Akatsuki once again under the same roof answers will be expected. Not that Itachi was complaining, he’s waited long enough, it was time he learned the truth about Naruto Uzumaki.

Bare feet silent Naruto went back over to Deidara, pausing for a moment before Nagato’s bed. It would be so much easier if he were awake. Naruto was terrified to face the others alone. But now that he thought about it having Nagato wake, wake to Konan… That was worse.

Shaking Deidara’s shoulder Naruto snorted as Deidara instantly groaned before pushing his body deeper into the mattress. “Come on, Hidan and Kakazu are here, think it’s story time.”

That seemed to get Deidara’s attention, eyes snapping open the young adult blinked slowly before pushing himself up completely. Naruto’s body was tense, coiled tight. Deidara couldn’t help but sigh as he glanced at Itachi. This was going to be interesting. Pulling on his cloak Deidara took his time to not aggravate his arms. Tsunade was watching him closely, much to his annoyance. Obito had done a number on his arms, making sure to cut through muscle and tendons. Tsunade stitched him back together, and if Konan weren’t in such critical condition the former Hokage would have worked harder on him.

But Deidara had refused, so Tsunade made sure there wouldn’t be any permanent damage and allowed him to heal naturally. Of course, to do that he needed to use them as little as possible, which was only slightly difficult.

Without prompting Naruto swatted away Deidara’s hands from his zipper. Pulling the zipper up himself Naruto stopped right at Deidara’s chest, knowing the blond liked it there the best. Getting a satisfied hum Naruto turned heading for the door. Rather calm Naruto kept his voice even as he left the infirmary. “We shouldn’t crowd Konan or Nagato, let’s use the conference room down the hall.”

Deidara followed close behind, looking over his shoulder to see if the others were following. Itachi was finishing getting dressed, while Tsunade went back to Konan’s bedside, reading over her chart. Looking up Tsunade frowned before shaking her head. It was the only answer Deidara needed. Tsunade was keeping to her word, she wasn’t going to stop until she strengthened Konan’s odds. For that Deidara was thankful. Watching Naruto now the blond knew he was barely holding it together.

Naruto lost Kurama, and now Konan. He failed to stop Obito and now must face the Akatsuki without Nagato’s support. And the cherry on top Jiraiya was a block away, Grimichi sharing the same air as him.

If it were anyone else Deidara wouldn’t be waiting for the person to crack under pressure. And while Naruto teetered on the edge Deidara knew Naruto would take this in stride, become stronger. For that’s what Naruto did. Following his partner, brother into the impressive conference room Deidara took a seat by Naruto’s side. Waiting for everyone else to arrive.

Naruto wasn’t alone, for Deidara would stand by his side till the end. And Deidara was positive the other Akatsuki members would do the same, and would surly prove here in a few moments.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's been a minute. I didn't mean to fall off the face of the earth like this, but man life got busy! Plus I'm not gonna lie, I had to step back for a minute. I really need to work on not burning myself out when it comes to writing and focus on other hobbies. Plus I've been really trying to figure out my timeline on how I want this story to end, I want that ending to be soonish sooooo I need to work on that! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!! I may upload another chapter tonight as an apology but that's a big maybe! Knowing my luck I'm going to burn myself out writing and not have the energy to go back and edit/post.

The conference room was rather over the top, just like the rest of this tower. Nagato hadn’t changed much when taking up residence here, leaving Julien’s influence throughout. Naruto had always been curious as to why, Nagato didn’t seem to care for this type of thing. Maybe it was Nagato's way of apologizing to the man he had slaughtered.

The mahogany table was a rich brown, polished to perfection. Twenty chairs lined each side of the table, just as stunning, not a speck of dust to be seen. At the head of the table one chair was larger than the rest, padded with its back facing the massive set of windows. For once it wasn’t raining, but the sun refused to break past the clouds.

Refusing to take the seat at the head, heart filled to the brim with guilt Naruto took a seat closer to the door. The sounds of construction could be heard from overhead. The villagers had been quick to begin rebuilding. Covering up the mistakes that Naruto had made. Leaning back in his chair Naruto let out a tired sigh, other members filtering in.

Sudden slurping had Naruto’s eyes shooting up, squinting at Kisame, who proudly held a cup of his ramen in hand. The man was smiling, shark teeth glinting with mischief. It was common knowledge that you didn’t take from Naruto’s ramen stash. The redhead had every intention of gutting the overgrown shark.

He only stopped when Hidan barged into the room, his always delicate words gracing everyone’s ears. “What the fuck?”

Everyone took turns telling their part of the battle against Obito. Slowly putting the pieces together, neither Kakazu nor Hidan were pleased to be absent. Their teammates picking up the pieces without them. Slowly the conversation dwindled, and silence fell over the seven members remaining. That’s when Deidara turned to Naruto, silently urging him to speak.

Golden eyes flicking up to match distinct purple Naruto fidgeted with the charm the other had given him, Hidan looked moments away from committing homicide. “Remember how I told you I was reincarnated?”

Crossing his arms Hidan frowned scanning the room. Everyone seemed to be hanging off every word this kid spoke. And for good reason, after all these years, no one knew the whole truth when it came to Naozumi. Only the bits and pieces. Still Hidan was starting to get this sinking feeling, that he really, really wasn’t going to like what this brat had to say. “Of course.”

Now more than ever Naruto wished for Kurama, the fox had always been good at encouraging him, filling him with much needed confidence. Naruto still couldn’t get over how cold he felt, how hollow. It made the aches of his past throb harder. Scars itched as Naruto began to tell his whole story, the truth. Fear gripped him tightly, afraid everyone would leave, without Kurama, Naruto would be truly alone.

"Well first off my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm the jinchuriki of the nine-tails."

If one stepped into the room now they wouldn’t believe that the Akatsuki cared for one another. Itachi was leaned back, eyes closed. Kisame was still munching away on a stolen cup of ramen. Much to Naruto dismay it was becoming clear the man had cooked more than one cup, the noodles overflowing.

Sasori was working on his new body, his new fingers not nimble enough. So out of desperation Sasori turned to Deidara, respecting the other as an artist. Even if they saw art as different things. Hidan had thrown his feet up onto the table rather quickly, taking time to clean his scythe. Kakazu was besides him, counting a case of money.

Even as Naruto continued, to most it would look like the other members were bored. But it was far from the truth. For these mend life never stopped. Sitting still, while in an uncomfortable situation they couldn’t escape caused them to fidget. So, each turned to what brought them peace, comfort.

Naruto talked for some time; it was hard. Admitting how weak he used to be, how facing Itachi and Kisame as a child had shaken him to the core. How he once fought Deidara, how the blond was cruel and vindictive. But most of all, whenever Sasuke had to be brought up, or his old team in general Itachi wouldn’t take his eyes off him.

When Naruto brought up Hidan and Kakazu, both leaned forward. Hidan seemed to look at Naruto in a different light, everything beginning to click into place. How he and Kakazu failed. Dying by the hands of the Leaf, by Naruto and his once teammates. But that didn’t happen, for Naruto didn’t just save Asuma, no he saved Kakazu and Hidan as well. His heart clenched for the child, Naruto threw himself away so easily for Asuma. For a village that turned around and put him in chains, littered his body with fresh scars.

Then came the death of Jiraiya, and his subsequent fight with Nagato. For the first time Naruto’s heart bled for Nagato, not Jiraiya. Gripping Tsunade’s necklace Naruto pushed through it, pushing away Nagato’s death. The broken look Konan gave when her friend’s lungs stopped expanding and his heart gave way. Pushed away the rage, the hot seething rage that burned away his flesh. How close Kurama had been to his goal.

His freedom.

Naruto fell silent then, eyes flicking to Deidara. With a shaky breath Naruto talked about something that once brought him a sense of safety, maybe even joy. Now Naruto only felt fear and a remorse for ones he hadn’t yet lost. 

The deaths came rapidly, the Akatsuki crumbled. For being so menacing, so secretive the organization was ripped out, root and stem. Naruto had taken an active part in that. It was becoming confusing for Naruto, old memories causing new emotions.

First it was Deidara, going out in a blaze of glory.

Second came Itachi, willingly dying by his brother’s hand.

Third was Kisame, dying to the hands of Might Guy.

The fourth and final death was Konan, dying to Tobi. Alone, and broken.

After that everything blurred for Naruto. His grief for Jiraiya still ravaged him back then. So, did losing his mind to Kurama. So, focused on training Naruto agreed to be whisked away, unaware of the war vastly approaching. He had been lied to, but he had also been so blind. It was his fault, and by the time Naruto figured it out, it was too late.

Unlike with Tsunade and Kakashi, Naruto didn’t hesitate to go into detail willingly. The ocean of blood and bodies he had to weigh through. Tears built in Naruto’s eyes when he had to admit how scared he was, how Kurama kept him going.

Not that it mattered.

Naruto failed.

Butchered by an Uchiha.

Everyone was quiet, starting to understand where this was going. Naruto never really said it aloud yet, simply following the proper timeline. So it was weird to say it now, how one moment he was on his knees, eyes closed. Then the next he was a child once more, alone on a wooden swing.

“Then Kurama sent me back, giving me one, and only one, chance to stop the future.”

Naruto steamed rolled through everything else, it was rather easy. The members knew his current escapades better than anyone else.

It had started pouring at some point, the rain pelting the glass. Naruto fell silent, gripping his stomach. Everything was out in the open now, Naruto had emptied out his closet of all his skeletons. He refused to look up, scared of what he may see.

So, it was a surprise when familiar arms wrapped around him. Deidara’s grip was unforgiving, but Naruto melted into it anyways. Deidara’s voice was muffled, but Naruto couldn’t help but let out a chocked sob when he heard his friend’s words. “You really are one troublesome brother.”

Hidan let out a low whistle, eyes overflowing with respect for Naruto, then he turned to Itachi. A manic grin spreading across his face when he addressed the Uchiha. “What’s with you clan? Seriously you people need help.”

Anger burned in Itachi’s core at that, he wanted to spit venom, send Hidan spiraling, trapped in his own mind. But the man was right. It seems that Itachi’s clan has done nothing but cause Naruto suffering. Ripping everything he had away before shoving him into the dirt. Itachi wanted that to end, here and now. Itachi wanted to be better, show that the Uchiha name meant more than cruelty and tragedy.

Ignoring Hidan, Itachi turned to Naruto, voice cool but determined. “I will write the wrongs my clan has caused. I will stop you, and this world from crumbling.”

Kisame snickered then, smile sharp and hungry. His hand rested on the grip of Samehada craving a fight. “This just got very interesting, I’m not going anywhere, the upcoming fight far to tempting.”

“I need to replenish my collection, Obito would make an exquisite puppet.” Sasori had barely looked up when he spoke, unblinking eyes on his future body.

Seemingly content with his cash Kakazu closed his brief case quietly, resting a hand on top of it. His voice was unkind as always, but his eyes were the opposite when he looked to Naruto. “You’re still a good investment.”

Laughing Hidan stood slamming a hand on the table. “Praise Jashin, this is going to be a massacre!”

Naruto could only blink, eyes wide. It was that easy? He had expected venom for lying, blows for putting them at risk. Yet here everyone was, not at all ready to leave.

That’s when Nagato strode in, looking like the leader his was. He had an almost coy smile on his lips as he walked around the table, taking a seat at the head. It was like nothing had happened. That Nagato hadn't been gutter a few days prior. “Well if everyone is up to speed that makes this rather simple. Naruto if you would be willing to show me your seal.”

Stunned Naruto was frozen in place for several moments. Emotions swirling and on a rampage. Nagato gave him time, while Deidara pulled back to take his seat once more. That seemed to snap Naruto out of his stupor. The teen scrambled to his feet, shrugging off his simple plain t-shirt.

Itachi hoovered then, eyes blaring scarlet. Nagato examined the seal, the new inscription added to it. Nagato looked to Itachi, frowning when the other mirrored Nagato's expression before shaking his head. “Tsunade had been kind enough to fill me in on the current situation. While I don’t like the idea, we need Jiraiya’s expertise with this seal.

Naruto glared down at the seal on his stomach. He had no notes on his father’s seal, no point to start off. To crack the new script would take time. Too much time. Time, he didn’t have. Naruto needed a point of reference, there was a reason why creating a brand-new seal was taking him close to a year.

It wasn’t just Kurama he was concerned about, thankfully Tsunade had been distracted, he was able to slip under the radar. That was until now, under so many observant eyes.

Red bleeding into white gauze Naruto wasn’t healing, not like before. It was still accelerated thanks to sage mode. But without Kurama’s chakra it was slow, far to slow for his liking.

Losing Kurama was all Obito needed, now Naruto is at a complete disadvantage. He always planned to use the element of surprise. Now he didn’t have that, and Obito has time to study him. Create his own plan to counter Naruto.

He wanted to scream, cry, break something. He had been so close, and just like that. Everything slipped through his fingers. Scratching his head Naruto knew that Nagato was right, that he was only repeating what Naruto had thought of many times over.

The problem was facing this person.

When Nagato reached out, spanning his hand over Naruto’s seal the boy seemed to relax then. Looking around the room Naruto was hit in the face with realization. He wasn’t alone, He may not have Kurama, but Naruto still had the Akatsuki. And from their comments only moments earlier they were ready to fight.

Golden eyes fading to ocean blue Naruto turned back to Nagato nodding slowly. His voice was quieter than he wanted, bordering on afraid but for once Naruto knew he wouldn’t be prayed upon. “Okay.”

Time blurred after that, Nagato turning their little pow wow into a full fledge meeting. Naruto simply sat there, numb but trying his best to keep an ear out for anything he needed to address. So far nothing had been new to the boy, Nagato was currently explaining the Akatsuki’s new goals. Naruto’s plans.

While Nagato continued, Naruto was forming his own plans, new plans.

Naruto needed something new to bring to the table in terms of strength. Obito was still to great of a threat to Kurama, and that's if Naruto breaks the seal once more. Naruto needed to grow stronger, reach an even higher level. For that Naruto needed a new teacher. Eyes scanning his new family, Naruto chewed on his lip shifting in his seat.

Naruto needed something to supplement Kurama, what better than his kin?

-

Sun breaking past the clouds a bird fluttered past the window, its happy chirps filling the cozy room. Sitting on his bedroll Jiraiya had been lost, reading his first novel. Guilt so heavy it sat in his throat. He hadn’t been able to eat this morning. But for once Jiraiya had slept. It was most likely from pure exhaustion. His body pushed so hard it simply shut down. He hadn’t dreamt, and for that Jiraiya was happy.

Lost in thought Jiraiya only realized he had company when a shadow crawled across his floor. Jerking Jiraiya’s head snapped to the window. Naruto crouched on the windowsill, a predator watching his prey. It was clear the boy didn’t want to be here, his eyes were blank, yet glossy. His muscles coiled tight but hands shaking.

Without a word Naruto walked in biting into his thumb and slammed his hand down.

Jiraiya hadn’t been so terrified in his life.

Air thick and muggy Naruto couldn’t help but breathe in greedily. The lush landscape was home, silently walking deeper into Mount Myōboku Naruto quickly found himself being bombarded by the toads. Grimichi had arrived before he and Jiraiya. To warn Ma and Pa, now with his job done Grimichi was quick to claim his spot in Naruto’s hair. While Naruto wanted to get straight to the point there was much that needed to be discussed. Ma and Pa needed to speak their piece. 

The next few hours were a blur, Ma had taken far too much time to fuss over Naruto before addressing the elephant in the room. Naruto had taken the next few hours to curled up on an oversized leaf, high above the ground. His eyes felt heavy, following his heart. They needed to undue whatever Obito had done, for that Naruto needed Jiraiya’s help.

He simply didn’t trust being alone with his former master, the idea made him sick. So, what’s better than Mount Myōboku? Plus, it was fun to listen to Jiraiya being ripped into, therapeutic. Of course Nagato had encouraged this plan, knowing that Naruto needed to face the toad's as well. Not doing so since he awoke. 

Dozing, Ma’s angered and raised voice brought Naruto back to the present. Rolling to the side Naruto made sure to hold on tight as his head popped over the side. Ma was perched on a stump, one webbed hand extended out and pointing directly at Jiraiya. “You should have trusted us!”

Anger in his voice Jiraiya whipped out his arms, frowning. “And you should have just told me the damn truth! None of this would have happened!”

Jiraiya was right, but so was Ma. This was a mess, one that Naruto had created. Not wanting to waste any more time, hoping he had enough courage, Naruto began to slide off the enormous leaf. Gaining everyone’s attention as he hit the ground. Patting down his clothes Naruto looked between the toads and Jiraiya.

He was about to be the peacekeeper.

What was wrong with him?

“Look we’ve all made mistakes, and there’s plenty of blame to throw around but that’s not the point of this meeting.”

Eyebrow twitching Jiraiya crossed his arms unamused. “Then why did you decide to take a nap for the last several hours?!”

Turning to Jiraiya, giving a shit eating grin Naruto shrugged. “Hearing you being ripped apart was just so soothing. Like a lullaby.”

Letting out an annoyed sigh Jiraiya deflated, he deserved that. “So why am I here then? You clearly want nothing to do with me.”

Scowling at Jiraiya, Pa hopped over to Naruto putting a webbed hand on the boy’s leg. “Naruto boy?”

Show don’t tell, Naruto mused. Shrugging off his mesh armor Naruto was forgetting what it felt like to be out of it. The reinforced steal was like a second skin at this point. “Obito did something to the seal. I can’t enter, and I’m cut off from Kurama.”

Naruto was still slightly ashamed he didn’t know more about his father’s seal. It had remained mostly a mystery to Naruto. He only broke it because Jiraiya had weakened it all those years ago. If he wasn’t in the seal to pull it off Kurama’s prison Naruto was lost.

Stepping forward and extending his hand Jiraiya froze when Naruto instinctively stepped back. Naruto was still wrapped in bandages, skill pale and body slightly thin. It was like Jiraiya was dealing with a wild animal backed into a corner. Jiraiya really didn’t want to get bit. So, when he spoke Jiraiya tried his best to be gentle. “I need to see the seal. When you’re ready.”

Frowning Grimichi’s grip on his shoulder grounded Naruto. Carefully Naruto stepped forward. The boy was completely ridged, not even breathing as Jiraiya’s calloused hands dragged across his skin. Bringing out a journal he was quick to trace the seal, paying extra close attention to the new rings around it.

Sad eyes looking down at his new mission Jiraiya still didn’t miss the way Naruto practically deflated when he stepped back. It hurt, somewhere deep. Jiraiya will never get over his guilt, he understood that then. Trying his best to focus on the task at hand Jiraiya began to dissect the seal. Frown growing. “This is complex, it will take time for me to decode the script.”

Naruto was afraid of that. He hated knowing Kurama was chained down. Alone in the cold, in the dark. “I don’t have much time. Kurama can’t stay in that prison.”

Looking up at Naruto, Jiraiya nodded, intrigued at how kind Naruto spoke of the demon. “Have you worked with Fūinjutsu before?”

Nodding Naruto began to pull his mesh shirt back on. “Obviously, how else am I going to free all tailed-beasts without killing their respective jinchuriki?”

Trying not to let the venom of Naruto’s words get under his skin Jiraiya closed his journal. “It would be best if we worked together.” Naruto went ridged again, eyeing Jiraiya carefully, waiting for him to continue. “I know your father’s seal well, but not Fūinjutsu. Working together would be best.”

Swallowing Naruto looked away, hating that Jiraiya was right, that Kurama needed Jiraiya and Naruto had no right to refuse. “I’ll show you my notes.” Stealing his nerves Naruto hugged Ma close when she jumped into his arms. “But I won’t be staying in the Rain for long.”

Jerking at this Grimichi frowned. Naruto had that dangerous hint in his voice. “Naru?”

Looking at his friend before Ma and Pa, Naruto’s eyes finally landed on Jiraiya. With Kurama sealed away Naruto had no choice; he needed the strength. I’m going to Kiraku Ni Samayo.”

To say the toads were far from pleased was an understatement, but Naruto knew it was the right choice. His gut burned with certainty. His mind was made up, no one was going to change it now.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little heavy, kinda a theme I guess. At least when it comes to me lol. Everyone seems to adore the relationship Deidara and Naruto have, as do I. So I gave our favorite boys some more bonding time. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the extra chapter!

Tucked away, on the top-level Naruto sat at the edge of the throne room looking over the city. The construction crew had made great progress, the place had been cleaned of any debris; foundation built once more. Currently the men worked on the other side, building the exterior walls. Thankfully, the men seemed to understand that Naruto wanted to be left alone.

His feet dangled over the edge; body drenched from the rain it didn’t stop Naruto from pulling out a cigarette. Naruto didn’t want to say it aloud, but he was hiding away, his chakra pulled in tight and concealed. He needed to think, after telling the truth then facing Jiraiya Naruto was done.

It didn’t help that Ma, Pa, Gamabunta and even Grimichi voiced against Naruto’s planned. They had been loud, loud and angry.

Naruto had snapped then.

No one seemed to understand, the severity of the situation. The Akatsuki couldn’t hold a candle to Obito, and while Naruto could currently, he was positive that eventually Obito would snuff it out. Naruto couldn’t fail again, never again.

So here Naruto was, sitting under the rain, drenched and utterly cold.

Naruto needed Kurama, yearned to hear the fox’s gravely voice. It had been so long since Naruto had been alone. He had been trying his best to fight it back but memories from long ago were crawling to the surface. Loneliness once again seeping in his bones. He should feel guilty Naruto muses, there was an entire group bellow him that offered support, companionship. Yet it felt wrong now, like Naruto didn’t deserve them since he couldn’t protect Kurama, his one and true friend.

Naruto wondered if Gaara had ever felt like this before. If losing Shukaku left this gapping hole. He had never thought about that, how he ripped Gaara and Shukaku apart. He was no better than Obito in that sense.

Flicking the butt of the cigarette out into the air Naruto watched with dull eyes as it fell out of sight. When he fished for another a body sat beside him. Naruto didn’t need to look, knowing who it was, purple nails entering his vision.

Itachi produced a small flame on his fingertips, lighting Naruto Cigarette for him. The teen simply hummed before taking a drag. The man didn’t know what to say for some time, able to tell Naruto wasn’t in the best of moods. But when all else failed he could always fall back on the truth, that he cared. “You’re going to catch a cold at this rate.”

Snorting Naruto kept his eyes on the horizon, his voice sprinkled with venom. “Think life will give me a sick day?”

“Doubtful.”

Finally, Naruto looked to Itachi, blue eyes dull. “What do you want Itachi?”

Clearly the teen was testy, cagy even. But Itachi knew better then to lie, Naruto knew better then to fall for them. Deserved better too. “I came to tell you I understand now. I also came to find out what your plans are for my brother.”

Cocking an eyebrow Naruto looked away. The last question should have stung, but really it just rolled off Naruto, like the rain on his exposed skin. “If you truly understood me, you wouldn’t have to ask me that question.”

Sharp as always Itachi shouldn’t be surprised that Naruto was observant, seeing past the fine print. “Guess you’re right.”

Taking a long drag Naruto thought about someone he purposely pushed from his mind.

Sasuke Uchiha will never hold a place in Naruto’s heart. Never again. It was unfair, hypocritical. Naruto knew this, but he just couldn’t. Not after everything. “I used to orbit your baby brother.” Taking another long drag Naruto kept his eyes open as a lightening bolt struck a building a few blocks away. “I even stood before you once. Said I would be the brother Sasuke deserved, what you never could be.”

Looking over at the Uchiha Naruto gave a wicked thing of a smile. Torn between so many emotions Itachi had to look away, overwhelmed. “Funny how things work out huh?”

“That doesn’t answer my question.”

Sighing Naruto looked away taking another drag, he was silent for some time. Watching the smoke get pelted away by the rain. “I will not hurt your precious Sasuke.”

Itachi knew then he made a mistake. Naruto threw walls up so fast they should have smacked Itachi in the face. It was clear deep-down Naruto still has a chip on his shoulder, Sasuke had always come first. And just now Itachi put Sasuke first once more. Before Itachi could back pedal, fix his mistake Naruto started speaking. Voice cold.

“You should hate me you know. You’re sitting here today because of me.”

Confused Itachi watched as Naruto took a long drag. Itachi didn’t have to ask what Naruto meant, for he started to speak once more. “I tell myself I was so focused on saving the old man, Asuma, Jiraiya, the world. That I forgot about the Uchiha Massacre, that in my panicked filled brain it didn’t even register. But Honestly, some deep, dark, ugly part of me thinks I did it on purpose.”

Turning to face Itachi once more Naruto held the other’s gaze, his eyes so hurt and angry Itachi felt the emotions wafting off the teen. “I wanted Sasuke to suffer, maybe even make you suffer, all Uchiha’s. A middle finger to Obito and Madara.”

Turning away Naruto twirled the cigarette in his hand, watching as the cherry got dangerously close to his fingers. When it began to sizzle against his damp skin Naruto let it drop. “I think I’ve become more of a monster than Kurama.”

There was so much to unpack, so much Itachi wanted to say. There had been rage when he first figured it out. That Naruto had known the truth and did nothing to stop it. But, what would the child do? Not a soul would have believed him, and Danzo would have done anything to silence him. 

Naruto Uzumaki didn’t take his blade to the Uchiha clan.

It left a bitter taste in Itachi mouth, but his family wouldn’t have changed. They wouldn’t even see reason from their own son, what would Naruto be able to do?

“You didn’t cut down my clan Naruto. I will not throw my burdens on you to bare.”

“Why?”

Eyeing Naruto, Itachi reached out and grabbed two cigarettes from the boy’s pack, he brought the first one to his lips. Lighting it before handing it to Naruto and lighting his own. Itachi had always wanted to smoke, see if he liked it. But by the time he was of age the damage to his lungs had already been done. The idea of smoking was quickly pushed away. “Because you don’t deserve it.”

It was clear Naruto didn’t believe Itachi’s words, a frown hanging on his lips. Yet he didn’t push the matter, moving the conversation forward. “I figured you would kill me for admitting that. Or at least maim me then leave.”

“Guess you don’t understand me that well either.”

Not missing a beat Naruto took a quick drag before mirroring Itachi’s words. “Guess you’re right.”

After their little chat Itachi had practically dragged Naruto back into the tower. They didn’t speak, simply broke off. Naruto was soaked, sopping wet. Naruto headed for the infirmary anyways.

Naruto’s goal was to tell Nagato his plans to find Kiraku Ni Samayo, upon entering the infirmary that idea quickly died along with any words in his throat.

Nagato was at Konan’s bedside, chair dragged as close as the bed would allow. Nagato held one of Konan’s hands gently in his own, watching her carefully.

There were tears in the man’s eyes when he looked to Naruto.

Quietly Naruto walked over, standing at his elder’s side Naruto put a trembling hand on his shoulder. They didn’t speak, simply sat in each other’s presence. Naruto didn’t know how much time passed, but when Tsunade entered she gently ushered both men out. Politely demanding they get something to eat then rest.

Guilt kept Naruto from speaking, Nagato simply ruffled his hair before turning, walking away in silence.

Deidara had been the one to find him. Gently the blond ushered him out of the empty corridor, towards his rooms. Deidara didn’t say a word, knowing right now speaking was beyond Naruto. From the moment Naruto woke in a blind panic Deidara knew this was all simply too much. Deidara may not have met the demon, but he knew Naruto. The fellow teen was in utter shambles and was holding himself together with nothing but guilt.

Gently the blond disappeared into another room, drawing a warm bath before returning. Slowly Deidara started with Naruto’s tanto blades, removing them before moving to his pouches. Once all of Naruto’s gear was gone Deidara pulled the cloak from his friend before reaching for his shirt.

This had happened once before, a few days after Naruto awoke from his coma. It had been terrifying then, Deidara not knowing what to do. But Grimichi had helped, and everything had worked out in the end.

So now Deidara was prepared. 

With Naruto bare to the world Deidara worked on the bandages that littered his body, not liking that along with Naruto’s clothes they were also sopping wet. Carefully Deidara guided the other to the tub. Naruto’s broken voice shaking Deidara to the core. “I’m a monster.”

Getting Naruto into the bath Deidara hummed, working on untangling Naruto’s hair. “No, just a tortured soul.” With Naruto’s hair free Deidara pulled his fingers threw the ruby locks, careful when he hit a snag. A question was leaving his lips before he realized. “May I wash out the dye?”

Naruto hadn’t put on face paint, and even let sage mode drop, now more than ever Deidara wanted to see the true Naruto. Blue eyes matching his own Deidara was slightly excited when he got a nod from the other.

Filling his palm with the proper oils Deidara worked them into Naruto’s hair, careful to mind any knots. He tried his best to be gentle, his voice soft. “We’ll free Kurama Naruto. I promise you on my skill as an artist it will be done.”

“It’s cold without him.”

It took time to strip the dye from Naruto’s hair, but when he did Deidara couldn’t help but smirk. Blue eyes and blond hair, they truly looked the part now. Brothers.

Deidara had been mindful of Naruto’s wounds, washing him clean before asking Naruto to exit the bath for him. Naruto seemed to be sounder of mind, drying himself off and pulling on a pair of Deidara’s sweats. That didn’t stop Deidara from ushering Naruto into the bed, Grimichi had prepared a cup of ramen, waiting to pass it off to Naruto.

Accepting the cup Naruto felt tears well in his eyes, his voice shaking. “I- I’m being so selfish.”

Bringing the blankets around Naruto, Deidara sat beside him, giving comfort. “Naruto, you’re many things. Selfish isn’t one of them, yeah?”

Blinking up owlishly Naruto seemed to settle after that, working on his noodles. Deidara stayed by his side, working on molding his clay into new pieces of art.

Deidara still needed to figure out what had ultimately triggered Naruto, but for now he would let it be. For Naruto wasn’t the only one that was exhausted. Much to Deidara’s surprise Grimichi returned to the room with Deidara’s favorite eel buns, steaming hot from the stand down the street.

“Thank you.”

The toad looked up at Deidara, electric blue eyes seeming to melt. “Any time Deidara.” Looking to find Naruto curled up and sound asleep the toad took his rightful place in the teen’s arms. “And thank you.”

Munching on the thick but oh so delicious pastry the blond looked down at the pair. Deidara may have yet to admit it aloud. But Naruto had saved Deidara just as much, if not more than what Deidara did for him. Stomach full and heart warm Deidara pushed his way under the covers, back pressed against Naruto.

Letting his eyes flutter shut the artist hoped for once the nightmares would let him have some peace. 

-

Naruto woke to a bed to himself and the sound of a shower running. Digging at his eyes he got to his feet, padding over to find his clothes. Naruto stopped head in his tracks when he caught a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye. Turning Naruto faced the floor length mirror, blue eyes wide. Stepping forward Naruto reached up to play with his hair, orange painted fingers twirling in yellow locks.

Naruto had forgotten what he looked like, how similar he was to his father. 

Not having time to dwell a sudden knock at the door pulled Naruto’s attention. Hidan was standing there, watching him closely. “Come on kid.”

Quick to throw on his clothes then gear Naruto knocked on the bathroom door. Telling Deidara he would see him later. The thanks Naruto muttered were quiet, only for Deidara to hear before he followed Hidan as instructed, mind still slightly foggy. Days like this if Naruto weren’t with Deidara or Grimichi one could find him with Hidan. It was unexpected, but ever since he had taken Hidan’s blades the man had softened considerably to him.

Hidan led them to the kitchen first, Sasori had made a simple fried egg over greens for them. Gently thanking Naruto for the materials Naruto had brought back from Mount Myōboku. The trees from the land were natural chakra conductors and were incredibly strong, yet easy to mold and carve. It was a way to say thanks to the puppet master, for all the help over the years, for taking a killing blow meant for Naruto.

With a belly full Naruto knew exactly where they were heading. Not that he minded. Naruto could use some time sparring before he made his departure. Hidan was perfect in that regard. And the man loved it. Fighting with Hidan would be the final thing needed to snap Naruto out of this funk. It had hit hard and fast, but Naruto always seemed to pick up the pieces. Though sooner or later he knew the pieces would run out if he didn't slow down. 

Naruto needed to work up his resolve, face Nagato and push the guilt for Konan aside if he wanted to survive his journey. Something told him it wouldn’t be easy. Nothing in his life was ever easy.

But that did make him strong, a survivor.

And soon, a victor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! this chapter get pretty graphic, its quick but Naruto is under a nasty genjutsu.

Flipping backward Naruto just missed the scythe aiming for his throat. Countering Hidan’s attack with his own Naruto sent senbon flying, pleased when they sunk deep into Hidan’s pressure points. The man began to drop, smile wide as Naruto swooped in. Grabbing Hidan by the back of the neck Naruto also snatched Hidan’s wrist effectively pinning the man to the ground.

Winded Naruto was quick to let his teammate go, rolling off to the side to gaze up at the ceiling. Hidan, as always, was laughing, working on dislodging the senbon needles from his body. “Feel better?”

Cocking an eyebrow Naruto looked to Hidan, finding the man sitting up and watching him carefully. Physically Naruto felt wonderful, his body burned in all the right places, taxed of the excess energy that had been buzzing right under his skin. It had been a long time since Naruto was able to train like this. Work himself to the bone.

Training with Hidan was the best for Naruto. The man for obvious reasons could take anything Naruto threw at him. And though it took time, hating the damage he caused, Hidan was able to convince Naruto to hold nothing back. Hidan relished in the pain. The man encouraged Naruto to be ruthless, use moves the boy wouldn’t dare on anyone else. It was refreshing.

But looking at Hidan now, Naruto knew that wasn’t what the man was asking. He had already been spiraling, after Jiraiya and the toads. Naruto had no chance after his talk with Itachi. Naruto couldn’t blame Itachi for putting Sasuke first, but it hurt more than Naruto had been willing to admit.

Naruto had so desperately wanted Itachi to ask anything else. And while Naruto had a spot in his heart for Itachi, which would never change. That spot had shrunk slightly after last night. To think the Uchiha could be so selfish, even after Naruto had explained everything. It was rather frustrating. He’s sure if Kurama had been free he would have sunk his claws into Itachi, spewing profanities.

It was unintentional, Naruto knew that, but Itachi had followed in his clan’s footsteps. It seemed Uchiha’s were brought into this world to make Naruto, and the Uzumaki clan suffer in general.

Then there was Konan, Naruto had never seen Nagato cry before. It was something he refused to allow to happen again. Nagato was his kin, understood Naruto’s pain better than most. And Naruto let him down, got his most important person burnt to a crisp.

There wasn’t much he could do, besides accept what had happened and find a way to make sure it never happens again. That thought caused Naruto to push himself up, looking at Hidan. Not able to find words Naruto only nodded. But that seemed to be enough for the other. Hidan’s eyes flicked to the charm around Naruto’s wrist seeming to find an answer he was silently asking.

When Hidan asked his next question, Naruto was caught off guard, seemingly amazed the other could read him so easily. “You’re leaving aren’t ya?”

Guess there was no more avoiding the inevitable. With a sigh Naruto nodded before signaling the other to follow.

With the throne room under construction, Nagato’s office was the next best place to hold a meeting, considering that Naruto didn’t want to waste time going down to the conference room.

Nagato wasn’t pleased, nor was anyone else for that matter.

Real problem was Naruto didn’t give a damn. His mind was made up.

Everyone was in the room, besides Konan, there had been an infection during the night. Naruto knew the only reason she was still alive was because of Tsunade. The woman in question looked dead on her feet but relieved, silently leaning on the wall next to the door. It twisted something nasty in Naruto’s heart, he blamed himself and made a final visit, making a promise in that quiet room. One he planned to keep.

Naruto simply looked to Nagato, with far too much challenge glinting in his golden eyes. Deep down Naruto knew this was cruel, Nagato was still in fear of losing Konan, now he would have to worry for Naruto as well. But this had to be done, Naruto had become stagnate, it was time to change that.

It was clear Naruto was going no matter what, and at this point Nagato was worried what the teen would do if he were pushed, back against the wall. Plus, Kurama was family, even Nagato started to create a bond with the demon fox before he was sealed. It was rather odd to be here now without Kurama, calling people out and reminding them where they stand. It’s a very humbling experience, even more so when it comes out of a furry fox mouth.

It becomes cumbersome sometimes, being the leader and having the final decision. Nagato didn’t want to make any decisions now. He simply wanted to stay by Konan’s side. Grip her frail hand and pray she would open her eyes. Yet that wasn’t an option, Nagato had a responsibility.

“Go, I’ll find a replacement for Obito. I’ll also prepare us for reaching out to the other Villages. With Kabuto out of reach I’m sure Obito is devising a new plan as we speak.”

Giving a quick bow Naruto turned to Deidara, removing his gear. Swords last Naruto handed them to his brother. Smile small and unsure, Naruto gave the other a knowing look. They also needed to talk, last night still fresh on Naruto’s mind. It was clear Deidara wanted to pick Naruto’s brain, and now with everything out in the open Naruto felt he had the right to do the same. “I’ll be back for these, so take good care of them.”

Stomach sinking Deidara wasn’t pleased when Grimichi hoped onto his shoulder. The toad mentioned how he had pushed Naruto yesterday, his emotions causing him to not think clearly. “No weapons? Is that really the best plan?”

Nodding Naruto took out a scroll, it had been the one tucked behind the book self. The parchment was yellow, smelling of age. A reverse summoning seal in the middle. In theory with Kurama still in his belly Naruto should be able to enter Kiraku Ni Samayo. At least that’s what he hoped. Naruto had already signed a contract with the toads, so the summoning should take him to the next best place. “Kurama said I’ll be put under genjutsu the moment I enter. I won’t be able to fight. And hopefully, the foxes will have enough honor not to slaughter an unarmed child.”

Frowning Grimichi wanted to stop Naruto, desperately. Yet he couldn’t find the words, he and Deidara had just pieced the boy back together. Pushing Naruto now just may cause him to break down again. “That’s a shit plan.”

Snorting Naruto nodded, looking up at his friend with a wobbly smile. Naruto was desperate, everyone knew it. “Got a better one?”

“No.” Did that sting. Watching with concern Grimichi and the others gave a gentle goodbye as Naruto bit into his finger.

Slamming his finger onto the parchment Naruto was gone in a puff of smoke. Leaving the room heavy with anticipation.

It was Kisame who spoke, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. “How do we know if he’s even alive?”

All eyes turned to Grimichi then, and the toad frowned. His contract will be broken if Naruto falls. It will hurt, like his heart is being ripped from his chest. The heartbreak will cause him to crumble. Thankfully when Deidara reached up to run a hand over his smooth skin the teen turned for the door.

Deidara’s voice was soft when he spoke next. Not waiting for a dismissal. “I’ll let you know.”

-

The pull was instant, the tug on his mind harsh. Hissing Naruto opened his eyes.

He was surrounded by smoke.

Giggles could be heard, though he could not determine from where. Surprisingly, he could move. Getting to his knees Naruto leaned forward resting his head on the grass.

“Ohhh, he bows?” The voice was like nails on a chalk board, making Naruto flinch.

This was it; his voice didn’t show a tremor of fear. But Naruto was terrified. “Please, I need your help.”

Letting his sage mode fall the Giggles were cut off. The world around him hissed, before falling silent.

Then he was falling. Into a void, every sense was ripped from him. Naruto couldn't fell the wind on his cheeks, or his heart pounding his in chest. The screams leaving his throat never reached his ears. It felt like an eternity, at some point the boy began to cry, crying out for Kurama, begging to have a chance to save him.

When Naruto hit the ground, his erratic breaths were music to his ears. Yet it was almost too much, after being trapped in utter silence for so long. His chest throbbed, aching from the rapid beating from his heart. Blinking away the tears clouding his eyes Naruto found himself bowed once more. A fox before him.

As if being kissed by fire, the fox’s fur glowed with power. A light breeze causing its fur to dance, glimmering like gems. His eyes were molten gold, watching with such intensity Naruto flinched. His voice was smooth, sweet like cream, but Naruto could still feel the fox’s furry. “Tell me child, why should I let you live?”

Gulping Naruto bowed his head, the cool grass doing wonders for his pounding head. “I’ve come because I want to reunite Kurama with his kin. But there’s a man, a threat that wants to take Kurama away. I don’t know what he did, but he reinforced the seal and I can’t sense Kurama anymore.”

“You speak as if you love Kurama.”

Afraid to lift his head, Naruto began to shake. “I do.”

Heat exploded around him, and Naruto felt his body begin to burn. Then, much to Naruto's horror claws exploded out from his stomach. Mouth wide Naruto screamed as his body was torn in half, Kurama clawing himself free. Bloodshot eyes turning on Naruto. Kurama roared, voice shaking the earth. “I don’t believe you!”

“P-please! He, he saved me!” Tears rolling down his cheeks Naruto knew he wouldn’t last much longer, his vision growing black at the edges. He felt each rib snap, body ripping from throat to groin. His blood splattered the grass, bones following suit. Naruto couldn’t stop screaming, knees beginning to give way. With a deep breath Naruto screamed out, trying his best to put conviction into his words. “HE SENT US BACK IN TIME!”

The genjutsu broke then, Naruto couldn’t hold his body up. Shaking uncontrollably Naruto sobbed openly, gripping his stomach. He was left there, alone in the fog for some time. The boy only curled tighter into himself, throat growing raw from his sobs. Not even Madara had caused such a reaction, nothing could compare to the horror he just endured. Naruto tried to focus on his breathing, calming his tremors. His attempts were failing drastically, his mind and body crumbling.

The sound of bending grass caught his attention and Naruto began to uncoil, blurry eyes focusing on a blob of white. Naruto didn’t know what to expect but this wasn’t it, he couldn’t remember the last time he begged so openly. “P-please, please. I don’t m-mean any harm.”

Voice rolling over him like water, Naruto relaxed as a cold nose hit his forehead. “I believe you child.” Slowly the memories of the horror he just endured were being pulled away. Leaving Naruto to breathe lighter. He knew what happened, that it had been bad. But when he tried to focus on the torture, it was blank. It numbed Naruto, calming him in an instant. Everything was wrapped into a tight little box, tucked away in the back of his mind.

When the fox spoke again, she seemed sympathetic. “Don’t break into the box.”

Pushing himself on his knees Naruto rubbed at his eyes, his face an ugly, snotty mess. When Naruto was finally able to focus he found that seven foxes sat before him. The white and orange foxes sitting before the others. Naruto assumed they were the clan leaders.

The white fox spoke first, her voice still a comfort. “What is your name child?”

“N-Naruto Uzumaki.”

Humming the fox watched him for some time, eyes like ice. Turning to her counterpart both foxes seemed to have a silent conversation before the white one began to speak once more. “Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Chokaku.”

Tail wrapping around her male counterpart Chokaku began to introduce everyone. “This is my mate, Shiryoku.”

Naruto bowed his head out of respect, and much to his relief the foxes mirrored him. “It’s nice to meet you, I didn’t learn until recently of your existence.”

“Kurama told you about us?” Shiryoku wasn’t pleased, still eyeing Naruto with hatred.

“Yes, he thought you could help us, but decided against it.”

Tilting her head to the side Chokaku’s tail flicked back and forth. “What was his reasoning for such a decision?”

Flushing slightly, Naruto looked to the side. It was hard to admit how right Kurama had been, Naruto had walked into this with his childish optimism. Granted the foxes were talking to him, giving him a chance. So, there was that. “Kurama said you were likely to eat my heart out before hearing me out.”

A smaller fox giggled, hopping forward to get a closer look at Naruto. She was grey, like smoke. Fur shinny under the sun. Eyes like deep pine, she edged even closer as if egging Naruto on. Carefully Naruto reached out, scooping up the kit and bringing her to his chest. Scratching behind the fox’s ears Naruto smiled down, deflating further. Then the little fox spoke. “He’s funny! Let’s keep him!”

It was clear to the foxes Naruto knew how to handle them. For he had Nioi in his arms, the youngest female fox purring in his grasp. Her tongue rolling out the side of her mouth. Teeth glinting in the light.

Chokaku cleared her throat and pulled the attention back to her. Though her heart was warming at the sight before her. Never had a human lasted this long in their valley, nor had they been so kind. Humble. “I would like to hear your story, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Nodding, smile falling, Naruto placed Nioi down. Readjusting so he now sat cross legged Naruto started from the beginning. Chokaku and Shiryoku never moved, sitting perfectly still before him. Yet the other foxes came and went, disappearing into the thick fog. It was rather alarming, for occasionally Naruto would get a flick of a tail. Or a playful nip. Naruto also never failed to notice he was still under genjutsu, he never attempted to break it.

Even as he spoke, time never really seemed to change, the fog still strong. He couldn’t tell if it was day or night. It was disorienting, and the boy felt a headache beginning to form at the back of his head. When Naruto finally caught up to the present, he fell silent, and the foxes had yet to utter a word.

Tilting her head to the side Chokaku hummed, icy eyes clouded in deep thought. “You would risk your life to save Kurama and his siblings?”

“I would die for them, in an instant if I knew it would bring them the freedom they deserved.”

Chokaku looked to her mate Shiryoku, before getting up on sleek legs. She left, disappearing into the fog. Shiryoku stepped forward then, every instinct in Naruto screamed at him to run. He didn’t move a muscle and Shiryoku placed his two front paws on Naruto knees, pushing himself up.

Naruto got lost in molten gold, seeming to find a deeper understanding as Shiryoku blinked. “Welcome to Kiraku Ni Samayo. Naruto Uzumaki.”

The genjutsu was broken then, blinking Naruto’s eyes opened in wonder.

Naruto has never seen grass this lush and green. The valley was nestled in between two massive mountains. A river ran down the middle, wildflowers swaying in the gentle breeze. The water was crystal clear, riverbed filled with smooth, yet colorful stones. Not a cloud could be seen, sky bright and blue.

Chuckling Naruto couldn’t help but spin, watching foxes play in the grass. Pouncing on one another and letting out childish laughter.

Nioi skipped before him, tail just out of reach. “Come play Naruto!”

With a nod from Shiryoku, Naruto was shrugging off his cloak, smile wide as he ran after the young fox.

Deep down, somehow Naruto knew Kurama was crying tears of joy as Naruto rolled in the grass. Laughing harder than he has in a lifetime. Light and fluffy bodies jumping on his stomach and chest.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is a little short! Want to say thank you again for all of the support!:)
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!

The sound of pen scribbling on paper filled the room, rain pelting the glass. A lone candle combated the darkness, causing shadows to dance across the walls. Using the flame to melt wax for his seal Nagato finished his final letter for the night. Pushing himself back into his chair Nagato sighed, looking out the window.

The knock at the door brought him back to the present. “Come in.”

Tsunade walked in, heels clicking on the stone floors. The bags under the woman’s eyes were growing, her skin pale. The woman hadn’t had much time to sleep, monitoring Konan’s condition. Burns are a tricky thing, with no proper way to close them, the body is open to infection. It was a miracle that Konan was even alive, her body should have shut down due to shock days ago.

So, when the infection hit Tsunade thought that was it. That she failed.

Tsunade stayed with Konan, refusing leave her side. Tsunade exhausted her chakra, forgoes sleep. Anything in attempts to keep Konan alive, to get her threw the night.

It was cruel, for one more shift with healers and the burns would have been healed to where infection wouldn’t have been a problem. Flesh wounds.

It was Tsunade’s perseverance and Konan’s will to live that got Konan threw the night. And with deep tissue and muscles repaired Tsunade could get a good idea of the damage. The recovery could begin.

That was if she could stay that long.

Crossing her arms over her chest Tsunade hated how terrified she was, currently in the lion’s den. With some of the most dangerous and lethal men and women alive. She doubted Nagato would send her away, not with Konan and Itachi’s conditions. But she couldn’t be sure, Nagato wasn’t an easy man to read.

Naruto had guaranteed her safety, but with the boy no longer here was she truly safe? It also didn’t make sense for anyone to cause her harm, not really. Her or Jiraiya’s death would cause the Leaf to retaliate, throwing them headfirst into the Fourth Ninja war. Even with that possibility looming over Nagato, Tsunade was still afraid. “You wanted to see me?”

Reaching out Nagato played with the ring that once belonged to Obito, causing it to spin on the oak desk. He had been thinking about this from the moment he awoke, wishing that Konan would wake, so he could ask her opinion.

Which brought him back to the present, why he summoned Tsunade here. “I would like to know your progress.”

Sighing Tsunade walked further into the room, leaning against the window. This way she could see Nagato’s face, while gaze out over this gloomy land. Tsunade had yet to see the sun, any time it broke past the clouds she was tucked away in the infirmary. She found in times like these she missed the Leaf. The sun was always high in the sky, clouds rarely blocking its rays. 

Konan would be a touchy subject, Tsunade wasn’t ready to talk about the woman yet, still to raw from her night keeping Konan breathing. So, she started off with the good news, well mostly good news. “Itachi has Chronic Bronchitis, the brat was diagnosed before joining the anbu. He chose to keep it a secret and didn’t disclose his condition.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose Tsunade had to push her anger for her sensei aside. It wasn’t easy, for this could have been completely avoidable. How many things did Sarutobi simply ignore? How many things, people like Itachi slip through his fingers? “Problem was at thirteen Itachi took a hit from a member of the Hyuga clan. An Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms to be exact…”

Eyes widening Nagato started to understand. “He was already weakened from illness, with a blow like that…”

Nodding Tsunade looked at Nagato for a moment, then continued. “It caused permanent damage, and afterward Itachi could never cure his Bronchitis. Only dull the symptoms, until the brat over works himself. Then he’s coughing blood and losing consciousness.”

Breaking eye contact with his guest Nagato looked out the window, clouds masking the stars. “So, what’s the plan?”

“I start with the muscles, mending what’s been severed. Then I clean out and repair his bronchial tubes, lastly I'll move to his lungs.”

Surprised by how thorough her plan was Nagato was pleased to have her here. “Will Itachi make a full recovery?”

Frowning Tsunade looked away to watch the clouds, her pride being dampened. This wasn’t the only bad news she had. “No, it’s been too long. But I can promise he won’t be coughing blood anytime soon. And with his eyes fully evolved there won’t be any extra strain on his body.”

“Thank you Lady Tsunade, you're help is invaluable.”

“Just Tsunade, please.” Turning back to Nagato, Tsunade kept her tone earnest, speaking from her heart. “I’m here for Naruto, I’ll help him in any way I can.”

Eyes drifting back down to the ring on his desk Nagato played with his options. Tsunade was valuable, worth keeping close. She would thrive in the new hospital and on the field, her medical prowess will be critical. “Well Tsunade, I have a proposal.”

Eyebrow cocked the woman stayed silent, waiting for Nagato to continue.

Lifting the ring off the desk Nagato held it up for Tsunade to examine, his next words not what she had expected. “I would like you to take Obito’s spot and join the Akatsuki.”

Taking a deep breath, Tsunade bit her thumb. Turning she looked Nagato directly in the eyes as she spoke next. “And I need to speak to you about Konan.”

-

Rain pelting the earth the wind for once didn’t howl, seemingly non-existent. It was well into the night, sun closer to rising then just falling. Yet Deidara didn't move, leaning on the metal railing of Naruto’s balcony.

Deidara couldn’t sleep, nor could he eat. He simply stood out in the rain, waiting. Grimichi was with him, puffing on his pipe. He was burning threw his best blend at an alarming rate.

The silence was suffocating, yet neither were willing to speak. The sudden knock on the door caused both to flinch. Turning, Deidara’s mood soured. “What do you want?”

Sighing Jiraiya stepped into the room, journal in his hand. “I came to gather the last of Naruto’s notes.

Letting out a plume of smoke Grimichi didn’t like having Jiraiya here, it should be Naruto’s haven. As if having Jiraiya here now soiled that. “On the desk.”

“Thank you.”

Not getting a reply Jiraiya focused on his goal, gathering the remaining information he needed. Turning to leave Jiraiya couldn’t help but stop at the threshold, looking over his shoulder. “Naruto will come back; the kid doesn’t give up.”

Turning around Deidara squinted at Jiraiya, annoyed that the sack of old bones was still here. “I know that, I’m worried if Naruto is going to carve another piece of himself out to reach his goal.”

Venom dripping in his voice Deidara turned back to the cloudy sky. He really needed to get out of the rain. “I'm tired of Naruto giving away pieces of himself only for those pieces to be stepped on… He doesn’t have many left.”

Not having an answer Jiraiya didn’t respond to Deidara. Turning the man left Naruto’s room, planning to head back to the inn.

It did bring some comfort. Knowing Naruto had so many who loved him, cherished him. The Akatsuki would do anything for Naruto at this point, including going to war. That was more than what the Leaf could say, what Jiraiya could say.

-

Birds chirping behind him, sky bright and fresh, Kakashi leaned back in his chair, sighing.

A new scroll arrived, now sitting on his desk, carried by a hawk. After reading the content within three times over Kakashi had to make a choice.

He was doing that a lot lately; this was an exhausting job.

Kakashi didn’t even have time to read Make Out Tactics.

The knock on his door brought Kakashi out of his self-pity party. Looking at the four standing before him, this was probably the worse idea Kakashi had ever come up with. “Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, and Shikamaru I have a mission for you. It’s an S-class, so please do listen closely.”

“What a drag…” Scratching his head Shikamaru looked at the others to his left.

“What is it, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura had been off since Tsunade left the village. The pink haired beauty throwing herself into managing the hospital. It was clear from the bags under her eyes Sakura hadn’t been sleeping. It was to be expected, they hadn’t received word from Tsunade since her sudden departure. That was until now. Kakashi wondered if it was best to tell Sakura the news or let her learn it on her own.

Sasuke hadn’t been much better, throwing himself headfirst into training. According to the reports the Uchiha had passed out at the training grounds on several occasions.

Both Sai and Shikamaru appeared to be behaving normally. But Kakashi knew better, both using their skills to dig up any information they could find. As a team these four could move a mountain. But that wasn’t their objective.

“I'm sending you to the Hidden Rain, the Akatsuki will be expecting you. You'll be offering your skills and aiding in the capture of the remaining jinchuriki. I expect you to put your emotions aside for this mission, as ninja from this village you will be representing our side of the treaty. It is crucial to cause zero friction or the treaty can be broken.”

See the real problem was team seven and their new appointed leader Shikamaru will be facing Naruto. Naruto was unpredictable and pushing unwanted people into his life wasn’t the best plan. Not when Naruto still struggled with past trauma. But Kakashi had no choice, not when Nagato asked for them. Granted Naruto doesn’t seem to have a problem with Sai, Sakura or Shikamaru. It was Sasuke, Kakashi was worried about. Sending Sasuke was a terrible idea, one that was likely to blow up in Kakashi’s face.

Placing a scroll onto his desk Kakashi pushed it over, Shikamaru was the one to pick it up and glance at the seal before opening it. “This contains information from the leader of the Akatsuki. Nagato expects you to read this over before your arrival.”

Scanning the scroll Shikamaru’s body went ridged, face becoming serious. “Anything else Lord Sixth?” Handing the scroll to Sai next the teen was quick to scan the parchment before passing it on. Each member went from apprehensive to resolute in mere moments. Apparently, this is what team seven wanted, what they’ve been searching for. Answers to the mystery surrounding Naruto Uzumaki, it must be hard for them, Naruto had a hand in their development. He was a ghost, meddling slightly before vanishing with the wind.

“Be careful.” Eyeing his team, Kakashi turned to Shikamaru, hoping the young adult can keep the others in check. “Dismissed.”

Instead of leaving the room out the door like civilized people Team seven let out a chorus of “Right.” Before going up in smoke. Kakashi really hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.

-

The moon was climbing in the sky when Naruto finally collapsed, exhausted but heart light. There were bodies all around him, foxes sound asleep and keeping Naruto warm. Fireflies danced around, along with the full moon the valley was well lit. No shadows for monsters to hide behind. Naruto’s eyes were drifting shut when molten gold caught his attention.

Pushing his body up Naruto looked at Shiryoku, the fox sat proud before standing, his tail swishing behind him. “Come, child.”

They walked silently for some time, coming to the mouth of the mountain. It took Naruto a moment to see the cave entrance, a fire burning within. Feet hitting cold stone Naruto felt his stomach fill with nerves when he saw Chokaku and a fox he had yet to meet.

Bowing her head out of respect Chokaku began to speak, Naruto’s full attention on her. “Naruto, this is Taii, he completes our council and holds the summoning contract while Kurama is sealed away.”

The fox in question screamed of power. His main coat was pitch black. White on all four paws, his tail, and on the tips of his ears. More importantly were Taii’s eyes, they were a deep royal purple. Glinting like amethyst due to the flames. Bowing his head out of respect Naruto took a seat across from the elder, fire to his left. “Naruto, we’ve summoned you here to determine your worth. If you should sign your name in blood on this scroll.”

Upon mention an ancient scroll appeared, Taii wrapped his tail around the decorated piece. Holding it in place.

Looking at the three before him Naruto smiled. “I will not lie to you; I came in the hopes you would lend me your strength. But I will not force you, I will settle just knowing your safe. I don’t have a family, not by blood. I hope with time I can add you to the family I choose, that’s all I ask.”

Taii was quiet, watching Naruto. Then the fox stood, walking forward he put a dainty white paw on Naruto’s hand. The fire exploded out, causing shadows to dance across the cool stone. “We will teach you everything we know, sign your name kit. And we can begin.”

Canine breaking the thick skin on his thumb Naruto had become numb to the pain that the action caused. Smoothly, strokes confident, Naruto signed his name, pausing when he discovered he was the first.

Then the training began.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long! It may be a little rough, I'm currently working through a migraine. I ended up rewriting this chapter, well most of it.... Then I realized how damn long this sucker is! Probably one of the longer chapters I've written so far, and while I could cut it down I don't feel like going back through and finding a good stopping point. So super long chapter!!!! 
> 
> On a more sad note, I may be spotty with updates for awhile, there's a lot going on and my grandmother just got diagnosed with cancer. So I'm going to be spending extra time with the family. 2020 is really a bitch of a year, hopefully we have several wonderful years after this because I'm already beyond done.
> 
> Stay safe out there my lovely readers! I hope everyone is okay, and holding out. I'm always so appreciative of the support given, even if its just about the story. It just makes my day a little brighter and for that I'm extremely thankful!

Warmth, a commodity that many take for granted. It was so easy to achieve, an extra layer of clothing, turning up the thermostat. Yet when taken away, the chill that seeps into one’s bones was hard to chase away.

For Deidara it wasn’t the constant rain that bothered him. It was the chill. It didn’t help the village was nothing but cold rusted metal and mud.

It always stared with his toes, the opened toed sandals the bane of Deidara's very existence. No matter how hard he tried Deidara is never able to avoid all the damn puddles.

Then came Deidara’s hair, the thick blond locks weigh a ton when wet and took forever to dry. It stuck to the back of his neck and made Deidara ache.

Finally was Deidara’s fingers. They grew stiff, any movement or touch causing pain to travel up his poor thin fingers.

After that the cold crept to the rest of his body, traveling up his limbs and down his spine. Deidara never shivered, but his jaw was always tight, fighting it off. It was the reason Deidara avoided the rain, only venturing out to grow numb when his mind couldn’t be calmed.

So now, standing out in the pouring rain, hood doing nothing to block the chill from creeping in, Deidara kept his hands close to his chest. Anger and spite the only thing keeping him remotely warm. There were very few things that burned so hot that Deidara almost exploded like his art. And today, fingers kneading the clay in his palm Deidara contemplated just that.

For Nagato was traveling on very, very thin ice. If it wasn’t for Naruto, Deidara wasn’t sure he would be here.

Out in the rain.

Trying his best to fight off the chill.

Or blow everything to hell.

Deidara hadn’t fully decided what course of action he would take.

Guess it would be decided for him, a group of bodies breaking past the tree line at the boarder of Rain country.

Team Seven should not be any where near The Hidden Rain, Naruto either. Deidara didn’t care that they were the strongest rookie team or the best suited to aid the Akatsuki. Nagato shouldn’t have requested them.

Not after they attacked Deidara and Naruto. Not after Deidara had to watch his partner, his brother take a blow for him. When Deidara thought of team seven he was reminded of his failure. Naruto was mutilated because Deidara hadn’t been strong enough. It kept the blond up at night. Caused him to train his body and mind.

Yet even with all his hard work Deidara wasn’t prepared to see team seven. And if he wasn’t ready there was no way in hell that Naruto was. It was cruel in Deidara’s mind, Naruto would return to find enemies sleeping under the same roof. If would be torture.

It was wrong.

Yet it was Nagato’s command, and Deidara was expected to follow it.

At least Nagato said Deidara could blow team seven sky high if they stepped out of line. He doubted such a thing would happen but still. It brought Deidara a small amount of comfort.

Catching movement from the corner of his eye Deidara looked down to his temporary partner. Hidan looked like how Deidara felt.

About to boil over with rage.

They were probably the worst pair to send out, yet here they were. Watching as team seven drew closer, their faces cautious. That brought Deidara comfort, seeing how the teens slowed over two hundred feet out, not daring to come closer.

It was clear Deidara was going to keep his jaw locked, having no intention on speaking to the Akatsuki’s new guests. Hidan looked up at the teen, sitting cross legged on his clay owl. Deidara looked seconds away from snapping.

So, for once in his rather long life Hidan spoke up, trying to diffuse the situation. “Well hurry the fuck up! I don’t want to be out in this damn rain all day!”

It was Shikamaru who stepped forward, scowl on his lips. He still had nightmares, Naruto’s blood splattering the earth. How the teen smiled and laughed off the wound like it was nothing. How Hidan lapped it up and shivered in ecstasy before carrying the boy away. Leaving Shikamaru and his team unharmed, a fact Shikamaru could never forget. “Of course, lead the way.”

Both the Akatsuki members seemed surprised by how easily team seven rolled with it. Maybe they weren’t completely useless after all. But then Hidan looked to Sasuke, who was boldly staring down Deidara. The man scuffed before pushing off the support beam he had been leaning on. If the Uchiha brat and co really thought they could take Deidara on then they still had a lot of growing up to do. For Deidara hadn’t been idle over the last few months. But that was an issue to address another day, for it was clear to Hidan that any patience his partner had was quickly evaporating.

Turning on his heel Hidan lifted his hand, signaling over his shoulder for the others to follow. Much to Hidan’s surprise Deidara jumped from his creation, sending it up high into the sky before detonating it. Giving the blond a sideways glance Hidan couldn’t help but sigh, scratching the back of his head. “This is so fucked.”

Catching Hidan’s words Deidara looked over his shoulder, squinting at his new shadows. Would Naruto consider this a betrayal? Or accept it for the act of desperation it truly was? Conflicted and still all to ready to burst Deidara snapped his head forward, voice dark as he responded to Hidan. “For once we agree my man.”

The walk back to the tower was quick, but not quick enough. The cold effectively seeping into Deidara’s fingers the boy scowled down at his hand, clay poorly sculpted in his palm. Thankfully, walking into the shadow created by his home Deidara knew he wouldn’t be cold for long.

Entering the building it was Kisame who was waiting for them, his smile wide. “The Kazekage and his team arrived, Nagato summoned us to the conference room.”

“Figured.” Scratching the back of his head Hidan looked to Deidara poking his cloak. The man seemed to be talking to the blond until a toad emerged from within Deidara’s clothing. “Any news?”

Bringing out his pipe Grimichi looked over Team Seven, His eyes were guarded, body tense. Something flashed in his eyes that nobody could place. “No, not yet.”

“It’s been a week.” Nodding in agreement Grimichi took a big puff before looking to Hidan to respond.

“I know.”

Not in the mood to continue this conversation out in the rain Deidara was quick to push past Kisame, heading deeper within. It seemed everyone knew better than to push the blond, silently following his brisk pace.

Pushing hard on the double wooden doors Deidara took a moment to look over the room, nodding at Gaara before he ventured deeper into the room. His silent footsteps seemed to be defining, Deidara’s cold blue eyes freezing everyone in their seats.

For a split moment Deidara’s eyes landed on Itachi, challenging the Uchiha to speak. The blond was wound tight, ready to snap at any moment. A ticking time bomb. Itachi didn’t look away until the others began to enter the room. It was almost to much, tension so thick one could choke on it. While Itachi seemed almost relieved to see his brother, the other Akatsuki did not feel the same. It was clear Team Seven was unwelcome.

Freezing at the entryway it was Sakura who spoke first, voice choked, hurt. “M-master?”

Leaned back, cloak covering her body Tsunade had her hair tied back in a high ponytail, blond hair cascading over her shoulders. Nestled between Sasori and an empty chair at Nagato’s left Tsunade slowly turned her head. All of Team Seven flinched back at Tsunade’s forehead protector, slash clear as day. Tsunade didn’t speak, for she didn’t need to. Her heart ached for her dearest student, but Tsunade had made her choice. She was here for Naruto, to make amends. Tsunade didn’t have an ounce of regret, which shinned in her light brown eyes.

Eyes leaving his former Hokage Shikamaru’s eyes drifted to Tamari, relieved to see her rather calm. It seemed Team Gaara was on solid ground with the Akatsuki, unlike him and his team.

It was Sasori who spoke out, eyes flicking between Kankuro and Team Seven, clearly unsatisfied. “We ask for the best and they send us children?”

Growling Kankuro pushed himself forward, planning to speak his mind before Gaara glared him down. The Sasori wasn’t truly challenging them, only the ninja from the Leaf. And while Gaara did owe his comrades, it wasn’t his place to stop this fight.

Leaning back Nagato was slightly surprised when Deidara took his seat next to Konan, eyes meeting his. The blond looked almost feral, yet he still acknowledged his place, that Nagato was the alpha. Nagato’s word was law, and even if it pained Deidara he would follow Nagato, even if he only did it for Naruto.

One hand on the table Nagato used his free hand to signal everyone to sit. Team Seven took the four empty chairs across from Team Gaara. Hidan and Kisame shut the doors before also taking their seats. Hidan was quick to slide into his chair, eyes lingering on Deidara for a moment before he slouched, kicking his feet up. As expected Kisame took his seat by Itachi, eyes landing on Sasuke as the youngest Uchiha took his seat.

When Nagato spoke his voice filtered out, full of power and authority, quickly silencing anyone who thought to speak. “Team Seven is here as our guests, I suggest you learn to treat them as such Sasori.” Purple eyes landing on the puppet master Nagato didn’t need to threaten the member, his stare enough. “Such behavior will not be tolerated. That goes for everyone in this room. We will be working together from now on, I expect everyone to be civil, respectful.”

There were an array of nods and mumbled affirmatives from everyone in the room, Nagato couldn’t help but smile at this, enjoying the power he possessed. Nagato remained quiet as he looked over Team Seven once more, judging them. They were observant, quick. It was clear team seven was skimming over every member, eyes landing on the empty seat at Nagato’s left. Naruto’s seat. Konan may be Nagato’s right hand, but Naruto quickly took claim of his left.

It was Sakura who built up the courage to speak, curiosity burning in her eyes as she looked to her master. “Where is Naruto?”

Deidara tensed, leaning forward to stare Sakura down, his gaze intense. Sakura had clearly asked the wrong question and set off the blond. She expected curses, bombs even, yet Sakura got her answer, clipped and to the point. “Training.”

It was clear they weren’t getting any more details on the matter, so Sai cleared his throat, fake smile on his lips. He was trying his best to diffuse the situation, carefully pulling Sakura back in her seat and out of Deidara’s line of sight. “Should we begin?”

Observing the pale teen Nagato simply nodded before he began to speak, getting everyone up to date. “I requested a team from the Hidden Sand and Leaf to show not only our strength but allies. As you know Obito has survived all these years and planned to use me to bring back Madara and start the Fourth Great Ninja War. He plans to destroy us all; we must stop him.”

“And for that we need to get the other villages to agree to stand by us.” Shikamaru spoke with his eyes closed, chin resting on his hand.

Nagato smiled, nodding at the Nara, pleased Shikamaru was quick on his feet. “Indeed, of course this won’t be easily accomplished, for we still plan to catch the remaining Jinchuriki.”

It was Gaara who spoke next, arms crossed and face blank. “Without Naruto it won’t be easy, but I do believe with me here offering support the rogue Jinchuriki will see reason.”

“The others will not be easy, Cloud is my biggest concern. The Raikage will not give up his brother.” Sasori was leaned back, his new body out for display, mostly hidden by the thick robs of the Akatsuki cloak. He was right of course, and Nagato was currently working on a solution for that exact problem.

Hands crossed and chin resting on them, Nagato leaned forward, looking over every member in the room. For now they must focus on Obito, the threat he holds far more dangerous. Without Naruto here their defenses had been greatly weakened. Nagato needed to make sure everything here was secure before he even thinks about moving forward. So, when he spoke up Nagato knew most wouldn’t be pleased with his demands, but it must be done. For he also needed to make sure everyone would work together. They were all cogs in a very intricate machine, one faulty piece and they would crumble. Until Naruto returned Nagato planned to get everyone working together seamlessly. Otherwise they would be removed.

“Sakura, you will be with Tsunade. She’s been training new personal for our hospital. The Rain has been lacking in proper medical care for some time, we will be correcting that mistake starting today.”

Seeing that the women in question were pleased with his choice Nagato pushed onward. “Sasori, I want you to wrangle in all your little spies, make sure no stone is unturned. I want Obito’s location. Sai, Kankuro you will aid Sasori.”

Leaning back in his chair Nagato sighed, eyes scanning the remaining members. “Now, who can fly?”

Scanning the respective show of hands Nagato chewed on his next words for a moment. “Temari, Gaara, Deidara, and Kakazu, I want you four to be our eyes and ears. Without Naruto our defenses are weakened, I want a perimeter established. Our rain ninja can help man the walls, but I want two of you in the air. Konan I would like you to lead them, and our ninja. You know this village better than anyone.”

Nagato had spoken so softly to the woman, she looked drained, pale. Yet she nodded, Konan’s cloak covered the lower section of her face, keeping her frowning lips hidden. Yet the ones that knew Konan could see it in her eyes.

“Grimichi how good is your range?”

Popping up from Deidara’s collar the toad in question let out a plume of smoke, smirking when Deidara swatted it away. “I can cover the village, maybe a few miles past.”

Nodding Nagato smiled at the toad, an action he did rarely. “Then you’ll be with me, I want a thumb on everyone at every moment.”

Shrugging the toad jumped in the air, flipping before landing on Nagato’s shoulder. The next time he exhaled Grimichi made sure to tilt his head away from Nagato as he continued his speech. The last thing the toad wanted to do was blow smoke in the face of their leader, such disrespect wouldn’t be tolerated.

“Now, Jiraiya is currently working on decoding a jutsu for us. Shikamaru I would like you to aid him. It is of top priority that we learn this Jutsu. Kisame, Hidan, I received word this morning that Han, the Jinchuriki of the Five-tails has offered himself willingly.”

Off to the side Gaara seemed to relax slightly, pleased that one Jinchuriki was willing to step forward so soon. It was good, but unexpected. The jinchuriki were built to suffer, their lives filled to the brim with tragedy. So, in a way Gaara shouldn’t be surprised that one of them had been so willing to step forward. To stop the pain and torment that came with their existence. Naruto was still determined to bring peace, the jinchuriki were also apart of that goal. Smiling slightly as Nagato’s next words caught his attention Gaara focused back onto the leader as he spoke to his members.

Voice growing cold, stern, Nagato looked both men down, pinning them in their sets. “He is our guest, treat him as such.”

Now came the real problem Nagato mused. “Itachi, Sasuke, you will remain here with me. Out of all the ninja in this room we are the best suited to face against Obito, that is if we improve our skills. Drastically and urgently.”

That caused everyone in the room to tense as the Uchiha brothers locked eyes. Both had a myriad of emotions shinning in their eyes, but it was Deidara who seemed to hold the most hate. Nagato had just replaced Naruto, thinking that the Uchiha scum could even hold a candle to his friend. Chair screeching on tile Deidara got to his feet, daring to level Nagato with a deadly glare. “Naruto’s baley gone a week and you’re already replacing him?”

For a moment, Nagato’s eyes softened, only the ones looking caught it before the man quickly swiped the vulnerability away. “I’ve placed all my faith in Naruto, but I nor anyone else knows when he will return. Obito isn’t a fool, he would be wise to attack now while we are weakened, I’m trying to make counter measures for that inevitable attack.”

“And what? Two of Obito’s clearly weaker kin have any chance?” Pointing to Sasuke, Deidara let his anger flow, venom dripping into his voice. “What happens when Naruto returns, and he finds that fucking snake sleeping in his home huh? Did you ever think about that?!”

Hidan, Sasori and Tsunade all looked to Nagato then, feeling rightfully the same as Deidara. Even if they didn’t speak against the plans, they didn’t support them. Especially Tsunade, she witnessed the cracks in Naruto back in the Leaf, the boy was barley keeping it together. Over the years was broken down, even if he were able to gather most of the pieces, each time the boy couldn’t scavenge them all. Some were left behind, making Naruto weaker and weaker over the years. Naruto needed to be supported, carefully put back together with pieces of others, any progress that has been made would surly crumble now.

If Naruto had been given warning, proper time to prepare, but he wouldn’t get that now. Of course, it was clear to Tsunade that Nagato knew this as well, yet he carried on regardless. She couldn’t decide if that was because Nagato believed Naruto could handle it, or if Nagato just didn’t care.

But as Nagato slammed his palm down, causing Deidara to waver Tsunade realized she wouldn’t be getting an answer. Not today at least.

“Don’t raise your voice to me Deidara, next time it will not be tolerated. Naruto will be expected to follow orders just like everyone else. If he or anyone else can’t, then they will be removed.” Pinching the bridge of his nose Nagato took a deep breath continuing, hoping his words hit a cord with Deidara and didn’t set the blond off further. “The threat we face is world ending Deidara, sacrifices will have to be made to survive, Naruto knows that better than anyone.”

Grimichi hissed at that, scowling up at Nagato before promptly leaving his shoulder and joining Deidara. The blond was quiet for some time, eyes wide and watching Nagato closely. Then he turned, heading for the door. His voice was dark, filled to the brim with so many emotions it would take time to place them all. But anger and betrayal seemed to be the strongest. “I thought we all silently agreed to stop Naruto from making those sacrifices.”

Turning enough to face Nagato, Deidara ignored the rest in the room, how team seven seemed to be hanging off every word. Piecing together a picture with every scrap of information this conversation was offering. Deidara had long ago made a promise, one to protect Naozumi, that never changed, not when he learned Naozumi was truly Naruto. Not when Naruto told them the truth. Not ever.

Naruto Uzumaki was Deidara one and only brother, Deidara would protect him. No matter the cost, if that meant turning his back to Nagato, the man he swore allegiance too then so be it. Deep down Deidara knew he was untouchable. If anything were to happen to him Naruto would burn the world to ash. It was still risky, a gamble, but one Deidara was willing to make. For he didn’t agree with Nagato, not about this.

Naruto does needs to sort out his trauma, work on it and heal. But he needs to do it on his time, Nagato shouldn’t have forced this. No matter the outcome, it was wrong.

Nagato had made a mistake, now he would have to face the consequences.

“You’re more like an Uchiha than an Uzumaki, keeping the tradition of kicking Naruto when he’s already down.”

“Deidara!” Konan had pushed her wheelchair back then, grey eyes shinning with hurt. Yet Deidara didn’t regret his words, pushing on the heavy wooden doors and making his leave.

The room was silent for some time, that was until Nagato got to his feet, eyes cold. But then Hidan stood, lifting his palms up in surrender. “Let me talk to the brat, he’s been cagey since Naruto left, I can calm him down.”

Appraising Hidan for some time Nagato finally nodded, he knew allowing Sasuke and the rest of team seven here was a risk. But he knew Naruto could handle it, more over if the younger Uzumaki was here Nagato was sure Naruto would have done the same thing. He would have to talk to Deidara later, after he cooled down. Nagato should have before, explained his reasoning. It wasn’t the time to fight amongst themselves, they would only make it that much easier for Obito.

With Hidan quickly chasing after Deidara, Nagato was left with everyone else. Pinching the bridge of his nose once more Nagato tried his best to push aside the guilt for now, addressing everyone as he made his leave. “You have your tasks. Team Seven and Team Gaara, get settled into your rooms. We will have lunch prepared, afterward I expect everyone to get to work. Dismissed.”

-

Ushering for the others to follow, Nagato began to descend, his two new shadows at his heals. The basement was massive, spanning far past the tower itself. Seals were painted on every surface, done by the one and only Naruto. He had wanted a place to train, where he didn’t need to hold back. After making sure that this place was could absorb a tailed-beast bomb Naruto demanded Nagato train with him.

At first, Nagato declined the offer, but he learned very quickly you didn’t say no to Naruto. The blond had a secret weapon, one that would break the strongest of wills.

Naruto puffed out his bottom lip and pouted.

Nagato hated how easily that worked.

The two haven’t had much time together, but their bond had quickly grown after Nagato learned the truth. Naruto Uzumaki was a miracle, one Nagato loved and wanted to keep hidden away. It was his plan at first, Nagato was determined to face Obito alone, confident in his ability. But that quickly changed when they faced Obito.

He hadn’t been strong enough, Nagato would carry that for the rest of his life. How he failed Naruto, Konan and everyone else. Nagato claimed to be a god, yet he couldn’t vanquish a single Uchiha. It was then that Nagato realized things had to change. Truthfully, he summoned Sasuke here in hopes that with the Uchiha brothers and himself they could best Obito without Naruto involvement.

It may break Naruto’s trust, but if it meant the poor boy no longer needed to fight Nagato was willing to make that sacrifice. Just like Naruto, Nagato was willing to give everything away to protect his precious people.

Of course, deep down Nagato prayed that Naruto would understand, continue to stand by his side. Only time would tell, Deidara’s response had shaken Nagato’s resolve. For Deidara knew Naruto best, and it was clear Deidara believed Naruto would take this as an ultimate betrayal.

Nagato felt his heart bleed at Deidara’s cruel words, they had cut him so deep, reaching his soul. Nagato would surly crumble besides Naruto if Deidara’s words came true.

But such thoughts needed to be pushed aside for now, for it was time to grow stronger, reach for the stars. And hopefully grasp them.

Cracking his neck Nagato smiled when both Itachi and Sasuke seemed to pause as the Six Paths appeared before them. Leaning against the far wall Nagato lowered himself so he could focus. “Now, show me what you got.”

Sasuke hadn’t expect Deidara to speak so strongly against Nagato. Anywhere else Sasuke was sure such an action would have led to a swift death. Yet that wasn’t what had taken place, and Sasuke was able to witness how to brothers should act towards one another. For that was what Naruto and Deidara were, brothers.

Shikamaru was positive Naruto hadn’t told anyone about his identity until after he escaped from the Leaf. Which meant Naruto had lied to everyone for years, lied to Deidara. Yet Deidara seemed to forgive the other, accepting the truth in stride. It even seemed like their bond had grown stronger.

Sure, the betrayal Naruto had been a part of wasn’t anything like what Itachi had done to Sasuke and the rest of the clan. But seeing Deidara speak so fiercely on Naruto’s behalf have Sasuke hope. Hope that one day maybe he and Itachi could once again have a similar bond.

Looking over to his brother Sasuke did notice the thick bandages under Itachi’s mesh shirt. Sasuke was curious, questions on the tip of his tongue. Even now he was concerned for his brother. It was clear the fight with Obito wasn’t something to scuff at. Konan was proof of that, but Nagato and the others seemed unharmed. So why was Itachi sporting such thick wrappings?

Sasuke needed more time to adjust, talk to his team and throw ideas off one another. There were so many new clues, so much information to weed through. They all had questions they needed answered, manly about Naruto himself. But it was clear Sasuke wouldn’t be getting any answered.

For Nagato had instantly sent out three of his Pains, not pulling a single punch. It was apparent Sasuke had to focus, all his attention now solely on dodging.

-

Fake smile still plastered on his face Sai tried his best not to anger the puppet before him. Sasori’s body hand changed, according to the reports his original body had been destroyed. Kabuto shattering his body into a thousand pieces. Now the puppet seemed stronger, quieter. There was no clanking of wood or squeaks from his joints. But what was more important was the fact that Sasori willingly walked around so exposed, no protective exterior puppet to work as a shield.

Rumor is that Naruto had given Sasori special wood from Mount Myōboku. Its properties opening a whole new world of possibilities for the puppet master.

Currently the man worked silently on a scroll, he had given Kankuro a verbal lashing earlier. Apparently Sasori took offence to the teen’s lack of skill with puppets. Not that Sai could disagree with the master, for he was right. After seeing what Sasori was capable of Kankuro was rather well… underwhelming.

Sasori had been harsh, cruel even. But it seemed to be his way to push Kankuro to improve. Sai was shocked that it was working, for Kankuro was currently hunched over Sasori’s worktable trying to create a new puppet. The fact that they didn’t fight still surprised Sai, it was clear they didn’t like one another.

It seemed the only person refusing to work with everyone is Deidara. Sai wasn’t surprised by this, he and part of his team did attack Deidara and defeat Naruto. Surly that would upset anyone. Yet Deidara had been so ruthless, his words clearly causing Nagato some form of pain and regret. Sai found himself happy when Nagato had let it go, for Sai found it wrong to punish the blond. In many ways Deidara had been right.

But surely Deidara would come around, the rest of them had. 

Impending doom had a way to bring people together, eyes falling back on his own scroll Sai continued to paint. Sasori wanted to use his Super Beast Scroll to send messages and explore the land. Overall Sai found himself comfortable here, every man in this room was an artist. Strong in their craft.

Maybe Sai could be like Naruto, make friends with these people.

-

Clacking of heels filling the air Sakura couldn’t help but stare. Her master was almost unrecognizable. Her hair was now in a high ponytail, headband now securely in place. It broke Sakura’s heart seeing the slash across the seal. Tsunade’s normal black heels had been changed for blue high heel boots, cargo pants meeting the footwear and kept in place by tape. Black mesh covered by a lose grey long sleeve shirt Tsunade’s form wasn’t hidden by the Akatsuki cloak she wore.

Tsunade loved the Leaf village, yet she was willing to let it go because her love for Naruto was stronger.

Sakura couldn’t decide if that made this change better or worse.

Her master was safe though, so that was a plus.

It was clear Tsunade had been busy, several of the Akatsuki members had been injured. Both Konan and Itachi seemed in poor shape. Itachi had looked tired, throat bound in thick bandages. He was even paler than Sakura remembered.

But it was Konan that Sakura was worried about. She hadn’t noticed at the meeting, until Nagato had dismissed them. Konan had been in a wheelchair. Konan already looked on the verge of keeling over, it was clear she should still be in bed. Sakura felt the urge to help burn hotly in her gut, her fingers itching to get ahold of Konan’s records.

Once they left the tower Tsunade mumbled that the other woman has nerve damage, currently paralyzed from the waist down. Konan only woke yesterday and was still too weak to attempt any jutsu. For now, until her strength has returned no one knows if she will be able to move around freely again.

Not knowing the bond between Konan and Naruto, Sakura was still able to understand the weight of Tsunade’s next words, for they were laced with worry. “Naruto doesn’t know.”

Sakura couldn’t find the words, so she opted to stay quiet as Tsunade led them into the rain. The hospital wasn’t far.

-

Konan sat at the table, the head of the anbu by her side. A map was laid out across the table and Konan was quick to give orders, her voice softer than usual. Her hands were shaking, and she was drowsy from the medication Tsunade ordered her to take.

She had been surprised to wake and see the fellow woman in her colors. Not that Konan minded, she agreed with Nagato when he brought up the idea that Tsunade could be a good replacement. Her medical skills were priceless. It’s funny when Konan first thought about that her mind wandered to Naruto and Itachi. Konan never could have imagined Tsunade’s skills would be used on Konan herself.

Yet the ninja refused to get her hopes up, the way Tsunade looked at Konan dampened her spirits. Konan had a feeling she would never walk again. Fists pressing down into her numb legs Konan refused to cry, there was hope. Konan was positive she would be able to perform jutsu once her chakra replenished. So, while she could never walk, run, dance with the man she loved, Konan wouldn’t be bound to this chair.

It was still a bitter pill to swallow.

The other members hadn’t taken the news well, even if they didn’t show it. Kakazu had taken to shadowing Konan once they left the tower. Deidara had given her a rose made of clay, the piece now cherished in her rooms. Kisame had offered her a cup of ramen, making sure to mention, with pleasure he found Naruto’s stash.

Nagato hand gotten to his knees, bowing before her as he gave a broken apology. He blamed himself, even though Nagato wasn’t to blame. Only Obito was to blame. The man was smart, aiming for her because she was Nagato’s weakness. Yet it failed because Konan refused to allow that damned man to win.

Konan was strong, she would endure.

After setting up teams and shifts Konan pushed herself back by using the wheels of her chair. She needed sleep, and thankfully the anbu could contact her directly from her rooms. Once she regained her strength Konan will be taking shifts, the people in this village too precious to lose.

She also wanted to make sure this land was safe for when Naruto returned. The boy will mirror Nagato, blame himself for Konan’s current state. It won’t be easy to get the child to believe otherwise but Konan was determined. Naruto didn’t need to harbor any more guilt; his heart wouldn’t be able to take it.

When her mind drifted to Deidara Konan frowned, she needed to meet with the boy first. For he was also hurting, needing comfort. Konan hadn’t been comfortable with Nagato bringing team seven here, but she understood it, supported it. Maybe her gentle words could soothe Deidara, at least until Naruto returned.

Then they would know for sure, Naruto would be quick to speak his mind.

-

Eyes vigilant, Deidara did another sweep of the village. There was nothing of interest and soon he found himself returning to his current partner. Considering the mood Deidara couldn’t help but snicker at the state of Gaara. It seemed Deidara wasn’t the only one that hated the rain.

Gaara looked like a drowned cat, hair stuck to his pale skin and clothes sopping wet. Not that Deidara was any better.

Deidara had been surprised Konan had paired them for the watch, figuring the Kazekage would be with his sister. Dipping under the sand canopy Gaara had created Deidara found himself pleased.

They didn’t need to talk, not really. Both were content to sit and stew in their own thoughts. Deidara welcomed the simple comfort Gaara provided. Both worried desperately about Naruto, not knowing his current state was eating them both alive.

It didn’t help that after his little outburst Deidara knew he was on thin ice.

At least Hidan was able to talk Deidara down, well mostly.

It wasn’t that Deidara didn’t understand Nagato’s plan. He simply didn’t like it. It didn’t help that Nagato had thrown out such an empty threat in attempts to calm Deidara. Everyone knew without Naruto everything would fall apart, and without Deidara, Naruto’s world would crumble.

Gaara had said it best. Naruto fully relied on Deidara, and Deidara now fully relied on Naruto. Without one, the other would fall. It was rather dangerous, mostly for Naruto, Deidara now his biggest weak point.

They had become so intertwined Deidara didn’t think it was possible to separate them now. Which is why Deidara refused to be weak, needing to become stronger. Deidara wanted to protect Naruto, to fight back his demons. Deidara would have reach new heights of strength.

Deidara just hoped Nagato didn’t become one of those demons. For at that point Deidara would be lost, letting Nagato live would hurt Naruto. But so would killing him.

The oldest Uzumaki was an idiot, something Deidara was very eager to voice.

He just hoped speaking out wouldn’t get him killed.

Who would have thought one team, four people, would cause such a cluster fuck.

-

Scowling up at the grey clouds Shikamaru sighed as he followed a toad. Naruto’s apparent summon that traveled with him back from Mount Myōboku. Such devotion was rare, Shikamaru only seeing something similar with Kakashi and Tsunade.

Of course, Grimichi wasn’t the only one to show Naruto devotion. Deidara’s words still lingered in the back of Shikamaru’s mind. It wasn’t the delivery of the words that stuck but the deeper meaning. Shikamaru couldn’t shake off the weight of Deidara’s words.

What did Deidara mean by sacrifices? Sure, Naruto left the Leaf, became a rogue, and was captured and tortured. He did take a massive blow from Hidan to save Asuma, was poisoned by Orochimaru. But it was like Deidara was talking about something else. Something far deeper and earth shattering.

But that wasn't the only thing that got under Shikamaru’s skin. It was also Naruto’s clear hate for Sasuke, and subsequently Deidara and most of the Akatsuki.

Sasuke had been adamant that he never met Naruto, maybe for a split second in passing but they never spoke. So what on earth caused Naruto to hate the youngest Uchiha? It wasn’t Itachi, for he was all to eager to gain Sasuke’s forgiveness.

And while it could be jealously, that just didn’t fit with Naruto. And why would he be jealous? Naruto had Deidara, their bond far to cherished to be considered lesser than Itachi’s bond with Naruto.

Thinking back to how the pair acted when stopping Hidan and Kakazu from Killing Asuma and the rest of their team another question sparked in the back of Shikamaru’s mind. One he kicked himself for not asking sooner.

How was Naruto always there to save everyone? Stop tragedy and kill the wicked. 

The wave.

Orochimaru.

Gaara.

Asuma.

Danzo.

The rest of the council.

All these situations would have left The Leaf weakened, broken, and hurt. Yet each time Naruto had come and saved them.

How? There was no way to know all that, not even with the informants Naruto possessed. Plus, he didn’t have Nagato’s support until after escaping the Leaf. So how was Naruto able to know exact locations and times, weaknesses, and strengths. It was like Naruto had a cheat sheet, a way to see into the future.

Wincing as the rain seemed to pelt down harder Shikamaru was relieved when the inn came into view. Pushing his racing thoughts away for now he silently followed Grimichi into the inn.

Shikamaru didn’t know what he was expecting but finding Jiraiya in a heap of paperwork wasn’t it. the man was mumbling to himself, chewing on a pen. Shikamaru scanned over different sketches, one catching his attention. Shikamaru’s stomach sank as Jiraiya finally looked up.

The teen didn’t even try to stop his next words, everything coming together, why Naruto was gone. If he was truly training no longer mattered, Nagato must have sent the boy away to keep him safe. For Shikamaru was reading the notes now.

Recognizing the familiar seal that Shikamaru had studied for many nights. The same seal that created a boy clouded in mystery. But this seal was slightly different, a new circle added, in a script different from the rest.

Obito had physical contact with Naruto, meaning he had time to access the boy’s seal. Obito must have cut the boy off from the demon fox. Meaning Naruto’s greatest weapon was out of reach.

“Well shit.”


	35. Chapter 35

Tucked away, deep in the earth, sat a cavern. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, droplets of water rolling down before dropping to the smooth floor. An earwig scurried across the cave walls, quick to hide away from the light coming from deeper within. Flames flickered, eating away at the torches hung from the walls.

If one were to follow the light, they would come upon a throne. It had been carved from the cave, sleek and smooth. The menacing thing wasn’t empty, for a man had claimed the throne for himself. He sat there, one leg crossed over the other, ankle resting on his knee. It looked as if the man didn’t have a care in the world, resting his head in the palm of his hand. His free hand was also perched on an armrest, fingers drumming away.

This man was a king, earth bowing to him. Yet he didn’t have a kingdom.

Eyes closed Obito’s face was stoic, yet his thoughts were a different story.

Nothing had gone to plan. Obito had been so delicate, constructing everything with care. Yet every house of cards he built a sudden gust of wind blew it down.

Naruto Uzumaki was the wind.

The child never should have been able to leave the village in the first place. Obito had been positive that the boy would stay exactly where he had left him. With Naruto’s slaughtered parents gripping his little crib. Yet the boy vanished, Obito thought that originally Danzo had snatched the child but that was quicky proven false.

Obito was growing frustrated that the Akatsuki had yet to find the child, he was furious when the truth was revealed. That Naruto had been hiding in plain sight. The brat knew his name, his identity.

How?

How, it was the question that kept spiraling in Obito’s mind, causing the Uchiha to silently seethe with rage.

Knowing that he wouldn’t be getting any answers here in this cave Obito opened his eye, sharingan blaring. If Naruto Uzumaki wanted to play Obito had every intention to oblige, now it was his turn.

-

An explosion rumbled, shaking the tower at its foundation. Deep in the bowels of the tower two forces clashed, weapons at the ready. Blood was splattered across the training grounds. But that didn’t stop Hidan from charging forward.

Deidara was able to jump back just in time, missing the lethal scythe and taking to the air on a clay bird. Getting distance between them Deidara didn’t hesitate to rain bombs down on Hidan. Smirking as the man was thrown into a wall.

Scowling Hidan spit to the side before gazing up. Voice gruff Hidan began to make lines of blood. “Get down here!”

Chucking his blade Hidan waited until the last moment to yank on the cord. His scythe connected with Deidara, bringing him to the ground. Rolling Deidara was quick to get to his feet, pausing as he looked down at his leg. Blood sluggishly dripping from a gaping wound. He scuffed as Hidan brought his scythe to his lips, smile hungry. “Gotcha little shit.”

The pull was instant but Deidara smirked behind his cloak as he spoke out. “Sorry Hidan my man but not this time.”

Eyes widening Hidan looked down, noticing the small spider bomb as it hopped at his feet. “Fuck.”

The explosion knocked Hidan back, using it as the opening he needed Deidara was quick to charge. Aiming for Hidan's ritual circle. Feet sliding Deidara smeared the blood before pulling out two kunai, ready for round six.

Hidan had found Deidara after the teen’s patrol. Deidara had been soaked to the bone, yet that dangerous aura hadn’t left the teen after his outburst. Hidan tried talking to Deidara, coaxing him to calm, but it was clear Deidara’s fury was too fresh and he needed time to work on it on his own. Going behind the kids back Hidan went to Konan, suggesting that they pair Gaara with Deidara. Both were feircly loyal to Naruto, and Gaara was likely to level Deidara out.

Hidan was rather pleased to see his idea worked, it seems forty-to hours in the pouring rain would mellow anyone out. After that it wasn’t hard to get the blond down to the training grounds. At first Hidan was slightly confused, Deidara was slow, seeming to be in constant pain. It took extra prodding to find out Deidara and the cold weren’t very compatible.

Once the teen warmed up however, Hidan had to watch himself. For Deidara was ruthless, not hesitating to land lethal blows. Hidan would be lying if he said he wasn’t having fun. 

Deidara and Nagato had yet to have a chat, Deidara being out of reach. Deidara had to admit he was surprised, but thankful. Really, he just needed time to cool off and think. But there was one thing that Deidara couldn’t move past, the reason why he was down here pushing himself far beyond his limits.

He was the reason Naruto had fallen, had been captured. Every time Deidara’s gaze landed on team seven he was remined of that. Nagato wasn’t just hurting Naruto with this decision but Deidara as well. It bothered Deidara that two members and their wellbeing could be so easily disregarded. Deidara was under the impression that Nagato cared, was his assumption wrong?

Train of thought interrupted as a new group approached Deidara growled, standing up to his full height. Discarding his destroyed cloak Hidan patted down his chest and pants, cleaning himself off before Using this as a perfect opportunity to attack.

“Pay attention! I’m not done!”

Hair dancing in the wind Deidara reached behind his back. He hadn’t wanted to use this yet; the gift Naruto had given. But Deidara had little choice. Fingers gripping rough leather Deidara pulled at his katana, whipping it out just in time Deidara was able to mostly block the attack.

The first blade dug deep into Deidara’s shoulder, but he stopped Hidan’s scythe by lodging his katana in between the first and second blade. Furious Deidara pulled with all his might, bending backwards. Dislodging Hidan, Deidara sent the man flying over him, quick to lodge his foot deep into Hidan’s stomach as he passed.

Not flinching when Hidan’s scythe was dislodged from his body Deidara turned, watching Hidan roll a few feet before coming to a stop. “Dumbass that almost took off my head!”

Coughing Hidan chuckled before rolling onto his back, his head falling to the side to address the newcomers. “What do you fuckers want?”

“Nothing, simply came to do the same as you.” Kisame was confident as always gripping at Samehada.

Not really interested Deidara shrugged, hissing at his shoulder. Walking forward Deidara made sure to kick Hidan in the ribs as he spoke to him. It always unnerved Deidara how Hidan would always grin, shiver while in pain. “Again?”

Cocking an eyebrow Hidan showed his teeth as he watched blood roll down Deidara’s shoulder and leg. “Shouldn’t you get that checked out?”

Looking down at his own wounds Deidara knew Hidan was probably right, he did just get his arms back. Tsunade giving him a clean bill of health, yet the anger, the hot rage had yet to subside. There was to much energy Deidara needed to work through before he could consider calling it a night. “What this? It’s nothing, hm.”

Grunting Hidan got to his feet rubbing at his side. Truthfully, he could keep going, but he was losing interest. He had to be careful when sparring with Deidara, he didn’t have the amazing healing capabilities of Naruto. Hidan really shouldn’t skewer two of his teammates in the same year. It also didn’t help they had company, Hidan wanted to remove Deidara while he had a chance. Hidan has the blond so riled up Deidara would surly welcome another fight. “Think I’m done kid, I’m getting antsy. Not a good combo.”

It seemed their conversation caught the other’s attention, for they grew closer. It was Sasuke who spoke first, much to Deidara’s displeasure. “I don’t remember you using a blade during our battle.”

“Because I didn’t have it.” The blade was Deidara’s most cherished possession, crafted by Naruto himself. The blade was sleek, polished to perfection, an inscription going down both sides. Much to Deidara’s surprise the hilt was encrusted with sapphires, which were placed perfectly. The gems didn’t cut into Deidara’s palm like he would have thought. It may not be to par with Naruto’s twin blades, but thanks to the boy’s genius Deidara’s new katana was close.

Seeming to ponder his words Sasuke stepped forward, fingers curling around his own blade. “Such a short time, can you truly wield it?”

Snorting Deidara rolled his eyes, anger already making the room climb in temperature. “Obviously.”

Eye twitching Sasuke tried to be civil, but Deidara’s words from the other day still burned hot in the back of his head. He and the others had time to talk this morning, and all agreed Deidara signaling out Sasuke the way he did didn’t make sense. It seemed that Shikamaru had a theory, he had been twitchy, yet he didn’t voice it. So Sasuke was left confused and annoyed. Asking Itachi wasn’t something Sasuke was ready to do, and it was clear no one else would even consider it.

So, Sasuke should just ask the source, address this problem head on. “I want to know what you meant, about Naruto learning about me being here. And why you and Naruto seem to have such a problem with me.”

“Call it for what it is, hate.”

Anger growing Sasuke stepped in closer, ignoring Sakura as she tried to grab at his arm. “Why? I never met Naruto before the Land of Waves, even then I could tell for some reason he singled me out.”

Letting out a long breath Deidara looked between the other Akatsuki members in the room. Kisame was simply curious, playful smirk on his lips. It was clear he was eagerly waiting for a fight to break lose. Hidan was still at Deidara’s side. He was tense, clearly irritated but not moving to speak out either. And Itachi, he kept his eyes on Deidara and Deidara alone. As if waiting for Deidara to attack his little brother.

It was frustrating, before now Itachi seemed to always seek Naruto out, but it was clear now that with Sasuke back Itachi no longer had a need for Naruto. Anger spiking Deidara turned back to Sasuke. Nagato had been clear before, no one else was to know the truth about Naruto, the time travel. Unless Naruto himself disclosed. Itachi, Kisame and Hidan wouldn’t dare disobey such an order and Deidara wouldn’t consider it either. But it wasn’t because of Nagato’s order, but Deidara’s loyalty to Naruto.

Taking a deep breath Deidara gave a smile, grip tightening on his katana. “It doesn’t concern you, leave it alone.”

“I would have to disagree. It’s about me, I should be given an explanation.”

It was clear Sasuke was growing more impatient, but Deidara didn’t give a damn. Sasuke clearly believed he was owed the explanation. It was like everything else when it comes to this clan, he entitlement that comes along with his name. Itachi had it, Obito had it. All Uchiha seemed to be spoiled brats. “It must bother you huh? Not getting what you want.”

Reaching for his own blade Sasuke growled taking another step forward, which caused Hidan to step off to the side. It was clear to everyone a fight would surely break out now, yet not even Sakura was voicing to stop it. The fight was inevitable, the moment Deidara spoke up, challenged Nagato he put them on this path. The only way to settle this was to fight, something Sasuke had every intent on winning. “If you’re not willing to give then I’ll just take.”

Deidara barked out a laugh, eyes slipping to Itachi for a moment. The elder brother seemed nervous but overall confident in Sasuke’s power. So was Kisame and Sakura. But Hidan, he was grinning at Deidara, knowing the truth. “You can try, hm.”

Smirking Sasuke activated his sharingan, voice cool and confident. “I will.”

A wicked thing crossed Deidara’s lips then. Sasuke Uchiha overvalued his eyes, something Naruto had taught Deidara to exploit. It seems that Sasuke was also basing his knowledge of Deidara off their last encounter. Which was a big, big mistake.

Sliding his hand into his pouch Deidara nodded, voice hungry. “Am I supposed to be afraid?”

Naruto had always taken any opportunity to teach Deidara, and in return Deidara found himself studying in his spare time. Learning new jutsu and techniques. Deidara had improved, gotten stronger. It seems only Hidan, Grimichi, and Naruto are truly aware of that. Now, it was time to flex, show he was an artist that mastered several forms of art.

“Wait, I thought we just came down to do some light sparring!” Sakura tried to interject only to be stopped by Kisame, he wanted to see this fight. But the fear in her eyes didn’t lesson, for Deidara was far too eager to rip into Sasuke, his hate for the Uchiha not at all concealed. This was dangerous, and Sakura couldn’t trust either of the boys to hold back.

Sighing Itachi simply watched, curious as to what would happen next. If the fight got to out of hand Itachi knew he would be able to intervene. Itachi has always followed orders, it was beaten into his head as a ninja. Clearly, he was willing to do anything for what he believed was right, so truthfully Itachi was slightly eager to see Deidara lose. Deidara’s outburst may have been for Naruto’s benefit, but it was wrong to so boldly disregard Nagato’s orders. Deidara always had a problem with authority, so did Naruto in many ways. The teens simply feed off each other, it made Itachi nervous. Never knowing what they would do. It put everything the Akatsuki were working for at risk. “I wouldn’t interfere, it seems both are itching for a fight. Better to let them work it out.”

“Hear that? Your big brother gave his blessing, how sweet.” Deidara knew his comment would get under Sasuke’s skin, and just like he predicted Sasuke was quick to close the gap between them. Clashing in the middle of the arena Deidara had no problem countering Sasuke’s blows, clay being molded in his spare palm. It took a lot of extra effort to build up the strength in his arms so he could hold the blade with one hand. But it had been worth it, for it made moves like this possible, opening his palm a little clay rabbit jumped out, hitting the earth between he and Sasuke’s feet. “Eat this!”

Clay chucked between them Deidara laughed as the explosion erupted, sending both he and Sasuke in opposite directions. Feet hitting the ground first Deidara was quick to work on another piece of art jumping on just in time to get out of range of Sasuke’s lightening blade.

From up above Deidara had time to play, sword pierced into his clay Deidara put both palms into his pouches. Sasuke watched from bellow, sharingan following his every move. Deidara never forgot how much he hated those eyes, the same eyes as Itachi. Naruto had been able to dull the hatred, but it always lingered, just under the surface. Over the years Deidara was able to catch glimpses of Naruto scowling at Itachi, daring to peer right into those damn eyes. While Naruto thought Deidara needed restraint, Naruto also clearly suffered from a similar hatred to Deidara’s own. It came with being a victim to the Sharingan, and the wielder asking as if they stood above the rest.

From the very beginning Deidara always knew Naruto’s distrust wasn’t completely directed at Itachi. Deidara always figured it was because of Sasuke, but after learning the truth Deidara didn’t know how Naruto did it. Being around the Uchiha after what they did. The nightmare it must have caused, all because the Uchiha believed they were the best. Standing high above everyone else most believed they couldn’t be touched.

It was time to prove that the sharingan wasn’t everything. That it could be defeated. That the Uchiha clan had no right to look down on others.

Throwing out his arms Deidara dropped hundreds of little bombs, spreading them over the arena. Like the freezing rain that Deidara hated. Grabbing his sword Deidara’s clay bird swooped up to max height before dive bombing. It was when the bombs bounced off the ground that they began to detonate, disorienting Sasuke. Even with his sharingan, there was only so much he could do.

Sword at the ready Deidara jumped, letting his bird explode behind him to gain more speed. Screaming out Deidara smiled as Sasuke brought his up to counter. Blade chirping with electricity. It was beautiful, how the blue sparks were so bright it caused shadows to dance across the battlefield.

The pair met with a clash, sparks flew but to everyone’s shock, Deidara didn’t cry out in pain. Didn’t succumb to the electricity. A seal closer to the middle of the blade on Deidara sword glowed, Sasuke’s attack stopping right at the mark. Chuckling Deidara pushed, causing Sasuke to take a step back. “You over value those eyes.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened as Deidara boldly took his eyes off him, watching as a clay cricket came closer. Sasuke didn’t have time to counter before a little bomb hit by his feet, an explosion building at his back.

Pushing Sasuke back before jumping away himself, not wanting to get caught in the blast Deidara waited. Watched as the smoke from his explosion built up.

As if on que a log rolled out from the smoke, just as Sasuke blitz Deidara, using Orochimaru’s curse mark. Deidara was able to block the lightning blade once again, but he couldn’t counter the snakes slithering out from Sasuke’s clothing. Their fangs hurt, burned something fierce when they dug into his flesh but Deidara didn’t show any outward emotion.

Sasuke was staring down at the blade, trying to decipher the seals. “This sword…”

Smirking Deidara looked directly into Sasuke’s eyes, speaking loudly so everyone in the arena could hear his words. “Like it? Naruto crafted it; each seal represents a chakra nature. It blocks each nature by the ricks it can cause the wielder.”

Eyes widening Sasuke found himself annoyed that his lightning was placed third on the blade. Wind was first, followed by fire, then lightning, earth, and lastly water. While he did want to take this fight seriously, probably more than he should Sasuke couldn’t help but acknowledge the truth, praise slipping past his lips. “Incredible…”

Off to the side Itachi, Hidan, and Kisame couldn’t help but agree. All had to wonder when the teen had time to craft such a blade, and why he hadn’t kept it for himself. Naruto and Deidara had become close. To the point that Itachi had to admit they were brothers. Brothers with a stronger bond than he and Sasuke possessed. And that was before the Uchiha massacre.

Yet even now, with the proof before their every eyes it was hard to believe. Would Naruto really give such a valuable blade to Deidara, just to give him another weapon to have in his arsenal?

Kicking out Deidara did hiss when the snakes were torn from his body, jumping back to create some distance. The wounds were mostly superficial, besides the one on his neck, it oozed crimson. Deidara knew he would have to end this soon, or the wounds from Hidan and now this, would surly slow him down.

Sheathing his blade, smile hanging on his lips Deidara brought his hands together. This would be a shock to all, for only Naruto and Grimichi knew that Deidara had learned new jutsu. Hands weaving through seals Deidara slammed his hands down, voice ringing out.

“Earth Style: Golem!”

Building up from the earth two stone golems charged Sasuke, rock limbs causing sparks as they clashed against Sasuke’s blade. For being made of rock both chakra beasts were nimble, body molding to counter Sasuke’s attacks. Sasuke knew if any part of his body were caught, it would be crushed.

Using a Chidori Sasuke was able to best a golem, watching as it went ridged before crumbling. Sasuke had every intention to move to the second golem, only to curse as clay oozed out form the remains.

The explosion caused the air to tremble and Deidara couldn’t help but laugh, watching the smoke clear. “I want to tell you a little secret.” Seeing that Sasuke had used wing to block the attack Deidara began to work on another jutsu, smile manic as he spoke. “During our last battle Naruto and I had held back!”

“Earth style: Harpoons of Stone!”

Spikes broke past the seals littering the earth, crisscrossing as they made a rapid approach to a still recovering Sasuke. Sasuke’s black eyes grew wide, his one remaining wing spanning out to push him away. But Sasuke, Sasuke was too slow.

Deidara watched, as the spikes grew closer, smile growing ever wider. Then, much to Deidara’s delight and to everyone else’s horror, Sasuke was impaled, screaming out as the spike went clear threw his stomach, blood raining past his lips. 

Sakura screamed and fell to her knees, she couldn’t speak. Going white as a sheet.

Itachi charged, eyes swirling. It was clear he was going to kill Deidara, fury hard to ignore on his normally stoic face.

Kisame let his jaw drop in awe, looking at Deidara in a new light.

Hidan laughed, before gripping his stomach and falling to his knees. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked manically at Deidara, joy clear to see.

Deidara watched for a moment, taking it all in. Then Deidara sucked in all his chakra before letting it follow like his art, exploding and disrupting Deidara’s flow. Just like how Naruto had taught him.

Breaking the genjutsu just in time Deidara laughed as Sasuke landed another blow, this time a sword through the chest. Looks like they really weren’t pulling their punches. Deidara smiled at Sasuke as his body began to melt, growing white.

Then, much to Sasuke’s surprise Deidara’s voice filtered out from bellow, deep within the ground. “Didn’t I tell you; you overvalue those eyes?”

Hand springing out from the ground Deidara grabbed onto Sasuke ankles, pulling himself up as his blade reached for Sasuke’s throat. The blade gleamed in the light, drawing a trickle of blood from where it met Sasuke’s pale skin.

Looking around Sasuke had to admit that Deidara had him pinned. The rock spikes had his back, wing pinned down at an odd angle. The clay right in front of him would clearly blow if Deidara saw fit, and the young adult himself pinned Sasuke to the ground. Deidara’s katana was barley touching his skin, almost like a whisper, yet it drew blood.

When Sasuke drew back the power of Orochimaru’s curse mark Deidara lowered his sword, but his grip was still firmly on Sasuke’s ankle. It seemed Deidara wasn’t willing to back down until Sasuke admitted defeat. Words tickling his tongue Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath, analyzing the fight. 

Both boys panted heavily, wounds littering their bodies. But besides the wound to Deidara’s neck Sasuke himself caused the other little damage. They were both bruised and bloody, tired but still buzzing. Sasuke was about to ask for a second round when Sakura burst forward hands already glowing before she got to his side.

Having been torn from Deidara’s grip Sasuke didn’t speak, for Hidan was already making his way over to Deidara. The two slapped their hands together and Hidan pulled the other from the earth easily, wincing at the dirt now covering Deidara.

Hidan was only addressing Deidara, but the other listened regardless. “Naruto has been training you.”

Careful to ditch his cloak Deidara nodded, voice even as he spoke. He got dirt in his leg wound, something he wasn’t looking forward to cleaning out. “Whenever he has a chance.”

Naruto had given Deidara the katana after visiting the Leaf, apparently seeing Deidara only using kunai was unacceptable. Everyone may had been a little distracted but it still surprised Deidara that the others hadn’t noticed his improvements. He’s always been an expert when it comes to stealth but with Naruto’s training his taijutsu and ninjutsu had drastically improved. And Naruto barely had time to train him, more tips and half handed comments than anything. Though Naruto did help him figure out his chakra nature. With that knowledge Deidara was quick to throw himself into researching, finding jutsu that he could incorporate into his fighting style.

It was a work in progress but Deidara was getting there. Unlike the other’s he was still far from his prime, giving him time to evolve further.

Seeming to roll with it Hidan nodded, coming to an understanding. “Makes sense, now I get why Naruto reinforced this place.”

“What do you mean?” Looking up Sakura wanted to give Deidara a scowl but decided against it, it was Sasuke who instigated the fight.

Rolling his eyes Hidan huffed as he dug a finger into one of Deidara’s wounds, smirking at the pain it caused, before pulling out a rather large pebble. “Why else would Naruto reinforce this damn place so much? Naruto doesn’t use explosions.”

Thinking back to the first time they had trained Deidara chuckled, remembering the crazy jutsu Naruto had used. It had put a crater smack dab in the middle of the arena, it caused some of the support beams to crumble. It was then that Naruto realized that maybe they should move their sparring elsewhere or reinforce the room. “He’s got some up his sleeve.”

“We need to separate you two.”

Smirk vicious, far too sharp Deidara looked up at Kisame, challenge clear in his blue eyes. “You can try.”

Snorting Kisame shook his head, lower face covered by this cloak his smile was hidden, but it did bleed into his voice. “Now that’s a challenge I’m not willing to accept.”

That seemed to catch Sasuke’s attention. So far, he’s only seen Kisame acknowledge Itachi and Nagato in such a way. Though the respect he shows Konan meant at one point he felt the same for her. Did Kisame truly consider Naruto such a capable opponent? “Where does Naruto stand? Strength wise among the Akatsuki.”

Eyes wide Deidara scuffed at the question, pride swelling in his chest for his brother. “You seriously have to ask that?”

Coming to defend Sasuke, Sakura spoke up. She knew Naruto was strong, but they had been able to take him down. It took two teams, but it was successful. “It’s a fair question, don’t forget we did best you in battle.”

Sakura sucked in a quick breath the moment she realized what slipped past her lips. Eyes growing wide she watched as Deidara turned his gaze to her. Killing intent wafting off him in waves. “Naruto let you win; he could have pushed on but didn’t want to risk me and Grimichi. Naruto sacrificed himself to save us. Otherwise you would have been corpses feeding the earth. I thought I just proved that by smacking your Uchiha brat down a peg.”

Getting far too close to Sakura for her liking Hidan showed his teeth, challenge clear in his eyes. “Hate to break it to ya princess but you wouldn’t have stood a chance if Naruto had wanted you all dead.”

Shocked Sakura snapped her mouth shut, watching Deidara with more trepidation that before. It was Sasuke who spoke up, always challenging, always pushing back. Even now, sitting back as Sakura worked to close his wounds. “So where does that put Naruto? Third?”

Looking down at his little brother Itachi could understand Sasuke’s reasoning, see where he was coming from. But the others wouldn’t, it was best to get Sasuke to explain before Deidara and Hidan lost their patience. “Who outranks Naruto, and why.”

Giving Itachi a sidewise glance Sasuke found it frustrating how quick he was willing to answer. It was still hard to accept Itachi, to be so cordial. But at the same time Itachi didn’t have a choice, their clan would be slaughtered one way or another. And if it weren’t for Itachi’s deal Sasuke would have been buried alongside his parents. Parents that were willing to slaughter innocents, possibly start another war, all for power. Pushing those thoughts aside for now Sasuke addressed his brother, and the rest. “Well you have the Mangekyo Sharingan, and Nagato possesses the Rinnegan.”

“Naruto Uzumaki is and will always be stronger than Itachi and I. I believe he will become the strongest ninja this world has seen. He’s currently on even footing with Obito and only bellow the likes of Madara. Though, soon that will also change.” Walking into the training arena Nagato took a moment to appraise the damage, both Sasuke and Deidara were a bloody mess. But none of the wounds appeared fatal. Considering that the two had clashed Nagato couldn’t ask for more.

“Then why doesn’t Naruto lead the Akatsuki? Why does he stay?” Sakura didn’t speak out of spite, simply curiosity. Her hand stopped glowing, only for a moment as she stepped away from Sasuke. Then she turned to Deidara, a silent question in her green eyes.

“I believe Naruto stays under my leadership out of respect. Though he may simply not want the title along with all of the responsibilities.”

Speaking up Deidara was weary as Sakura stepped forward. While he knew the woman was trying to offer an olive branch Deidara didn’t take it. He simply wasn’t comfortable with Sakura putting those hands anywhere near his body. Steeping back Deidara made a mental note he would have to find Tsunade before he spoke up. “He stays because we’re family.” Giving a side glance to Sasuke, then Itachi, Deidara hummed when Itachi didn’t hold his gaze. “Some of us more than others.”

When Deidara’s eyes fell back to Nagato there was a challenge there, but it wasn’t as fierce as before. It was probably because Deidara just beat the shit out of Sasuke, he hasn’t felt this good in over a week. So, while Deidara was willing to talk to Nagato now, air out their dirty laundry. Deidara still wasn’t willing to let others off the hook so easy.

“Indeed, Naruto is my kin. We share a bond by blood, but the bond Naruto built outside our relation is far stronger. That goes for the rest of the Akatsuki.”

Walking further into the arena Nagato snatched Deidara cloak before reaching out and touching the blade at Deidara’s back before speaking once more. “Come, I think it’s about time we discuss a few things.”

Hating that he gulped Deidara deflated before pushing past the others, Nagato quick to take the lead. Deidara knew he was safe, in little danger. But his heart still hammered fiercely in his chest. It was now or never he mused.

Besides a fleeting farewell from Nagato they left silently, Deidara gave Hidan a quick glance before they traveled into the shadows.

Following Nagato to his office Deidara was thankful that Tsunade had been waiting. The newest member of the Akatsuki was quick to usher Deidara into a chair before starting on the gash in his thigh. Tsunade was quick to snatch a bowl with fresh water, trying her best to be gentle as she cleaned the wound. When she spoke Tsunade sounded annoyed, her lips in a thin line. “You’re reckless, just like Naruto.”

“Well he is my brother.”

Sighing Tsunade looked into Deidara’s blue eyes, hers becoming softer as she gave a gentle smile. “Thank you, for being there for him.” 

Finding himself lost for words Deidara simply watched Tsunade work, Nagato taking a seat across from them. His voice was stern, yet Deidara caught the respect in Nagato’s words. “I’ve summoned you three here to discuss Naruto, and his wellbeing.”

Confused Deidara was about to correct their leader until the door to the office opened once more, Gaara striding in with the presence of a battle-hardened leader. Nodding in respect to both Tsunade and Deidara, Gaara took the empty seat to Deidara’s left.

Folding his hands in his lap Nagato leaned back in his chair, chewing his words carefully. “The three of you will always be in Naruto’s corner, more so than mine.” Deidara instantly tensed, causing the wound on his neck to trickle fresh blood. Tsunade also turned slightly to watch Nagato closely, chocolate eyes cold. Gaara resembled a statue, but even he couldn’t hide his discomfort, jaw twitching ever so slightly.

“I don’t mean to state this as some sort of threat. It’s only fact, a fact I foolishly overlooked when bringing Team Seven into the fold. I simply want to divulge into my reasoning, explain myself and put you all at ease.”

“What exactly are you putting at ease?” Moving her attention back to Deidara, Tsunade began to work on the many bite marks sprinkled across his body. Starting with the nasty one on his neck.

“That I too care deeply for Naruto, that I’m also in his corner.”

“That- shit.” Deidara hissed at Tsunade as she prodded at his nasty shoulder wound. He was frustrated that while she was being gentle the pain was still intense. Damn Hidan and his stupid bulky scythe. “That’s not what you said earlier, pretty sure you threatened to throw him out.”

It was easy to hear the anger in Deidara’s words, feel the heat. Nagato didn’t blame Deidara, for even to him his words had been rather harsh. “I threatened to throw you out. Deidara I understand your rage, but you cannot challenge me in front of others. In front of guests we clearly have little trust for.”

“To the enemy it makes the Akatsuki look divided, weak.” Gaara understood what Nagato meant, what the blatant challenge to his authority could do. But Gaara also knew that Nagato had crossed a line, and his subordinates should be able to speak up. “Doesn’t mean what you did is right.”

Nagato was slightly surprised by the cold glint in Gaara’s eyes, the challenge. Tsunade wasn’t much better, Nagato couldn’t help but sink in his seat ever so slightly. It had been a long time since he had been challenged so strongly and by so many. “I know bringing Team Seven here was cruel, but we do need them. Shikamaru alone is crucial, without him Jiraiya could have taken several more weeks to decipher Obito’s seal. Sakura rivals Tsunade here in strength and medical prowess, Sai and his Super Beast Scroll had done nothing but help.”

“And Sasuke?”

Nagato expected the hate when Deidara mentioned Sasuke’s name, but it didn’t lesson the intensity of it. “Look, Naruto’s trauma is nothing to scuff at. But I also must point out that the Sasuke Uchiha we have with us now is on a different path than the one Naruto grew up with. Naruto took all his trauma and dumped it on Sasuke, using the boy as the focal point for all his turmoil. It’s not healthy, and it’s clear that Naruto is capable of moving past what he experienced before, or he wouldn’t be here with us.

We need Team Seven, not just to help us defeat Obito and unite the Elemental Nations but to also help Naruto sort through his trauma and find peace.”

Closing the last wound Tsunade turned from Deidara, her hands still dripping in blood. Her eyes were cold, reminding Nagato of a shear cliff and not warm chocolate. “While your intentions are good, forcing Naruto to face his past is more likely to cause him to break completely. This is a gamble Nagato, one you shouldn’t have taken. Naruto is far too precious to destroy.”

Nagato understood Tsunade’s reasoning, for this as well crossed his mind. So when he spoke next Nagato’s words oozed with conviction. “Naruto won’t crumble.”

“How can you be so damn sure?” Deidara starred down Nagato, lips tilted down in a clear scowl.

Blinking slowly Gaara interrupted Deidara, understand Nagato instantly. His heart warmed, but at the same time he still didn’t feel that this was the right choice of action. Gaara was trying to make it so Naruto didn’t have to experience more pain. “Naruto has support, we would hold him up until his dying breath. Naruto didn’t have that last time, we failed him in the past.”

“While you’re absolutely correct Gaara, that’s not the only reason.” That quickly had Tsunade and Deidara falling silent, both of their comments dying in their throats to hear what Nagato has to say. “I don’t want Naruto to face Obito. My true intentions of bringing Sasuke here was to use him and Itachi, with myself I believe we would be strong enough to defeat Obito.”

Leaning back Deidara’s eyes were wide, shaking his head. “This will definitely blow up in your face. Naruto won’t see this as you trying to protect him, just choosing the Uchiha’s because you think their better.”

Now sitting in her own chair Tsunade felt her stomach flip, frown hanging on her lips for what she was about to say. “But Naruto wouldn’t get hurt, he would be safe.”

“There’s something Naruto glossed over, manly because he’s not willing to put blame on the dead.” Brining his fingers together Gaara rested his lips on the digits as he spoke. “The alliance voted to keep Naruto in the dark about the war. Kakashi sent Naruto off with Killer B under the veil that everything was fine, and Naruto just needed to train.”

Gaara considered this his biggest failure, allowing Naruto to suffer so much pain. Gaara never like the idea but also didn’t have the proper pull to keep Naruto on the battlefield where he belonged. “I’m not entirely sure how Naruto figured it out, but by the time he figured it out-.”

A tint of horror in her voice Tsunade spoke up, voice strained. “It was too late.”

Nodding Gaara continued, voice dark. “Naruto had to walk over a sea of corpses, all because the Alliance thought he wasn’t strong enough. It also severed any bond he and Killer B had causing Naruto to become rather callus, having his trust to cruelly broken.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Nagato wished Naruto would have mentioned this sooner. The teen never gave much information leading up to the final battle. Nagato just assumed it was because Naruto didn’t want to talk about the slaughter. But now it made more sense, Naruto wasn’t there. He didn’t know what happened until it was too late. Having to walk over so many bodies, knowing you were too late, that if he had been there… “So what? We just throw Naruto into the fray? I’m trying to stop him from enduring more pain.”

Heart breaking Deidara let his eyes wander behind him to look out the windows. It annoyed that Deidara that Nagato positioned his desk so he could always look over the city. It made it so whoever was in this chair had nowhere to advert their eyes. Regardless Deidara turned his body so he would look out the window while speaking the truth. The truth that broke his heat. “This is Naruto’s fight. He has to defeat Obito, the best we can do for him is stay out of his way.”

There was a rumble of thunder off in the distance. The four in the room falling silent as they chewed on Deidara’s words.

Nagato hated it, he didn’t want to let Naruto take Obito on alone. Nagato was the elder, the leader, he should be the one to stand before Obito. Sighing the man spoke with a dull tone, seeming to let his original plan roll away like the rain. "Regardless of our final decision, I as the leader of the Akatsuki will shoulder the blame. My decision of requesting Team Seven will not fall onto you as well." 

Tsunade bit at her thumb and closed her eyes, she had made a vow. She was supposed to stop Naruto from shedding more blood, she wanted to protect her godchild. How could she possibly do that if Naruto were to stand before Obito? Deidara was right, the scar they would create trying to protect Naruto would b far worse than the ones he would sustain during battle. But did that make it right? "We just want what's best for the brat, I still stand by you Nagato. We will not fail to support Naruto not this time." 

Gaara gave a subtle nod to Deidara, the blond understood. They may not like it, but this is Naruto’s battle. He had to face Obito, put the man down himself. Yet the blond looked devastated, blue eyes sparkling in the low candlelight. Like Gaara, Deidara had a bond with Naruto that the other's wouldn't be able to touch. It was a heavy burden, but neither complained. Naruto ended up being the world they decided to orbit, neither Gaara nor Deidara would turn away now. Even if the truth hurt, the pain Naruto, their beloved, precious person would have to endure. No one could change this, no matter what you did, sometimes things truly were out of your hands. And no matter how much it hurt Gaara and the others this was one of those times. 

Naruto Uzumaki had to defeat Obito Uchiha, then bring peace to this world, for that’s what fate demanded.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys!!! 

So clearly this isn't a new chapter (tho I'm really hoping to get another one out this week.) But I wanted to let everyone know I'm going to slowly go back and rewrite the first few chapters. It's crazy to think I've been working on this for almost a year! And I know my overall skill has vastly improved. I won't be changing anything story wise, but I will be adding more details. I've always planned to do this from the beginning, but I got motivated after a lovely comment informing me that someone suggested this on Reddit! It was pointed out that the first few chapters are weak, which I do completely agree with. 

I'm terrible when it comes to promoting my work and having any presence on social media so it was such a pleasant surprise! So I realized I really want to make sure with the growth of this story I remain beyond proud, so it's time to go back and make the beginning, as strong as my middle, and hopefully end. (If I ever get there, seriously there's still sooooo much I want to do!!)

I will make sure to post in my author's notes when, and what chapter has been changed! Which makes me very excited to announce that chapter one has been completely rewritten, let me know what you think! I did add a a few bits about Killer B, sense I kind of forgot about him when I first started this story, so hopefully that adds some more depth! 

You guys are the absolute best! I'm constantly gushing about how amazing everyone here is, I doubt this story would have been nearly this amazing without all the support and feedback. Until next time I hope everyone is staying safe! 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute, hope this chapter is worth the wait. It's shorter again but I just wanted to get a glimpse of Naruto and the fox clan! I will be fleshing out the other foxes later, but for now tell me what you think!

There was a time when being put before scrolls and various books would have bored Naruto into slumber. As a child reading was hard for him, his various teachers offered little help and Naruto didn’t have anyone at home like the other children. For a time, the child rebelled against reading, wanting to prove he could be just as good as the others without it. Of course, it was just another way to hide his weakness.

Naruto was all about learning the biggest, craziest jutsu. He’s always been the guy to attack head on, rarely getting clever.

But then things began to change, Naruto met Jiraiya. And while Naruto still didn’t enjoy reading, he was always forced to edit Jiraiya’s work. Normally Naruto simply shrugged away the story and only pointed out the errors, but one-night Naruto had suggested a different role for one of the female characters. Jiraiya had been so excited he worked through the night.

It had been the first time Naruto had ever been praised for such a thing, he’d never be called creative, imaginative. So slowly Naruto stopped treating various literature like the plague, occasionally picking up a book to dive into. It was rare, only Jiraiya had been a witness to such an action, but it was a start.

Of course, that brought up another problem Naruto refused to deal with. He couldn’t stay still for long. Meditating was another skill the boy would scuff at. The few times Kakashi had mentioned the idea of meditating Naruto boldly voiced against the idea and went back to practicing his kunai throwing.

That too began to change once Naruto met the toads. It may had been the idea of revenge that helped Naruto buckle down, but eventually Naruto began to enjoy meditation, mind and body becoming light. Now Naruto turned to meditation daily, it cleared his head and soothed his aching heart.

Looking back at that now, Naruto needed to make a point in thanking the Ma and Pa once more, they were wonderful teachers. Maybe one day Naruto could thank Jiraiya, granted it wouldn’t do much good and his former sensei wouldn’t understand the significance. But maybe, one day. 

Point is that if Naruto were anything like the boy he was before he wouldn’t have lasted ten minutes in his current state. But just like so many other things in Naruto’s life things are drastically different from before. After Naruto visited the remains of his mother’s homeland a fire had been lit with in Naruto. All he wanted to do was search the earth for rare scrolls and books. Once he began to investigate sealing everything changed.

Creating seals was a challenge, yet it came naturally to Naruto.

Which explains why sitting in the middle of a library, surrounded by piles of books Naruto is happy as a clam. It’s been three days since Naruto arrived at Kiraku Ni Samayo, after signing the contract Chokaku had brought him here.

The fox clan may have stayed hidden away, but they refused to be left out of the world. It had started out simply enough, Chokaku and Shiryoku would take turns traveling the world, stealing any knowledge worth value. In hopes that one day they could find a way to free Kurama and his siblings.

After the Hidden Whirlpool village fell things changed, and the foxes set their eyes on all villages. Forbidden jutsu, blood limits, secrete techniques, nothing was safe. Chokaku and Shiryoku pillaged the continent, stealing from the humans that took Kurama from them.

Which is how the library came to be, there could be over a hundred thousand different books tucked away in this cave. Shelves had been carved into the stone; fires lit to keep the air dry. The knowledge here was unparallel, often Naruto could be found here instead of sleeping.

Naruto was reading a book from rock country on earth style techniques when he set the book down and sighed, shoulders sagging. Chokaku had been curled in his lap, napping after their last training session, her ears perked up instantly.

“What is it Naruto? Is there something I can explain for you?”

Smile small Naruto shook his head, setting the book aside so he could weave his fingers through Chokaku’s silky fur. Naruto’s voice was soft as he spoke. “I have so little time, your lessons are invaluable, and this library a true gift. Yet I don’t feel like I’ll be able to scratch the surface before I have to leave.”

Yawning Chokaku’s canines glinted in the low light before she stepped out of Naruto’s lap. The boy was gifted in all aspects of the ninja world, she and her mate were pleasantly surprised when Naruto flew through the basics of their training. She had been so focused Chokaku didn’t do much to explain their home. “Time is on your side child, do not fret. For Kiraku Ni Samayo is different from your world.”

“Different how?”

Glad Naruto was always quick to focus Chokaku began to explain, voice kind. “Think of this valley like one of your sealing scrolls. We created our own pocket dimension, as a result time affects us differently. Which explains our age, since we are older than the ninja world itself.”

Clogs beginning to turn Naruto’s eyes widened as his mind quickly caught on. “What’s the time difference?”

“Here in the valley, one month equals one day in your world.”

Leaning back Naruto’s face was slack, yet his eyes glimmered with shock. “So me being here for three days-“

“Is no more than a few hours to your loved ones.” Chokaku let that sink it, silently padding further down the isle to pick out a book for Naruto to read. He was showing talent in fuinjutsu as well, Chokaku would be damned if she allowed any talent to go unnoticed.

Chokaku always loved teaching, now that her children were nearing adulthood she was having far fewer opportunities to do so.

That changes everything for Naruto, the possibilities now almost endless. With his use of shadow clones Naruto is an expert at training, cheating the system, but if he could do that while also spending ample time here… Chewing on his lip Naruto’s next words excited Chokaku, her tail twitching. “Fourteen months, in fourteen months I will be a master in genjutsu, and I will have read every book in this library. I’ll go back with such power that not even Madara Uchiha will hold a candle to me.”

Giving the boy a devious grin Chokaku nodded at the boy, heading for the entrance of the cave. “We’ll start tomorrow, you need proper rest. Starting from here on out anything you’ve experienced in the last seventy-two hours will be considered child’s play.”

Chuckling Naruto was quick to put all his books away, clutching the one Chokaku gave him closely. This changed everything, after his training with Jiraiya it had been rushed. Naruto was always racing against the clock, now though, it felt different. Like he had time to breathe. Jogging after his sensei Naruto fell into light chatter with the fox, mind, and body ready for bed.

-

Blurs danced among the trees, only in focus for a second before being lost again in the thick foliage. Laughter filtered out, dancing around with the help of the gentle summer breeze. There were five different foxes jumping from branch to branch, all determined to get their paws on Naruto, who was avoiding them all with ease.

Dipping low and avoiding colliding with her brother Aji, Nioi caught a glimpse of yellow and changed her trajectory. Being the youngest Nioi always felt she needed to prove herself to her siblings, catching Naruto would be a good steppingstone. Her chest still hummed with pride when Naruto asked her to join him in his travels. It was an honor, plus she was excited to travel the world, leave the valley.

Kiku, the eldest of the pack of siblings could be rather stuck up in Nioi’s opinion. With eyes that glimmered like emeralds and fur kissed by fire like their father Kiku was expected to be Naruto’s choice for a travel companion. Yet the teen was quick to say he loved Nioi’s boundless energy. Naruto turned what would be considered Nioi’s biggest weakness into her strength. She would always remember the look on her sister’s face, a memory Nioi would forever cherish. And she had Naruto to thank for that.

Moving silently Nioi got into position, now above her target. Currently Naruto was tucked away in the tree, using the foliage as cover, clearly trying to catch his breath. Nioi wasn’t going to allow that, pouncing Nioi yipped as her paws connected with Naruto, her childish voice alerting the others. “I got you!”

Standing from his crouched position Naruto gave a devilish smile, one hand in his hair. “Did you?”

Much to Nioi’s surprise, and the rest of the kits playing tag in the forest Naruto exploded into a pile of leaves, being taken away with the wind as the genjutsu was finally broken.

“No way!”

Far away, tucked in a cave Naruto smirked as he finished the final touch on his latest seal. Nioi and her siblings were a wild bunch, always begging to play. At first Naruto sent clones, but then he realized the training opportunity and seized it. Fooling five foxes ranging from three hundred, to five hundred years old with genjutsu was no easy task.

Considering how both Chokaku and Shiryoku chuckled at their children’s expense Naruto could assume he succeeded. Smile growing Naruto leaned back, lifting his arm to appraise his work. The seal was delicate and dangerous. Letting the ink dry Naruto moved his hands into the proper position, hissing as the seal began to glow as it branded his skin for life.

This was the last of a set of five, now complete. Naruto couldn’t help but smirk in triumph before he began to bind the scarred limb, wanting to keep the seals hidden. Naruto had taken the idea from the sword he had crafted Deidara, but this time he tweaked it. Not only did the seals absorb the corresponding chakra nature, but with a simple hand sign from Naruto and his own chakra would match it, giving Naruto stronger power when using the same elemental jutsu.

Of course, if he isn’t careful his arm will be torn to ribbons, which is why he put the seals on his already damaged arm. No point in scarring both limbs. Still, with this Naruto considered his work complete, his body now covered in various seals ranging from a small scribble on his wrist to the vast expanse over his scarred ribs. Each had a purpose, each masterfully created.

When Naruto first came to the valley, he never would have considered becoming a master in fuinjutsu along with genjutsu. He was rather excited to get back, his heart yearning to see the others.

Then there’s Kurama.

Chokaku was rather positive Kurama had been bound so tightly he had been put to sleep. She doubted Kurama had suffered anything after Obito’s original attack. In theory that would work in the cursed Uchiha’s favor, when pulling Kurama from Naruto the tailed beast would be disoriented, confused. It would make Kurama easier to subdue. Or, Kurama would wake in a rage, becoming impossible to reason with. Naruto’s gut was telling him it would most likely be the latter, something he had to plan for.

Naruto refused to put his dearest friend under genjutsu, for Kurama didn’t need to face that trauma a second time. Meaning Naruto needed to keep Kurama contained long enough so the fox could see reason. Which of course is easier said than done.

Still, Naruto had a plan. Meaning it was time for Naruto to return.

Both Shiryoku and Chokaku noticed the shift in Naruto, watching as the boy began to sort books before putting them away on the respective shelf. It was then that Shiryoku stood, tail twitching as he shook out his fur. His voice was kind, yet stern, a perfect mixture that always made others give Shiryoku the respect he deserved. “Before you leave for your home, I would personally like to visit your kin. We trust you Naruto, but clearly not all of humanity.”

Turning slightly to look over his shoulder Naruto shrugged, placing a scroll detailing secret jutsu from the Sand village. Naruto had copied the scroll, planning to give it to Gaara. Naruto had a feeling his friend would greatly appreciate the scroll’s contents. “Do what you think is right Sensei, I understand the need to protect family, I won’t be stopping you.”

Humming Chokaku followed her mate’s lead, snuggling into his side before trotting to Naruto and jumping on the boy’s shoulder. Using her tail to curl around Naruto’s neck Chokaku was pleased when he instantly went to stroke her fur. “You don’t seem bothered at the possibility that Shiryoku could find those that surround you unworthy.”

“I won’t force you into anything, I may not be able to use your strongest technique, but you’ve taught me so much. That’s more than enough.”

Turning to look at her mate Chokaku couldn’t deny the love that flooded her chest. Naruto was the opposite of what Chokaku had expected. When the child reversed summoned himself, she was ready to rip Naruto to ribbons, shower the valley in his blood like all the others. Chokaku remembered the fear Kurama expressed before being sealed. The threat Madara created when he set his sights on the fox clan. She’s a mother, a trait that is always at the forefront of her mind. Chokaku’s children were her world, she would burn everything to ash to protect them.

So, it was a relief when Naruto not only respected her motherly instincts but vowed to never put her children in harms way. It was clear Naruto grew up alone, his existence as an orphan was clear to the female fox. For when given the opportunity Naruto was quick to take a brotherly role when addressing the children. Nioi was the one that got Naruto’s attention the most, not in an unfair way, but Naruto seemed to see himself in Chokaku’s youngest.

Maybe that’s why Naruto never turned downplaying with the others, never wanting to make them feel unimportant. It was clear Naruto took the idea of family very seriously, and that soothed any worry Chokaku had.

Deep down she knew her mate Shiryoku will come to like the ones Naruto surrounds himself with. For if Naruto loved them, they must be something truly special. Still, Shiryoku wanted to be positive he wasn’t putting his whole family at risk, Chokaku felt the same.

Watching as her mate stepped from the cave, air around him breaking like glass, Chokaku turned back to Naruto. The teen was carefully caressing a scroll from the Leaf, it contained everything from the forbidden scroll protected by the Hokage. Naruto had told the story of its significance, how he learned one of his most cherished jutsu. The boy had such a free smile on his face as his fingers traced the faded ink on the scroll, mind wandering the past.

Naruto tended to do this often, reminisce without immense trauma radiating off his soul. It had been a few weeks into their training when Chokaku could no longer take the constant nightmares. So, she offered a solution.

For a few hours every night, under the moon that was always full Chokaku walked Naruto through his past. Using genjutsu she gave the boy time to sort through years and years of trauma. It was an awfully slow process, truthfully, they had just gotten to the point where Gaara had been taken and killed in the first timeline. Yet, Chokaku could see the difference, little by little Naruto seemed to carry himself as if he were feeling lighter, stronger.

The nightmares also began to wane, much being put to rest. Chokaku waited for the day Naruto slept through the night, a full eight hours preferably. Maybe longer if they were lucky, it was Chokaku’s own personal dream. For she wanted to see all her children thrive, and that’s exactly what Naruto was, her youngest kit.

He may be a little more broken than the others, having lived a far to harsh life for his age. Yet Chokaku loved him all the same. She believed the cracks in his soul resembled broken glass, sun shinning through the cracks and casting little rainbows.

But now isn’t time for such musings, Naruto was beginning to pack his few belongings. Most were gifts from her and the others. Rare gems, scrolls, even a few weapons. For most of what they gifted Naruto was knowledge.

With those gifts Naruto had grown into quite a man, his eyes swirling with new power. It had been no secret that Naruto had been the first human to enter the valley alive. It wasn’t just his bleeding heart that granted him passage, but Naruto’s strength.

Naruto Uzumaki could be considered the peak of the shinobi world when he arrived.

Upon his return Naruto Uzumaki would be called a god among men.

It tickled Chokaku that she had a hand in Naruto’s development, and maybe one day there would be others like Naruto. Ones who wore worthy to be granted such power.

Blinking rapidly to adjust to the light outside the cave Chokaku chuckled as her children cam running from the forest. Naruto simply smiled and ran towards them to meet in the middle. Chokaku was wise enough to jump off Naruto’s shoulder before he was tackled to the ground.

Naruto was most definitely one of a kind, but there may be other kinder souls out in the world. Only time would tell.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I tested positive for Covid today. I'm sick, but not deathly ill. So while I'm stuck at home bundled up and munching on cough drops I came to the decision that I'm going to try my absolute best to finish this story before my quarantine time is up. Which is why you're getting another chapter, I may post daily, maybe. Kinda depends how I feel. But I'm excited to have time off to actually focus on this. 
> 
> Luckily it's just me and my husband, I haven't been in contact with anyone that could be at risk for more dire symptoms so that's also very good. So yeah, here you go! Don't worry, I am okay, my health seems to be improving, I really just wanted to let everyone know since I'm going to be dropping a lot of chapters. Gotta make the best of it right? 
> 
> As always hope you enjoy! Let me know what you guys think about the final conflict at the end of the chapter, I'm afraid it's a little weak, maybe? I'm sure it's not the big blow out anyone was expecting (Me included) But this just felt better, I hate unnecessary conflicts that could have been avoided by simply taking a moment to breathe and think. So yeah! let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks!!!

By the time Deidara, Gaara, and Tsunade left Nagato felt more at peace. He didn’t expect them to stay for so long, the meeting had lasted several hours but Nagato wasn’t complaining. Not after Deidara had dropped a figurative bomb in Nagato’s lap.

If Nagato was to do anything this foolish again, putting Naruto’s overall wellbeing in jeopardy, Deidara would scoop the once again blond up and they would be gone. Of course, Tsunade quickly sided with Deidara, boldly stating wherever Naruto goes she follows. And while Gaara couldn’t run away with the trio like he clearly wanted to, the Kazekage did tell Nagato without Naruto he would pull the Sand’s support.

Nagato wasn’t willing to let that happen, for Naruto wasn’t just a pawn to him. Nagato cared deeply for the boy, he wanted to share a future with Naruto. Be the family the boy never had, teach him jutsu and maybe one day Naruto would take Nagato’s position as leader of the Akatsuki.

Unlike Nagato’s empty threat two days prior this was very real, he was quick to vow he would never do anything like this again. It wasn’t worth the risk. And with Deidara, Gaara, and Tsunade as a unit Nagato knew he could lean on them for support when it came to Naruto. He was a handful on the best days, a terror on the worst. With proper support from every angle Naruto can begin to heal.

Of course, they must save the world first. Which leads Nagato to his next big headache. It was Gaara who suggested it, and Nagato currently wanted to hug the Kazekage for his stroke of genius. The Akatsuki would host a summit, for not just the five largest elemental nations but the smaller ones as well. And each jinchuriki would also be invited, as their own entity, not under their respective village. 

The goal was to gain everyone’s support, reach peace. Gaara was positive the remaining jinchuriki would accept the offer, a few he suggested could be kage. The idea was clever, for Nagato would be able to flex the strength the Akatsuki now had while showing respect to the current rule. There was a large chance the smaller nations will join for the simple fact Nagato was offering aid, support, and protection.

And while alone nations like Rice and Rain were little threat, together with the Sand and Leaf it begins to turn the tables. Nagato knew the kage would show, there was simply too much to lose if they didn’t. Biggest problem was finding future kage from Naruto’s generation. Gaara didn’t have a solid answer for that either, not any good ones at least. So, their hoping Naruto will have suggestions, and the kage will offer their own successors for consideration.

Massaging his temples Nagato sighed, setting down his pen and pushing himself back. Eyes overlooking the village the man considered calling it a night, but there was still much to do. Sleep needed to put on the back burner for the time being. Finding a neutral place to host the summit had been the biggest problem, until Tsunade suggested the Land of Waves.

Apparently, Naruto did more than just kill Gato. He helped finish the bridge then worked with the traders to broker new deals with other nations. The boy actual offered his own money to aid them. Now the Land of Waves was booming, the once modest village growing and gaining tourist attraction. And the village didn’t forget who made it happen. Naozumi wasn’t forgotten.

It was the perfect place. So, Nagato finished his letter before requesting a hawk. The village didn’t have a kage, but a council consisting of a chairman from each major company involved in the trade routes. It’s rumored they group of men and women were hungry for growth. Nagato figured the Rain would also grow with opening trade between them, hopefully that would sweeten the deal.

He hoped to hear back from the council within the week, wanting to host the summit at the beginning of next month. That gave him six weeks to plan. And six weeks was hopefully enough for Naruto.

Nagato was beginning to grow sick with worry, he didn’t expect the boy to master anything in two short weeks. But Nagato had hoped to at least hear from his kin. Yet they got nothing, it was making them all worry. Grimichi was positive Naruto was alive, but that was all he was able to offer. The toad had tried to reverse summon but it didn’t work, apparently Naruto was sealed off. A fact that caused Nagato’s stomach to twist.

Yet deep down he had a feeling, Naruto was alive, most likely completely fine. For Kurama had yet to resurface, and if the chakra beast isn’t free then it must mean only positives for Naruto.

Nagato could hope at least.

Before the man was able to spiral down to the depths of the unknown there was a knock at his office doors.

The sun was dipping bellow the horizon, casting Nagato’s office in warm hues of reds and yellows. The beauty wouldn’t last, for another storm was rolling in, the clouds heavy with rain. Regardless it was a breathtaking view, Nagato was sad he had to turn away from it to address his newest guest.

The sudden request for safe passage from Han was unexpected to say the least. Nagato had been alarmed by the urgency in the scroll, the few specks of blood in the corner. After sending Kisame and Hidan out to great the jinchuriki of the Five-tails, Nagato was quick to summon Tsunade. Nagato was thankful that he did.

Han arrived, but the man was barely on his feet. Kisame said that Han was weary of them yet seemed to be far more terrified of the monster chasing him down.

Nagato had his suspicions, they were quickly confirmed when Tsunade began to remove Han’s armor.

Shuriken had been lodged between the man’s plated armor, sinking deep into his flesh. It made taking off his armor almost impossible. Tsunade had asked for Sasori’s aid, using his skill with chakra strings to pull out the shuriken. There had been eight in total.

Even with the tailed beast inside of him, healing had been a challenge, the wounds couldn’t close. As a result, the man was constantly fighting off infection. Tsunade had been kind, but stern. She whisked Han away before he and Nagato could speak.

That had been two days ago, once Han realized he truly was safe among the Akatsuki, he promptly collapsed in a bed and slipped into a deep sleep.

Nagato knew from experience that Han would sleep until his body was healed, the five-tail’s chakra flooding his system. Nagato was simply happy that the man managed to escape, that alone earned him the right to sleep as many days away as needed.

Plate armor nowhere to be seen, Han strolled in wearing simple grey ninja pants and a thick long sleeve. Instead of the pale, panting mess that arrived, Han was now well put together.

Quick to take a seat with his back to the massive windows Han bowed slightly, voice even as he spoke. “I want to thank you, without the aid of Tsunade I wouldn’t have been able to recover.”

Nagato could tell there was something on the other man’s mind, weighing him down. “Can you describe who attacked you?”

Looking off to the side Han hummed, red eyes scanning the room. He still didn’t feel safe here, not yet. But deep-down Han hoped he had found a place to lay low, tired of always wandering the continent. “It was Obito.”

Nagato went ridged, not liking the glint in Han’s eyes. The man shouldn’t have known the truth, unless… It didn’t take long for Han’s next words to sink in, the weight of the situation barring down heavy on Nagato’s shoulders. “I was let go to deliver a message. Obito said it’s his turn, he’ll burn everything to ash first, let Naruto experience true agony before Obito finishes the boy off.”

Not prepared for that Nagato got to his feet, heading towards the windows to look over the village. If Obito wanted to hurt Naruto, his first act would most likely be killing the remaining jinchuriki before Naruto can save them. Then he would attack the villages important to Naruto. Starting with the Sand, Leaf, then here. It meant Nagato didn’t have time to waste, he needed to send word, play his hand slightly early.

Kakashi would need to be informed, and truthfully Nagato should send Jiraiya back to the village, possibly team seven as well. Pinching the bridge of his nose Nagato let out a deep sigh, turning slightly to look back at Han. “Thank you for being an unwilling messenger, I know being here must be extremely anxiety inducing.”

“I would not have come if I didn’t think it was worth the many risks. Tell me, where is Naruto?”

“He left to train, which is a double edged sword in our current predicament.”

Cocking one eyebrow Han hummed, leaning back in his chair. The furniture must be well crafted, for it doesn’t creek under his massive build. “I doubt he would stay gone for long, it seems the child has become rather invested with you lot.”

Lips quirking slightly Nagato found himself nodding as he looked over the skyline, the rain was heavy today, downing the city once more. “We have grown close yes, I intend to make Naruto’s dreams a reality.” Turning once more Nagato eyes gleamed with determination as he looked to Han. “I will not fail.”

“I don’t doubt that you will, but I would like to know how. More importantly how Naruto plans to extract Kokuō.”

Hearing Han use the five-tail’s real name was rather surprising, Nagato figured only Naruto and Killer Bee had a strong enough bond with the chakra beasts. Clearly, he had been wrong. “Naruto is in the process of creating a seal, one that will sever roughly forty percent of the tailed beasts’ chakra. The seal will work as a container for that chakra, keeping it contained and within the respective jinchuriki. That way you won’t die, for your chakra and body will stay intact. Naruto says the chakra will replenish over time, just slower so the former jinchuriki will need to be careful.”

Taking time to let that sink in Han felt his shoulders relax, the last of his tension dissipating. “He’s figured this out all on his own?”

“Of course, he’s an Uzumaki, we are rather determined.”

Catching the pride as Nagato spoke of Naruto is such a kind light Han smiled, happy at least one of them found a home. Jinchuriki didn’t have good lives, it seems Naruto was determined to change that for the better. “How does he plan to bring about peace?”

Reclaiming his seat once more Nagato folded his fingers to let his chin rest upon them. This is where it got interesting, and more importantly where Nagato was the most hesitant. He was worried to divulge too much, for if Han disagreed he may leave to inform his village. Nagato was banking on keeping that information under wraps until the summit. Yet Nagato also knew how damning it would be if he kept this secret from Han, the man had the right to know. So did Kokuō, who was most definitely listening very closely from within the seal. “Naruto refuses to allow another jinchuriki to be made, he wants each tailed beast to return to their respective village and rule along side the kage. They won’t fight each other and have the power to stop any villages that are foolish enough to try and start another war.”

“Such a thing won’t be easy, they were sealed away because we humans feared them, wanted their power. I don’t see any current kage besides you and your to allies agreeing to such a deal.”

Smiling behind his hands Nagato felt the same once, voicing it aloud. Then he looked into Naruto’s eyes, realized the cold truth. “Naruto won’t be giving them a choice. He will be removing most of the kage from power, replacing them with like minded individuals from his generation.”

Snorting Han couldn’t help but let out a chuckle, thinking of his own village and the Tsuchikage. “Right, I can think of two kage that will instantly rebel against such a threat. And while Lord Tsuchikage is a formidable foe I would be concerned about the Raikage. You’ll also threatening to take his precious little brother.”

Han wasn’t wrong of course, but even now neither men proved to be much of a threat, not to Naruto. And that was before he ran off if Naruto was indeed training at this exact moment Nagato was far from concerned. So, Nagato did what felt right, shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back in his seat. “Naruto is more than capable. Many make the dire mistake of underestimating the boy. I have not, nor should you.”

“Oh I don’t doubt Naruto, if he can get a group like the Akatsuki to fall into line I have no doubt he will succeed.” Leaning forward Han gave a slight smile, eyes sparkling with emotions Nagato couldn’t quite place. “I would like to be there when he does, for the spectacle alone. I’ve always yearned for peace, after what I did in the third ninja war, I may be able to ease the burdens I carry. Try to wash the blood off my hands, its all a man like me can hope for.”

Nodding Nagato reached out, hand extended and open. He hadn’t expected this conversation to end on such a high note, but one more ally couldn’t hurt. “We would be honored to accept your aid, Naruto sees the jinchuriki as family, manly due to his attachment to the nine-tails. He’ll be thrilled to meet you when he returns.”

“Kokuō is excited to meet him more than I. He’s a peaceful creature, Kokuō doesn’t enjoy any confrontation. He simply wants to rest with nature and simply be.” It was Kokuō who pushed Han to come here, the beast never asked for anything. They rarely speak, but during their fight against Obito, Kokuō had asked to go. That alone had pushed Han, seeing after always demanding things from the beast, Han owed him. It was the least Han could do, after being given the power to survive and protect what was dear to him.

So without hesitation Han reached out, clasping Nagato’s hand and giving a strong shake. This is how Han would repay Kokuō, and the world. Through Naruto Uzumaki he would gain peace. That was more than enough motivation for Han.

-

Rubbing at his eyes once more a yawn cracked Nagato’s jaw wide open. Tears building in his dull purple eyes Nagato figured he should get a few hours of rest, before he jumps back into the fray.

After Han had left, Nagato was quick to call on Gaara, before working on an urgent letter for Kakashi, they needed to be ready. The hunt for the other jinchuriki more important than ever. Truthfully Nagato would have worked well into the night, but Konan had come, pale and withdrawn. She was quick to have a bed brought, curling up under the thick covers. Apparently, the poor woman craved his comfort, not sleeping soundly otherwise. It broke something in Nagato, and he was quick to finish his work, wanting to provide for Konan. Give her exactly what she yearned for.

That was until the air just above his desk began to snap like glass. Grimichi was up in an instant, tanto blades drawn and at the ready. Nagato tensed, a metal pole leaving his sleeve. Soon the sky began to break apart, Nagato stared into the depths, eyes catching a glimpse of the universe until a shape began to melt out.

First thing Nagato noticed was the fur, kissed by fire, gleaming so bright Nagato swore he caught glimpses of red, purple, and blue.

Grimichi was quick to drop his blades, bowing in respect as the body began to stand on four sleek legs. Nagato was quick to mirror the toad, waiting for what came next.

Golden eyes, bright and full of knowledge blinked once before bowing himself. Then his voice rang out as the fox sat proudly on Nagato’s desk, tail curling around him. “I do apologize for the time; we fox don’t always remember its significance to the rest of the world.”

Looking up then Nagato couldn’t stop the tremor of fear that crawled up his spine as he looked into such deep eyes, his voice was almost stolen in wonder but Nagato was able to find his words. “It’s quite alright, my name is-“

“Nagato.” Cutting Nagato off the fox turned to Grimichi giving a small grin. “And you’re Grimichi, it’s rare for summons to care so deeply for their masters. You’re a true gem.”

Eyes widening Grimichi nodded. “Of course, Naru is my brother.”

Humming the fox’s ears twitched at that, before looking back up at Nagato. “My name is Shiryoku, and I’m one of the three, we make the council. And on behalf of the council I’ve come.”

Quietly taking his seat, Nagato tensed as Konan shifted in her bed. A slight whimper escaping her lips. Shiryoku followed his gaze, and his tail flicked back and forth as his eyes gleamed ever brighter. Konan’s face relaxed instantly, a gentle sigh leaving her lips as she relaxed back into the mattress.

Shiryoku watched her for some time, heart aching for the human. “It seems humans still suffer tragedy, tragedy that follows them even into their dreams. I snuffed out that misery for the night, Konan will sleep soundly.”

Coming a step closer to the fox Grimichi reached out, blue eyes pleading. “You know our names… Does that mean?”

Looking to Grimichi Shiryoku nodded, giving his full attention back to Grimichi and Nagato. “Yes, Naruto is safe. Unharmed. Which is why I’m here.” Eyes now landing on Nagato, Shiryoku’s gaze was cool, calculated. “Naruto speaks highly of you; I’ve come to see if you truly live up to that praise. If me and my kin are safe within your grasp.”

It made sense, complete sense Nagato mused. The fox summons seemed to be the most powerful, if he were like Madara the foxes would be in great danger. Even if they had Naruto to protect them. Folding his hands in his lap Nagato nodded at Shiryoku as he spoke. “You have every right to be cautious. I will not live up to Naruto’s praise, for the boy tends to forget all faults in the ones he loves. But I will answer any question you have so you can make a proper decision.”

Pleased Shiryoku smiled, his ears twitching. “Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?”

Nagato sighed internally, he was quickly realizing he wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. Nagato had been a man that would constantly monolog when given the chance. Using his tragic upbringing for his source of reference.

It was the reason many followed him, believing Nagato understood pain and learned from it. That changed when he learned the truth about Naruto.

A mere child carried the entire world on his shoulders for so long. Only having a toad and demon to turn to for comfort and support. The fact that Naruto hadn’t crumbled is a testament to his strength, his resolve.

Naruto endured a level of pain so great Nagato’s mind can barely grasp it.

It was why Nagato had been so quick protect the teen. Any idea of hurting Naruto was quickly tossed aside, never again considered. When Nagato looked at Naruto, gazed into his ever-changing eyes Nagato saw a future. A future of his dreams he had long ago lost hope for.

Naruto Uzumaki was a gift, a miracle.

Nagato has every intention to hold Naruto close. Give the teen the family he longs for, deserves.

Explaining this to Shiryoku was easy, the words sliding off his tongue like oil. It was the only easy thing when it came to Naruto, loving him that is. For everything else surrounding the ball of mystery was never so simple.

Shiryoku never interrupted, never moved. Just sat posed like a priceless piece of artwork on Nagato’s desk. When Nagato finally finished, giving every detail he felt was important Nagato fell silent, waiting.

Tail flicking Shiryoku blinked before turning around to gaze out at the night sky. Clouds were finally starting to roll in, a storm approaching once more. “The child does have a way with even the coldest of hearts. Even I can’t deny the need to protect Naruto now that I’ve come to know him.”

Turning his head to look over his shoulder Shiryoku’s ears flicked before he spoke again, eyes never dropping Nagato’s gaze. “I believe Naruto will remain safe in your care. But will I? My kin? Human’s are filled with greed. Always seeking more power. I am that power, are you tempted to reach out? To take?”

One hand going up to rest over an eye Nagato frowned, shaking his head. “I know what the weight of great power does do people. I know what it’s like to be a god.” Pulling his hand away Nagato stared at his palm for some time before gazing over to Konan. His fingers balling into a fist Nagato turned back to Shiryoku then, mind made up. “Because of the power I possess I’ve lost the people I’ve loved, seen them be butchered, tortured and burned alive. So no, I’m not temped, not in the slightest.”

Humming this seemed to be the answer Shiryoku had wanted, for the fox showed his teeth before standing and stretching out his body. “Very well. I trust my kin in your home, along with Naruto.”

Sky breaking apart much like before Shiryoku’s voice held a darker tone as he began to enter the abyss. “If you fail it won’t just be the Fox Clan you have to worry about, Kurama will slaughter any who hurt his kin. Of course, that includes Naruto, which I’m sure you’re aware of by now.”

“Of course

Seeming to be done with the conversation Shiryoku fully entered the portal, as it closed behind him, his voice filtered out one last time. “Good, I suggest you never forget.”

Before Nagato could settle, process what had just transpired a small explosion erupted behind him, smoke saturating the air. Turning Nagato felt a smile tug at his lips before it fell in shock.

Stepping out from the smoke, smile bright, one hand on his hip while the other dug into his hair, it was clear Naruto had grown. But not just in strength or knowledge, but height and build. Naruto was still lean, but the remaining weight he had lost from his imprisonment was now fully regained. Naruto also gained several inches in height, and his mesh shirt was nowhere to be found, and it was clear his once baggy pants were taunt. Then there was Naruto’s hair, braided off to the side for it too had grown in length.

There were several questions on the tip of Nagato’s tongue, but they all died in his throat when his and Naruto’s eyes met. Molten gold swirled with a dangerous tint, Naruto’s once blinding smile was dripping with anger. Naruto’s body went ridged, one hand going to a blade while the other gripped onto a scroll strapped to his side.

To say Naruto was livid was an understatement, his voice cold when he finally spoke. “What the fuck Nagato?”

Standing Nagato walked around the desk swiftly, only to watch as Naruto took several steps back to keep space between them. That stung, but it was what Nagato had expected, keeping his voice calm Nagato flinched when Grimichi left his side to rest on his master’s shoulder. “We needed allies from the Leaf, team seven fit all the criteria.”

“Their here to replace me! I’m barely gone two weeks, and this is what you do?” Naruto’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his blade, voice growing even darker. “I understand that Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru would be of use. But why the hell did you think bringing Sasuke into my damn home was a good idea!?”

It was Grimichi who spoke first, eyes clouded as he looked from Naruto to Nagato. A fight breaking out now wasn’t ideal, and these two clearly need one another. If he had to play peacekeeper than so be it. “Nagato wanted to protect you Naru. He thought if he, Itachi, and Sasuke could train hard enough you wouldn’t have to fight Obito.”

“You didn’t think I’d come back, you lost faith.” Golden eyes widening Naruto’s anger wavered for a moment before spiking once more. The heart break he felt after his realization hurt so greatly his anger could be felt in the air. “Obito is my fight, I did not endure all these damn years to be sheltered.”

“I know that now, Naruto I made a mistake but please it was only with the best intentions.”

Squinting Naruto scuffed, venom dripping into his voice. “Funny, Danzo and the others thought the same. Look what became of their best intentions.”

Standing tall Nagato frowned, anger bleeding ever so slightly into his voice from the threat. Nagato didn’t want to push Naruto any further, but his statement couldn’t be ignored. “Don’t you dare threaten family, you’re better than that Naruto.”

Taking another step back Naruto threw his arms in the air, voice rising. “Don’t throw family in my face! You’re the one that brought a snake into our home!”

Knowing this was more likely to put the final nail into his coffin Nagato sucked in a hasty breath, voice even once more. “You’ve said it before, we aren’t your past. You’ve accepted the Akatsuki, made us family. Yet you can’t let what the Sasuke from your past go, it’s not healthy Naruto.”

Taking another step back Naruto hissed, frown hanging on his lips. “Don’t you dare, Sasuke isn’t a good person.”

“Neither are we, yet here you are.”

“Naru-“

It was then that Naruto finally noticed Konan, shifting in her bed off to the side. The woman whimpered in her sleep, the killing intent wafting off Naruto affecting her. Eyes wide Naruto froze, then he noticed the wheelchair. It seemed to be the cold slap in the face Naruto needed, his face going blank, all emotions washing away. Naruto knew this was wrong, he didn't want to hurt Nagato, he didn't want to hurt anyone. Yet his anger was so hot and fierce he needed time to step back and think, try to be rational like Chokaku had taught him.

Cutting off Grimichi before he could say anything Naruto put a hand on the toad, shaking his head. “No, no, I’m not doing this now. Keep them away from me, or I swear on Kurama. It will be a slaughter.”

Turning Naruto pushed on the double doors, quick to take the labyrinth of stairs until a familiar hallway came into view. Working quickly Naruto slapped several seals on entrance of his and Deidara’s living quarters. Naruto knew he wasn’t thinking clearly, his mind clearly shaken. Naruto was aware of that fact, so until his mind calmed Naruto needed to feel safe.

No one, not even Obito was getting into their space. The seal glowed an ominous purple, pulsing with energy. With himself and Deidara safe Naruto let his feet guide him to Deidara’s room. His heart ached when he found Deidara sound asleep, curled up under the covers. Naruto wanted to scream, cry, fight, yet he silently entered the room stride strong.

Knowing that dawn wasn’t far off Naruto pulled himself onto Deidara’s windowsill, fishing for his pack of cigarettes. Pushing on the glass to open it Naruto lit a match before puffing on his cigarette, taking a deep inhale as his body seemed to relax.

At least Obito wasn’t here and burning the village to the ground. Musing on those dark thoughts Naruto chewed on Nagato’s words as dawn slowly crept over the horizon. He didn’t like it, but the man may be right. It was only thanks to Chokaku and her aid that Naruto was even thinking remotely clearly.

But it wasn’t clear enough, for the boy quickly burned threw his first cigarette. Fishing for another Naruto got comfortable, Deidara’s even breathing keeping him grounded. Still, in the back of his mind the picture of Konan haunted him.

No matter what Naruto would bring peace, he would defeat Obito, and maybe one day he could look at Sasuke and not want to rip his throat out.

Only time would tell.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I've had a killer migraine all day. I can barely read or type but was determined to get this chapter out. So sorry if its a little rough. 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys!!!

Clawing up of the darkness it took Deidara several moments to realize there were voices in his room. Two were awfully familiar, yet there were three he couldn’t quite place. Still deep in the clutches of slumber it took time for Deidara to wake. But when his sluggish mind placed a name to the soothing voice the blond was bolting up in an instant.

Blinking away the tears Deidara was moving before his mind caught up with him. Deidara yanked a body off his windowsill and quickly embraced them, feeling like he was hugging the sun. If anyone said otherwise Deidara would deny how broken and wet his voice sounded when he spoke up.

“You fucking bastard! I’ve been so worried!”

Melting Naruto didn’t fight the tears that rolled down his cheeks. For he had missed Deidara every damn minute, his explosive brother had always been such an anchor. Returning the embrace Naruto snuggled against Deidara’s neck, breathing him in, it had been over a year. Naruto would never stay separated from Deidara that long again. “I’m sorry.”

The pair stayed like that for some time, simply taking the other in. Then Deidara went ridged, pushing Naruto back to look him in the eye. “Naruto, listen Team-“

“I know.” Sighing Naruto put a shaky hand threw his long blond locks, looking out the window. “I know and I’m fucking livid. Nagato betrayed me, Deidara I can’t-“

Bringing Naruto back into an embrace this time Deidara looked over Naruto’s shoulder, shocked to see three foxes sitting on the windowsill. Deidara cocked an eyebrow at his new guests but pushed that aside for a moment, Naruto’s mental health far more important. “It may feel like a betrayal, and it was stupider than shit. But Nagato didn’t do this to hurt you, he wanted to protect you. We all do Naruto.”

“So, what do I do?”

“Forgive Nagato, talk to him.” Smile growing devious Deidara pulled back slightly to look Naruto over. “Then wreak havoc like always, I knocked them down a few pegs already but I’m sure team seven needs another eye opener.”

Snorting Naruto couldn’t help but smile, turning his body to look up at his spectators. It was Nioi who yipped, jumping down and promptly shoving her body into Deidara’s arms. In response the blond lifted her up, inspecting her.

Turning her around to appraise her, Nioi giggled when Deidara poked her stomach before nodding. “So soft, and fluffy…” Seeming to come to a decision Deidara hummed bring Nioi to his chest to cuddle. “Yeah, you’re mine now.”

“I like him!”

Smiling Naruto looked down at Nioi with a loving gaze before looking back up to meet Deidara’s questioning gaze. “Right, Deidara. Meet Nioi, she’s the youngest kit among the fox summons.” Pointing to Chokaku the fox in question jumped onto Naruto’s shoulder, giving Deidara a respectful nod. “This is Chokaku, and her mate Shiryoku, they are the elders and Nioi’s parents.”

Still playing with Nioi, Deidara bowed the best he could, questions on the tip of his tongue. “It’s an honor.”

Snorting at how proper Deidara was being Naruto shimmied off the bed, stretching. He had every intention on calling Deidara out on his manners, that was until Deidara plopped Nioi onto the bed to point at Naruto. “How much did you grow? You were gone two weeks!”

“Eh…” Scratching the back of his head Naruto couldn’t help but nervously chuckle, not meeting Deidara’s eyes. “Actually… It was fourteen months.”

It was then that Deidara really looked at his brother, promptly tugging at Naruto’s cloak.

Naruto’s body was covered in various seals, thick ink covering sun kissed shin. His body was still lean but built, muscle rock solid and defined. But what startled Deidara the most was how tall Naruto had gotten. Naruto had finally hit a growth spurt about a year ago, putting him and Deidara at an equal standing. Deidara knew deep down chances were Naruto would grow to be taller, being younger and all. But Now Naruto was easily close to six feet.

Stepping back Deidara noticed then that most of Naruto’s baby fat had melted away, leaving a strong jaw and defined cheeks. But mostly Deidara noticed how Naruto screamed healthy, his body filled out and muscles sound. It felt as if Deidara was looking at an entirely different person. “Explain, now.”

Sighing Naruto nodded, quickly moving around Deidara to take a seat back on the bed. Chokaku had been quick to curl up into his arms while Shiryoku stayed on the windowsill to keep watch. Deidara was quick to join Naruto, shocked when Nioi jumped back into his arms.

With them comfortable Naruto fished for another cigarette, making a mental note he would need to get another pack soon. “Probably best if I just start from the beginning.”

The range of emotions that showed on Deidara’s face had Chokaku and Shiryoku both rather amazed. It was clear that Deidara was judging them just as harshly as they were to him. It put Shiryoku edge, his tail even ruffled when Deidara gave them a scathing look when Naruto mentioned his arrival to the valley. It was clear Deidara was far from pleased hearing the trauma Naruto had faced while trapped in their genjutsu.

Yet slowly that anger morphed into understanding, then acceptance. When Naruto mentioned Chokaku and her aid in tackling his trauma will actual therapy Deidara looked at her and Shiryoku with clear gratitude in his eyes.

When Naruto became excited, rambling off the knowledge he was able to learn at the library Deidara smiled, encouraging Naruto to continue. Even asking for further details. It was clear to Chokaku that this Deidara was bringing out the best in Naruto.

Once Naruto caught up to the current Deidara sighed, pulling his long hair into a high ponytail before catching his brother up on what has been happening while he was away. It was clear Deidara was grazing over Konan’s health, and the arrival of Han, things that needed to be addressed personally.

Still, it was enough. It was Shiryoku who spoke up, deep voice almost vibrating the hair. “Chokaku and I will take our leave now Naruto, I’m sure you and Nioi here can cause all the mischief needed on your own.”

Getting to his feet Naruto bowed low, smile so bright it blinded everyone in the room. “Thank you, sensei, I’ll keep in touch.”

Walking forward Chokaku used her tail to swipe over Naruto’s hand, kind glint in her eyes. “Please do kit. Remember a sound mind leads to a sound soul.”

The moment the elders left Naruto turned to Deidara, seeming to sag. “I need a shower.”

Cocking an eyebrow Deidara snorted from his spot on the couch, still petting Nioi. “And some clothes that actually fit.”

Looking down at himself Naruto couldn’t help but nod in agreement, he would need a to change it up a bit, his old clothes will no longer fit. “Yeah, that’s fair. Don’t really have anything that fits though.”

With a devious smile Deidara got to his feet, pushing Naruto towards his bathroom. “Don’t worry, I got that covered.

Before Naruto was able to respond Deidara promptly slammed the door in his face, turning to Nioi with an excited smile hanging on his lips. “Finally, I’ve been wanting to play with his color pallet for years! Wanna help?”

Giggling Nioi clawed her way onto Deidara’s shoulder, making herself at home. “Naruto’s the sun, make him bright.”

Looking into the mirror Naruto wondered if this was how young girls played dress up. One would be the doll while the other tore away at clothing until they were content. Deidara stood before him, several sewing needles hanging from his lips. There were a few yards left of orange fabric tucked under his arm, Nioi sat promptly on his shoulder.

This wasn’t what Naruto had expected when Deidara slammed the door in his face. Naruto had simply shrugged, getting out of his too tight of pants and jumping in the shower. Guess in many ways Naruto wasn’t that surprised, Deidara tended to get creative whenever he had the chance. Naruto still hadn’t expected being the focal point of that creativity.

Yet when Deidara finally stepped away, giving Naruto a chance to appraise his new look, Naruto found himself rather pleased.

It had been many years since Naruto wore the bold color orange, he hadn’t wanted to drown himself out with his eyes and face paint. But now Naruto’s cheeks were clean, whiskers clear as day. His longer yellow hair was pulled to the right side and braided loosely over his shoulder.

Deidara seemed to find that orange was Naruto’s color. For Naruto was now dressed in a sleeveless orange crop top. The thick fabric sat a few inches above his bellybutton, heavy metal mesh underneath to protect his exposed shin, the sleeves were shorter this time, only making it a quarter down his biceps. Naruto had to admit he liked the look; his new seals clear to see under the mesh. But it also showcased Naruto’s various scars, it didn’t bother him personally, but Naruto knew many in the building that would be affected.

Thankfully Deidara was smart enough to leave the wrappings on Naruto’s scarred right arm, keeping those seals hidden for now. It was Naruto’s trump card after all. Naruto’s headband also stayed in its usual place around his neck, so did the neckless Hidan gave him. Wrapped around his bandaged right wrist.

Much to Naruto’s surprise Deidara changed up where his gear was positioned, something no ninja should allow. Yet Naruto simply hummed, each hand finding a tanto blade. He’d never been one to wear the sheathes on his hips, but Naruto had to admit it looked good, a thick black belt holding them in place. It left his back free of gear as well, which helped with mobility. On Naruto’s left thigh several scrolls were neatly strapped, four in total. The straps were thick, black leather, standing out against the grey pants he found himself in.

It wasn’t something Naruto would have picked out himself, but he gave Deidara a small smile regardless. Truthfully, Naruto liked the attention, and the crop top made him look taller, and it showed the strength he normally hid away. Just like his arms, Naruto had always felt comfortable in baggier clothing. It had been a survival tactic as a child, making him seem smaller and more unassuming.

Naruto didn’t need to hide anymore, which had clearly been Deidara’s point from the beginning. Granted Naruto looked good, so who was he to complain?

Content Deidara crossed his arms over his chest, exhaling slowly. It was clear Naruto had calmed considerably, and some ramen would only add in their favor. “Let’s get some food in you, then we can go and face Nagato together, yeah?”

Any joy on Naruto’s face fell as he looked to Deidara. Currently Shikamaru and Sai were in the kitchen. But it wasn’t only them that ate away at the boy, last night coming back to the forefront of his mind. “I want to see Konan first.”

Deidara take a moment to turn to Grimichi, glad the toad seemed to see the same unease as him. Yet Deidara knew better than to deny Naruto, the blond simply nodded, turning towards the door. “Well come on then, she’s going to be at the hospital.”

It was a brisk walk to the hospital, not one person tried to stop Naruto. Only directing him in the right direction. A few nurses gave Naruto a quick nod of acknowledgement, the boy figured they had stitched him up at some point over the years. He felt bad, not recognizing any of the staff, he was just never in the right state of mind when he was in need of their expertise.

Shrugging that off for now Naruto was quick to enter an opened doorway, the person he was searching for within.

Being the first to notice Naruto’s arrival Sakura was filling her lungs to yell at the teen. Sakura didn’t expect to see Naruto, he looked totally different, taller, and older. She’s sure the boy came to see Konan, most likely Tsunade as well, but this wasn’t the time to interrupt, Naruto had no right to be here. But Sakura could barely get out Naruto’s name before Tsunade silenced her, a strong hand on Sakura's shoulder.

“Naruto…” Tsunade sounded as relieved as she looked, soft smile on her face and tears built in her eyes. Then as quick as it showed Tsunade shut her emotions down, gathering her clip board. “Glad you’re back. I'll give to two the room.”

Sakura was about to protest once more, until a glacial stare from behind Naruto caused her to shiver. Deidara was glaring at her with a murderous glint in his eye, challenging her to speak out. Sakura decided against it and followed on Tsunade’s heels closely.

With the door closing behind him with a soft click Naruto stepped forward, turmoil swirling on his eyes. “Konan…”

Reaching out to the boy Konan pushed her body to the edge of the bed before pulling Naruto in for a hug. “This isn’t your fault.”

Not fighting the embrace Naruto wrapped his shaking hands around Konan as he rested his head on her shoulder. The wheelchair just off to the side screaming at him. “How is it not?”

“You didn’t force me to fight Naruto. I'm a ninja, it’s a risk we all face at some point.”

Tears building in his eyes Naruto had to shove his face into Konan’s neck to avoid the chair, voice choppy. “Obito is my problem-“

“Obito Uchiha isn’t your burden Naruto. You’re not the one who bred the tragedy that destroyed Obito’s life. The weight that crushes your shoulders doesn’t belong to you. And until that weight is lifted, I will continue to fight without a shred of remorse.”

Pulling back enough to look into Konan’s eyes Naruto couldn’t hold back the sobs, crumbling into Konan’s arms. It was an ugly affair, alligator tears, snot, and all. But Konan didn’t push Naruto away, instead pulling him closer. Tears silently building in her own eyes.

Then Naruto spoke, between broken sobs and sudden breaths. Guilt building in his chest for what he said to Nagato last night. “I don’t deserve any of you.”

Seeming to bring Naruto even closer Konan squeezed her eyes shut, smile sad. “No sweet child, its we who don’t deserve you.”

Turning slightly to look out the windows of the hospital room Konan felt her heart heal slightly as a few rays of sun broke past the clouds. Before turning back to run her fingers threw Naruto's blond hair. His hair was longer, the braid looked good on him, clearly there had been some type of trickery for Naruto looked older, wiser. But that wasn’t important at this very moment, she knew it would be explained eventually. “Our sunshine.”

The room slowly calmed down, only an occasional sniffle from Naruto. When he finally stepped away Naruto had to admit he felt lighter. Naruto had expected Konan to hate him, for she had every right. Yet she didn’t, Konan still loved Naruto. And Naruto couldn’t fathom why.

Digging at his eyes Naruto gave Konan the brightest smile she had ever seen before his eyes glided down to the ring on his finger. “I yelled at Nagato.”

“Yes, you did.”

Naruto figured he should feel slighted for how Konan agreed, yet he found himself wanting to talk about it. Naruto had learned keeping things bottled up only caused the problems to fester. Talking to Konan would give Naruto the strength to face Nagato, something Naruto really didn’t want to do. But it was something that had to happen. “I’m scared he’s trying to replace me; I’ve already failed once…”

Sighing Konan understood exactly where Naruto was coming from. Nagato had been rash requesting team seven. She understood, her poor friend hadn’t been thinking clearly. Not with her on death’s door and Naruto seemingly gone for who knew how long. Nagato had been desperate, wanting to protect his own precious people anyway he could. Still didn’t make a good decision though. “Naruto look at me.” Having the boy look at her with his beautiful golden eyes Konan tried her best to push all the conviction into her voice to get her next words across. “When we lost Yahiko, Nagato crumbled. He latched on to me so tightly it became impossible to survive without one another. It’s clear Nagato would do anything to protect me, because in his eyes I’m all that’s left of his family.”

Reaching out Konan wrapped her pale fingers around Naruto’s braid, rubbing her thumb over the silky yellow locks. Konan had to wonder when Naruto had changed his hair back, she did like it this way. “Yahiko can never be replaced, but Nagato let you into his heart regardless. You’re family to us now Naruto. We’ll do anything to protect you, and in Nagato’s case he made a mistake blinded by that need. Nagato isn’t trying to replace you, he’s trying to save you and keep you close.”

Eye widening Naruto took time to chew on Konan’s words. Surprised she was even willing to mention Yahiko. Nagato had mentioned the friend before when he attacked the Leaf in the first timeline. But it quickly became clear that wasn’t something Nagato did often. And while Nagato rarely mentioned Yahiko, Konan never did.

Naruto realized then if he remained angry with Nagato he would be a hypocrite. Considering that Naruto threw his life away, severing all ties with his village to do the same. He and Nagato really were alike, it had been something Naruto at one time boldly refused to acknowledge. “Guess that gives weight to the saying love is blind huh?”

Snorting Konan smiled, bringing the boy back in for a hug. “They say love is all about the journey.”

Something shifted in Naruto then, stepping back to look at Konan, her legs. “You can’t stand by his side anymore because of me.” Instantly throwing up a hand to silence Konan’s protests Naruto continued. “I promise I’ll find a way to heal you, when I do I need you to do something for me.”

“And what’s that?”

Giving a sad smile Konan knew Naruto was hiding something as he spoke next, a secret from the past that he was clearly burying. “Tell Nagato how you truly feel, I want to see you dance, be happy.”

Blush exploding out over Konan’s cheeks she looked away, huffing at Naruto’s bold comment. Yet she found herself agreeing to Naruto anyway, her heart soaring at the idea. Konan was about to ask about Naruto himself, he was far to young to give up on that type of love. But Naruto’s stomach chose to rumble then, causing Naruto to also blush in embarrassment.

Chuckling softly Konan reached for her wheelchair, heart lighter after talking to Naruto. For the first time since she woke up Konan was hopeful. This boy truly was a miracle. “Why don’t you head to the kitchen, I’ll work on getting everyone down to the conference room. Once You speak with Nagato he’s going to want to hold a meeting.

“Okay.” Naruto was couldn’t deny he was excited to get his hands on some ramen. He’d eat nothing but game, fruits and vegetables while visiting the valley. A year was far to long to go without his favorite food. Watching as Konan pushed her way out the hospital room Naruto knew he needed to free Kurama as soon as possible, the blond knew the fox could heal Konan’s legs.

Following behind Konan, Naruto turned his attention back to the tower, devious smirk crawling across hiss lips when an idea came to mind. It was time to test his new skills, and maybe if he was lucky, get some revenge.

Considering it was around noon it wasn’t a surprise to find so many in the large kitchen. Sasori was tucked away at a stove, creating a new poison. The puppet wasn’t supposed to be doing such a dangerous task in the communal areas, but Sasori needed a break from Sai and Kankuro, who had taken over his workshop.

Hidan of course laughed at Sasori’s expense before he rummaged through the fridge, planning to pillage any leftovers that looked unspoiled. He could cook but found it amusing to anger these heathens by taking their clearly marked meals.

Gaara simply watched the chaos quietly, sipping on a cup of tea, Temari was beside him, munching away on some dango she picked up after their patrol.

Then of course there was Kisame, who was once again slurping away on, yet another one of Naruto’s ramen cups. No one understood the man’s clear death wish, but at some point Kisame would learn a valuable lesson. It would most definitely be a wonderful show.

When Deidara walked in, with a fox perched on his shoulder the room sucked in a breath. Deidara scanned over the room, eyes lingering on Kisame for just a moment before the blond wandered over to Gaara. Sliding into one of the many empty seats Deidara gave the siblings a grin before turning to peer at Kisame.

“What the fuck are you staring at?” Making a point to slurp the ramen with extra gusto Kisame yelped like a startled child when the cup of instant ramen was mashed into his face. Broth and noodles exploding out, dousing Kisame in his pillaged lunch. Blinking slowly everyone jumped when Naruto’s chuckle bounce around the room.

Then the boy in question began to shimmer into existence, genjutsu only breaking because he willed it. Naruto’s smile was blinding, his eyes filled to the brim with tears as he clutched his stomach. Sucking in a quick breath Naruto reached out pulling a long noodle from Kisame’s hair. “Stop eating my food, fish breath.”

Smug Naruto walked around a still gapping Kisame, giving Hidan a loud high five before he reached for his ramen stash. Quick to slap a seal on the cupboard Naruto grabbed his own cup. The seal hummed with power, glowing a bright orange. Pointing to the seal Naruto kept his voice even, he acted like he was addressing the room, but he was only talking to Kisame. “Touch this now and you’ll lose a hand.”

Ignoring the clear threat of bodily harm Gaara was up on his feet, smile gentle as he looked Naruto over. “You’ve grown.”

Nodding Naruto walked over to his friend voice kind. “I’ll explain everything later, I have to meet with Nagato first.” Hugging Gaara as he passed the redhead, Naruto reached out and pulled Deidara to his feet, Nioi giggling on Deidara’s shoulder.

Waving cheekily at Kisame, who was still frozen like stone Naruto made his way back to the door, content with the day.

Deidara was the last to speak as the trio made a dramatic exit, Naruto’s laughter breaking out down the hall. Walking backward, smile wide Deidara tapped his chin, voice full of smug satisfaction. “You got a little something on your face Kisame, that’s what I was staring at.” 

Blinking slowly, it was Kakazu who walked in, eyes wide as he looked at Naruto’s retreating form. Then the man addressed the kitchen, eyes scanning Kisame. “I told you, you would pay a hefty price stealing from Naruto.”

“I’m going to gut that little shit!” Finally breaking out of the stupor Kisame was quick to try and clear off the mess now soiling his clothes, cheeks turning dark blue in embarrassment.

It didn’t help that Hidan was on the floor, laughing hysterically. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lesson learned, don’t steal from Naruto’s ramen stash.

-

Still chuckling Deidara and Naruto barged into Nagato’s office, cheeks flushed and smiles wide. Sucking in a quick breath Naruto headed over to the small kitchenet in Nagato’s office, reaching for the already steaming teapot. “We should have had a camera!”

Snickering Deidara pulled out the small device mentioned, dangling it for the room to see. “Who said we didn’t, hm?”

“No way! Let me see!” Ramen forgotten Naruto was quick to snatch the camera, laughing once more at the picture displayed on the screen. “I’m totally framing this!”

It was Nagato who caught the boys attention, eyebrow cocked from his current position standing by the windows.

Sobering up Naruto gave Deidara one final smile before he grabbed his ramen and headed over to take a seat before Nagato’s desk. It was Nagato who spoke up, completely confused. “You didn’t murder anyone did you?”

“Nah, just Kisame’s pride.” Grin wicked Naruto got comfy as Deidara barked out another laugh as he sat next to Naruto, Nioi chuckling in his arms. Grimichi smirked from his spot on top of Naruto’s head, pulling out his pipe.

Much to Grimichi’s delight Deidara handed Nagato the camera. The man tried to keep his face stoic, calm. Yet everyone in the room caught the twitch at the corner of Nagato’s mouth.

But the good mood only lasted so long, Naruto frowned when his noticed his pack of cigarettes was empty. He was about to let it go for now, but much to his surprise Deidara tossed Naruto a pack from one of his many pouches.

Quick to light one and take a long drag Naruto took a moment to feed Nioi some of his ramen before he spoke up. “Alright, pranks aside we should really get down to business.”

“You say that as if I’m the one pranking S-rank nin known for murder and chaos.” Taking a seat Nagato couldn’t help but sag in his seat. He’d never seen Naruto this carefree before, maybe that meant everything would be okay. “But yes, there is much to discuss.”

A few hours passed and when Nagato finally finished filling in the young adult before him he leaned back in his seat. Naruto had been mostly quiet, seeming to agree with everything rather easily. It had been clear Naruto was uncomfortable talking about team seven, yet he encouraged Nagato to continue regardless.

It was when Nagato mentioned Han and Obito that the room got a chance to see a lick of Naruto’s rage. Anything that was left unsaid would have to remain as so. Naruto pushed himself up, golden eyes dark and fierce. “Call a meeting, we need to strengthen our boarders and reach the remaining jinchuriki before it’s too late.”

Feeling guilt build up in his chest Nagato sighed before nodding. It seemed Deidara felt the same, Naruto hadn’t been back twelve hours and he was already jumping back into the fray. Nagato had wanted to ask about Naruto’s time with the foxes. Hear of the heartwarming stories that the boy clearly now carried.

Yet there wasn’t time for that now, not when they were so close. Truthfully Nagato hoped to defeat Obito before the summit, it would make bringing peace to the world a whole lot easier. Seeing how Naruto briskly left the office Nagato could assume Naruto felt the same.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting close to the end! Which is such a crazy thought, granted I don't know how many chapters this story will end up being, but I know it's coming! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When Tsunade told Sakura to take a break after Naruto had so boldly barged into Konan’s room, Sakura practically bolted. Now that her mind was out of doctor mode Sakura seemed to finally understand that Naruto had returned.

Ducking into a supply closet Sakura pulled out a scroll Sai had given to each member of team seven. It was their way of communicating when in enemy territory. While Sakura knew they were relatively safe here, after Deidara had shown such blatant hostility Sakura was on edge.

There was sure to be a meeting called, with Naruto having returned Nagato would move forward with whatever plans he had. Sakura just wanted her team to know, to not be blindsided by such a return. And hopefully Sasuke would be smart enough to stay clear of Naruto for the time being. They really didn’t need the two to fight, after the strength Deidara had displayed Sakura really didn’t want to risk it.

Once Sakura finished the message and made the proper hand sign three little mice popped up from the scroll, scurrying into the vents and under the door.

Feeling content Sakura headed for the tower, she was rather hungry. Hopefully, the others would meet her in the kitchen like she asked.

Sakura had just sat down with a bowl of rice and steamed salmon when Sai came strolling into the kitchen. Giving his signature smile he stepped aside to let Sasuke in. Sakura didn’t even have a chance to take a bite of her meal before she was being coaxed from her seat.

“Come on, Nagato called a meeting and we are already late.” Looking Sasuke over Sakura nodded, following his demand.

Yet a question ate at her gut, and before Sakura knew it, she was speaking up, mourning her now cooling meal on the table. “Are we sure having you in the same room with Deidara and Naruto is a good idea?”

Smile twitching Sai looked to Sakura, she had every right to be worried. All three men tended to lose their temper. But Nagato’s order couldn’t be ignored. “Guess we’ll have to find out.”

Sighing Sakura deflated, falling in step with her teammates, noticing they were one short. “Where’s Shikamaru?”

This time it was Sasuke who spoke up, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. “He and Jiraiya are close to cracking that seal, Nagato apparently told them to focus on it and ignore the meeting.”

Any words on Sakura’s tongue died as they walked into the meeting. A scene playing out that was far from what she had expected.

Nagato was at his seat at the head of the table, talking to Konan in a hushed voice on his right. They seemed completely content in the moment, not seeming to care about what was going on around them.

Naruto sat to Nagato’s left, he was sitting on the table with his feet in his chair. Naruto was talking rather excitedly to Gaara and his siblings, Hidan also listening in. Gaara was looking down in wonder as a scroll in his hand, seeming to look between it and Naruto.

The Kazekage seemed completely engrossed in his conversation with Naruto, yet his sand…

Hopping from perch to perch, created by sand a fox chased little clay butterflies. The fox’s fur was beautiful, thick and colored like smoke. It moved with a lethal grace that very few ninja could achieve. Leaping in the air the fox flipped before its paws connected with the clay butterfly.

Sakura’s stomach flipped then, thinking that it would explode and hurt the animal, it was Deidara’s art after all. But much to Sakura’s surprise the butterfly simply popped, causing the fox to giggle.

Being caught by the sand the fox slid down a makeshift slide before pouncing on Deidara, getting a chuckle out of the blond.

But it seemed the wonder before her was over, for Sasuke had to clear his throat, catching the room’s attention.

Grey ears perking up in excitement the fox trotted over, tail swirling in the air. When it spoke Sasuke cocked an eyebrow, looking down at the critter. “You smell of snake.”

“Nioi!”

Nioi looked over her shoulder, giggling like a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Yet this fox didn’t seem to mind. “What it’s true! This scowling one smells like snake. Pinkie smells of sterile steal, and the creepy grinning one smells like ink!”

Sighing Naruto rolled his eyes, lose smirk on his lips. “I’m well aware Nioi, but it’s rude to comment on one’s smell.”

Tilting her head to the side Nioi hummed, forest green eyes sparkling with mischief. “Humans are weird.”

Jerking his head Naruto held out a wrapped hand, and Nioi bolted to him. His voice was full of warmth as Nioi disappeared in his cloak, finding a warm place to get comfortable. “Maybe you’re the weird one Nioi.”

The only response Naruto got was Nioi’s tail flicking his nose before she curled into his lap to take a nap. She got plenty time to play with Deidara, and while she wanted to continue Nioi knew it was time for everyone to start discussing plans. She didn’t want to hear it all again, so for now she planned to sleep.

Seeing that everyone was finding their seats team seven followed suit, their eyes on Naruto. It was clear the blond noticed, having pulled out a cigarette and lighting it. Grimichi was with Deidara, but the toad was doing the same, smoking his pipe.

At least punches have yet to be thrown.

Pulling his attention away from Konan, Nagato looked over the room before he spoke to Naruto. “Let’s start with you explaining to everyone where you’ve been.”

“And the fact you seem to have grown up in only two weeks.” Tsunade’s voice was rather playful, but it was clear she, and everyone else wanted answers.

“Right.” Taking another long drag Naruto leaned back, eyes finding a spot on the ceiling that became rather interesting as he spoke. “Well first off, it wasn’t two weeks, not for me. Kiraku Ni Samayo is in its own pocket dimension. So, for you it only seemed like two weeks, but I’ve been gone for fourteen months.”

Leaning forward Hidan was the first to interrupt Naruto, voice sprinkled with surprise. “So, you’re like what eighteen now?”

Nodding, Naruto simply shrugged at the shocked expression on everyone's faces. “It worked out in my favor; I wouldn’t have been able to scratch the surface when it comes to genjutsu in only two weeks. I also had time to work on my fuinjutsu skills as well.”

“You sound as if you’ve mastered the art of genjutsu.” Itachi spoke up then, his eyes were closed as he questioned Naruto’s skills.

Itachi had missed the twitch in the corner of Naruto’s eye, but the others hadn't. It seemed all Uchiha’s were currently on Naruto’s list. “Because I have, Uchiha’s aren’t the only ones capable of such a feat Itachi.”

That got the eldest Uchiha’s attention. Eyes opening Itachi’s frown was hidden behind his cloak’s collar. But Naruto could hear it in his voice. “But there’s a reason why we are feared among the nations, I don’t doubt your skills Naruto. I just know you’ll want to face Obito alone, which I don’t recommend.”

The slight against his capabilities stung, and Naruto couldn’t hide his irritation from the room, but he took a deep breath. Now wasn’t the time, Naruto would address Itachi’s behavior later. “I’ll take that into consideration. But I’m more concerned about the remaining Jinchuriki, Han made it clear that we are Obito’s main objective. He’ll hunt everyone down till only I remain, so we need to get to the other jinchuriki first.”

Leaning forward Sasori’s unblinking eyes glimmered with pride as he spoke. “As of yesterday, I do have the locations of the remaining Jinchuriki. We haven’t gotten a response from any of the letters we sent, but some of my spies have seen Utakata on the outskirts of Rain country.”

Memories of Utakata flooded Naruto’s mind, at least this time Naruto would be able to save him. “Good, I’ll go to meet Utakata after we conclude our meeting. I’m concerned for Isobu, have you located him?”

“Who?”

Remembering he hadn’t given the other’s the names of the tailed-beasts Naruto sighed, understanding Sasori’s confused expression. “Isobu is the name of the three-tails.”

Nodding in understanding Sasori produces a scroll, tossing it over too Naruto. “I have a relative idea of where he’s hidden away.” 

Nodding Naruto turned to Nagato then, eyes questioning. “Killer Bee is currently out of our reach, but.” Looking up Nagato’s eyes landed the two men he planned to send out first, plan forming in his mind. “Hidan, Kakuzu, I want you to bring in Fū. Naruto you’ll head out with Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame. Find Utakata first, Itachi and Kisame you’ll escort him back while Naruto and Deidara continue their journey and find Isobu. We need to have the jinchuriki here and safe within a week, after that we have to host the summit with the other villages.”

“Having all the jinchuriki on our side will be all the muscle we need.” Kakuzu’s voice was rather pleased as he spoke, eyes turning to Hidan.

Hidan grinned, stretching out to put his feet on the table. “Taking the others off the board means Obito will go after Kill Bee.”

Before Naruto could respond to Hidan’s comment Kisame spoke up, looking directly at Naruto. The man was clearly still unhappy with Naruto, so his voice was colder than normal. “Naruto how do you plan to bring the three-tails back?”

All eyes back on Naruto he simply looked at Kisame, confused for a moment, the answer should be obvious. “Simple, I’ll seal him with Kurama until I return.”

“Which will put an even bigger target on your back.” Leaning forward slightly Itachi gave Nagato a questioning glance. He didn’t think Nagato should be sending Naruto out at all, he was to valuable, to crucial.

Scuffing Deidara rolled his eyes, shifting in his chair to peer over at Itachi. His voice was testy, irritated. “I think Naruto stealing the Akatsuki out from under Obito put the max target on his back.”

Shifting in her seat Sakura spoke up then. “Maybe you should send another team with Naruto?”

“I don’t need bodyguards. Deidara will have my back, that’s more than enough.”

Nagato found himself torn between agreeing Sakura and siding with Naruto. Yet Han had made it clear that Obito intended to leave Naruto for last. So, if anyone were at risk it would be Itachi’s and Kakuzu’s team or Kakuzu and Hidan. Coming to a decision Nagato quickly silenced the room when he spoke. “The teams I have chosen are more than sufficient. We have to move quickly, without a location on Obito we’re are vulnerable.”

Looking to his elder Naruto’s eyes shinned with gratitude, overjoyed Nagato trusted him. Any hard feeling that still lingered were washed away in that moment. “I can place seals before I leave, Obito won’t be able to touch the village.”

Before Nagato could offer his gratitude, Naruto’s eyes snapped to the doors, frown forming on his lips. When the conference room doors opened to reveal Jiraiya and Shikamaru Naruto’s heart leapt into his throat 

Skidding to a halt Jiraiya lost all words as his eyes landed on Naruto. He hadn’t expected to see the boy so soon. Jiraiya was hopeful now, for he and Shikamaru came with good news. Walking forward to rest his hands on the table Jiraiya placed down several papers. Naruto was already out of his seat and walking to the end of the table to look over the paperwork, Jiraiya didn’t miss how Naruto chose to lean on Temari’s chair and not Sai’s who was closer to the papers. Jiraiya could feel the tension in the air but didn’t comment on it, instead he answered the silent question on Naruto’s tongue.

“We broke Obito’s seal, I can also repair the damage done to your father’s.”

Golden eyes flickering up to his former sensei Naruto hummed picking up a paper to analyze. “Actually, you can’t. Kurama is going to be enraged, consumed like before when Obito first put him under genjutsu during the attack on the Leaf. Kurama will kill you just like my parents.”

Trying to keep his voice even and calm Sasuke spoke up, hoping not to set Naruto off. “Itachi and I can put the nine-tails under genjutsu, just long enough for Jiraiya to fix the seal.”

Gold meeting coal for a moment the room was silent, seeing how Naruto would react. Luckily for Naruto, Nioi poked her head up from his cloak, her emerald eyes blazing. “Kurama hasn’t healed from the past trauma, he will fight with every fiber in his being if he senses a Uchiha. You’ll do more harm than good.”

Standing up Deidara knew the look in his brother’s eyes, concern building in his gut it could be heard in Deidara’s voice as he spoke. “You can’t seriously plan to face Kurama alone! I just got you back in one piece!”

Eyes leaving Sasuke’s, Naruto let his shoulders sag as he looked over to Deidara. “It’s the only choice we have, I’m not hurting Kurama. When the seal is removed, he’ll take control of my body, I’ll be able to reach him then, calm him.”

Itachi was opening his mouth to speak up, only to be silenced by Gaara. The Kazekage’s voice was stern, making no room for argument. “Only a select few in this room understand the bond Naruto has with Kurama. Their friendship won’t be severed easily.” Gaara’s eyes flicked to Itachi before landing on Sasuke. “Have faith in your comrade.”

Speaking up, Jiraiya was looking down at Naruto, his heart ached to reach out, but he reframed. “While you are trying to tame Kurama from within, he will still be fighting us outside, did you come up with a way to keep him at bay?”

“Yes actually. I created a barrier that should hold Kurama for a time, I designed it to be fed by each member of the Akatsuki.” Turning Naruto couldn’t hide his anguish as he looked to Konan, guilt glimmering in his eyes. “I need someone to replace Konan.”

Sasuke was prepared to offer up himself, but once again Gaara interrupted. It seemed he also didn’t enjoy the Uchiha brothers speaking up so often. “I would be honored to aid you Naruto.”

Considering this a rather serious situation Naruto smiled, unlike most in this room he was more than capable of handling Kurama alone. “Great, I need time to prepare, give me a few hours then come out to the field northeast of the village.”

-

The world seemed to understand the significance of what was about to take place. For the rain ceased, and the clouds broke away to show the sun slowly dipping down behind the horizon. The field was lit by hundreds of torches, a group of people watching one work silently in the middle.

Finishing the last of his intricate seal Naruto stepped back, eyeing his work. The circumference was a good sixty yards, the largest seal Naruto had ever created before. It was a masterpiece, a year in the making. Naruto’s chest filled with pride as he turned to face the large group that was spectating.

When Naruto spoke his voice was steady, stern, it was clear he wasn’t going to jest. “Kankuro I need you to use your chakra strings, attach them to Jiraiya, once Obito’s seal has been broken pull him out immediately. Once Jiraiya is safe that’s when you guys can start pouring your chakra into the seal.”

Turning to address Nagato, Naruto gave a knowing smile, his next words not easily accepted. “Once that happens don’t let the barrier fall, no matter what you see. Kurama won’t be thinking rationally, until I repair the original seal he will be in an absolute rage. If the barrier falls, he’ll slaughter you and the village.”

“What’s going to stop him from slaughtering you?”

Turning to Deidara Naruto reached out, giving his brother a quick squeeze on the shoulder. “Luck, and a little bit of talent.”

Deidara snorted slightly, shoulders relaxing as Naruto gave his signature smile. Then he addressed his two summons, voice warm and loving. “Grimichi, Nioi, stay with Deidara okay? I can’t risk having you trapped in there with me.”

“Got it boss.” Grimichi was quick to jump to Deidara, perching on the blonde’s head.

But Nioi lingered, ears flat against her head. “Will Kurama like me?”

Smile warm Naruto dislodged the fox from his shoulder, turning her around to look her in the eyes. “Of course, everybody likes you Nioi.”

Tail tucked between her legs, she and Naruto knew that wasn’t entirely true. Many in her family considered her the runt. Her siblings picked on her regularly. Even with Chokaku watching over her, there was only so much Nioi’s mother could do. Yet Nioi trusted Naruto, believing in his words. With a small sniffle Nioi snuggled into Deidara’s arms, his warmth comforting just like Naruto’s.

With the pair safe Naruto looked to Jiraiya, ignoring the looks from team seven. “Ready?”

Nodding Jiraiya flexed his fingers as he followed Naruto into the center of the seal. The blond had ditched his shirt and mesh, leaving them tucked at Temari’s feet. With everything set the blond sat down in the center of the seal, watching as everyone got into place.

Looking up at his former sensei Naruto smiled, his voice wouldn’t be heard from this far away. Meaning his words would remain between him and Jiraiya. “I wanted to say thank you.”

“I owe you this much Naruto, don’t thank me for trying to seek atonement.”

Smile small Naruto nodded as Jiraiya reached out, fingers brushing up against his skin. The touch was so gentle and warm, for once Naruto didn’t flinch away. Looking up to meet Jiraiya's gaze Naruto tried his best to keep his voice steady, eyes sparking with memories from long ago. “No, thank you for making me want to read. I hated it as a child, yet you encouraged me, never gave up. If it wasn’t for what you taught me all those years ago, I never would have become the man I am today.”

Sniffling Jiraiya let those words wash over him, heart breaking while mending together. Tears welded in his eyes as he spoke next, hope clear in his voice. “Will I ever be the Jiraiya from your past life?” 

“No. But I don’t want you to be, there’s nothing wrong with that.”

Nodding Jiraiya held Naruto’s gaze as he flashed through several seals, voice heavy with regret. “Your parents would have been proud of you.”

Hissing at the burn that shocked his body Naruto wavered, eyes growing wide. “I know.”

Turning to meet Kakuro’s gaze the jounin was quick to act, yanking Jiraiya from the seal just as Naruto felt a heartbeat shake his core.

Chakra exploding out the Akatsuki almost didn’t activate the barrier in time, Naruto’s screams haunting. Red chakra gushed from the gapping seal on Naruto’s stomach. The young adult let his head fall back as pain washed over him, flesh burning away.

It was Kurama’s howls that brought Naruto back, quickly the boy gripped his stomach, eyes falling shut as his body was completely enveloped in Kurama’s chakra. Chakra began to form a body, bone creating a skeleton and muscle coiled tightly around it.

In mere seconds Naruto’s body had taken the form of Kurama, eight tails whipping around within the barrier. The screams the beast let out shook the earth, the air so hot it almost boiled. Nagato screamed out orders as he slammed his hands down on the seal, the others following his lead.

Nioi cried while Grimichi screamed, summoning the other toads out of fear alone.

Jiraiya had gone to Tsunade, allowing her to lean into him for support against the raging winds.

Sai, Sakura, and Shikamaru watched in awe, eyes wide and bodies trembling with fear. Sasuke had wanted to run to Itachi, only stopping to save Sai from being blown away by a particularly nasty gust of wind.

Within the barrier Kurama raged, tails lashing out as he built chakra at the tip of his teeth.

Deidara cursed as he realized what was about to happen, slamming his eyes shut Deidara funneled all his chakra into the seal, praying Naruto’s work would hold.

-

Hearing the drip of water Naruto opened his eyes, gulping at what he found. Naruto was back in the sewer, a large cage before him. Standing Naruto beat the dirt off his pants before stepping further. The clanking of chains broke Naruto’s heart, Kurama’s state coming into view.

Thick chains weighed Naruto’s dearest friend to the dirty cement floor. Muzzle secure, Kurama could only growl, his claws and tails tightly bound.

Without a second thought Naruto stepped between the bars, hands trembling when he reached out. Naruto’s voice was only a whisper as he spoke, hands landing on Kurama’s snout. “It’s okay, I’m here now. Let me shoulder your rage Kurama. Please, come back to me.

Starting with the thick muzzle Naruto cried out when Kurama snapped at him, throwing Naruto against the metal bars of the cage. Coughing blood it didn’t stop Naruto. Even as his body was torn apart. Standing to his feet once more Naruto worked on freeing Kurama’s claws next. “Hey, did you ever stop to wonder what would have happened if we defeated Madara? If everyone lived?”

Crying out when Kurama slashed at his chest Naruto didn’t stop, dodging Kurama’s next attack to reach for his tails. Instead of showing his pain Naruto simply kept talking, longing in his voice. “I’ve always wondered myself, I bet I became Hokage, you ruling at my side-“

Once free Kurama snatched up the boy, bringing Naruto up to meet his bloodshot eyes. It was clear the rage, the hurt was pushing Kurama to madness. Not that Naruto could blame the fox, simply smiling wider as Kurama opened his jaws, intending to swallow Naruto whole. “It’s okay though, because I promised to bring you peace, if sacrificing myself will give that to you, then I promise I won’t hate you Kurama. You’ve already done so much for me, you’re a true friend.”

Tears rolling down his cheeks Naruto sniffled when Kurama’s jaws snapped closed, his grip loosening.

“N-Naruto?”

“H-Hey buddy. It’s good to have you back, I was worried there for a minute.”

Kurama wasn’t one to cry, he hadn’t since the day he had been sealed. But seeing Naruto broken and bloody Kurama couldn’t stop the tears, they freely fell as he brought his nose to Naruto’s chest. “Kit-“

“Don’t, Kurama it’s not your fault. It isn’t mine either, this is all Obito. And we’re going to make him pay.”

Setting Naruto down Kurama watched as the boy slipped through the bars of his cell, repairing the seal just enough to keep Kurama’s chakra flowing in his body. When the doors slammed opened once more Kurama walked forward, his nine tails wrapping around Naruto, making him giggle. Kurama tried his best to ignored the relieved sigh from Naruto as his wounds began to heal. Blood dripping iinto the water at their feet. “We will burn that man down to ash, then toss even that to the wind. There will be nothing left.”

Smiling up at his friend Naruto nodded giving Kurama a shaky thumbs up. “Sounds good to me!”

-

Outside the seal Kurama tilted his head up, beast bomb growing in mass. The barrier began to crack, team seven, Kankuro and Temari had joined in, aiding the best they could. Just when Deidara was growing desperate Kurama exploded into smoke, the pressure on the seal becoming nonexistent.

Slowly the smoke began to clear, two figures slowly coming into view. One a young man, the other a fox. They were speaking to one another, yet Deidara couldn’t hear what was being said. Yet Nioi must have, for she pounced on the barrier, it broke under her need to enter.

The small kit sprinted in, sliding to a halt at the fox’s left. Nioi bowed low, only to quickly rise when the red fox nuzzled her. With a wide smile from Naruto, Kurama quickly chased after Nioi, her giggles dancing over the field.

Naruto watched for some time, before turning to smile at his approaching friends.

Naruto may have broken many promises in the past, he may still break some in the future. But watching as a family was reunited Naruto felt his chest fill with pride. For once Naruto had been able to keep a promise, one that meant the world to him.

Turning to meet Nagato’s eyes Naruto knew his elder understood.

With Kurama free it was time, time to begin changing the world, and its future.

When Naruto's knees began to buckle Kurama was there, using his body to hold the boy up until Deidara came rushing over.

“Damn brat must be exhausted; he needs to rest for the night.” With Deidara collecting Naruto in his arms Kurama smiled at Nioi before his body began to break apart, chakra melding back into Naruto’s body. “Sorry Nioi, we’ll have to play later.”

Whining Nioi jumped onto Naruto’s bare stomach getting comfortable as Deidara turned to talk to Nagato. Why did everyone need to sleep? It was such a boring thing to do, Nioi only did it to pass the time.

Realizing that they were heading back toward the village Nioi let out a yawn, her emerald eyes gazing up at the clouds. She should inform her parents, which was what Naruto was supposed to do. Getting back up on her feet Nioi leapt into the air, paws breaking apart the sky. It was Deidara who called after her, voice frantic as the others rushed over to see what was going on.

Turning Nioi giggled slightly, her voice dancing out as she traveled in deeper. “Don’t worry I’ll be back! I need to tell the elders about Kurama, they’ll want to speak with him immediately.”

Groaning Deidara shifted on his feet, turning away from the troublesome fox. If Chokaku and Shiryoku planned to return it meant Deidara wouldn’t be getting much sleep. Not that he necessarily minded, the foxes were very intriguing. With that final thought Deidara ignored the eyes burning into the back of his head, the tower coming into view. Maybe he could get a few hours of rest before they arrived. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys!  
> I want to thank everyone again for all the love and support, you're all amazing!!!

Naruto may have come use to the infirmary over the years, but it didn't stop him from becoming restless. Not when Konan was in the other bed, right to his left. He had only woken moments before, both Kurama and Nioi slept soundly on Naruto’s stomach while Grimichi sat at the foot of the bed. The toad gave him a knowing look, puffing on his pipe.

Rolling his eyes Naruto was quick to leave his bed, crawling into Konan’s instead.

The woman shifted in her sleep, but she didn’t wake. Naruto didn’t know why she was here, but his heart ached regardless. He put her here, no matter what anyone said Naruto would always hold the guilt for Konan losing the use of her legs. That wasn’t going to magically change overnight.

Naruto didn’t know if he felt better or worse when Tsunade stepped in, chocolate eyes warm. “Hey brat.”

“Granny.”

Sighing Tsunade gave Naruto a gentle smile, coming to Konan’s bed. “Konan is okay Naruto; I had her stay over night to run some tests.”

Nodding Naruto pushed himself out of Tsunade’s way so she could remove the heart monitor attached to Konan’s thumb. “Hey, what if Kurama flooded Konan with his chakra? It would stimulate cell growth; think you can repair the severed nerves enough for his chakra to heal them?”

Eyebrows cocked Tsunade dropped what she was doing to stare at Naruto. He simply shrugged, trying his best to sound modest as he spoke again. “I did a lot of studying when I was gone, may have picked up a few books on medical ninjutsu.”

“A few?” Tsunade’s disbelief was clear to hear in her voice, but when she only got a shrug, she didn’t push the boy any further. “It’s possible, I would need time to do my own research, converse with Kurama. I’m afraid right now any major procedure would only cause Konan more harm that good. She still isn’t close to stable.”

Seeing how Naruto instantly deflated Tsunade reached out, offering comfort. “I didn’t say it was impossible Naruto, Konan and I just need time. Her body won’t easily accept Kurama’s chakra like yours. One wrong move and we could make the damage worse.”

“Will you look into it while I’m gone? I can get you those books, I also have some notes on Kurama’s chakra that could be of use.”

Gently grasping Naruto’s braid Tsunade hummed, still a little awed at how much Naruto had grown. “Of course Naruto, but you have to start caring about yourself brat.”

Grasping Tsunade’s hand there was so much Naruto wanted to talk about, so much he wanted to tell her. Naruto had loved Tsunade before, obviously, she was family. But here, now, Naruto felt like he could be his true self with her. There was no titles holding them back, here with the Akatsuki they were equals. Tsunade could be herself here, and so could he. And for once in Naruto’s life there was someone else from the Leaf that would put him before the village.

Naruto never had that before, for the village is everything to a ninja. Letting the Leaf go was the hardest thing Naruto had ever done, figuring he was losing everything. But that wasn’t right, for Tsunade was here. So was the Akatsuki, Naruto had people in his corner that wouldn’t leave for the better of the village. It was such a freeing feeling.

Naruto wondered if this is what it felt like for Tsunade when she left the first time, and the second. He would have to ask her one day. If everything went to plan he would have time in a matter of weeks.

It’s crazy how fast things can progress.

“I’m trying granny, my stay in Kiraku Ni Samayo did me a lot of good.”

Pushing away the tears that tried to fall Tsunade cleared her throat, becoming overwhelmed. Was this what it felt like to have a child you were proud of? Tsunade had a feeling her past duties as Hokage stopped her from being a total mother figure to Naruto. But this time things would be different. “I can see that, now give me that research and run along, the others are waiting for you to depart.”

Careful not to wake Konan, Naruto slipped from her bed, offering Tsunade several scrolls before reaching for his cloak. Luckily Deidara had suggested getting one with a hood attached, for Naruto only had two shoulders and three companions that would want to use him as a taxi service.

Zipping the cloak to the center of his chest Naruto couldn’t help but snort when Grimichi leapt onto his shoulder, claiming his spot. Poking at the still soundly sleeping foxes on his bed Naruto's heart melted at adorable sight before him.

The almighty, terrifying demon fox, feared by all was sleeping soundly, his body coiled around Nioi. Kurama would deny it to the day he died but it was clear he was growing soft. Naruto was proud that it was because of him, that Naruto was able to give Kurama the love to heal his broken heart.

Summoning a clone Naruto carefully scooped up Kurama and Nioi, depositing them into his spacious hood. Tsunade chuckled from behind him, a look of bewilderment on her face. With a final farewell Naruto left the infirmary, with a new mission.

There hadn’t been much for a farewell party, which Naruto apricated. After making a trip around the Rain’s boarders, laying down seals, Naruto met up with Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. With coordinates from Sasori the squad was quick to depart.

Locating Utakata wouldn’t be much of an issue, it was just getting him to agree to return to the Rain. It was obvious Utakata was testing them out, trying to discern if the scroll he received was true. It shouldn’t be too hard to convince him, which Naruto considered as a win since the air was currently thick with tension.

Kisame was still clearly pouting, not that Naruto gave a damn, it served the fish man right. Who could be so cruel to eat from someone’s clearly private food stash? Kisame had eaten more then half! Naruto believed he let Kisame off to easy, but maybe he shouldn’t push the man any further.

But while it was fun, and Naruto hoped Kisame would try to prank him in return, that wasn’t what was putting him on edge.

No, that was Itachi.

Naruto considered Itachi as a close ally, someone that cared about him. He had hoped Itachi saw him as a little brother. Naruto wasn’t foolish enough to think he could ever replace Sasuke, but he had hoped Itachi would carve out a place for him. It seemed that was too much to ask for, Itachi has only second guessed Naruto since he learned the full truth.

It was a lot to take in, Naruto could understand that. But Itachi seemed to trust Naruto less, which baffled Naruto. Or maybe it wasn’t that complicated, maybe Naruto really was just a cheap substitute until Itachi got his brother back.

It was that thought that stung the most. Which is also why Naruto had no problem shunning Itachi, he has gotten rather good at giving the cold shoulder. Naruto planned to give Itachi frostbite.

Deidara caught on instantly, smile wicked as he made a point to banter with Naruto even more than usual. Granted they could talk for days on end, but never did so in front of others. It became clear rather quickly that their plan was working.

Itachi glanced between them often, the few times he tried to speak up Nioi or Grimichi jumped in, pretending not to hear him.

Kurama though, reminded everyone why he was called a demon. He gave Itachi one long glare before scuffing and melding back into Naruto, promising to play tag with Nioi once camp was set up. Which brought Naruto to his current predicament. Tucked into a cave on the cusp of Rain country, Naruto was first watch. The rain had become vicious, and while the squad could continue, both Itachi and Kisame wanted to take shelter.

Sitting cross legged at the mouth of the cave Naruto played around with a new seal concept, trying to figure out the best script to use. His sage mode was still active, giving him a form of jet leg. In truth Naruto hadn’t used sage mode once while in Kiraku Ni Samayo, there hadn’t been a need. So now, all the extra energy that comes with sage mode was shocking his system. He forgot what it felt like, to have power humming right under your skin. It was exhilarating and exhausting a combination that Naruto never thought was possible.

Dodging to the side just in time to miss a splash of water Naruto smirked, watching Nioi skirt by. Rain wasn’t something that happened in Kiraku Ni Samayo, so of course Nioi would want to play in it.

She was currently sprinting in every puddle, before taking to the trees. Even for Naruto, the kit had way too much energy, not that he was going to complain. But he also had a question. “Hey Nioi! Come here for a second.”

Trotting into the cave Nioi shook out her fur, careful to angle herself so she didn’t get Naruto wet before she headed over. “Yes?”

“Fear or joy? What do you think is the stronger lure for genjutsu?””

Humming, it still brought Nioi great joy when Naruto turned to her for advice. Something that she may never get used to, but apricated non the less. “Fear is quicker to snag your prey, but a strong opponent will want to fight, their survival instincts taking over. Joy may be harder, but truthfully, I believe it’s the stronger tactic. You humans crave happiness more than anything else in this world.” 

“Don’t you think its harder for the subconscious to accept though?”

Ears twitching Nioi walked around Naruto, sitting by his side to look at the raging storm. The earth smelt so strong, the lightning and thunder causing her heart to beat rapidly. Nioi was quickly finding she liked the storms; she feels more at home here then back at the valley. “Yes, which is why you have to be subtle. You can’t bring a loved one back from the dead and expect there to be no questions. But if someone were to wander upon a sack of cash, that’s more believable.”

Nodding in understanding Naruto still didn’t feel overly comfortable with the idea of using genjutsu, but he mastered the art anyways. Moments like this he was happy Nioi came along, she was great for advice, to bounce ideas off. “Like how you change my dreams?”

Looking up at Naruto with her big green eyes Nioi hummed, dipping in to give him comfort. “Exactly.”

Scratching behind Nioi’s ears Naruto understood, bringing his brush back down on his work. When there was movement from behind Naruto looked over his shoulder, giving Itachi a blank look as he walked forward. “My turn to take over watch, why don’t you get some sleep.”

Nodding Naruto blew on the skill drying ink, before cleaning up his little workstation. Pushing his body up Naruto looked down to Nioi, voice hushed. “Coming?”

Tail flicking Nioi tilted her head to the side before shaking it. “Nah, I wanna keep playing in the rain.”

“Okay, stay within my range.”

Naruto gave Itachi a quick glance before heading deeper into the cave, content to try and get some sleep. It wouldn’t be easy, but he could at least meditate, the loud storm would help drown out any noise.

Itachi didn’t know what to expect next, but having Naruto’s summon plop down before him wasn’t it. Nioi’s normal and carefree attitude was gone, her emerald eyes sparking with fury as lightning snapped overhead. 

“I’ve been told Uchiha’s are masters of genjutsu.”

Cocking an eyebrow Itachi nodded, not liking where this could possibly be going.

Nioi’s voice was innocent like a child, yet her eyes screamed otherwise. It was hard to match her eyes, Itachi began to regret relieving Naruto. “Well you see I’ve never left the valley, my home. So, I’ve never met a master that wasn’t my kin. That was until I met Naruto…” Tilting her head Nioi hummed to herself, before speaking up once more. “Naruto’s skills are impressive; they rival my eldest sibling. Even so he isn’t a master, not yet anyways. So, if you claim to be above him, I want to see it for myself.”

“I will not put my comrade’s summon under a genjutsu.”

Lightning flashing once more the thunder rumbled outside, raining beginning to pelt the earth even harder than before. Nioi’s eyes grew darker as she gave an intimidating fox grin, her voice held no room for argument. “I want to see.”

The air shifted then, everything losing color as the sky began to bleed. Nioi’s arms were pinned to a cross, her hind legs and tail hanging limply. Her ears twitched as Itachi stepped forward, katana in hand.

“This is my Tsukuyomi, one of the most powerful genjutsu in existence.” Grip tightening, Itachi lifted his blade to rest besides Nioi’s neck, making sure to cause no harm but prove a point. “Here I can alter my target’s perception of time, torture my target for days, when in reality it’s only been a matter of seconds.”

Itachi expected the fox to yield, to ask to be freed, only to scurry away. He knew it would only sever his and Naruto bond, push the blond further away. But having his skills questioned by a mere summon was too much for Itachi. He wouldn’t allow such disrespect, not after everything he had done, suffered.

Instead Nioi hummed as she looked around, ears twitching. Then the chains holding her paws turned to ash and she flipped herself to sit upon the cross to look down Itachi, her voice smug as she spoke. “You call this a genjutsu?”

Chuckling the sky began to change, red melting away to show bright blue. The crosses exploded out, thousands of bubbles taking their place. Grass began to grow, forming a valley and Nioi flipped backward as the cross she had been perched on exploded into hundreds of bubbles, just like the other’s before it. “And I thought I was a child.”

Body becoming smoke and following the breeze Nioi spoke out once more, her voice echoing in Itachi’s ears. “Let a true master show you how it’s done.”

Itachi jerked his head around, sharingan ever observant. Yet he could do nothing as the wind caressed his skin before becoming glacial. Nioi’s chuckling tickled Itachi’s ears as he began to taste blood on his tongue. Then, Itachi was whisked away by a flock of crows, their caws overwhelming his racing mind.

Itachi was un-ceremonially dropped at the top of a mountain, Nioi only a cliff away. Her smoky fur danced in the wind, voice echoing out over the mountain span. “For having such renowned eyes you’re rather blind.”

“Oh? And what was been missed by my gaze?”

“That you have family outside the Hidden Leaf. That you have a second baby brother that deserves your attention.”

Before Itachi could speak the clouds began to clump together, a picture forming. It was when Itachi and Naruto were traveling to the Hidden Leaf. The boy had been complaining about his height, or lack thereof. Itachi had been so free to joke with Naruto then, smiling down on him like Itachi had done with Sasuke years prior.

It stung, this was the first time Itachi really looked at Naruto as a brother, someone he could love. Itachi had tried so hard before to keep the then redhead away. But Naruto truly had a talent of weaseling his way into one’s heart.

When the cloud began to shift once more Itachi looked away from the memory, closing his eyes.

This time when Nioi’s voice rang out it was mere centimeters away from Itachi’s ear, her warm breath tickling his skin. “You selfishly let Naruto fill the hole in your heart. Only to toss him away for your precious little Sasuke.”

Next Itachi was looking at Naruto in a bed, body pale and broken. It had been after Nagato saved him from the Leaf. Their leader had been so worried when he came to Itachi, asking him to investigate Naruto and check on the nine-tails. Itachi had been filled to the brim with concern, but also curiosity. For how did Naruto stay hidden under their collective noses for so long? How could a mere child deceive him?

Itachi began to blame himself, thinking if he had figured out the truth before he could have protected Naruto. Kept him safe, Itachi had been so ready to throw everything away. He could have simply scooped Naruto into his arms and ran, make a new life for them at the edge of the world. Sure it wasn’t Sasuke, but Naruto did make the ache subside. For Naruto never peered at Itachi with eyes of disdain, or fear.

No, Naruto had never been nothing but accepting.

And yet the moment he was given the chance to speak to his real baby brother, Itachi didn’t hesitate.

That fight had been an ugly thing, Sasuke was so angry, so vicious. Itachi figured they would fight to the death right then and there, in their home. But then Sasuke admitted that he knew the truth.

Naruto had given Sasuke the clues he needed to dig, to uncover the truth.

Naruto.

Naruto had told Itachi’s most precious secret to save him. To give him a chance, a sliver of hope.

Itachi was started to realize the colossus error in his ways, once again blinded by the only thing that had mattered. Sasuke was Itachi’s weakness, and he let Sasuke cloud his mind.

The picture shifted then, turning back only two weeks ago. The rain was beating down on Naruto, his eyes clouded with grief, his hands trembling. It was clear to Itachi then, just like now that Naruto had been suffering. Yet Nioi was right, he had only cared about Sasuke.

“Naruto Uzumaki was the first to look at you. And see the wounded man, not the vicious monster. Naruto Uzumaki was the first to willingly show you his back without a sideways glance. And how do you repay him?”

The mountains slammed together then, Nioi’s growing in height so she could look Itachi directly in the eyes. “You stab him in the back.”

It was then that Naruto’s voice filtered out, the clouds forming to show Naruto lying flat on his back next to Hidan, staring up at the ceiling. It was clear he hadn’t spoken this aloud but thought it, for the lack of his lips moving.

“It seemed Uchiha’s were brought into this world to make Naruto, and the Uzumaki clan suffer in general.”

Emerald eyes seeming to burn, growing dark with rage Nioi hissed her next words. “Didn’t you vow to yourself to break this chain? To stop causing Naruto Uzumaki anguish?”

Turning away from the fox Itachi looked over the landscape, marveled by the view. A valley was below them, a river cutting it in half, it would be beautiful if it weren’t for his current predicament. “What do you want from me?”

Sitting up on her hind legs Nioi placed her paws on Itachi’s chest gaining his attention once more. Then she pushed, sending Itachi plummeting to earth. “Be better, fool.”

Itachi’s screams made his ears ring, unable to do anything but flair his arms as he fell. The moment Itachi hit the earth he was slammed back into reality.

Trembling Itachi couldn’t help but bend over and rest his hands on his knees, panting loudly. Nioi’s voice chilled Itachi to the core as she spoke. “My intentions are not to torment you, but to educate. I hope you take my lessons to heart.” Getting up Nioi walked back into the raging storm, her grey body blending in to the dark around her. “For I do not repeat myself.”


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like... I never noticed until writing this chapter that Deidara doesn't have a last name. Which in the grand scheme of things isn't that big of a deal, but I became so upset that Deidara didn't get any great background story regarding his village besides being in the explosion corpse that I actually walked away for some time. Is it just me or did Deidara get shafted? I feel that Kishimoto wasted a lot of potential when it came to the Akatsuki. From when I first started watching Naruto as a kid I always expected the Akatsuki to be the true big bad you know... Because they were, they were just so cool and built up. Then Kishimoto did a 180. 
> 
> Which is totally his right, this is ultimately his story and I do respect that, but damn my love for the Akatsuki is the main reason this story came to be, and it just a bummer they weren't the final big bad. Like I could see it now, Obito manipulated Nagato, resurrected Madara.... and the world just loses all hope, because everyone knows Madara is practically a god... He's Madara... but no one can even get to him, because the Akatsuki are still there and thriving. It could have been so cool if Naruto and the gang had to become stronger by defeating everyone in the ranks until they reached Madara. Like in Bleach, how Ichigo couldn't even touch Aizen and got stronger with each battle. 
> 
> That's why I love fanfiction, because Naruto had it's problems, but I still adore it. So I take my ideas and spin the story in a different way. Getting my ideas out there is so relaxing and fun. 
> 
> Who would have thought Deidara not having a last name would be so triggering lol. I hope you guys like the backstory I gave Deidara, I unintentionally wrote myself into a corner not realizing he didn't have a background, at least that's how I felt, so I made one that would hopefully feel true and believable. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!

Sun crawling up the horizon the raging storm from the night had calmed. Fog was whisked around in the light breeze, dancing over fallen trees and leaf debris. A few birds worked on repairing their nests while a gopher tried to clear the large branch from its burrow’s entryway. Not an ounce of the chaos from the storm touched the cave, all thanks to a few select seals placed on the cool stone.

Slowly waking up to the movement from behind him Itachi didn’t remember falling asleep. He was still tucked at the entrance of the cave, in a little cove off to the side. It took a moment for the memories of last night to surface. But when they did Itachi turned to check on Naruto.

Naruto wasn’t in the cave with them, nor was his fox Nioi. As if reading his mind Deidara stood with a bowl of rice in his hand, chopsticks in the other. “Naruto left with Nioi about a hour ago, he wanted to face Utakata alone.

Right away Itachi wanted to question Deidara and Kisame’s sanity, scold them. But he reframed, for he had no right to question Naruto actions. Naruto had never failed before, why was Itachi beginning to do this now? Keeping calm Itachi joined the others at the fire, taking the bowl of rice from Deidara.

The tension was still thick, Deidara was reading a new book while Grimichi smoked on his shoulder. Neither would look at the other two, nor would they say a word. Itachi was going to try and smooth everything over, but Kisame beat him to it. “The dynamic is shifting.”

It was Grimichi who answered, electric blue eyes homing in on Kisame. “How so?”

“With Naruto’s return team seven is being pushed to the side while Naruto takes a stronger leadership role. Like this mission, last time Naruto had no problem falling under Itachi’s command. But today Naruto didn’t question his own actions.”

Still chewing on a mouthful of rice Deidara took a minute to swallow before answering, working on his next bite of breakfast in the process. “What’s your point?”

“What’s going to happen? In the end will we still fall under the name Akatsuki? Or will we break apart?”

Confused Deidara scrunched his eyebrows as he looked to Kisame, then Itachi. Both seemed to be thinking the same, like everything they’ve come to depend on was going to be torn away. “We will only fall apart if you pull away. Seriously, you’ve been with Naruto how many years now? He considers us family, he won’t make you choose him over anyone else, hm”

Taking a long inhale Grimichi slowly deflated his lungs, watching the smoke mix with the fire. “Naruto wouldn’t hesitate to push you towards who or what you really want, even if it breaks his heart. He always puts others before himself, its his biggest character flaw in my opinion.”

Speaking up for the first time Itachi kept his voice even, his eyes closed. “But his hate for Sasuke-“

Groaning Deidara put his rice down before closing his book, looking Itachi directly in the eyes. “Sasuke is the source of almost all of Naruto’s trauma, he knows it’s wrong to shove that all onto your brother, Naruto understands none of us are the like the past. It’s just a shit ton to deal with, and last time I checked Naruto hasn’t had much time to sit back and go to therapy.” Squinting his eyes Deidara scuffed, looking out to watch the entrance of the cave as he continued.

“Also, you’re not fucking helping, showing so little trust and care toward Naruto. He’s not stupid, Naruto knows you will pick precious Sasuke over him, over everyone, every single time. Don’t you think that stings a little bit?”

Kisame leaned back then, letting out a low whistle. “You two really do share everything don’t yeah?”

Tilting his head to the side Deidara shrugged, reaching for his rice. “If you two acted like the S-ranked Ninja you claim to be, you would have realized this months ago. You’re both just blind, Naruto wouldn’t have to tell me shit, we barely dive that deep. We just pay attention, watch.”

Before anyone could respond Grimichi perked up, waving his webbed paw. “Hey, Naruto is on his way.”

-

Naruto had just began to slip into blissful slumber when a glimmer of foreign chakra tickled his senses. Bolting up right Naruto tried his best to focus, the raging storm beginning to calm. Naruto carefully woke Deidara, mumbling his departure before heading to the cave’s entrance.

Finding Itachi sleeping wasn’t something Naruto had expected. He had paused, looking over Itachi’s features before facing the storm. Nioi was quick to pounce on Naruto’s shoulder, sopping wet yet utterly content.

Walking further into the woods, making his way toward Utakata, Naruto chuckled when Kurama began to materialize on his other shoulder. The male fox quickly looked up at the sky, closing his eyes as the rain washed over his face. “It’s still so surreal, to be free after so long.”

Reaching up Naruto was quick to pet Kurama, voice full of guilt and regret. “I’m sorry it took so long.”

“I didn’t mean to cause you guilt kit, if it weren’t for you, I would still be sealed away. Not like I made it easy for you to trust me.”

Kurama wasn’t wrong there, sighing Naruto deflated rather quickly. So instead he changed the subject, hoping to move toward a more positive note. “I’m excited to meet Utakata, we had become good friends last time.”

Humming Kurama wrapped his many tails around Naruto and Nioi, offering them comfort as he spoke. “I’ve been rather nervous to see my siblings after so long, but I’m happy it’s going to be Saiken. She’s by far the kindest, I don’t think we will have any problem convincing Utakata with her sealed within him.”

Speaking up with a rather timid voice, Nioi only grew in confidence as she spoke. “What are you siblings like?”

Chuckling Kurama looked back up to the sky, remembering better days from long, long ago. Slowly Kurama began to reminisce, looking back fondly on his memories from childhood. Nioi and Naruto hung off every word he spoke, and normally Kurama would revel in such power. But now he simply leaned into Naruto’s neck, getting comfortable as he continued to speak.

That’s how it continued for some time, Naruto and Nioi occasionally chucking at Kurama’s childhood angst. But soon Kurama fell silent, for Naruto was now only yards away from Utakata. Who boldly stood out in the open, waiting.

Utakata was exactly how Naruto remembered. Tall, lean, Utakata’s hair was still long and dark. The kimono he wears is far prettier than Naruto remembers. The soft blues bring out Utakata’s paler complexion, it must have costed a decent amount of money to have made. Naruto had to wonder if Utakata wore mesh underneath, or if he was confident he didn’t need it.

Naruto figured he was about to find out if everything went to hell, Utakata was currently gripping his fancy pipe. Naruto couldn’t remember everything about the man before him, it becoming blurry compared to everything else. But Naruto knew not to go anywhere near the bubbles Utakata would create with that little pipe.

Clearing his throat Naruto nodded at Utakata, giving a gentle smile. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I don’t want to fight. Just talk.”

Chocolate eyes looking Naruto up and down Utakata couldn’t help but cock an eyebrow, this wasn’t what he was expecting. “So, the rumors are true, you’re alive.”

“Yes, so is Han, the Jinchuriki of the five-tails. The Akatsuki is no longer hunting down the jinchuriki but offering protection.”

Squinting Utakata hummed, chewing on that for a moment before asking the next obvious question. “What are you trying to protect us from?”

“Obito Uchiha, he was misleading our leader, deceiving him. I exposed Obito and offered my leader Nagato a better solution for his ultimate goal.”

That had Utakata’s attention and slowly he lowered his weapon. Naruto seemed like an easy kid to trust, and if he wasn’t, well Utakata rigged this clearing. Any threat will be swiftly dealt with and then he would be on his merry way. “And what goal is that?”

Smiling Naruto’s body followed Utakata’s lead, relaxing ever so slightly. “Peace, world peace. I know we can’t destroy our current system of power, it would only bring chaos. So instead I offered a way to shift that power. Every tailed beast will be freed and given the same power as a kage, they will rule as partners.”

“And be a reminder that the kage can’t start wars because the tailed beasts will quickly squash it. Not a bad idea, but I don’t see any of the kage agreeing to such a thing.”

“Oh, they will be stepping down, everyone besides the Kazekage, Hokage, and Nagato. We will be placing those in power that are closer to my generation and have the same mindset and beliefs.”

Not able to stop himself from scuffing Utakata gripped his pipe, becoming slightly nervous once more. For someone to talk about the kage so blatantly like that was rather alarming. Utakata knew the Akatsuki are strong, but it still sounds impossible. “What makes you think you have the power?”

Just then two balls of fur began to crawl out of Naruto’s hood, hopping down to stand before Naruto. One was a regular but beautiful fox, fur so elegant Utakata instantly wanted to reach out and touch. But the other, the other had Utakata stepping back, hand going to his lips ready to attack.

“Calm now child, you carry Saiken I wouldn’t dare hurt you.” Kurama promptly sat down, his nine tails dancing around him. “I think this conversation should include her as well.”

“How are you free from your seal?”

Stepping forward Naruto played with his hair, lopsided grin on his lips. “Kurama isn’t completely free, I tweaked my seal, gave him the freedom he deserves.”

No one was surprised when Utakata’s hand dropped to his own stomach, words leaving his mouth before he could even think. “Can you do that to mine?”

“Yes, but you have to trust me. Which I don’t think you do yet.”

Jumping slightly Utakata shrugged, the other wasn’t wrong. It seemed like all of this was too good to be true. Thankfully, Naruto didn’t seem bothered by this if anything his grin grew larger. His eyes held an excited glimmer as he spoke. “Ask all the questions you need, we have time.”

“Did you join the Akatsuki knowing their goals? Or was it just blind luck.”

Figuring they were going to be here for awhile Naruto sat down besides Kurama, chuckling as Nioi scurried off to chase a squirrel. “I knew from the start, I was trying to get to Obito, I hadn’t anticipated he would be so damn slippery.”

Uneasy at the idea of sitting Utakata stood his ground, now looking down to keep his eyes on Naruto. “How did you figure out the truth about Obito? You were just a child, still are.”

Naruto shared a look with Kurama before shrugging and leaning back on his hands. “That is the million-dollar question, something you need to promise me you won’t go telling all your friends.”

“I have but one friend, I wouldn’t endanger her with such information.” Leaving Hotaru had been hard, Utakata had wanted to latch onto the girl, stay by her side and protect her. Yet the bitter truth was if he stayed by her side, Utakata was putting her at risk.

Utakata didn’t miss the glimmer in Naruto’s eyes, a mixture of understanding and remorse. Then Naruto started to tell his story. Without thinking Utakata had stepped back and leaned onto a tree for support. The more Naruto explained the more Utakata couldn’t place his emotions.

It seemed outlandish, time travel. But Naruto’s eyes were a portal into his soul, Utakata could see the anguish, love, guilt. Then there was Kurama who sat beside the boy and offered comfort, support. Utakata wanted to scream, accuse Naruto of dishonesty. Yet he couldn’t do it because Naruto Uzumaki wasn’t lying.

When Naruto finally stopped talking Utakata was asking a question he held onto from the beginning, his own expression filled to the brim with emotion. “Why didn’t you find us?”

Looking up to Utakata, Naruto had to think about that for a moment. His answer twisting something in his chest. “Honestly, I didn’t even think about it. I was so focused on stopping Obito and protecting everyone I didn’t even stop to consider other options.”

Stepping forward Utakata closed the distance he had carefully kept for so long, sitting down before Naruto.

Gingerly Utakata pulled on the orange sash that held his kimono together, his mesh armor followed soon after. Now sitting before Naruto bare chested Utakata’s pale stomach was now within Naruto’s reach.

“I hope I don’t come to regret this, but I trust you. Naruto Uzumaki.”

The blinding smile Utakata received made him feel better as Naruto reached out with gentle hands. Overall Utakata felt at ease, Saiken oozing calmness and excitement. She had never led him astray, nor has she ever tried to take control of Utakata. For that alone he would give her freedom.

-

The morning was quite beautiful. The rest of Naruto’s squad left the cave, once Deidara pulled the seal. The blond looked over Naruto’s work before breaking it, admiring its strength. It was like the expertly crafted pouches Naruto had made; everything was a masterpiece. With Grimichi taking to a tree to try and rustle his own breakfast Deidara took time to work through some stretches, tempted to ask Kisame or Itachi for a spar.

Granted Kisame was still very much enraged and was likely to beat Deidara into the dirt. And Itachi, strangely had been rather mute all morning. More than normal, Deidara understood why. He just didn’t like it.

It wasn’t complex, loving more than one person. Naruto may be the one Deidara always turns to, but Hidan and Konan have also taken a place in Deidara’s heart. Tsunade and Gaara were also worming their way into Deidara’s inner circle. In Deidara’s eyes it was unhealthy to have your world orbit around only one person. Naruto had made that mistake with Sasuke, look where that got him?

They say don’t put all your eggs in one basket, and while that analogy is rather crude considering Deidara was thinking of love, bonds. It held weight and should be considered.

At the rate Itachi was going he would lose any chance keeping Naruto close. For Naruto has grown, learned. Naruto won’t waste his time on people that will only continue to hurt him. Which is probably why Naruto refuses to reach back out to team seven. Sakura and Sasuke had hurt Naruto numerous times, Sai in his cluelessness was just cruel.

To this day Deidara couldn’t believe how easily Naruto had forgiving Kakashi, considering he won’t forgive Jiraiya. Though Deidara did noticed Naruto offered an olive branch for the other sage. It may not be perfect, but it would have to do.

“Naru!”

Head jerking up to the toad Deidara smirked, standing back up to face the way Grimichi was pointing.

Slowly two figures walked out of the thick brush, Naruto was laughing, his new friend smirking. But what caught Deidara’s attention was Utakata, and the slug like critter on his shoulder. It shouldn’t have taken Deidara so long to figure out that slug was the six-tail.

Both Saiken and Kurama were perched on their respective Jinchuriki. It was clear both were overjoyed, peaceful. They even wrapped a single tail together, like they were holding hands.

When Naruto got within earshot of his squad, he cleared his throat, quick to make introductions.

Pointing to Itachi first Naruto was quick to snatch Nioi out of the air, stopping her surprise attack. As always, the little critter was full of energy. “Alright, that’s Itachi Uchiha, the walking shark next to him is Kisame Hoshigaki.” Ignoring the growl from said shark man Naruto only grinned turning to look at Deidara. “And that’s Deidara…”

It was then that Naruto wanted to scream, Deidara didn’t have a clan name, he was giving to the explosion corpse as a child. It was a tricky thing, for his parents were both ninja from Iwagakure. Apparently, they didn’t want to take care of a child, not with their life. So instead they tossed Deidara into the exact thing that kept them from caring for him. Deidara was told once he was eighteen his parents would come for him, for they both were still alive.

Yet Deidara never had the chance, it was taken from him. Explains why he hates Itachi so much, the Uchiha ripped Deidara’s chance of a family away.

Naruto was going to have to change that. Walking over to his fellow blond Naruto threw his arm over Deidara’s shoulders. Giving his signature grin Naruto finished his sentence was Nioi squirmed to get into Deidara’s awaiting arms. “This is Deidara Uzumaki, he’s my big brother.”

Jerking Deidara looked at Naruto with wide eyes. But Naruto didn’t give anyone a chance to see Deidara begin to tear up, calling everyone’s attention back on himself. “Everyone this is Utakata from the Tsuchigumo Clan.”

Once everyone traded respectful nods Utakata looked back to Naruto, waiting for him to continue. “Right, so Itachi and Kisame will escort you back to the Hidden Rain. Deidara and I need to go find Isobu.”

Speaking up with a gentle feminine voice Saiken addressed Kurama, it was clear she wasn’t ready for them to depart. “To be so close to freedom… After so long.”

Kurama nodded, tails curling around Naruto. “You’ll adjust eventually, say hello to Kokuo for me.”

“I will, please do the same for me, with Isobu.”

Reaching out to scratch under Kurama’s chin Naruto turned to Kisame and Itachi, his voice steady. “Take Grimichi with you, he’ll be able to protect you from a surprise attack. It won’t take us long, if something happens, I’ll send Nioi.”

When Grimichi jumped to Kisame the man was smart enough not to swat the toad away. Kisame did enjoy Grimichi’s company, the toad was respectful but had no problem calling someone out on their bullshit. Considering the group Grimichi found himself in it was nice.

Itachi was the one to speak, his voice was even, face blank. Any emotion he was feeling was expertly tucked away as he spoke. “Good luck, we’ll see you soon.” Turning to look between Utakata and Kisame, Itachi was quick to give orders. “I’ll lead, Kisame I want you taking the rear.”

Nodding in understanding Utakata walked over to Naruto, bowing slightly before reaching out and scratching behind Kurama’s ear. “Thank you, I look forward to speaking once you return.”

Pulling his arms from a still noticeably quiet Deidara Naruto smiled extending his hand. Utakata was quick to take it, shaking firmly. “I haven’t been able to meet Han personally yet, put in a good word for me.”

Chuckling Utakata fell back in line with Itachi and Kisame, voice kind. “Will do.”

Once the three left Naruto turned to Deidara, eyes soft as he spoke. “I mean that you know.” Reaching out Naruto gently grasped Deidara’s shoulder. “We’ll have to add the whirlpool insignia to your back once we return.”

Just like the one Naruto had, the one Deidara took extra time to make sure it was perfect.

Deidara looked up to Naruto then, eyes filled with tears. His smile was so soft, almost broken. It was obvious Deidara was happy, shocked, but happy non the less. “Thank you.”

-

It’s ironic, the moment Naruto had left Rain country they faced crystal blue skies. The breeze was gentle, warm, not a cloud could be seen from his perch high in the sky. Yet, Naruto missed the rain.

Naruto missed his home.

Eyes finding his brother by choice Naruto smiled, remembering home wasn’t a place. But the people you surround yourself with.

Still, as Naruto pulled off his black cloak, he found himself missing the cooler temperatures of Rain country. He would have to get use to it though. Naruto had a feeling he wouldn’t be staying in one place for any extended period. Naruto’s home was placed in people, and once everything was over his people would have to scatter. Settle where their needed most.

That included Kurama, something Naruto was trying his best to ignore. But he wouldn’t be able to much longer. Kurama had made a promise that would need to be broken. For Kurama’s role would keep him at the Leaf, a place Naruto wouldn’t be able to stomach for long.

Naruto had very much become a traveler, and the idea of settling down no longer sat well with Naruto. He enjoyed the adventure, meeting new people and discovering new places. It was invigorating, not knowing where the day may take you.

And he was okay with that, accepting that life with open arms.

So, in response Naruto held Kurama a little tighter in his arms, laughing a little harder at Kurama’s joke.

He would visit of course, but he no longer belonged to a village. He may have found a home in the Rain, he may protect it. But deep-down Naruto knows he only does that for Nagato. If it wasn’t for the Akatsuki Naruto would have wondered off a long time ago.

Turning to look at Deidara, Naruto had to wonder what the other was thinking. Clearly Deidara was happy, but would he want to settle? Would he want to wander like Naruto? They’re family and they love each other dearly, but that didn’t mean they would be side by side forever.

With the foxes help Naruto wouldn’t be disconnected from anyone, but still. Naruto found he didn’t want to be alone when this all ended.

Once Obito is defeated and the world finds its peace, Naruto doesn’t want to be alone. Not again, he’s been alone all his life, the idea of going back to that terrified him. Just like losing the ones he loves…

If he takes the offer, if he accepts the gift from the fox clan, he will lose everyone eventually.

Well, maybe not everyone, but still. It makes Naruto pause and wonder. He’s been so focused on his goals Naruto never thought about what comes after. Sure, he decided he wanted to live, find peace. But how, where, with who? There were so many questions Naruto needed to answer. Yet he felt like they were impossible tasks.

Sighing the young adult looked over the land, absorbing the never-ending forests and lakes. Naruto’s spent so much time thinking of how to give his precious people the peace they deserve, Naruto never took time to think about himself. For being such a brutal ninja Naruto was rather soft.

Hidan was right… What a terrifying thought.

Before Naruto could dwell any further on that thought he picked up a mass of chakra, perking up instantly. Setting Kurama down Naruto slid to the side of Deidara’s clay bird, eyes scanning the area. It was hard to pinpoint an exact lake, it seems Isobu is spreading out his chakra evenly over the land. It was an ingenious idea, for it made Isobu incredibly hard to track. To bad Naruto is known for being incredibly stubborn.

Humming in triumph Naruto pushed himself back, looking to Deidara as be pointed to a lake about twenty-two miles to the east. “Found him!”

Nodding Deidara looked away from Nioi, directing the bird in the correct direction. He was excited to get this over with, see how Naruto was going to pull off sealing Isobu within him. “What’s your plan?”

“Simple, I’m just gonna talk, I won’t force anyone. If Isobu doesn’t want to help, then we’ll offer protection and call it good.”

Shrugging Deidara wasn’t surprised when they got closer to the lake Naruto jumped from the bird. He still liked being dramatic. Deidara could appreciate that. Landing the bird in the clearing near the lake Deidara made a point to get comfortable, finding a rather large oak to perch in. Nioi had stayed with Deidara, watching closely as Naruto walked to the water’s edge.

Taking a deep breath Naruto looked around, soaking in the harmony in the air. The lake was crystal clear, a school of minnows darting around in the shallows. To Naruto’s right there were several turtles sunbathing on a fallen log. They were watching him closely, but non darted in the water, it was clear they knew they were safe. Naruto felt bad, for he was about to shatter this perfect scene.

Crouching Naruto reached out, placing his hand into the cool water before pulsing his chakra. It must be startling to feel, for Naruto’s chakra has become such a myriad of strengths. Even when Naruto let’s sage mode fall, his chakra had as been permanently altered. Now without having to hide Kurama, his chakra also freely flowed.

If Naruto had to guess his chakra was probably a strange purple hue, shifting depending on what chakra Naruto drew on the most. There had been many times Naruto had wanted to ask Itachi what he saw, but he hadn’t had the chance.

Maybe when he returns.

Thoughts broken as the water began to vibrate Naruto stepped back on the bank, trying his best to avoid the waves. It was Isobu’s mass of spikes that emerged first. Kurama took that as his que to grow to his true size, body so large it uprooted countless trees.

Finally, Isobu pushed his body past the water, lone yellow eye widening at who sat before him. “Kurama?”

Stretching out three tails Kurama pushed them into the water, his deep orange fur darkening. “Hello little brother.”

“How?” Isobu was quick to use three of his own tails to meet Kurama’s, yellow eye growing wide with tears. “I don’t understand…”

Stepping forward Naruto bowed low before speaking. “I’m currently Kurama’s jinchuriki. I’ve been gathering the other’s to release you all and offer protection.”

Lowing his body slightly Isobu’s childish voice became more apparent with his next question. “Why?”

“Because you deserve it, the tailed-beasts should have never been sealed away. It was a failed attempt at peace, so I’m going to fix that.”

Water exploded out as Isobu moved, seeming to sit down in the water. “Then why are you here? I’m already free, I’ve caused no harm.”

Speaking up once more Kurama tried to lighten his gravely voice, remembering how easily Isobu could be spooked. “If there’s going to be peace we have to help. But there’s also a threat Isobu, a man strong enough to seal us away and use us once more.”

“You’ve put your trust in this human?”

Isobu sounded shocked, but Kurama nodded, speaking once more. “I have.”

Lone eye widening Isobu looked back down at Naruto, pushing his body to get a better look. “Well, if Kurama trusts you so will I, what do you need of me?”

Giving a bright smile Naruto shifted slightly, chuckling as he put his hand in his hair. “Well right at this moment I need to seal you with Kurama, once we get back to Rain country, I’ll release you.”

Leaning back Isobu sighed, lone eye becoming cloudy with fear. “Do you have all my siblings?”

“We haven’t been able to save Chōmei or Gyūki just yet. But we will Isobu, we’ll be together soon.” Kurama’s was so earnest then, eyes pleading.

Isobu has never seen Kurama this way, his biggest brother had always been strong. Determined. For him to express his emotions so openly must really mean Kurama trusts this little human. Isobu never thought he would see the day. It made Isobu want to see what this human was like; it was clear Naruto was powerful. Strength oozed off this boy, it made Isobu to want to run. Whenever someone of great strength came to him it always meant he would be sealed.

And that’s what this human was wanting. Yet Naruto had asked Isobu, it was clear Isobu had a choice. He was never given a choice before. But it could be worth it, for if Naruto was offering freedom, freedom for them all… And peace… Isobu would be a fool not to accept it.

“I want to be reunited with my family.”

Kurama stepped over Naruto then, walked into the water to press his forehead to Isobu’s. Kurama’s voice was hushed, filled with emotion. “We will be, Isobu we will never be torn apart again.”

Sniffling Naruto rubbed at his nose before speaking up. “For me to do this, I’ll have to repair your seal Kurama. Having two incomplete seals will tear my body apart, plus I don’t want my body to grow accustomed to Isobu’s chakra.”

The two tailed beats shared a long look before nodding. Beaming up at them both Naruto turned to Deidara, excited as he began to pull at his clothing. It was easy to repair his father’s seal now, and with that ease Naruto made sure Kurama was no longer in some dingy cage. This time Kurama was in a valley of lush grass, a colossal lake only a stone throw away.

With Kurama done Naruto was quick to ask Isobu out of the water. Isobu was careful to lay his body down, chin resting on the grass. Having added ink to his father’s seal Naruto reached out, resting his hand on the soft skin by Isobu’s eye. “Thank you for trusting me Isobu. I promise you will never come to regret it.”

Blinking once Isobu let out a long breath, rustling Naruto’s hair, and the trees behind him. Slowly Isobu closed his eye, relaxing his body as he spoke once more. “I hope so.”

Turning to look at Deidara Naruto smiled, eyes glinting with mischief. “Hey there’s a chance I may pass out… So heads up I guess.”

Cocking an eyebrow Deidara jumped down from his perch, walking closer. “What’s with you an passing out my man? So troublesome, hm”

Snorting Naruto moved his hands in a flurry of hand signs, before taking a deep breath. Placing his hand back on Isobu, Naruto placed the other on his seal. Shouting out Naruto’s voice was clear.

“Eight Trigrams Sealing Style!”

Gritting his teeth Naruto refused to scream as Isobu was pulled into his body, stomach burning as the seal glowed. The power was jarring, Naruto’s knees buckled as the seal began to complete, glowing script cooling and turning black.

Falling back Naruto was thankful when Deidara was there to catch him. Kurama may be so strong that his siblings couldn’t match him combined, but the power Isobu contained wasn’t something to scuff at. Naruto’s body trembled, he felt overwhelmed, weighed down.

Deidara, Naruto, and Nioi sat silently for some time, giving Naruto a chance to become accustomed to the new power he contained. A few hours passed, the sun dropping behind the horizon when Naruto finally stood. Hand on his stomach Naruto turned, extending his hand to help Deidara to his feet.

Words weren’t exchanged, just a long look was shared.

It as all that was needed, Deidara was quick to mold a bird, helping Naruto on before following. Plopping down Naruto let out a shaky breath as he cracked his neck. When Deidara took to the sky Naruto maneuvered his body so his back leaned against Deidara’s.

All Naruto wanted to do was sleep, but he needed to be awake, stay observant. For this was too easy, Naruto had a feeling his luck was about to run out.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday! Happy 2021!

Once Naruto was accustomed to Isobu being sealed within him Naruto was humming with power. Both Isobu and Kurama spent the entire journey home talking to one another, several times Naruto had been pulled into the conversation. It was rather great, Naruto was slightly nervous about sealing all within him though, he wondered how Obito managed. The man must have been bouncing off the walls with the energy.

Sighing Naruto followed Deidara into the tower, slightly surprised to find Shikamaru waiting at the entrance.

Deidara was quick to move and defend Naruto, but Naruto put his arm out, shaking his head.

Shikamaru wasn’t the problem, he never was. The Nara had always been kind to Naruto, even after the academy days. And slowly, before the war Shikamaru was taking the place Sasuke once held in Naruto’s heart. Granted that spot was now firmly held by Deidara, which would never change. But Naruto had no problem letting Shikamaru back into his heart.

“Why don’t you go get something to eat Deidara? I’ll report to Nagato once I’m done here.”

Searching Naruto’s eyes for a long moment Deidara nodded arms still firmly coiled around Nioi. The pair could stir up some trouble while they waited on Naruto, there as no problem in having a little fun. “There’s a new barbeque joint down in the shopping district, you should check it out.”

Jerking Shikamaru couldn’t hide his shocked expression. He had heard how harsh Deidara had been with Sakura and Sasuke, yet he was so willing to leave Naruto in his care. He and Deidara shared a look for a quick moment, there wasn’t an ounce of hostility in Deidara’s gaze. Did Naruto tell him about Shikamaru’s visit to Naruto’s cell? Was that even enough to put Shikamaru into their good graces?

It was a question he would have to answer later, for Naruto was quick to pull him along. Their walk was quiet, Naruto knew this place far better than Shikamaru. Which became evident as he weaved in and out of side alleys and groups of people. It still shocked Shikamaru, how busy the streets were considering the weather. This village mirrored the Leaf, children running around. Mothers shopping for dinner while gossiping with their friends.

But what surprised Shikamaru the most was how the civilians smiled at Naruto, offering him pleasantries. The few ninja they passed bowed to Naruto, wishing him well. some were even bold enough to ask about Konan’s condition, which Naruto answered truthfully. Kindly.

Shikamaru had always assumed the village didn’t know about the Akatsuki, if they did Shikamaru thought they would be scared. Yet it was the exact opposite. The people knew full well who walked among them, they seemed proud, thankful.

As if hearing Shikamaru’s inner turmoil Naruto spoke up after chatting with a rather pretty group of young women. “Nagato loves this land. Once he took power, he worked extremely hard to bring prosperity. He started by outsourcing our best builders, focusing on the smaller countries like Stone, Grass, and Sound. He also made sure wanderers knew that this could be a safe place to take refuge. The Akatsuki aren’t the only missing-nin that call this village their home.”

It was rather remarkable, not to only turn around a village’s economy in such a short time, but to also do so without the larger villages catching a whisper of the progress. It was clear Kakashi and the other’s believed the Rain was a struggling country; how could they not be? After being one of the lands stuck in the middle of the second and third war.

Yet here they were, walking down a bustling street, in the middle of the rain, trying to dodge the kids currently playing tag. A little girl stopped suddenly to look up at Naruto, she smiled, pulling out a little hair tie, it was red and sparkled. Naruto leaned down to meet her height, clearly confused until she spoke.

“You saved my daddy a few months back, I wanted to give this as a thank you. It’s my lucky hair tie.”

Naruto took the small gift, heart soaring as he pulled out his own hair tie, quick to replace it with the sparkly red one. Whether it was lucky or not Naruto didn’t care, this child was simply too sweet. She must have been talking about the outpost he and Deidara destroyed right before rescuing Asuma.

“Thank you, I’ll never take it off.”

The little girl beamed, and before Naruto could ask for her name she bolted, giggling as she turned sharply down an alley. Naruto could follow her untrained chakra, smiling Naruto shook his head before continuing his walk. He could ask Konan later for the little girl’s name. For Konan knew all the children, Naruto considered giving the girl her first kunai, if she planned to become a ninja. Follow in the footsteps of her father.

When Shikamaru spoke up he sounded rather humbled by the experience, looking out the corner of his eye to see the new sparkling red keeping Naruto’s braid together. “You’re good with kids.”

Turning slightly Naruto hummed, a smirk coming to his lips when he thought back to when Shikamaru told Naruto the lesson he learned from Asuma. “Of course, they’re the kings of this village after all, the ones that will grow up and protect this village once we are gone.”

Skidding to a halt Shikamaru eyes widened as he looked at Naruto’s back. The blond turned to look over his shoulder, golden eyes knowing and full of mischief.

“You coming or what?”

“R-right.” Jogging to catch up to Naruto, Shikamaru was happy when the aroma of food hit his nose.

Maybe some good lunch would calm his flipping stomach. His ridiculous theory was becoming more concrete every minute. A tall young man guided them to a table, one tucked away from the rest of the crowd. The man bowed to Naruto asking if he wanted his cloak hung during the meal.

Smiling Naruto was quick to discard the cloak handing it over with care. “Thank you.”

The warm glow from the coals within the grill illuminated Naruto body, Shikamaru’s eyes instantly going to the scars that covered his tanned skin. The one caused by Hidan was still hard to look at, there were very prominent divides where Naruto’s flesh had been removed. But it was the scar on his hip that truly made Shikamaru sick. Those scars were Shikamaru’s fault, it was his plan that got Naruto captured in the first place.

What a way to show his gratitude, Naruto saved his sensei’s life. And how does Shikamaru show his relief? By getting Naruto thrown into a cell with Ibiki, for a little over two weeks. It was pathetic, Shikamaru should have known better, spoke up for once in his life. He knew from the beginning targeting Naruto was the wrong move. They were lucky Naruto didn’t seek revenge, it either made Naruto incredibly strong or unstable. Something Shikamaru hadn’t decided on just yet.

Plopping down in his own seat Naruto was quick to ask for iced tea before pulling out a cigarette. They were the same brand as Asuma’s, something Shikamaru noticed rather quickly.

Naruto was curious if Shikamaru would figure it out, he was a genius after all. The smartest man Naruto’s ever known. Naruto decided not to tell anyone about the truth of his time travel besides the few that already know and the other Jinchuriki.

But if people like Shikamaru figured it out, well that was it then. Naruto was probably cheating, giving the other rather obvious hints. He couldn’t help it, it was fun to watch Shikamaru work out a puzzle. Naruto found it rather humbling that he was the one causing Shikamaru such a challenge. He had always been an open book before.

Clearing his throat Naruto lit his cigarette, taking a drag before speaking up. “You can ask your questions; promise I’ll answer them truthfully.”

“Why would you?”

Smiling Naruto held his cigarette between his fingers as he sipped at his tea. When the waitress returned with Shikamaru’s warm tea Naruto was quick to order the largest spread, stomach already growling. Naruto had some cash to burn anyways. Might as well treat himself, and Shikamaru, who hopefully after this lunch will be a friend once more. “Because it’s fun, and I have nothing to hide, not anymore.”

Nodding Shikamaru couldn’t decide if that made him feel better or worse. Still, he had many questions and figured asking the simpler ones would still lead to the ultimate answer. “What was it like? Leaving the village at such a young age.”

The question wasn’t what Naruto was expecting. Nor was it something anyone had asked before. This was going to be a remarkably interesting lunch. “It was the hardest decision of my life, but I had the toads. They protected me, helped to prepare me for the world I as going to face alone.” Taking another long drag Naruto decided he wanted to ask his own question, why not make this a game? “Why do you look at me with such guilt in your eyes? I don’t need your pity Shikamaru.”

Resting his chin on the back of his hand Shikamaru sighed, eyes drifting to look over the crowd. “I don’t pity you Naruto. I’m guilty because it’s my fault. It was my plan that got you captured. I knew something was off about you, when Lady- when Tsunade gave the order for your capture I knew it was wrong. Yet I didn’t speak up. I didn’t try to stop it.”

Leaning back then Naruto appreciated Shikamaru’s honesty, it helped. “You were following orders, that’s what we ninja do. I don’t blame you. I don’t blame any of you, not really. I put the target on my back, drew attention to myself.”

Scowling slightly Shikamaru couldn’t stop the question from leaving his mouth, it was far to annoyed for his liking. Shikamaru hoped his tone wouldn’t set Naruto off. “How are so damn forgiving?”

Smirking Naruto took another sip of his tea, relaxing ever so slightly into his seat. “What can I say? I have a heart of gold.”

“Yet you’re a missing-nin that allied with a murderous group of some of the most powerful people in the world.”

Chuckling Naruto’s eyes once again screamed mischief, making Shikamaru groan. “I didn’t want my life to be boring.”

Before Shikamaru could give his own retort, the food was brought, pausing their conversation. Shikamaru wanted to be annoyed, but instead he found himself enjoying the banter. Grabbing a few strips of beef Shikamaru laid them on the barbeque as he prepared his rice. Chōji would love this place, maybe one day they could visit. Asuma wants to see Naruto again anyways, the man had his own questions.

The conversation died out for the moment, both boys digging in quietly. Naruto finished his cigarette first, snuffing out the embers before working on his own plate. This was a good choice, while Naruto had of course wanted ramen, he needed to start expanding his pallet. Plus, they wouldn’t be rushed out like the ramen stand. It was clear this table was for the Akatsuki, tucked away and private. Naruto was able to see the entire restaurant from his angle, and his back was protected.

He was thankful that the owners would be so considerate. Naruto still wasn’t used to being treated so kindly. Last time he had to prove his worth to the Leaf, only getting the recognition from the people after he almost died fighting Nagato. This time Naruto was accepted with open arms, his aid was appreciated from day one. No one scuffed at him or challenged his strength.

When Shikamaru spoke up once more Naruto was chewing slowly on a piece of beef, looking over the crowd with kindness in his eyes. “You’re happy here.” When Naruto’s eyes landed on Shikamaru, the Nara continued. “Many think you’ll return to the Leaf once this is all over, they think the same of Tsunade. But that’s not going to happen is it?”

Savoring his beef Naruto took a minute to swallow, thinking about what he was about to say. “I don’t know about Tsunade, but I know once this is all over, I will be on the move constantly. Kurama’s role will be to reside in the Leaf, for him alone I’ll visit often. But the Leaf isn’t my home, nor is the Rain. My home resides with those I call family.”

Placing another piece of beef on the grill, this time Shikamaru added some sauce, loving the sweet and tangy smell that hit his nose. Yet Naruto’s words put damper on his appetite, it made him pause. “That’s sounds lonely.”

Naruto paused, looking up from his bowl of rice. He was thinking the same only a few days prior, Naruto hadn’t had time to feel out his fellow Akatsuki members. But deep down something told him he wouldn’t be alone. They may not travel as a group, but Naruto knew several of the Akatsuki would join in his adventures. It may not be constant, there may be times were members like Sasori and Kakuzu would split off. But they wouldn’t leave Naruto alone, not after everything they’ve been through together. “I won’t be alone.”

Pulling his meet off the grill Shikamaru hummed, his comment quick before munching on his meal. “True, you and Deidara are impossible to keep separated. Still shocked he didn’t demand to come.”

“We made it that way, Deidara and I can function perfectly fine on our own. We just… Choose not too most of the time.” 

Looking over Naruto, Shikamaru shrugged. He didn’t have a right to judge. That was the way of their world. You latch on to your squad or partner and don’t let go, for the fear of losing them. Shikamaru had wanted to turn this mission down, realizing he would be away from his squad for an extended period. Sure, Sakura, Sasuke and Sai were great, but they weren’t Shikamaru’s people. They’ve worked together a lot over the last few years, trying to piece together the mystery currently sitting before him. But that wasn’t the same.

“What I don’t understand is the hatred directed toward team seven. Sakura remembers seeing you around but knows for a fact she never spoke to you. Sasuke only remembers you because his brother had mentioned you once. And Sai was only informed of your existence when you fled the village, he worked for root until defecting.”

Looking up Shikamaru realized Naruto was waiting, expecting him to explain his thoughts. Shikamaru didn’t hesitate, mind still piecing everything together. “Then there’s the question on how you discovered out about Obito. You were a child, the Akatsuki hadn’t been created yet. So, your motivation for running doesn’t make sense, for you shouldn’t have had that knowledge. You shouldn’t have found the toads either, known about team seven and their botched mission in the wave.”

Taking a long sip of his cooling tea, Shikamaru thanked their waitress as she topped it off for him. Taking another sip Shikamaru cleared his throat before continuing. “Then you magically popped up and saved Sarutobi, killing Orochimaru. Returned Gaara, seeming to know Chiyo’s forbidden jutsu…”

Laying out the final batch of beef on the grill Naruto called over their waitress, this time asking for shrimp. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was, Naruto was famished. Looking back up to Shikamaru the Nara was clearly stressed, not knowing how to ask the question on the tip of his tongue. Naruto decided to throw a bone. “You seemed to figure it out, just say it Shikamaru.”

Opening his mouth Shikamaru snapped it shut when their waitressed returned. The shrimp was plump, and rather enticing. Yet he reframed, he already shared part of Naruto’s meal, he wouldn’t be rude. But then the blond promptly shoved the plate into his hands, golden eyes earnest with his offer. Naruto truly was a strange individual.

Taking a moment to place the shrimp on the grill Shikamaru waited about thirty seconds before flipping it, knowing better than to over cook the meat. Pulling the shrimp from the grill Shikamaru took his first bite humming. The beef alone was delicious, but this shrimp was so tender, juicy. It didn’t have that fishy bite like normal shrimp. But instead, it tasted like sweet grass.

Naruto spoke up then, munching on his own shrimp. “They’re freshwater shrimp, they are fished from the lakes and marshes. Believe it or not the shrimp is so readily available their cheaper than the beef. Livestock isn’t easy to maintain in this country. Our seafood is a delicacy among the other lands that know of our culinary talents.”

Chuckling Naruto watched as Shikamaru practically devoured the shrimp without even realizing. He looked embarrassed of course, but Naruto didn’t mind in the slightest, having already signaled the waitress to get another serving. She was sweet, her eyes a cool grey and hair dull rust. Naruto had to admit she had a charming smile; she must leave every night with full pockets.

He also didn’t miss the way she tried to fight back a blush when coming to their table, and he couldn’t resist. “You’re a life saver. What’s your name?”

Smiling gently the girl hummed, placing down another serving of fish while clearing the other plates. “You can call me Emiko.”

Smirk becoming a little wicked Naruto nodded, his next words playful yet serious. “Charming.”

Looking up to match Naruto’s golden eyes Emiko tiled her head to the side, her own grey eyes sparkling. “Want to find out how charming I can be?”

Barking out a laugh Naruto smiled, hand going into his hair. “I’m flattered, truly. But I wouldn’t be able to do you justice with my lifestyle.” 

Turning form Naruto, Emiko turned to his friend, not knowing his name. She had been nervous originally, serving a member of the Akatsuki no less. But this one was kind, his smile sweet like honey. She didn’t doubt he was a true heart breaker, yet she doubted he realized it. “How about your friend?”

Shikamaru choked, pushing back slightly to look Emiko. Luckily, Naruto saved him, voice full of mirth. “It’s a tragedy but Shikamaru here is already spoken for.”

Humming Emiko smiled, taking her leave. “Tragedy indeed. Let me know if you need anything else.”

Nodding Naruto smiled after Emiko. “Thank you, Emiko!”

When Naruto turned back to Shikamaru he snorted at the look he was being given. “What?”

“You’re good with woman too.”

Shrugging Naruto took a moment to pick at his rice, smile becoming gentle. “Eh, I’m just honest.”

The pair fell silent for some time. Shikamaru was still taking time to process their afternoon so far, he’s learned a lot in the last few hours. Even so, there was only one-way Shikamaru could explain everything when it came to Naruto Uzumaki. Problem was how ridiculous it sounded; it should be impossible. But so was immortality, and Orochimaru, Hidan and Kakuzu all found a way.

Putting down his chopsticks Shikamaru leaned back, looking Naruto dead in the eye. Naruto matched his gaze, swallowing quickly. When Shikamaru asked his question, his stomach was a ball of nerves. “Naruto, how far from the future did you come from?”

Smile blinding Naruto shook his head before turning back to his meal, heart hammering in his chest. “About a year from now.” Snagging the last two shrimp Naruto finished them off before letting out a long content sigh, hand on his stomach. Naruto leaned back then, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He offered one to the other, lighting Shikamaru’s before his own. “It’s not a fun tale, sure you want to hear it?”

Naruto didn’t need a verbal answer, the look in Shikamaru’s eyes was all he needed. With a long inhale Naruto started from the beginning. He figured telling this story would become it easier, truthfully it only hurt more.

-

Walking into the kitchen Deidara couldn’t help but grown, two pairs of charcoal eyes homing in. Nioi jumped from Deidara’s shoulder and onto the counter, tail twitching with excitement. Seeing she was clearly hungry Deidara pulled out a large slab of bass, cocking an eyebrow at how antsy Nioi was getting. “Want this cooked?”

Front paws dancing up and down Nioi quickly shook her head, yipping when Deidara set the entire plate before her. “I-I can have all of it?”

Deidara looked confused by the question, words leaving his mouth instantly. “Of course.”

When Kisame wandered in with Sakura and Sai, Deidara couldn’t help but stir the pot. For Deidara was hungry and sucked at cooking, and Naruto wouldn’t mind. Smile wicked Deidara got to action.

After Naruto tossed seals on almost every surface, he made a point to teach Deidara how to unarm them. Naruto had no real choice, after putting up an extra barrier in their corner of the tower. Naruto hadn’t minded teaching Deidara, their trust was absolute. Yet the blond didn’t think about the possibilities this offered to Deidara. Like rubbing salt in Kisame’s wounded ego.

Petting Nioi for a few moments, watching her devour the trout Deidara hummed turning toward the cabinets. With three simple hand signs Deidara reached up to Naruto cabinet. It was Itachi who called out, surprising the rest. But his words quickly died on his tongue when Naruto’s seal glowed blue before it disarmed.

Pulling out a beef cup, because that was the superior flavor, Deidara re-armed the seal before heading toward the stove. Kisame grunted slouching in his seat as he mumbled out his insult. “You two are terrors.”

Turning after putting a kettle on the stove Deidara grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. “Absolutely, did you have any trouble on the road?”

Smirking slightly Kisame relaxed ever to slightly. It was rather ridiculous to hold a grudge, he would get the pair back eventually. “Nope, Nagato housed Utakata on the same floor as Han. Haven’t seen either since we arrived.”

Perking up Sakura pulled her lips from her cup of tea, to speak. “Utakata came to visit Tsunade, he’s rather kind. I had expected most of the jinchuriki to be harsh after their life they’ve had to endure.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover. I think I understand that now.” Leaned back in his chair Sai’s black eyes slid to Deidara then, wondering what the other would say.

When the whistle of the kettle screamed out Deidara turned, taking it off the flame and pouring the water into his cup. Nioi had finished her fish, she was currently cleaning herself off. Yet she inserted herself into the conversation. “I keep forgetting most humans don’t have a strong sense of smell, it’s the best way to figure out a person.”

“Your Naruto’s new summon right?” Leaning forward Sakura was surprised when Nioi leapt onto the dining table, plopping herself at the head while Deidara sat in the chair behind her.

“One of them, my name is Nioi.”

Speaking up Itachi looked to Deidara, not surprised when the teen offered Nioi some of his noodles before digging in. “Where is Naruto?”

Eyes flicking up for a moment Deidara chuckled when a noodle slapped Nioi’s nose. “He wanted to walk the village; I didn’t want to be out in the rain, so we split up.”

This was one of those moments that Deidara wouldn’t offer any other information, so Kisame turned his attention back to Nioi. “Hey what do I smell like too you?”

Turning Nioi pondered Kisame for a moment, then she got back on her feet and trotted over sitting before the large blue man. Her forest green eyes swirled with power, eyelids fluttering as she took in a deep breath. “You smell of the ocean.” Turning Nioi looked to Itachi, she didn’t want to be cruel to the man. She just felt like it was needed to set him straight. Naruto never told her she couldn’t meddle anyways. “You smell of ink, which is slightly confusing. I don’t know how that relates to your character.”

“I spend my spar time reading and writing, calligraphy is relaxing to me.” Blinking Itachi found himself explaining the sent to the fox, not wanting to be rude. It was something he was able to work on again, after getting his sight back. It had been hard, losing not just his eyesight, but his hobbies as a result. Seeming how everyone was looking at him in awe Itachi shrugged, he didn’t expect the answer to be so shocking.

Getting excited Sakura reached out, offering her hand. Nioi seemed startled by the action, looking to Deidara first. But slowly she itched closer, allowing Sakura to rub her thumb over Nioi’s ears. “What does everyone else smell like?”

Liking that these people seemed genially interested Nioi perked up. She was considered weaker for her affinity. Which was odd considering how animals depended on their sense of smell. But compared to her siblings, whose affinities were life altering Nioi was pushed aside rather often. “Well… Tsunade smells like Sakura, with a hint of rice wine. Konan smells of roses and paper. Hidan smells of death. Sasori smells of oak.”

Taking a moment to find her words it was hard to place Kakuzu, pulling on her memories she tiled her head to the side as she spoke next. “Kakuzu is hard, it’s a mixture of metal and blood, but not a rotten smell… but old? Tantalizing?”

Speaking up for the first time Sasuke’s voice made the fox jump and turn to him. Even Naruto’s new summon seemed uncomfortable around him. But Sasuke didn’t take it to heart, Nioi was clearly a child. Innocent in many ways while a force to be reckoned with in others. “Do you mean rust?”

Giggling Nioi nodded rapidly, eyes bright with glee. “Yes! That’s it! Kakuzu smells of rust.” Tail swooshing back and forth Nioi pranced back to Deidara climbing onto his shoulders. “Deidara here smells of the earth with a tint of ash. Nagato… he’s also tricky. First sent that comes to me is stress. But underneath that he smells like the air here in this country. Rain, Nagato smells of rain.

“What of Naruto?” Sai was resting his chin on the back of his land, leaned over his tea on the table.

No one really knew what to expect from Nioi then. But she pushed her body a little straighter, voice losing its childish tone. “Naruto smells exactly of what he is… Power.”

Before anyone could really process Nioi’s words, the sound of heavy footsteps pounded down the hall. Nagato came in with clear worry on his face, voice frantic. “Hidan and Kakuzu are fighting Obito! I’ve already contacted Naruto; he went ahead with Shikamaru. Kisame, Itachi, and Deidara you will pursue him and give back up. Sakura, please meet with Tsunade, we will need to be prepared for injuries.”

The room exploded into chaos, but Nioi hopped from Deidara’s shoulder, voice eerily calm as she spoke. “I can teleport us to Naruto’s location, but it won’t work until he stops traveling.”

“Meaning he’ll be facing Obito by the time we arrive.” Deidara sounded frantic, looked it too.

It was then Sakura began to panic worry for her own teammate. “Shikamaru…”

But Nioi seemed to calm everyone with her next words. “I promise you. Naruto is not the person he was before. Trust in him and my clan.”

Stepping forward Nagato knew exactly what jutsu Nioi would be using, having seen it firsthand. “Naruto and Shikamaru will reach the others in a few hours. I want you to prepare and meet me in my office. Nioi will teleport you from there.”

It was no surprise when the ninja in the room promptly scattered. Leaving Nioi and Nagato alone in the kitchen. Speaking up once more her voice now had a tint of worry. Her next words sending a blade threw Nagato’s heart. “Naruto has the strength; I’m worried for the others. And if they don’t survive Naruto will crumble.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait! I've been trying to take a break, writing shorter fics to keep me motivated. I adore this story, writing it has been a blast, but I think I'm starting to burn myself out. Considering I don't want to ruin my vison or lose all motivation I've been taking a break. 
> 
> I know this won't be the exact chapter everyone wants! Without giving anything away. But I promise, it's going to be worth it! Thank you for sticking with me for so long!

Naruto had told his life story many times now, yet talking to Shikamaru was different from the rest. Shikamaru asked many questions, as well as making jovial comments when it was appropriate. It meant Naruto would dive into side stories, his academy days and early genin years was a largely touched upon.

So, when Grimichi was jumping into the restaurant Naruto had only gotten to his fight with Sasuke at the valley in the end. It was clear Shikamaru was now beginning to understand why Naruto disliked team seven, Sasuke the epicenter of that hate.

But their time together was spoiled instantly when Grimichi jumped into Naruto’s arms, voice frantic.

Naruto went from loose and open to cold and enraged. He quickly threw down a large roll of cash before pushing his body out of the booth. Shikamaru almost didn’t catch him in time. When he did Naruto turned and growled but froze when he saw the look on Shikamaru’s face.

“I’m coming with you.”

Nodding Naruto swiftly left the restaurant, pausing to look over his shoulder at Shikamaru. “Get on my back, you won’t be able to keep up otherwise.”

Normally such a thing would cause Shikamaru to scuff, but he did what was told quickly. Grimichi weaseled his way in between the pair, knowing his normal spot on Naruto’s head wouldn’t be smart. With Grimichi and Shikamaru in position Naruto blurred, taking to the skyscrapers to clear the city before hitting the lake surrounding the village.

Naruto knew the general direction, once in the vicinity he would be able to zero in on Kakuzu and Hidan’s position. Naruto just hoped he wasn’t too late, fear crawling up his throat as he took to the trees. But it wasn’t just his teammates he was worried about. But Fū as well.

She would die if Naruto didn’t hurry.

The flickers of chakra that pinged on Naruto’s senses made the teen tear up. They were dull, barely a flicker. Pushing harder Naruto flipped in the trees, Shikamaru not slowing him down in the slightest.

He had to save them.

Naruto must save them.

Breaking into a clearing Naruto screamed, mind barely processing what was happening.

It was like Asuma all over again.

Dropping Shikamaru, who skidded to a halt and promptly stood to protect Hidan’s body, Naruto blurred once more.

Kakuzu was limp in Obito’s grip, Fū tossed to the side. Her back facing them. Obito had a bloody kunai in hand, ready to strike.

Naruto was there in an instant. Hand gripping onto Obito’s weapon yielding arm, Naruto snapped the limb swiftly before dipping down and kicking Obito’s other arm, dislodging the Uchiha’s grip on Kakuzu. The moment Kakuzu was free Naruto grabbed him, jumping away to put some distance between he and Obito.

Eyes wandering down to Kakuzu, Naruto couldn’t contain his tears. Kakuzu’s pale green eyes were dull, blood dribbling from both corners of his mouth. His body was barely held together, most of his stitching severed. Much to Naruto’s horror only one mask remained, the others shattered around the battlefield.

Hands trembling Naruto looked up to meet Obito’s lone eye hate filling his heart. But Obito’s words cut Naruto deep, deep enough to reach his soul. “Ah Naruto Uzumaki, a little late, aren’t we?”

Turning Naruto’s eyes landed on Hidan. He was decapitated, limbs severed, and like Kakuzu’s masks, scattered around in the clearing. What concerned Naruto most was Hidan was unconscious, or worse. Shikamaru was clearly startled but ready to battle, Grimichi on his shoulder.

Looking back to Fū Naruto couldn’t be certain of her condition. She was in the center of a seal, her chakra contained within.

It was then hot red chakra began to bleed from Naruto, bubbling to the surface. The power caused the air to tremble, become so thick with killing intent Shikamaru could barely stand. Heat radiated from Naruto; his voice dark when he spoke. “I’m going to rip your limb from limb, pluck out that damn eye and burn your body until all that’s left is ash.”

Before Obito could respond Naruto was in his space, blade in hand. Naruto was swift, brutal as he slashed at Obito, cutting from collarbone to hip. Blood spurted out, and Obito sputtered as he leapt back, hands gripping at his body.

It was clear that Naruto had gotten stronger, the chakra cloak around him bubbling with two different chakras. Eye widening Obito frowned, voice dark when he spoke. “You sealed the three-tail, not what I expected from you.”

Naruto swung his blade down, cleaning it of Obito’s blood. “It was the best way to transport him safely.”

Smirking Obito pulled out his chains, cuffing them to his wrists. “Isn’t that power invigorating? Think of what you could accomplish!”

Pulling out his second tanto blade Naruto frowned, crouching, and getting into a better fighting stance. “I don’t need to seal the tailed beasts away to achieve my goals.”

Laughing the air grew even hotter as chakra bubbled from Obito, the air was saturated with power. His voice became slightly distorted and his eyes gleamed red. “Foolish boy, defeating me without them is impossible.”

Seeing Obito use Chōmei’s chakra caused Naruto's eyes to widened, turning to look at Fū. Answering Naruto’s silent question, Obito broke the barrier around the young woman. Letting the truth sink in.

Fū was dead, not an ounce of life remained. Even from his position across the field Naruto knew her body was cold.

Hands trembling Naruto growled low in his throat, but before he could attack four more chakras broke out behind him. Turning Naruto was shocked to see Deidara walk out with Nioi on his shoulder, Itachi and Kisame close behind them.

Seeing the reinforcements Obito scowled as his body stitched back together. A snap filtered over the field as Obito’s arm healed. While it would be fun to stomp all these ants into the dirt, Obito wanted Naruto to suffer. Feel the weight of his failure. Plus, he would have his chance very soon, it wasn’t the time to strike Naruto down. Not yet.

Body beginning to swirl Obito’s voice bounced around the field, Naruto charging forward to stop him. “You’ll fail boy, just like today, I’ll crush everything and everyone you love. Only then will I finish you off.”

“OBITO!”

The man blinked out of existence just as Naruto pounced on the tree. The thick oak was splintered in a fraction of a second, wood chunks exploding out. Tears streaked down Naruto face as he fell to his knees, scream causing his throat to grow raw.

Deidara inched close, not worried for the bubbling chakra around Naruto. Deidara knew he wouldn’t be hurt. “Naruto… we need to focus on getting Kakuzu and Hidan back.”

Turning Naruto wiped at his tears, Kurama and Isobu’s chakra slowly dissipating. Gingerly Naruto got to his feet, following Deidara to Hidan first. Itachi was gently holding Hidan’s decapitated head, sharingan twirling. “He’s under a genjutsu.”

Carefully Nioi leapt from Deidara’s shoulder and onto the grass, pleased when Itachi lowed Hidan down to her level. Her voice was soft when she spoke, barely above a whisper. “I can break it, it may take me a little time. I don’t want to damage Hidan’s mind by rushing.”

Kisame was by Kakuzu, carefully collecting the man onto his back. Shikamaru was with him, using thick bandages to keep Kakuzu’s body in place and from falling apart. His voice was rather hollow when he spoke up. “Kakuzu is in rough condition, we’ll need to find him new hearts once he begins his recovery.”

With Nioi climbing into Itachi’s arms to focus on unraveling Obito’s genjutsu, and Deidara using a scroll to carry the rest of Hidan’s body, Naruto turned to Fū.

Walking slowly Naruto kneeled before the woman, her blank eyes causing his resolve to waiver. Her death hadn’t been swift, the multitude of injuries making that fact all too apparent. But Fū fought hard, they all had. Gently Naruto brought his hands together, uttering a small prayer before bringing out his own scroll. Naruto knew he was in denial, pushing down the weight of the situation. For if he crumbled now all would be lost. Yet, the weight wasn't easy to carry. Naruto wasn't fast enough, because of that a good person died. A person he had promised to save. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Closing Fū’s eyes Naruto sealed her body in a scroll, gently fastening it onto his hip. The weight of carrying Fū was almost too much, but Naruto walked forward anyways. He would make sure Fū was given a proper burial.

Looking out over the clearing one final time Naruto stepped into the portal Nioi had made, relieved when Tsunade and Sakura waited on the other side. Both women were quick to get to work.

Sakura moved in on Kakuzu, gently getting him onto a cot. Tsunade worked on reassembling Hidan’s body and Nioi focused on breaking the genjutsu. While they worked Naruto found a seat, refusing to move as the other’s were ushered out.

It was happening all over again; Naruto hadn’t been there in time to protect his family. If he had been a second slower Kakuzu would have been dead. It was a morbid thought, one that caused Naruto to tremble once more with fury, his words startling Sakura and Tsunade. “I’ll visit our prison; we have three on death row. Kakuzu can use their hearts to recover his strength.”

Sakura was nervous as she spoke, hands pausing to address Naruto. “I thought Kakuzu could possess five hearts.”

Turning Naruto’s golden eyes were dark as he spoke, his killing intent weighing down the air. “I’ll be giving him Obito’s heart once I’m done with the bastard.”

All Sakura could do was gulp, body trembling as Naruto left the room. It was then she looked to Nioi, who seemed completely unaffected by Naruto’s words. It was then Sakura understood, seeing the glimpse of power Nioi had spoken about earlier.

Naruto wasn’t boasting with false bravado or making empty promises. Naruto was stating fact, he didn’t fear facing Obito in the slightest.

Obito Uchiha was screwed. For he broke the absolute most important rule of them all.

Don’t lay a finger on Naruto Uzumaki’s family.

-

Sakura hadn’t expected Naruto to return so swiftly, nor did she expected the boy to be carrying a jar of hearts. Considering Sakura’s career choice, this wasn’t the most gruesome scene she’s faced. But it wasn’t a pleasant one either. Tsunade had left after piecing Hidan back together, a few ninja from the village needing her attention. Sakura had stayed behind, wanting to keep an eye on the pair.

Stepping forward gently Sakura reached out, voice hushed. “I’ll put them in the fridge.”

As if just now realizing Sakura was in the room with him Naruto looked back down at the jar in his hands. Voice testy as he handed them over. “You must think I’m a monster.”

“No, I think you’re a man that will do anything to protect those you love.”

Looking up Naruto didn’t say anything to that, taking a seat in the corner of the room instead. Sakura didn’t speak up for some time, checking vitals and looking over Nioi. The fox had broken the genjutsu about an hour ago. Tired, she put both men to sleep, giving them proper time to heal while she napped along with them.

Which meant Sakura was alone with Naruto. Satisfied with her work Sakura took a seat by Naruto, her voice as gentle when she spoke. “If you want, I can look over Fū, mend her body so she’s ready for burial.”

Eyes watering Naruto only nodded, carefully removing the scroll that contained Fū’s remains. He set it on the table between he and Sakura, voice scratchy as he spoke. “Thank you, Sakura.”

“Of course, it’s the least I can do.”

Confused Naruto looked to Sakura then, his eyes questioning. Sakura gave a gentle smile, choosing to look at her sleeping patients as she spoke. “You’ve had a hand in my life, unintentional or not. You were the motivation for me, to become stronger. And if it weren’t for you, we could have lost Sasuke. You also lit a spark in Lady Tsunade, she’s always been sad. She hid it well, but I saw past the mask. You’re one remarkable person, Naruto.”

Naruto’s cheeks turned rosy, he looked away from Sakura then, eyes landing on Kakuzu and Hidan. “I just handed you a jar of human hearts.”

Smiling slightly Sakura just shrugged. “They’re just organs.”

Snorting Naruto shook his head slightly bewildered. “Very ninja like.”

Taking a deep breath Sakura looked to Naruto, green eyes hardening. “I want to apologize, all this time I’ve underestimated your strength. Foolishly believed we bested you in battle. It took Deidara beating the snot out of Sasuke for me to realize you were just playing with us. You let us win. But not just to save Deidara… You didn’t want to hurt us.”

Matching Sakura’s gaze Naruto nodded; voice softer as he answered. “No, I didn’t.”

Smile sad Sakura looked away once more, not able to match Naruto’s golden gaze for long. “One day, when or if you’re ever ready, I would like to hear why.”

Looking down at his hands Naruto noticed he had missed some blood under his fingernails. It as startling, what he was willing to do for those he loved. Naruto always knew he was capable, he’s killed before, even tortured. But something about carving out three human hearts was a little jarring.

It was then Naruto decided he wasn’t in the right state of mind to speak to Sakura. If anything, he wanted to finish his talk with Shikamaru first. The Nara would help ground Naruto, prepare him for the others. It was funny, Naruto had been so sure he didn’t want to tell anyone else the full truth, but now Naruto was thinking the opposite.

“One day, just not today.”

Sakura understood, nodding. She watched as Naruto scratched at Nioi’s ears. He wanted to scoop her up but decided against it, she would probably want to be here when Hidan woke, to give him a once over before leaving. Stopping at the threshold Naruto turned to look at his once teammate. Sakura had grown, this time she was different, stronger. Naruto felt bad, thinking this way, but honestly it was an improvement. “Get some rest Sakura, you’ve earned it.”

Turning back around Naruto headed for the tower, planning to seek out Shikamaru once more.

Storms picking up the rain pelted down with a vengeance, soaking Naruto to the bone. It was only then that he finally realized he left his cloak at the restaurant. Dripping wet it didn’t stop Naruto from silently taking the stairs, heading for a floor he’s avoided until now.

The only noise that could be heard was the rain pelting the glass and distant thunder, thankfully it seemed that everyone had called it a night. Walking past Sai and Sasuke’s doors Naruto stopped at the final room, hitting his knuckles on the wood before stepping back.

Naruto didn’t consider that Shikamaru could be sleeping, but before Naruto could worry for long the door before him swung open. Shikamaru had his hair down, black spikey locks framing his shoulders. Naruto’s never seen Shikamaru with his hair down before.

“Come on, before you wake the others.”

Following Shikamaru’s request Naruto couldn’t help but look over the room. It barely looked touched; Naruto was quick to figure out Shikamaru probably spent most of his time at the inn with Jiraiya. The Nara didn’t have to worry about that anymore, Naruto made the point of moving Jiraiya in himself. Even if it made his stomach flip with nerves Naruto suggested putting Jiraiya on the same floor with Sasori and Tsunade. He should be by someone he’s comfortable with.

When a towel hit his face Naruto jumped, clinging to the fabric before it could hit the floor. Shikamaru looked unimpressed, arms crossed over his chest. Naruto mumbled out an apology as he stripped out his shirt and mesh. Draping the clothing over a chair Naruto plopped himself down, working on drying his hair.

Shikamaru sighed, heading for the small kitchenet in the corner of his room. When Shikamaru did speak it was quiet, calm. “We don’t have to do this now you know.”

Watching as Shikamaru leaned against the counter Naruto shrugged, slowly unraveling the bandages on his arm. “I want to, just a lot going on in my head at the moment.”

Smile tight Shikamaru brought over a small tea service, a familiar cloak draped over his arm. Handing over the cloak Naruto clung to it instantly, the thick black fabric grounding.

Shikamaru had gone back to the restaurant, he noticed Naruto left the cloak.

Accepting the warm cup of tea from Shikamaru, the Nara didn’t miss the blood still on Naruto’s hands. Or the slight tremble.

“Are you scared?”

Lips on his steaming cup Naruto looked up, frowning as he considered the question. “No, I’m fucking livid.”

Grasping his own cup Shikamaru didn’t say anything for a few minutes, letting Naruto’s words sink in as he looked at Naruto’s arm. Shikamaru didn’t stop to consider how scarred it would be. Yet the scars weren’t what held Shikamaru’s attention. It was the seals, they were beautiful. There were five in total starting from Naruto’s shoulder down the back of his hand.

Not one person in the Leaf use seals on their body. Tenten was the only person Shikamaru could compare Naruto too, and she was a very pale comparison. She never thought to move past weapons, where as Naruto clearly moved far beyond weapon storage.

Pulling his eyes away from Naruto’s body Shikamaru finally spoke up, ready to hear the rest of Naruto’s life story. “Tell me why.”

-

Sasuke didn’t realize anyone had ventured to their floor until he heard the knock-on wood. He had planned to drag Sakura back, knowing all to well she wouldn’t leave the hospital on her own free will. When Sasuke poked his head out his keen eyes caught a glimpse of orange, but Shikamaru pulled Naruto into his room. For a moment, his and Shikamaru’s eyes locked, the Nara clearly wanted Sasuke to stay out of whatever was going on.

Considering barging in at this exact moment was a bad idea, Sasuke pulled on his own cloak, sticking to his original plan. Sprinting Sasuke made quick work of getting to the hospital, strolling in with a confidence he carried since childhood.

The nurses didn’t stop him, only offering directions before getting back to their work. Sasuke didn’t know if he liked how normal this had become. Though his and Sakura’s role did alternate, there were plenty of times Sakura came down to the training grounds and pulled Sasuke away. It was a silent agreement between team seven. They wouldn’t let the other drown, making sure proper support and sleep was given.

He hadn’t seen the condition Hidan and Kakuzu were in when they arrived, but it must have been bad. For when Itachi returned he quickly dismissed himself, promptly heading for his and Kisame’s floor. The fish man only shook his head at Itachi before following.

Turning towards the elevators Sasuke stopped as a familiar black clouded cloak caught his eye. Tsunade was pulling off soiled scrubs, accepting the cloak from an awaiting nurse. The woman looked beat, face pale and eyes dark.

Tsunade and Sasuke didn’t have the best relationship. She made it clear from the start that she didn’t trust Sasuke. Not when she knew the truth, that Sasuke had every intention of leaving with Orochimaru. But over the years she became slightly warmer, though Sasuke assumes it’s only because of Sakura.

Yet when Tsunade looked up to meet Sasuke’s gaze she practically dropped with relief. Something Sasuke never witnessed before.

“For once your timing couldn’t be any more perfect, you’re here to collect Sakura correct?”

Nodding Sasuke was shocked when Tsunade walked over, snatching a clipboard from a different nurse on her way. “Good, I’m needed for two more procedures tonight. Make sure Sakura gets some sleep, she’s got first shift tomorrow.”

“What about you?”

Chocolate eyes leaving the clipboard Tsunade’s gaze was rather warm, Sasuke wondered if it was sleep deprivation. “I’m needed elsewhere tomorrow.”

When the elevators opened Sasuke was quick to step in, slightly surprised when Tsunade didn’t follow. Her parting words where startling to Sasuke, for Tsunade has never used his first name before. “Thank you, Sasuke.”

Doors shutting Sasuke was left alone with his reflection, sighing the boy hit the floor number he needed and waited. He just wanted to get some sleep.

Finding the right room Sasuke was silent as he peered in, not at all surprised to find Sakura crouched over a table and sound asleep. Carefully Sasuke entered, cautious not to wake the sleeping Akatsuki members. It wasn’t until after a voice spoke up did Sasuke realized he was being watched.

“Are you taking Sakura back to the tower?”

Head snapping to the side Sasuke didn’t expect to find Nioi watching him from her spot on Hidan’s chest. Like normal Sasuke chose not to speak nodding instead. That was until he thought to offer an olive branch. “You can come back with us if you would like.”

This seemed to stress Nioi out, her ears tucking back as she considered the offer. It was then Sasuke asked the same question he’s been asking for three weeks, maybe this time he would get an answer. “Why does Naruto hate me so much?”

Turning to look Sasuke in the eye Nioi’s voice was a little harder this time, as if warning Sasuke he may regret his choice. “You want the truth?”

“Yes.”

The hospital room began to melt away then, Nioi’s words bouncing around Sasuke as his world became black. Nioi’s voice was cold as she spoke into his ear. “Let me show you.” Just then the hospital floor shallowed Sasuke whole, his screams going unheard.

Sasuke could no longer taste the tea he had earlier, for earth had slipped down his throat, grit grinding on his teeth. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. Sasuke’s lungs were burning for oxygen, mind growing fuzzy. Sasuke tried to remember this wasn’t real. But as he began to fade so did reality.

Then he was falling, lungs filling with much needed air. Blinking rapidly Sasuke hit the water with an explosion of sound. The water was ankle deep and warm, going far beyond Sasuke’s field of vision. The sky was a gentle blue, with no sun or moon, no clouds to be seen.

Then he looked forward spotting Nioi sitting several yards away. Her emerald eyes unblinking. “Your only goal is power. Let me show you how power corrupts, how it’s destroyed your clan. And if you continue down this road, you to will be destroyed.”

The world began to take form, to a day so long ago Sasuke was surprised at how quick he recognized it. But this was different, watching as his younger self sat upon the academy roof, declaring his dream of killing a certain someone, the real Sasuke couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sun. A sun with whisker marks and the ocean for eyes.

Sasuke didn’t understand, for in Sai’s place stood Naruto Uzumaki, who proudly proclaimed he would become Hokage. The outfit he wore was baggy and bright, gaudy. Unlike the Naruto Sasuke and seen today.

Stepping back Sasuke hit the edge of the roof, looking down to see Nioi besides him. “I don’t understand.”

Looking up at Sasuke, Nioi sighed as the world began to shift once more, her voice sad. “Naruto Uzumaki had grown to love you, declared you his brother. And you betrayed him, cut him down.” Turning back to the new scene before them Sasuke couldn’t help but follow her lead as Nioi’s next words tickled his ears. “At least you did in Naruto’s first life, before he was thrown back in time to change it all.”

This time they were at the land of waves, once again Naruto had taken Sai’s place. Each major event in Sasuke’s life followed this pattern, everything was the same yet entirely different. Until Orochimaru attacked The Hidden Leaf. There had been so much death, Sasuke had been useless, so easily defeated by Gaara. Then the Third died, murdered by Orochimaru.

Sakura had sobbed, begged Sasuke to take her, with him to Orochimaru.

Sasuke knocked her out and dumped her on a random bench.

Then he punched his fist threw Naruto’s chest, with the weapon Kakashi had taught him.

When the world shifted again Sasuke could hardly recognized himself, standing atop a gapping crater. Sasuke’s eyes were cold, soulless, curse mark on full display. This time Sai was there, but he too had soulless eyes. But not Naruto, no Naruto was bright like the sun, still flaunting himself in orange clothes.

Sasuke felt himself gulp as his past self-drew his blade, aiming for Naruto’s back. Watching beside Nioi the real Sasuke caught what no one else had, the shift in Naruto’s eyes. How the once breathing sun lost his shine, his heart closing off so fast it almost gave Sasuke whip lash.

He was the cause, the reason why Naruto lost his shine. Why he left.

Looking up at the Uchiha, Nioi spoke once more as the world shifted. “You did indeed carve out a gaping hole from Naruto’s heart this day. But this is far from the worst. And while this may give you comfort you were not the Uchiha to snuff out the light that was once Naruto Uzumaki.”

“Then who?”

Meeting Nioi’s gaze Sasuke looked troubled, hurt. It didn’t stop Nioi from pushing Sasuke deeper. “Let me show you.”

Being greeted with the sickening sweet scent of death, Sasuke gaged as he looked down at his feet. Globs of flesh, bone, and blood. It was a mass grave; the only sound was the distant clang of steel. Sasuke followed the sound, heart breaking at the sight.

His team was dead, fresh bodies joining the others. But so was Sasuke, his eyes pluck from his skull. But Sasuke couldn’t dwell on this death for long, for a familiar orange jumpsuit screamed for his attention.

Naruto was redder than orange now, body torn to shreds. Yet Naruto still fought, trying to defeat an impossible foe.

Nioi’s voice was sad as she spoke, perched on Kakashi’s head. “Obito’s goal was to resurrect Madara. The five great nations formed an alliance, their goal was to hide Naruto away as they killed Obito. But they failed, and Naruto ended up shouldering everyone’s failure as his own. Facing down death without a single person to lean on.”

Sasuke’s eyes were ripped away from Nioi as a fireball raged passed them, pained screams hitting Sasuke’s ears. Naruto’s right side of his body was burnt to a crisp, yet he refused to fall, trembling legs pushing him to dodge Madara’s next attack as Obito stood back and watched.

“Naruto hadn’t meant to, but all his trauma was shifted, placed upon you. For some reason Naruto remembers your betrayal and this day is slapped into his face.”

Sasuke watched as Naruto finally fell to his knees, kunai clanking to the wet stone. He looked up to Madara, voice broken but words cocky. Right when Sasuke’s ancestor reached out the world flashed white.

Hissing Sasuke covered his eyes, only to be thrust back into peaceful bliss, a fresh summer breeze tickling his nose. Opening his eyes Sasuke stood before Naruto, as a child in a dirty and too big of a shirt. Blue eyes were clouded with grief, anguish.

Speaking up for the first time Sasuke started to understand, words slipping past his lips. “He left because losing anyone from the village again would lead to him breaking completely.”

Nodding Nioi spoke up once more, voice soft as they watched Naruto wander off, hands still trembling. “Naruto didn’t know it, but he was searching for a family, one that wouldn’t stab in him the back and stomp on his heart.”

Ebony eyes widening Sasuke followed Naruto, watching as he was chased from a news stand. “Deidara… He’s what Naruto was looking for in me.”

“Which he never found.”

When the world snapped back to the hospital Sasuke wavered, back thumping slightly against the wall. Nioi watched him with sad eyes, knowing he didn’t fully deserve the treatment he was given. But at the same time Naruto had many reasons from this timeline to not like Sasuke either. Silently Sasuke scooped up Sakura, She didn’t stir as Sasuke covered her in his cloak to keep her dry.

Standing before Nioi, Sasuke bowed. It was clear his mind was swimming with what he just learned. “Thank you for telling me the truth.”

Nodding Nioi hummed, tilting her had to the side. “My question is what will you do now?”

Uncertain Sasuke stepped back, shaking his head. “I don’t know.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoys! 
> 
> Still struggling with writers block, I've been pumping out a lot of different works to get me going again. I find it funny that to solve my writers block I write more but whatever works! I'm just so close to the end I don't want to rush it! 
> 
> As always thank you so much for the support, you've all made me a better writer and I can't thank you enough!

Sleep, for obvious reasons hasn’t been a friend to Naruto for an awfully long time. Nightmares are cruel and never let him rest for long. And Naruto accepted that, his trauma wasn’t just going to go away just because he wished it.

Then things began to change. Chokaku began to work with Naruto, and over the year things slowly improved. Naruto slept, regularly, without nightmares.

So, long story short, after a year of proper rest and healing Naruto’s current all-nighter is brutal. It hadn't been intentional, truly. Yet here he is.

He and Shikamaru had talked well into the early morning hours, which he hadn’t fully noticed until Nioi came wandering in damp from the rain with heavy eyes. Naruto knew she must be hungry and was quick to scoop her up, intending to head to the kitchen before getting to work.

While many would want Naruto to rest, he couldn’t settle until his work was done. He had maybe a week before Nagato would want to head to the Wave. Plus, Naruto needed to find someone first, then every piece Naruto needed would be on the board.

Shikamaru was quick to usher Naruto out then, wanting to get in some rest before following. It seems all-nighters were something Shikamaru was growing sick of. Naruto could understand, one year of recovery wasn’t anything compared to the life Naruto lived. The sleep he couldn’t grasp for so long.

Silently leaving Shikamaru’s room, his door closing with a click, Naruto headed for the kitchen. Thirsty for a strong coffee and stomach growling for anything warm. Nioi was curled around Naruto’s neck, resting her eyes.

Walking into the kitchen Naruto yelped when a cup of coffee was stuffed into his hand. That was until he looked up and almost threw his coffee to hug the one standing before him. “Gaara you’re a gift, I love you so much.”

Gaara, the sweet thing, looked unamused. Ushering Naruto into a seat before he went back to dishing out plates. “Drink that coffee Naruto, I need you lucid.”

“I am lucid.””

Getting a glare Naruto hummed doing as he was told; Nioi sniffing at his cup before turning away. It was a good thing she wasn’t interested; Naruto couldn’t imagine what would happen if Nioi drank coffee. Surly the world would go up in flames.

Working swiftly Gaara placed to plates before Naruto, a breakfast for him and Nioi. The female fox yipped, leaving her perch, quick to dig into her meal. Naruto was slightly more hesitant, eyeing Gaara.

Taking his own set across from Naruto, Gaara looked to his dearest friend, voice kind. “I want to be there was you release Shukaku.”

Shoulders relaxing instantly Naruto looked over his meal, mouth-watering at the large helping of eggs and bacon. Munching on a piece of bacon Naruto shrugged having no problem with the idea. “I don’t expect anything less.” Pulling at this hair Naruto winced, it was a snarled mess, locks falling from his braid the hair tie from the little girl was barely hanging on. “First I’m going to shower, after that I’m going to work on breaking the others from the ten tail’s statue.” Finishing off the bacon Naruto worked on his eggs. “I want Han and Utakata present as well.”

Nodding in understanding Gaara munched away at his own meal, taking it slower than Naruto, who was practically inhaling his breakfast. Pointing toward the kitchen entrance Gaara smiled slightly as Naruto turned, bacon resting on his lips. “Then ask them.”

Looking to Han and Utakata Naruto finished his piece of bacon before continuing, his next words directed to them. Both men grabbed their own breakfast before taking a seat. Utakata nodded when Han bowed slightly offering his hand.

Naruto was quick to shake Han’s awaiting hand, the man’s grip was strong, hand large. Naruto could tell these two knew exactly what Naruto was talking about, it was clear Gaara kept them up to date. So, fork in hand Naruto dove right into the heart of it. “Depending how drained I am after releasing the tailed beasts from the ten-tail statue I may wait to mess with your seals. The actual process is going to be time consuming and taxing on all of us.”

Leaning back Han barley fit in his seat, his hulking size too much for even this elegant table. “You weren’t what I was expecting.”

Mouth full of eggs Naruto cocked an eyebrow as he swallowed his food. “And what was it you that were expecting?”

“A child.” It hadn’t been an insult, Han was being honest, his gaze almost sad. He expected a go lucky kid with far too much optimism. One who didn’t want to kill and shoulder all the world’s hate. There was a time when Naruto was that kid, a lamb among wolves.

Snorting Naruto’s mood dampened slightly his next words darker. Memories of long ago flashing behind his eyes, back when everything was simpler, easier. “My childish innocence died a long time ago.” Finishing up his plate Naruto scooped it up and dropped it in the sink, coffee still in one hand. “Meet me at the training grounds in like an hour.”

Walking around the table Naruto placed his hand on Gaara’s shoulder, squeezing gently. His voice was warm, soft, eyes full of mirth. “Thanks for breakfast Gaara.” Thank you for being my friend, for having my back and saving me from myself, went unsaid but it was felt. Gaara rested his paler, daintier hand on Naruto, nodding, his sea foam eyes kind.

With that Naruto left, Nioi once more perched on his shoulder, her tummy full.

Shower, then it was time to get to work.

This time there wasn’t much for an audience, which Naruto was thankful for. There was a high probability this was about to get ugly. Behind Naruto stood the other jinchuriki, Deidara, Nagato and Tsunade. It was clear they were nervous, Tsunade especially, which is why she stands ready to jump into action.

Standing before the rather haunting statue of the ten-tails Naruto took a deep breath and push away his nerves. Kurama wouldn’t be able to have Naruto’s back this time, nor anyone else. For so long Naruto had support, no matter how small it had seemed. This would be the first time Naruto would have to step forward without an explosive blond, smoking toad, or two mischievous foxes.

Fingers gliding through seals Naruto stood once more in a large barrier, he, and the statue in the middle. It was time to prove Naruto could stand on his own, that his strength alone could be enough.

Naruto knew from the start both Shukaku and Matatabi would be easy to calm. Shukaku was only this way now thanks to Naruto’s bond with Gaara, being able to get a glimpse at Kurama’s choice to turn back time. The One-tail had been waiting, eager to get to work.

He had also been eager to see Gaara. Naruto hadn’t hidden his smile as the giant chakra beast scooped the redhead up, demanding to be informed about what had taken place over the last year.

Matatabi was calm, yet she asked many questions. She wanted to be informed. Then, she asked even more questions, Matatabi was kind and respectful. Yet she could also be playful.

Naruto hadn’t been worried about Matatabi or Shukaku.

No, Naruto was worried about Son Gokū.

Hatred for humans ran deep in Son Gokū, much like Kurama. The moment the four-tail was released he would attack. Turn the wildlife to ash and the earth into lava. Naruto understood that hatred, he has experienced it himself. It boils just under his skin now as he stands before the statue, with only one eye left. Overall, this had been rather easy, Naruto hadn’t expected it, Kurama’s faith hadn’t been misplaced.

Now though, Naruto had to face a tailed beast’s pride that rivaled Kurama’s, and this time Naruto didn’t feel like he had the charm.

But he could be wrong, Naruto tended to down grade his ability.

Mouth falling open from the statue, seething chakra began to take form, chains clanking as red fur came into view. Naruto was quick to step forward, unraveling the seal and setting Son Gokū free. The moment the chains disintegrated a meaty fist lashed out, Naruto jumping up high in the sky to dodge.

“Humans! I’ll make you regret being brought into this world!”

Voice confident, Naruto internally cursed as Son Gokū spewed lava onto the earth, already testing the barrier walls. “Son Gokū, please, I’m only here to help!”

Planning to use a wind release to cool the lava Naruto didn’t have a chance, one of Son Gokū’s tails coiling around him. Instantly the pressure caused ribs to creek, Naruto biting back from crying out. Being brought before furious orange eyes Naruto hissed at the heat coming from Son Gokū’s breath. “How do you know my name human.”

Naruto didn’t miss the way Son Gokū uttered the word human like a curse, but he was quick to answer the tailed beast. “Because we’ve have met once before, I'm Kurama’s jinchuriki. He sent me back in time to save you guys. His siblings.”

The grip on Naruto tightened, yet he reframed from acting. Not yet, Naruto didn’t want to hurt Son Gokū. He had every right to be angry, Son Gokū was only trying to protect himself. “Why should I believe you?”

Winded Naruto began to squirm, bones now grinding together in a concerning way. “Look around you.”

Doing as instructed Son Gokū dropped Naruto, who expertly flipped his body, using a wind style jutsu to cool the lava. As Naruto landed still steaming stone, he looked up at Son Gokū, smile ghosting his lips as the tailed beat traveled to the barrier.

Now that Son Gokū was calmed both Matatabi and Shukaku were quick to stop pouring their chakra into the seals, allowing the barrier to fall.

The trio clashed together in a mass of limbs and tails, and Naruto was quick to place a hand over his stomach. Eyes gliding over to both Han and Utakata, Naruto nodded determined to free the others.

-

Rain pelted down, the lake surrounding the Hidden Rain village close to bursting. The air was saturated with power, so thick that one could taste it. Yet the villagers continued with their day, trusting Nagato and his judgment.

The village supported Nagato, in return they also revered the Akatsuki as a whole. That kind of trust wasn’t bought, it was earned. It took Nagato years, the loss of his best friend and more sleepless nights than he was willing to admit. Yet, standing in the middle of the lake he couldn’t be more thankful.

For anywhere else if seven Tailed beasts sat poised and circled around the village, there would be chaos.

The Akatsuki stood behind Nagato, every member besides Naruto, who sat lazily on Kurama’s giant head. Nagato found himself looking at the pair frequently, warmth filling his heart. Sadly, such a touching reunion had to be interrupted, in a few days they would need to leave for the Wave.

When speaking of the small country Naruto perked up, grin manic. “Hey so I have a candidate for the Mist.” The way Naruto fidgeted with his hair Nagato knew he wasn’t going to like what the boy was about to say. “I gotta find him first though. Figured I could split off and meet you at the Wave.”

Shrugging Nagato eyed the boy carefully. He was more than capable on his own, and they both knew Obito will wait to strike. The news of the summit has hit the public, so no matter the hole Obito was tucked away in he’s heard. Both Nagato and Naruto knew the Uchiha would attack at the summit, it would be perfect, having everyone sitting pretty, easy pickings. To bad for Obito that Naruto had no intentions of losing, nor letting Obito hurt a single soul.

And while Nagato wanted to ask Naruto who he planned to find; he held his tongue. It was clear Naruto wanted to keep it a secret, probably more for the dramatic reveal than anything else. Problem was Nagato didn’t have the heart to stop the now adult’s childish actions. Naruto needed to find joy in the little things.

“Fine, how do you plan to get everyone to the wave?”

“Easy, I seal everyone in me until we make it to the summit."

Deidara couldn't help but groan, confusing many of the members until he started to speak. "You're going to be bouncing off the walls with energy." 

Naruto gave one of his signature grins smiling down at his brother. "Probably, but we need all the candidates at the summit." 

"Your candidate has no idea, do they?"

Naruto at least had the right idea of looking nervous, chuckling slightly as he answered. "Not a clue."

"If they say no?" Itachi hoped his tone wasn't degrading, he just wanted to know if Naruto had a backup plan. 

"He'll say yes, if he doesn't his partner will so regardless its a yes." 

Deidara snorted, rolling his eyes while looking back to Nagato, wanting to push this to a close as quick as possible. Naruto was dead on his feet. "So who's going, hm?"

Appreciative of the blond Nagato nodded before continuing. "Sasori and Tsunade will be accompanying me along with team seven and Jiraiya. Everyone else will remain here and protect the village. Konan will be in charge until our return." 

"Splitting up seems like a gamble," Kakazu's eyes squinted then, not liking the idea of Naruto running around the country with only Deidara at his back. 

"We don't have much of a choice-" Naruto couldn't help the yawn that cracked his jaw wide open, tears building in the corner of his eyes. 

Having enough Deidara stepped forward and Kurama didn't miss a beat, lowering his head so Deidara could snatch a disgruntled Naruto. "Come on you walking disaster, you need sleep." 

Naruto looked to Nagato, and with a nod of approval Naruto didn't argue, he and Nagato had talked in length already. His part was said, Naruto no longer needed to be here. "Fine, coming Kurama?"

The fox looked down and Naruto and his ears twitched, it was like he was laughing at the boy. "My siblings and I still have much to discuss with Nagato and the others, get some rest kit I'll join you soon."

To tired to question Kurama, Naruto quickly bowed before following Deidara back to the tower. 

Once Naruto was out of earshot Kurama turned to Nagato, his hum causing the air to vibrate. "Now, regarding our roles Naruto had put in place, we'll be making some changes."

A smile crawled onto Nagato’s lips, and he couldn't help but step forward, curious. He had a feeling this was going to get a hell of a lot more interesting. 


End file.
